To Challenge One's Fate
by SpeakerForTheHopeful
Summary: My attempt at a years-too-late Robin/Lucina fanfiction. Starts during game, but I will get to postgame soon with the Robin sacrifices himself ending. Chrom/Sumia for those who are wondering, as well as sections on other pairings in the story. Cover photo by Giratina594.
1. Chapter 1

**The first update to my account since 2015. Don't worry, I will still update The Soldier and The Clone, I have a chapter almost done. School left me really busy, and since I just played Fire Emblem Awakening (and since Fire Emblem Fates is coming out in the USA the day after I write this), I thought I'd do a Robin x Lucina fanfiction (the pairing I used in my first play through). Other pairings include Chrom x Sumia, Cordelia x Henry, Sully x Gregor, Lon'qu x Panne, Ricken x Nowi, Donnel x Olivia, Stahl x Maribelle, Lissa x Gaius, Vaike x Tharja, Libra x Miriel, Inigo x Cynthia, Morgan x Yarne, Gerome x Kjelle, Severa x Owain, Brady x Nah, Virion x Cherche, and while it is impossible in the game, Frederick x Emmeryn. I am considering Kellam x Say'ri (Don't know why), but if I do it, it won't happen for a good number of chapters. The chapters will go in chronological order, but I will jump around and do a bit of non-canon or OOC (because I feel like it) and if you disagree, well, this IS my story. Also, not all pairings have formed yet in Chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

 _(Shortly after flaming ships, Say'ri already recruited. Lucina is the only 2_ _nd_ _gen currently recruited.)_

Camp was loud and crazy. In other words, like any other day.

Ricken and Nowi were running around acting like children as usual, while Maribelle stood to the side, turning up her nose at such childishness. Cherche, Cordelia, and Sumia were tending to their flying mounts, while Virion, Frederick, Stahl, Sully and Gregor tended to their horses. Lucina barely managed to avoid an ice ball from Nowi as she walked through the main area of the camp, past Libra having a conversation with Miriel in words that Lucina couldn't even begin to understand. She briefly heard Donnel and Olivia singing some song about a swan and burning towns and Tharja threatening to turn Vaike into a toad before entering the main tent.

Lucina found Chrom, Lissa, and Robin in the tent, eating and talking amongst each other. Chrom and Lissa looked like they were doing well, while Robin looked like he was tired out of his mind. _Father did always joke about how he always overworked himself,_ Lucina thought as she sat down at the table with them.

"Really, Robin, did you have to stay up until 2 AM researching Grima?" Chrom laughed at his best friend's crazy obsession, but Lucina was actually quite impressed. She admired the fact that he so diligently tried to ensure her father's safety.

"If there is anything I can do to make sure that you don't die, then I will do it, Chrom. Oh, gods, I sound like Frederick." Lissa laughed like a crazy loon. "Oh, Lucina's face when you made that joke was PRICELESS! Even THAT joke she doesn't get!" Lucina stared at the ground, a little bit embarrassed by this statement. "Which reminds me! I have a bit of an… _awkward_ question to ask you." Lucina paused, puzzled, as Chrom and Robin did synchronized eyebrow raises.

"Do I… have any children in your future?" Lucina froze at this, just as her father and the tactician did. Lucina didn't know whether it was a good idea to tell her about stuff like this, especially when they might still find Owain in this time. However, Lucina knew that even if she politely requested not to answer her aunt's question, Lissa would just beat the answer out of her.

"Yes, you have a son, Lissa. His name is Owain." Lissa squealed at this news and had a bit of a freak-out before asking, "So Owain, huh? What's he like?"

"Well, he is kind and noble, and very good with a sword. However, he can be a bit… exuberant." She smiled a little as she recalled her cousin's wild spirit. "He is utterly obsessed with… naming swords."

Lissa was puzzled by this. "Naming _swords?"_ Lucina nodded, while Robin resisted the urge to laugh. Chrom, meanwhile, ducked out of the tent briefly, then ducked back in.

"I'm afraid we must cut this conversation short: a nearby village is under attack." Robin groaned and stood up, walking with Chrom out of the tent, moving rapidly towards the edge of camp as they spoke.

"I need to plan our approach carefully. Which town is it that's being attacked?"

"A small village around 8 leagues from Wyvern Valley called Sage's Hamlet. The gang leader's name is Gecko, and he is well capable in combat. There is a farming area to the east-"

"Which is where we will approach from. The fences may prove useful for archers and mages to attack from, while not limiting our fliers."

"And that is why I have you here, Robin. Brilliant as always. What next?"

"Once we break the front group Cherche and Virion will sweep left and take out anyone ransacking the south part of the town."

"Yes, a perfect honeymoon for the newlyweds." No-one was really surprised when they announced their engagement, and Robin had been Virion's best man at the noble bow knight's wedding, meaning he had now been the best man of two different Shepherds of Ylisse (the other being Chrom, of course).

"Indeed. However, I will probably send Gaius, Lissa, Stahl, Sumia, and Maribelle with them to provide support. They can sweep in and meet you and I in the center if they aren't met with resistance."

"Making me fight away from my sister and wife again, huh? Is this your extended way of getting back at me for the wedding night thing?"

"Fine, Sumia can fight with you, but I'm still mad at you." Robin could not forget the fact that he walked in on the bride and groom _getting in the mood._

"One day I'll walk in on you making sweet love and then we'll be even." Chrom immediately sensed that this statement would come back and bite him in the butt one day.

"I hope not. Anyway, Cordelia, Henry, Ricken, Nowi, Donnel, and Olivia will sweep the north houses and also sweep in as necessary to join the rest of us as we move down the center. This will form a pincer motion."

"Sounds like a plan." Chrom stood at the front of the Shepherds, Falchion in his belt. "Alright, everyone, let's go."

* * *

"Fear not, you most noble citizens! I, Owain, a scion of legend, have come to save you all in your hour of need!" Lissa's son swung his sword extravagantly as Gecko just groaned and yelled, "Someone shut him up already!"

Lissa gasped audibly when she heard this. "Owain? Is that you? It's me, Lissa!"

Owain's face went through a series of emotions ranging from shock to excitement to joy. "Mother! It's really you! I missed you so much!" He ran to Lissa and hugged her tight, half laughing and half crying. "Wait, you knew my name and who I was! That means one of my cousins probably joined you! Was it Lucina or Cynthia?"

"Me." Owain looked up to see Lucina standing behind his mother the war cleric. Lucina silently gave him a warning look for revealing the name of Lucina's sister. "It's good to see you, cousin, but there's no time for a reunion now. You can go with your mother on a side sweep through the town."

"I thrill at the opportunity to fight alongside my mother and other heroes that I could never stand beside in my time! Onwards, my friends!" Owain charged to the southwest with Gaius, Stahl, and Maribelle in tow.

"Wow, Lucina. You weren't kidding when you said he was exuberant." Lucina laughed as Lissa ran to join her group. As Lucina went to join hers, she realized that everyone was paired up with someone for combat except her. _Oh gods, what if my sudden appearance messed up his planning?_

"I didn't assign a battle partner to myself, so you can just fight by me." Lucina whirled around to see Robin readying an Arcwind tome and a Levin Sword.

"How did you-"

"Tacticians are trained to be perceptive, you know. I could easily tell that the paired combat had concerned you. Now come- we must hurry." And at that, they charged.

For all of his bragging, Owain did prove to be very capable in combat. When two myrmidons and a barbarian charged at him, he deflected one sword, ducked the barbarian's axe, and kicked the second myrmidon. He impaled the barbarian through the chest, swung his axe around to block the first myrmidon's sword, who was then slashed at the chest by Stahl. Owain turned to finish off the other myrmidon, but he turned to only see his mother's axe through the man's neck.

Meanwhile, three different Pegasus knights swooped down on Lucina and Robin. Lucina managed to knock one Pegasus rider off her mount, while a well-aimed Arcwind sent another spiraling down. The third slashed at Lucina's back, but Robin pulled her out of harm's way, _very_ close to his own body. She reddened in the face at this sudden unexpected close physical contact in a way unusual to her character and demeanor. _He is- very handsome…_ Lucina thought as she looked right into Robin's eyes.

They stood there for a full five seconds before hearing Panne say, "Humans pick the most inopportune times to express affection." At this the two jumped apart, their faces shifting from slight pinks to scarlet reds before they turned their attention back to the battle as the Taguel tossed Lon'qu up into the air to take down a Wyvern.

Owain reached Gecko with Lissa following close behind. "Argh! Why won't you just die!?" Gecko charged at them while yelling, "Ignore the enemies! Just find the treasure and run!" He slashed at Owain's legs, but the son of Lissa dodged the attack. Owain then rained down blows on Gecko, who blocked with his own sword. Taking advantage of a good opportunity, Gecko slashed upwards quickly, knocking Owain's sword out of his hands. Laughing evilly, he jumped back to take deadly aim and put an arrow in the swordsman, but got a hand axe in his shoulder instead.

"I ain't going out like this! If I go down, I'll take your Exalt with me!" Owain grasped Gecko's silver sword and aimed to decapitate him, but Gecko had the vantage that he needed to get one shot off at Chrom.

"Chrom, look out!" Robin dived in front of Chrom, taking the arrow in his own shoulder. He grunted in pain as Lucina ran to him. "Mine… It's all… Mine…" was all Gecko could say before he lost his head.

"Robin, are you alright?" Robin pulled the arrow out of his shoulder as blood poured out. "You idiot! Why would you pull out the arrow without any treatment first?" Lucina ripped off a section of her sleeve and pressed it on the wound as Maribelle rode to them.

"I can slow the bleeding, but that wound will need to be sewn shut. I can cast a sleep spell on you later and seal it." Maribelle raised her staff and slowed the torrent of blood to a slight trickle.

"No need. Gaius can do it now." At those words, Gaius walked over, removed a needle and thread from one of his many pockets and began to sew up the wound. While he did this, Robin proceeded to talk to the others.

"Is everybody okay? I haven't seen the people who I sent down the right flank."

"They're helping evacuate. A couple people got minor injuries, and Virion's horse was shot, though not fatally. The worst injury was yours, Mr. I-can-have-my-Wounds-Sewn-Up-While-I-talk-casually." Cordelia slapped Robin on the face lightly, which resulted in Lucina throwing Cordelia ten yards across the square.

"Relax, Lucina. She was just joking. Leave the over-protection of important Shepherds to Frederick." Frederick just rolled his eyes at this, since he was well used to being called over-protective.

"Wait, Teach is an important Shepherd, right?" Tharja pulled Vaike to the side and started telling him that someone with the brain capacity of a toad was most definitely not important.

"Speak for yourself, Uncle Chrom. I don't think I'll ever eat again." Owain, the newest semi-officially hired Shepherd, sat with the group, cleaning his sword with the fur on his belt.

"So you're my sister's son, huh? Your father clearly taught you how to use your sword well."

"We can talk about that later. I'm going to go check on Donnel's group. I think I sometimes give him more enemies than he can handle. The man so quickly switched from a weak villager to the Mad-slayer." At this last statement about the sword-wielding hero, Robin walked towards Donnel's group.

"Seriously, though, he didn't shed a tear or even wince as Fa- Gaius sewed up his wound. Was he always so tough?"

"As far as his battlefield demeanor, he has always been on-task and tough, but he is still cheerful, which is why he is so popular among the Shepherds. He can seem a bit unpleasant, I guess, but he once explained why he never even winces."

Owain gave him a curious look. "What is this tale of the master tactician of Ylisse that I have not heard? Pray, do tell!"

"You do talk exuberantly. But very well, I will tell you. It was after we were escaping Plegia shortly after your aunt's death…"

* * *

"We have to strike back immediately, Robin! They will pay for killing my sister!" Chrom was in hysterics now that the battle was over, repeatedly stabbing the corpse of a dead Plegian in rage.

"Chrom, stop! We can't just charge off into a vengeful battle. Take time to heal your wounds and for everyone else's wounds to heal. You could die, and Lissa and Sumia don't need another heartbreak."

Chrom began to get angry at this man, this insolent tactician, for being so calm and unaffected, not by wounds, or by the death of one of the people who welcomed him most when he joined the Shepherds. He was too cold and emotionless, and was amused by Chrom's suffering.

"Easy for you to say! You don't care about anyone! You have no family, nothing to protect, and you just shell up and give the world the cold shoulder, never letting anyone in, no matter how great the tragedy or how bad the injury!" A crowd was beginning to gather, consisting of all of the shepherds, from Frederick to Tharja, both of whom had to be held back to keep from defending the party they sided with.

"You think it's funny to see us suffer? To sit back, grab a nice piece of jerky and watch the world burn? Well, guess what? Not everyone is an unbreakable, emotionless shell like-" Chrom was cut off when Robin punched him in the face, hard. Chrom toppled to the ground wheezing as the entire crowd around them gasped at this bold action. Robin had never lashed back or struck Chrom during the entire Plegian campaign.

"You think I don't feel pain, Chrom? You genuinely believe that I give everything and everyone the cold shoulder? You say I have no family and nothing to protect, but I do have a family to protect. YOU are that, Chrom. So is Frederick, and Gaius, and Kellam, and… _Tharja_ and every other Shepherd of Ylisse. And do you know how hard it is to win a game of chess? Now try winning it without losing any pieces.

"I would love to just break down and weep for days on end. I would like nothing more to wallow in self-pity, but this army needs me- and clearly YOU need me- to be the one who helps you forward and not hold you back." At this, he pushed through the crowd to their makeshift camp, saying, "Don't you all have things to do right now?"

* * *

"Father, he actually punched you? In the face?" Lucina had never been told about this, and was kind of shocked at how out of character this seemed for the cheerful tactician she had gotten to know a little bit over the last few battles.

"Yeah, he brought me back to my senses, and it made me understand just how much he gives to us." As if on cue, Robin walked up and joined the group that sat on the steps of the nearest house.

"I just finished talking to Donnel." Robin had a shell-shocked look on his face.

"Oh, Teach knows that look. You just saw or heard something that put you in shock. Last time that happened was when you walked in on Chrom and Sumia's 'wedding celebrations.'"

"Wait, Robin walked in on you and Mom on your wedding night?! You never told me that!"

"Nothing you need to know about, Luci." Chrom stopped Lucina from asking any new questions. "So Robin, what did Donnel say that got you into the terror face on this fine afternoon?"

"Increase the number of times that I will have been a best man at a Ylissean Shepherd's wedding to 3," Robin replied, still with the horrified look on his face.

Maribelle, Cordelia, and Sumia, who had just joined them, squealed in delight at this news. "Donnel is getting MARRIED? Wait, who is he marrying?"

"I think I know, Maribelle," Lucina said, turning all heads except Robin's to face her. "Olivia, right?" Robin nodded, still with a terrified look on his face.

"OHMYGOSH! I mean, I knew that they sang together, but they're ENGAGED? Oh, they're so cute together!" Cordelia was taking her own turn to Fangirl.

"I'm actually a little bit worried about another little dancer crawling around." Everyone except Lucina and Owain chuckled at this statement, while the cousins exchanged terrified glances.

"That reminds me," Chrom added as he turned to face Owain as the other groups of Shepherds approached them, "I have to ask, Owain, who is your father? I would really like to know who my brother-in-law is." Everyone dropped to dead silence after this question.

"Yeah, Owain, who do I marry in the future?" Owain gulped and blanched, not knowing what the best way to answer this question was.

"I-uh… can't tell you that, Mother, it would ruin the timeline and might keep you from actually falling in love and going through everything the way you're supposed to." He actually began to look like he was about to break down into tears, but Lissa didn't notice.

"Come on, Owain, tell me right now or I will hug you so tight that your eyes bug out! I deserve to know who your father is!"

"NO, Mother! I will not tell you who my father is and that's that!" His face was crimson with anger now, almost to the point where he didn't notice something brush his back. He did, though, and he whirled around in anger as everyone stared at Gaius as he looked intently at the tiny object he had in his hands. The anger vanished from Owain's face and everyone stared at Gaius, some trying to see what he held in his hands, others starting to add 2 and 2 together.

"Look at this, Princess," Gaius said with a somewhat shocked look on his face as he tossed the tiny object to Lissa: a bag of chocolates. "Look what it says on it: _Gaius's chocolate confections,_ then the words _for my brave, heroic, funny son._ " Multiple people's mouths were hanging open, Lissa had her hand over hers, and Owain was suddenly fascinated with the ground.

"I did promise myself that I'd only make my signature never-melting chocolate confects for my children and no-one else. But why haven't you eaten any of them yet? They're delicious and I don't make those for just anyone."

"I haven't eaten any of the chocolates because they're for your _heroic_ son! I act like I'm strong and heroic and good with a sword, but I abandoned you when you needed me most, Father!" Owain was now at his reddest yet, letting out the emotions he kept pent up inside of him for so long.

"You loved Mother more than any dessert or anything in the entire world, but you could never marry her in normal life because the royal court would not allow the Duchess of Ylisse to marry the most wanted thief and assassin in Ylisse. That didn't stop Mother of course, as she convinced you to run off and return to thievery as she tagged along. But when the Risen came in droves, there was not much we could do.

"You and Mother actually managed to fight them off for a month as we stayed in the Farfort on our own, even finding a priest to do a marriage ceremony, but we still eventually were overrun. On my 16th birthday, as you gave me that bag of chocolates, the fort was overrun by hordes of Risen. You and Mother were fighting them off at the gate as we tried to escape when I brought the two horses over that we still had. I helped Mother onto the first horse and got on with her, thinking you would get on yours and we would try to ride back to Yllistol. But you walked over to me and whispered the words that appear in all of my nightmares: 'Keep your mother safe, for the words on the bag are true.' Then you spurred the horse on while I tried to keep Mother from jumping off and helping you. I held her tight, and as I looked back, the world flashed black and red again and again while you cut down Risen by the handful. But then a hooded figure approached you, kicked you to the ground and snapped your neck."

"I failed to even protect Mother after that! She lost the will to keep going without you and she couldn't fight off the Deadlords that attacked us at the Longfort. She died in similar fashion to you, pushing me away as you ran off to your death."

"And you think that makes what I wrote on the bag false. You know something, Son?" Gaius placed his hand on Owain's shoulder, looking into his own eyes. "The world you lived in is a cruel one, even more than the one that you're in now. Even managing to find your cousin Lucina and get here, plus fighting off these bandits, proves that you're worthy of everything that I wrote on that bag of candy. So why don't you share a bit of chocolate with your old man and the Shepherds in this cruel world, huh?" Owain nodded, the smile finally returning to his face. Gaius hugged his son and Lissa tight as the Shepherds cheered, until Vaike yelled, "Teach still wants that chocolate!"

"Okay, we can share the chocolate. You first, Blue, then Blue Jr and Bubbles." Gaius began to distribute chocolate to the Shepherds, who ate the chocolate happily while generally giving Gaius and Lissa a hard time, until a letter fell out of Owain's belt.

"Oh? What's this, Son? Will this reveal that you have siblings or something?" Gaius started to open the letter before his son snatched the letter out of his hands.

"That's actually for Grandmaster Bubbles over there." Everyone gave Owain and Robin weird looks, for they have never heard the tactician being referred to by that title before.

"Whoa, Owain, take it easy. I am nowhere close to earning the Grandmaster's shoulder-guard. Besides, that title can only be bestowed on someone by the King of Plegia or the Emperor of Valm, and as you know, Walhart is my enemy, and Donnel killed the Mad King." Robin was actually swelling with pride on the inside, for he now knew he would one day attain that rank. "Anyways, what's in this letter that you brought me?"

Owain had a somewhat worried look on his face now, pale and without Gaius's signature smile. "It's… oh, crud, I didn't think through how I would explain this… It's… the last page of your mother's diary."

The shell-shocked face was back now, more intense than before. The Shepherds watched intently as Robin snatched the letter out of the swordsman's hands. He broke off the wax seal and removed the parchment from the envelope. He unfolded the paper and started reading, slowly walking towards the side of the group of Shepherds that was closer to camp as all of the Shepherds looked on. After a few seconds, he dropped the envelope to the ground.

"Owain… Thank you." His eyes looked sad and terrified at the same time as he said this. "Chrom, I'll meet you at camp to talk about the Valmese campaign." He stuffed the parchment into his pocket and started walking quickly away from the group.

Lucina picked up the envelope as the other Shepherds began to whisper among themselves about what they had just seen. As she looked closely at it, there were tearstains on the envelope. She turned to find and talk to him, but saw that he was already nearly out of sight, running down the path back to the camp.

 **That's all for Chapter One! Please Review, it helps a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, I'm back! Didja miss me? Probably not, I really need to get off my high horse… anyway, today's chapter is going to focus on the Robin/Lucina pairing (of course), the Lon'qu/Panne pairing, and, to fix a problem that was brought up in a review by SecretCanadian, the Lissa/Gaius pairing will come up in the next chapter. In case you guys were wondering, I will be using all pairings from my first play-through, and these are my three favorites. Be sure to leave a review and give me any tips you have. I will also focus on any pairing that I am using at request, so be sure to look at my pairings list on Chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 2**

Due to the fact that some people were out at the time, the camp was much quieter. Chrom, Sumia, Owain, Sully, Gregor, Virion, Cherche, Vaike, Tharja, Stahl, Maribelle, Ricken, and Nowi were all out investigating a strange town where everyone in it was terrified of the mere mention of the name of Chrom. Libra and Miriel were out testing some new method of "spreading the will of the gods," Donnel and Frederick were busy training, and Anna was busy meeting local merchants, leaving a strange, eerie silence that made Lucina shudder, for in her world, silence was just the calm before the storm. Cordelia and Olivia greeted her as she entered the main tent and sat down by them. Robin, meanwhile, was nowhere to be found.

"Quick question, Lucina. Was Donnel the person I married in your future? Because I wouldn't want to ruin someone else's happiness by marrying him…" Lucina smiled at the shy, uncertain woman that she had met once before in her time.

"Yes, you married Donnel. The two of you were very happy together, from what I had heard." Lucina looked out the tent flap into the evening sun, remembering Inigo and wondering where her sister was.

"Well personally, I don't want _my_ ending spoiled, though I would love to know who everyone else hooks up with. Don't worry, I won't pester you to tell me, though I must ask: anyone who you were… _interested in?_ " Olivia suddenly perked up, interested in the conversation's new turn while Lucina blushed.

"Well, no, of course not. I never had any time for such nonsense in my old lifestyle."

"And _now,_ Lucina?" Cordelia inched closer towards her. "Still no, Cordelia. I don't have time for that. Besides, no man would ever want me." Cordelia smirked and lightly brushed Lucina's hair out of her face.

"Oh, please, Lucina, don't give me those lies. You _have_ become interested in a certain white-haired tactician, and if I'm correct, he returns that interest enthusiastically." Lucina blushed even more intensely and began to panic. _Shit… Can't believe she called it so easily… Gotta find a way out…_

"Don't be ridiculous. He's my father's best friend. He is just cheerful and friendly to everyone, that's nothing towards me."

"He invited you to fight with him. After he realized that the people he had fight together started getting married, he refused to pair up with a woman, and he started choosing his pairs carefully." Lucina actually paused at this, wondering if this meant that he actually was interested in her. _No, surely not,_ she told herself, _I am just his best friend's daughter in his eyes._

"You know, Lucina, you didn't immediately deny crushing on him, which only supports our suspicions." Olivia laughed at Lucina's irritated reaction, while Cordelia just smirked.

"Don't worry about it, Lucina. As long as he doesn't have a family in the future, we won't tell." Cordelia was being kind and comforting now, trying to help her best friend Sumia's daughter.

"There is nothing between us, Cordelia, but no, he doesn't have a family." This was partially true, but she was spared of any interrogation, for the moment, by Panne stepping into the tent.

"Chrom and the other Shepherds are nearly back. Have you seen Lon'qu recently? I have no clue where he went." Cordelia laughed.

"No, he's probably hiding, since Donnel and Frederick are using the sparring area and everyone else who can be found in the camp is a woman. Honestly, the guy is such a chicken." Cordelia downed a bit of whiskey from a flask on the table as Panne began to look very irritated.

"Do not speak of him in that manner, human. He is braver than you are, Pegasus rider." Cordelia began to get irritated herself, accentuated by the fact that she had just downed her third shot of alcohol.

"Oh, come on, Furry, you won't insult the guy who runs away terrified from women?"

"You ask me to call my husband a coward?!" Lucina went wide-eyed, as did Olivia. Lucina forgot that this is about when they got married.

"You married the only man you had the courage to let into your heart. Of course." Cordelia was standing now, getting in Panne's face. "The guy who backs out of any battle where we fight Pegasus Riders."

Panne would not take this any longer. She reached to grab her Beast Stone out of her pocket, but Olivia had taken it. Enraged, Panne grabbed Olivia's sword from a shelf next to her and swung angrily at Cordelia. She dodged, startled, and began to panic, running for her weapon. She threw the sword at Cordelia, who dodged the throw despite being drunk, but Panne kicked her hard in the chest, knocking her through the hole formed in the tent by the sword. Panne jumped out of the tent to attack Cordelia, but Lucina got to her and tackled Panne to the ground. The taguel punched at Lucina, who pinned her arm to the ground, but Panne kicked her off and got up, going back to attack Cordelia, who while being a good weapon fighter, was not as skilled a hand-to-hand fighter as Panne. Panne punched her twice, then picked her up by the collar and tossed her into a tent pole. Olivia threw a punch at Panne, which she easily deflected. Chrom's daughter then kicked Panne to the ground, but the taguel knocked her legs out from under her and seized Falchion, but in her vengeful attitude, Panne could not wield Falchion.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Chrom charged towards them, the wrath of the gods on his face. Panne ignored him, yelling, "She will pay for insulting my husband, that who-" Panne was cut off when Robin stepped between them, keeping Panne from attacking Lucina or Cordelia, who was still unconscious. "Get out of my way, Tactician!" Panne jabbed at Robin's face twice, and he deflected her with ease. She then threw a right hook, hitting him square in the face, but he wasn't fazed at all. As Panne's fist stung, Robin swung his leg around and kicked Panne in the back of the knee, forcing Panne to drop to that knee while Robin threw an uppercut at Panne, which caught her in the chin and knocked her out cold.

"Frederick, take Panne to her tent and have Sully and Stahl guard it. Donnel, take Cordelia to the infirmary." Frederick and Donnel picked up their respective patients. "No need to assign guards, father." Cynthia popped out from behind her father and said, "She sleeps with Lon'qu now, he'll keep her from seeking out trouble." Chrom was shocked at this, but nodded before saying, "Oh, by the way, Lucina, we found your sister- of course you already met…" Cynthia squealed in excitement and tackled Lucina into an embrace as she laughed out loud. Lucina hugged her back and laughed happily.

"Where have you been, Cynthia? I missed you!"

"I MAAAAAAY have fought for a random bandit who claimed to be Father for three years…" Lucina stopped and stood up, giving her the serious older sister look that she always gave.

"You mistook some random bandit for Father for three years? Frankly, I'm not even surprised anymore." Cynthia frowned jokingly and laughed, happy to be reunited with her family.

"If you two care to join everyone else here, I made pie!" Sumia called to her daughters and Cynthia ran to her excitedly. "I'll be in there in just a second," Lucina called out before heading outside of the main camp and sitting by a tree. She had a lot on her mind and needed some time to think it over. However, she was not alone.

"Lucina? What are you doing out here all alone?" She turned quickly and saw Robin approaching. He sat down under the tree and leaned back onto it while Lucina stood to the side.

"Ah, Robin. I was just thinking about the future again. My future, I mean. I wonder how everyone is managing now." She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the time that they had left. "Do they still live, or...?"

"I can scarce imagine what horrors you experienced in such a hard, cruel world." Robin stared at the grass, deep in thought. "A future that was lost... That we could not save... Tell me, are there others like you there? People who fight against the Risen?"

"Of course. Remnants of armies from the old dynasts survived here and there. We gathered in the last safe corner of the land and united to fight against the tide. But we knew that one day even that final refuge would be overrun..." Lucina shuddered as she thought of the chaotic world that she fled from.

"Then the future of humanity depends on what we do in the here and now."

"Yes, and my father is the key. Without him, that future WILL come to pass. Our struggle there can only postpone the inevitable, not alter it." She thought that he might just believe that she held her father too highly, but he was his best friend after all. "When I fight for my father, no matter how terrible the foe, or how powerful... I know that I have no choice. I simply cannot lose."

"You are burdened by the knowledge that you must conquer fate itself." She turned to look at him, but he was looking away from the camp and towards the horizon. "I'm sure it is a terrible weight to bear, but you must remember something." Robin stood up and turned towards Lucina.

"What is that?" Lucina watched his movements carefully, looking for any sign of romantic interest.

"You don't have to do it alone." Robin took Lucina's hand in his and Lucina's gasped inaudibly as her face started to turn pink. "You have friends ready to aid you against whatever you face. And your father has an entire army ready to fight and die for him." He looked down and saw their hands clasped together and quickly let go. "…And you also have me, for whatever that may be worth," Robin added as he ran his fingers through his messy white hair. Lucina smiled at him warmly as he started to turn away.

"It is worth a great deal. Thank you, Robin."

"Perhaps I can never truly understand where you come from and the world you lived in. But I do know that we can help you." Robin turned back to face her as he said this, looking her in the eyes as he was closer to her than the battle the day before. She thought to ask him about the letter, but she panicked and just ended up saying, "Th-thank you, Robin. Your words give me strength."

"Well, I'm in the mood for some pie. You should join us in the mess soon, your mother is quite the pie connoisseur."

"I will soon, Robin. Thanks." He smiled at her as he turned and walked towards the mess, leaving Lucina alone by the tree. She still noticed that even during their conversation just then, he still locked himself in a mental cage as he had since the day before. Lucina wanted to know what the paper said more than ever now, and she knew that there was only one way for her to find out.

Lucina entered Robin's tent quietly, proceeding to trip and fall on her face. As she got up, she picked up the book that she had tripped over- _Celica's guide to Seeing the Past and Future-_ and set it on the table that he kept in his tent along with about fifteen other books. She looked around the desk for the journal entry, but she could not find it there. _He must have hidden it carefully, probably to keep Tharja from finding it._ She checked in his bedroll, but it was empty and unkempt as always. Since he kept his tent empty of everything but his desk, bed, swords and books, he must have hidden it in one of his tomes. She looked through the tomes he had most recently used- Arcwind, Valflame, and Thoron- but she had no luck. Then she picked up the Thunder tome that he had with him when Chrom found him and shook it, and the paper fell out. She picked it up off of the floor, unfolded it and began to read:

 _My husband has gone mad with his ambition to bring Grima into this world. I can't quite believe that Validar is the same man that I fell in love with many years ago. His ambitions were going to even affect our newly born son, so I took him away last night and ran, as far as I could. I have almost reached Sage's Hamlet, where hopefully some of the local sages will take him in and care for him. Validar has sent the Grimleal after me, of course, calling me a traitor and giving them orders to kill me and take my son back to Plegia for their horrible schemes. I can't begin to describe what they plan to do with my son, but I will not let them take him. He will not be Draco any longer, but Robin instead, for I wish for him not to become_

The only other thing on the paper was a bloodstain. Lucina put the journal entry and exited the tent, filled with pity for Robin after what she just read. She quickly walked to the mess as she heard _sounds_ coming from Lon'qu and Panne's tent.

Panne woke up with a start and whirled around, looking for her enemies, only to find that she was in Lon'qu's bed. As she looked around, she saw that Lon'qu was brewing tea less than three feet away. She rubbed her face, still slightly sore from being punched by Robin. She started to get up, but Lon'qu turned around and said, "Stay down." He handed Panne a cup of tea, which she took and started to drink.

"Frederick told me about what happened." Panne looked away from him and towards the ground. "I know perfectly well that they say those things about me, but they're entitled to their own opinion. Besides, they're often right anyhow."

"NO! They dared to fling their spittle at you like you were an enemy! That is unacceptable! They said that you were a coward and wouldn't fight Pegasus Riders-"

"And they're right, and as my wife you deserve to know why." Lon'qu took a deep breath as Panne gave him a serious look.

"When I was thirteen I lived in Chon'sin with my parents and my older brother, Sol-zin, who was nineteen, in a small village known only for being great swordsmen, but the legends all left and joined armies. My parents kept Sol-zin on the farms when Ylisse's war under Chrom's parents came, and he continued to live there until he met _Ducera._

"I don't remember her face, but I remember that my brother said that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He went out with her for a while before proposing, and she gleefully agreed. My parents warned him not to, but Ducera had Sol-zin wrapped around her finger, and he just decided to run off one day. But I heard him that night, and I followed him.

"He ordered me to go back home, but I refused and begged him to come back home. He continued on in disregard of my pleas, and I followed him to a forest near our village. When we got a few miles into the woods, Ducera was there, right where they had planned to meet. Sol-zin ran to her, but as he got close, Pegasus knights swooped in from every direction.

"My brother could not fight them all off. They trapped him with magic, and Ducera cut him open as he cried for the first and last time." Lon'qu held his face in his hands. "I ran until my legs gave out from under me in the other direction, for I dared not return to my family without my brother. Eventually Basilio took me in and discovered my ability as a myrmidon, and he hired me. But every time I look at a Pegasus Knight in battle, the same fear overtakes me…"

Panne took the swordsman's hands in hers, examining every callous. "There is an old taguel teaching that our ancestors passed on their blood to us, but they did not pass on their fate. We control our own lies, and we can build our own destinies through our actions."

Lon'qu lifted up Panne's chin gently and looked her in the eyes. "Then I will start writing my new fate now." Lon'qu took a deep breath, then leaned in and kissed her. Panne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled the swordsman closer, feeling his heartbeat as they continued to kiss. Lon'qu dropped his hands down to Panne's waist, while she started to undo his shirt. Panne pulled his tunic off of his shoulders, revealing his scarred chest. She traced his scars with her fingers as he rolled them over to their bedroll. Lon'qu took a deep breath and began to remove her armor…

While Lon'qu and Panne felt like they had control of their fate, Lucina felt that she had none. The prized pies that Sumia made were being happily eaten by the Shepherds, but Lucina could only focus on one thing: _Tharja._ She was sitting next to Robin by the far corner table, trying to seduce Robin but succeeding only in making him really uncomfortable.

Lucina watched as Tharja approached ever closer to Robin, feeling anger and envy build up in her chest. Throughout the apocalyptic future she struggled to get the respect she deserved, even wearing armor that deliberately pressed her breasts, though already only C-cup, closer to her to make soldiers forget that she was a woman. Now, though, she felt just the opposite. Robin was strong willed, but Tharja would eventually break him with her alluring appearance, and Lucina had no beauty or sexual appeal to win Robin over. Lucina looked on at the uncomfortable tactician, anger and insecurity building up inside of her.

"If you want him, just tell him, Luci," Sumia said gently as she sat down next to her daughter. "I'm not sure how I feel about you being infatuated with your father's best friend, but I suppose you are about the same age, and he definitely loves you." Lucina's cheeks reddened at her mother's frankness.

"Mother, there's nothing between us," Lucina said in a denying tone, "He is just my father's best friend, and he sees me as just another swordsman for his strategies." Lissa sat down by her niece and shook her head.

"Oh, don't deny it, Lucina. He's a great guy! He's kind, cheerful, and pretty much every female Shepherd agrees that he's _very_ handsome."

"Wait, Lissa, aren't you dating Gaius?" Lucina never had any sort of concept of a "cheat list" in her childhood and found this very strange and alarming.

"Oh, I hadn't met Gaius when I made my judgement on _that_. But the other lady shepherds still fancy him. In fact, now that Tharja's given up, you can see that Say'ri is talking to him now." Lucina whirled around and saw the Chon'sin warrior seated next to Robin, talking to him and smiling. Lucina's embarrassed smile turned to sadness as she saw this happen. She had not told anyone, but Say'ri had planned on confessing her love to Robin the day that the swordswoman died.

"Hah! You look sad! You do like him, then! So why don't you just tell him?" Cordelia wore a devious smile as she sat down by her best friend Sumia. "I told you that he adores you multiple times! So just talk to him!"

"Really, there's nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give Cynthia a tour of the camp." Lucina asked Cynthia about the aforementioned tour, and she happily agreed, so the two left the tent and went around the camp.

"This tent is the main tent, or barracks, where people spend their time when we're not marching or fighting. I have had many interesting conversations in this tent, and most of the marriage proposals between shepherds, including Father's, have happened in this tent."

"Wow! So have you and Robin ever been alone in this tent?" Cynthia had an amused expression on as she teased her older sister.

"CYNTHIA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! THERE'S NOTHING!" Lucina loudly complained about Cynthia's comment, which only made her laugh more.

"That's okay, I won't bring it up anymore. Now I'm gonna go inside, join me at your peril!" At this note, the Pegasus-riding girl dashed into the tent, laughing. Lucina was about to enter when she heard moans coming from a nearby tent. She looked in fear to see if it was Robin's, but to her relief, it was not. However, as she was about to join her sister in the barracks tent, she saw Robin exit the tent with a sack slung over his back. He was wearing his usual coat, but the shirt he wore under it was loose and revealed his chest, which he would never usually wear. None of the sack's contents were visible except for a wide belt that hung out of the top. He untied his horse from the lead that kept it outside of his tent, hopped on, and rode away in the direction of an abandoned fort in the area. Lucina was going to follow him until she heard Cynthia yell, "Lucina! Help HEEEELP!" Lucina rushed to her sister's aid, and it took a full five minutes and Chrom's intervention to solve the spider problem. She exited the tent after a lecture from her father, but Robin was nowhere to be found.

* * *

A book-keeper stood in the middle of the fort, waiting for the last visitors to register to see her employer's highly exclusive event. She was just about to close the gates when a young handsome mercenary walked up to her.

"Password?" The book-keeper barely looked up from her work at the young man.

"Jamil. My name is Inigo. I'm here to fight, not watch, so look on the fighters' list."

"Is that so, Inigo? New entries have to spar with the top of the bracket man, so you must be doing this to impress a girl or something."

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Okay then, if you have a death wish and you're horny, be my guest, stud." The ninth Anna welcomed him into the fort. "Better hurry if you want to get to fight." Inigo ran to the ring manager and checked in.

"The challenger, Inigo, may now step into the ring!" Jamil shouted loudly to all of the rowdy ruffians who reveled in the fort. Many cheered, some laughed.

"He will be facing the reigning champion of my traveling league, the Mystery Fist and Dragon Bird himself!" Robin stepped into the makeshift ring of stones and the crowd cheered.

Inigo's eyes went wide. He had seen Robin before, but he didn't know that he was a fist fighter. He wouldn't back down, though.

"We ain't gonna waste any mo' time! FIGHT!" At Jamil's words, Inigo let out a yell, charged forward, and had his butt handed to him on a silver platter.

 **That's chapter two done! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really don't think I need a disclaimer. You all know that I don't own Fire Emblem.**

 **Chapter 3**

Inigo sat just outside the fort, holding meat to his eye while fights continued within. He couldn't believe that Robin was a fist fighter, let alone the champion of Jamil's fist fighting league. He moved extremely fast, with punches that made Inigo's vision shake. He knew that by this time Robin had been a Shepherd for more than three years, so he must have started leaving every Saturday night to fight in Jamil's league. That meant he would have to go back to their camp, so Inigo waited for him to leave and approached him.

"Excuse me, Robin? Can I talk to you?" Robin whirled around, grabbed Inigo by the throat, and pressed him into the wall.

"How do you know my name? And-" Robin held up Inigo's right hand to reveal Olivia's wedding ring, "How did you steal Olivia's wedding ring? Donnel bought it this morning. Unless- are you from the-"

"Yes. Olivia is my mother. She gave it to me when she and Donnel died. Have you met one of the other Justice Cabal?"

"Justice Cabal?"

"Other future children."

"Yeah, we've already recruited Owain, Lucina, and Cynthia. Come on, let's go join the others in camp."

"Wait, we can't leave yet. I have to go try to make tea with a lovely lass from a nearby farm." Inigo seemed to really be looking forward to this very much.

"Do you want to see your parents or not?" Robin said sternly, unable to believe that Donnel's son became a philanderer.

"Fine, we can go. But you better not take away any future opportunities for me!"

"If you prioritize philandering over battle, you'll feel my fists again." Inigo shuddered in fear before hopping onto the back of Robin's horse.

* * *

Lucina woke up early as usual, popping out of her tent around the same time as her father did. She went to check to see if Chrom and Robin were meeting in Robin's tent, but she only found Chrom sitting at the tactician's desk.

"Is Robin not back yet? I saw him ride away on his horse last night towards the fort, but I have no idea where he actually went. He left all of his valuables, so he must be coming back, right?"

"No worries, Luci, Robin will be back soon. The evenings are his only time off, so he often leaves the camp, often returning with new equipment or other strategic stuff when he was supposed to be sleeping or taking time off. I will just wait for Robin here, he never arrives later than 9, which is in about two minutes." Just as Chrom finished saying this, Lucina heard Inigo yell, "Mother! Father! I missed you so much!" just as Robin entered the tent, with a small bruise on his visible neck, as well as a cut on his cheek.

"Hello, Chrom. Sorry I'm late. I found the not-so-little dancer that we were talking about the other day. I still can't quite believe that Donnel's son is a philanderer."

"In that case, Lucina, please make sure he stays away from Cynthia." Lucina nodded, knowing that she should take this request very seriously. "Anyhow, I can tell that you had a rough night. Get rejected or something?" Chrom's most recent comment alarmed Lucina. _Did he meet someone he didn't meet in my time?_

"No, Chrom, I just got into an unpleasant encounter with some bandits on the way back with Inigo." Robin shrugged and sat down on the desk next to Chrom. "Anyhow, I'd say it's time to focus on the Valm campaign again, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I think that's wise, but first, I think that there's a few other conflicts around here that I should call to your attention."

"Fire away, Chrom. You have yet to stump me for strategies."

"Alright then. First off, there are reports of a large group of villagers being terrorized by wyvern riders in Wyvern Valley. However, some say that one rider has gone rogue and turned against the group, but whenever the villagers try to talk to him, he flies off muttering some nonsense about fate." Lucina's eyes went wide at the news. _Gerome is near here. His skills could be very useful to our cause._

"Next, there are reports of slavers attacking near the twin's hideout and another run-down fort, while closer to here, there are two groups of mercenaries that are feuding with each other." _Yarne, Noire and Nah, I bet._ "Also, there are reports of other bandit groups attacking a run-down castle," _Kjelle,_ Lucina thought, "A brotherhood of priests," _Brady,_ "Another small village," _Severa, I guess,_ "A mythical mirage town in the desert," _Definitely Laurent,_ "And a strange ice-and-water place with some bandits near it." _Don't know about that one,_ thought Lucina, _there isn't any more Justice Cabal beyond them._

"Besides those, Robin, There's just the Valm campaign." Robin sat in thought for a few seconds, then replied, "We'll visit Wyvern Valley today, then the run-down castles of bandits and slavers. After that, we move for Tiki's tree and see if we can defeat Cervantes."

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER-The base of Tiki's Tree**

* * *

"Lucina! Duck!" The blue-haired princess ducked as Robin shot off an Arc-thunder at an enemy barbarian. He ducked and slashed at Robin with his axe, but the tactician merely jumped out of the way while Lucina impaled the barbarian with the Parallel Falchion. "Get down, Robin!" Lucina tackled Robin to the ground just in time to avoid Gerome swooping down to strike another enemy, while Kjelle charged recklessly after him, striking down the enemies who had been weakened by Gerome's attack. Jumping off of Robin as quickly as she could, Lucina charged further up the giant roots, followed closely by Robin as they mowed down Valmese soldiers with precision. As Cordelia slashed through the neck of a Paladin who attacked the duo while Henry unleashed his fury on their enemies, Robin and Lucina ran up the roots to Cervantes and two Paladins as Chrom and Sumia joined them, with two assassins following close behind.

"Father, behind you!" Chrom turned to see the two assassins, but Lucina had already charged towards them. Seeing that his daughter had the situation under control, he joined Sumia in fighting the two Paladins.

The two assassins each slashed multiple times at Lucina, but she blocked them with precision. She gracefully moved Falchion around, deflecting the enemy assassin's blades. As one assassin fell back and the first kept fighting, Lucina knew that the one that fell back was going to fire arrows at her, so she quickly grabbed the closer assassin's arm and threw him in front of the arrows. She then charged forward and skewered the other assassin with the Parallel Falchion before he could draw his sword again. She ran to help Robin fight Cervantes, but the two of them were trapped within some sort of shield bubble.

"How courageously dumb of you, tactician!" Cervantes chuckled at Robin's trick. "You challenge me to one-on-one combat when my never-trimmed mustache makes me invincible!" Robin laughed at this last statement. "Let's put that theory to the test, shall we?" Robin tossed aside his tome and drew a Killing Edge from his belt. Cervantes took his Tomahawk off of his back and readied for combat.

Robin leaped up and slashed downwards at Cervantes, who easily deflected the strike with his axe. The general countered with a low swing of his axe, which Robin jumped over. They fought in this manner for a while, Robin dancing around Cervantes with quick strikes, and the general, not fazed by his attacks, swung wide swings with his tomahawk to try to kill Robin in one blow.

Eventually Cervantes saw his opening, right as Robin lunged and took off a piece of the general's chest armor. He swung his axe at Robin's midsection, and Robin sidestepped and slashed with his sword, slicing off half of Cervantes' axe and leaving it only one-sided. Knowing that this would happen, Cervantes flipped the axe over and moved it back as quickly as he could, lodging the axe right in the side of Robin's chest.

Robin yelled in agony, while Lucina and Chrom alike began to try to slash open the shield with the Falchions. "I told you my mustache made me undefeatable! Now I will look you in the eyes as we wait here until the life drains out of you!" Lucina began to truly fear for Robin's life until she saw electricity begin to form in his hand. _He's going to cast Arc-Thunder without a tome?_ Her suspicion was confirmed when Robin formed the full bolt of lightning and thrust it towards Cervantes.

The electricity spread through Cervantes' armor and hurt him badly, causing him to fall to his knees. "Nngah! But...how can this be? My invincible mustache! Blasted science, you have...played me for a... fool..." Red light began to shine around Cervantes, and in seconds, he was gone, leaving an exhausted and wounded Robin to remove the axe from his side. "That was… _way_ more tiring than I thought it would be." He snapped his fingers and the shield went down, and all of the other shepherds ran closer while Chrom and Lucina got on either side of Robin to support him while the tactician let his sword fall to the ground.

"You can be really dumb sometimes, you know that?!" Chrom yelled angrily at Robin, who winced as they stumbled over the paladins that Chrom and Sumia had killed. "Robin, you can't fight one-on-one with someone like Cervantes!" Lissa ran to her brother to help heal Robin, with Gaius close on her heels.

"Really, the axe wound isn't a problem, Lissa," Robin muttered in a dazed manner, "The thunder spell wasn't a good idea, though. As you know, the tomes and staves we use are meant to take any recoil from casting the spell, so without them, casting a spell can be…" he stumbled a few more feet forward while Chrom and Lucina quickly caught up with him, "Exhausting…" He stumbled forward and was caught by the two lords as the tactician's world turned into darkness.

* * *

Back at base camp, Lissa was tending to an unconscious Robin as Lucina and Chrom sat on either side of him on the table. After using a more advanced Recover staff on Robin, she applied a bandage to his side. "You know, Chrom, maybe you should spend less time sitting here by Robin while he's recuperating and more time keeping Inigo from flirting with Cynthia." Chrom was at the flap of the tent in a flash, and upon seeing that his sister spoke the truth he said, "That was _your_ job, Lucina! Whatever, I'll deal with it," as he stormed out. Had Lucina not been concerned about Robin, she would have laughed a little bit, but she was too worried about Robin's safety.

"You should go rest, Lucina. I will take the responsibility of looking after my niece's true love." Lissa smirked as Lucina reddened, saying, "WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT?!" Annoyed and wanting to escape Lissa's jokes, Lucina left the tent, leaving Lissa alone taking care of Robin until she saw Gaius poke his head in the tent, which then prompted her to say, "GAIUS! Come in! I have something to give you!" Lissa reached into her handbag for the stuffed cat that she had sewed, while Gaius approached warily and said, "Okay, whaddaya got, Princess?" Gaius popped a piece of gum into his mouth as Lissa presented the cat. "I listened to your tips and I think this one looks a lot better!" Gaius held the cotton creation in his hands and said, "Yeah, Princess, this looks much better than before." She turned her head and gave him a puzzled look.

"Can I at least get a piece of bubble gum for my efforts?" Gaius checked the bubble gum pocket in his scarf before shrugging and saying, "Sorry, Princess, but I'm all out. I can give you a piece when I buy some more tomorrow."

Lissa made a mock pouty face at the thief. "That's fine, I guess. I'll just take… _this piece!"_ She reached up on her tiptoes and pulled Gaius's head down to hers until their mouths collided. His eyes went wide in shock as he felt the gum he had in his mouth get pulled out. She let go of the back of his head and let him stand up straight again while she chewed the piece that she took from his mouth, still standing right up against him.

"Sweet. And you bought the watermelon flavor! My favorite!" Gaius just looked at her for a moment, still in shock until the sound of Cynthia running past the tent brought the assassin back to his senses. He backed away and tried to run to the tent's exit, but Lissa grabbed his arm and kept him from running off.

"GAIUUUUUUUUUUUS! Why won't you ever stay with me for more than two minutes?" Lissa looked angry and sad, actually beginning to cry a little bit. "You spend practically all of your free time training Owain, so what did I do wrong? Do you not want to be with me?!" The princess let go of Gaius's arm and fell to the floor, weeping loudly as Gaius walked back over to her and crouched down on the floor.

"Princess, I am the most wanted thief and assassin in all of Ylisse. I have more money on my head than any slaver or bandit chieftain: 750,000. The royal advisors for Blue in Yllistol would never let you marry me, and they have to approve of any person that royal family members want to marry. I have been looking through the Ylissean law with Owain to find any little loophole that would allow me to give you this," He took out a little box and revealed a beautiful gold ring with the symbol of the royal family on it, "But I can't. You'd really be much happier with someone who's made less enemies." Lissa wrapped her arms around the thief's shoulders and looked deep into his hazel eyes.

"I. Don't. CARE, Gaius. The royal court can go suck eggs. I love you more than anything, Gaius, and the royal court literally can't stop us. We have proof that we make good parents in the form of our _son_. OUR SON! We can get married during the Valm campaign with Libra's help, so let's be together now, while we still can." Their lips met again, this time in a more relaxed way, Gaius's hands falling to Lissa's hips, pulling her closer to him. Slowly they pulled apart, eyes still closed. Lissa squeezed his hand tight for a second and proceeded to exit the tent, saying, "You can propose later when I'm done working." Gaius watched her walk out, slowly realizing that the gum was back in his mouth and that he was now forced to stay in the medical tent as long as it took for Lissa or another healer to show up.

"Heh. You got played, Gaius," he said to himself, "Women always get their way."

* * *

Robin found himself in the clouds, faced by a strange dragon that had white plating and black markings. "What are you?" He reached out to touch the dragon, but it suddenly shrunk down and became a man, with the same color armor as the dragon, but sharing Robin's hair color. As Robin was about to speak to the strange dragon-man, the world slowly began to turn into mist around him.

He was now getting up off the ground, wounded, while Chrom helped him up, smiling at him. Suddenly his vision turned red, and Robin lost all control of his body as he impaled Chrom with a silver sword. He could hear an evil cackle as he screamed, "CHROM! NO!" and the mist returned.

Now he saw an assassin cutting down dozens of soldiers in front of him. Using his instincts from fist fighting, Robin kicked the assassin down and snapped his neck, but realizing too late that the assassin was really his friend Gaius. He choked out a small gasp of horror as the image dissolved.

Then he panicked as he cut down Lon'qu and a taguel, while another ran away. He let out a cry of agony as he watched himself impale both Donnel and Olivia with swords. He was already almost on the verge of breaking when he saw a terrified Lucina draw Falchion on him. Against his own will, Robin charged forward, and he closed his eyes while he drained Lucina's life away. He opened his eyes to see her dead at his feet, and he fell on top of her, sobbing uncontrollably as the mist turned into smoke and close in as he shot up, awake once more.

"Where are they? Chrom, Lon'qu, Panne-" he saw who had turned towards him, "Oh, Gaius, thank the gods." He started to get up, but Stahl walked in and shoved him back down.

"Take it easy there, Robin," the cavalier said, "An axe in the abdomen would keep any weaker soldier from getting up for days. I know you'll only let the clerics keep you another hour, so you better use that hour well." Vaike walked in and added, "Teach would be up and fighting in 15 minutes, but you shouldn't hold yourself to the Vaike's high standards." Stahl whacked him on the back of the head and stood up, taking a chocolate bar out of Gaius's scarf and starting to eat it.

"So how're you doing in your efforts to win over Maribelle, Stahl?" Vaike chuckled at Robin's question as the cavalier's smile disappeared. "Stahl can't learn etiquette to save his life, and he can't win a girl like her without it."

"Big words from the big, hairy barbarian!" Stahl retorted, turning the humor onto Vaike. "How many spells did Tharja cast at you today when you interrupted her stalking of our over-heroic tactician friend here?" Vaike paled at this while Robin laughed out loud, wincing in pain throughout the action.

"What about you, Robin? Having better luck with the ladies? I saw Say'ri talking to you a few days back, and Lady Tiki was being awfully affectionate earlier today." Robin chuckled and replied, "No, unlike you guys, I haven't spent the last three days philandering. You guys have starting inviting Inigo to the bar with you, haven't you?" Vaike nodded. Robin face-palmed and said, "Of course you have."

"Well, you won't be able to get Bubbles to enter the dating scene," Gaius added nonchalantly, "His thing is he only goes for blue hair." Stahl and Vaike laughed at this, while Robin got red in the face. "Tell me, Gaius," Stahl asked, "Are you talking about Chrom or Lucina?"

"Yes," replied Gaius. Stahl and Vaike fell over laughing at Robin's expense, while Robin glared at Gaius, red-faced and annoyed out of his wits. "Really, Gaius? Really? Lucina doesn't care about me, not as much as Chrom does, and I don't swing that way. Even if I did, that's only legal in Nohr and Hoshido."

"I was just joking about Blue. As for Blue Jr, she was in here by your side longer even than Blue Sr. was, and she only left because the Princess kept teasing her."

"Now you're just pulling my leg, Gaius. I know better than to trust a thief. Or a cavalier. Or barbarians." Stahl chuckled and slapped Robin on the back, making him wince in pain. "Go get her, man."

"He will kill me when he finds out that I intend to propose to Lissa today, but since you're Chrom's golden boy, he'll let you do anything." Gaius got up and exited the tent on this note. Vaike followed soon after, until finally Stahl exited the tent, leaving Robin sitting on the edge of the table. He was about to stand up when he saw a note on the end of the table.

 _Get well soon, Robin. I don't want to lose anyone else, and I don't think you want to either._

 _-Lucina_

Robin folded up the note and stuffed it into the back pocket of his pants, since he didn't have his signature coat on, and stood for a second in silence, thinking. _She seems like she actually cares about me. I mean, it's probably just in a friendly way, but maybe not. It's worth a try._ He walked out of the tent to retrieve a new shirt, his coat, and some flowers.

* * *

Lucina shot up out of bed, panicked from the nightmares that she had every time she slept, though in this case, she woke up as the sun was setting. Normally, she was used to the nightmares and wasn't bothered by them, but this time she had to watch every death she had ever witnessed over again- except it was Robin every time. She didn't quite understand how her attachment to the tactician had overlapped into her dreams, but it terrified her. She decided to step outside to catch her breath and walked over to the tree where she had talked with Robin earlier that week.

"Hello, Lucina." The blue-haired princess whirled around, but relaxed as she saw that it was Robin, still looking rather misshapen after his injuries. He looked rather concerned and kind of nervous, in a way she had only seen when Tharja was trying to get his attention. His right hand was at his side, and his other hand was behind his back. "Robin? Fancy meeting you here."

"Actually, I… followed you." Lucina perked up, curious. "I, er...wanted to give you these." He brought out his left hand and revealed a bouquet of daisies, pressing them into her reaching hand.

"Oh, Robin! Did you pick flowers for me?" She could smell the sweet aroma coming off of the freshly picked flowers. "They're absolutely beautiful, and they smell heavenly!"

"I'm glad you like them." Robin was running his right hand through his hair, just as he did when they last talked under the tree.

"We have no flowers in my world. The whole land is barren." Lucina immediately realized that this would dampen the mood, so she instead took a gamble to see if she wasn't dreaming. "-But enough of that. Tell me, Robin, what are we celebrating?"

"Er- Nothing, really. I just thought you could use some cheer." Robin's face reddened as he looked away.

"You really shouldn't worry about me so..."

"It's no trouble…I... You're a..." Robin began to stumble over his words, "Dear friend, and I want to do anything I can to help." Lucina's smile fell as a crestfallen frown replaced it. _I was foolish to hope for anything more. No matter what I do or say, I will just be the daughter of Chrom._ She started to turn away, and Robin began to panic even more. _SHIT! What do I do? Just spit it out, you idiot!_ After scolding himself, the tactician tried to get his confession back on track.

"...Actually, I'm not being entirely honest." Lucina stopped turning away instantly when she heard these words. "You ARE dear to me, of course, and the daughter of a true friend. But..."

"But…?" Lucina turned back to face the tactician, beginning to hope again.

"But you are more than that. Much more! I didn't pick that bouquet to cheer you up. I did it because..." Lucina was certain that this was too good to be true, and tried to think of what he was going to say. _Because their poison could be useful in battles? Because they can cure nightmares?_

"...Because I'm in love with you." Lucina froze, unable to believe what she had just heard. Still unbelieving, all she could say was, "What?"

"Lucina, I've fallen helplessly in love with you! I tried not to, I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help it!"

"Oh, Robin…" Lucina was still barely able to form words because she was still staggering in surprise.

"We've been through so much, and I know many trials still await us... But no matter what happened or is yet to come, my feelings cannot change!" Robin clasped both of Lucina's hands in his and pulled her close to him, making Lucina blush even more than him. "I love you, Lucina. With all my heart." She looked into his eyes for a second before kissing him, slowly and passionately.

"I.. I'm so glad you told me all this. ...Because you are in my heart as well." Robin gave Lucina his signature sloppy grin.

"Truly?" Lucina nodded. "Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard!" The tactician picked up Lucina by the waist and spun her around, which she would have found demeaning if anyone was watching, but made her giggle like a teenager now. "Lucina, I promise you, no matter what: I will be here for you and Chrom. Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it at your side."

"And we won't rest until we reach the end! Together!" They kissed again for a few minutes, before Lucina broke away and leaned her head against the tactician's shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, "And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment." And for the next fifteen minutes, no words would be shared as the tactician and the time-traveling princess of Ylisse embraced, basking in each other's warmth for the first time.

 **And there it was! What everyone has probably been waiting for: Either the love confession between Robin or Lucina, or some actual relationship development for Lissa and Gaius. I struggled on this chapter, so be sure to review if you have any advice for me. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Remember, Robin, you're one of us now, and no destiny can change that!" Chrom and Robin stood alongside Lucina as they stood before Validar, each readying their blades as Validar laughed evilly. Other Shepherds were nearby, fighting Plegians viciously, slaughtering them, but only Chrom and Robin could fight Validar. Lucina charged forward and sliced Falchion at Validar, but it passed right through, and Validar did not appear to see her.

Chrom charged forward and swung Falchion at his foe, who matched him blow for blow. Robin jumped back as they fought and shot Thoron at him, wounding Validar mortally. With his final bit of strength, however, Validar shot magic off at Chrom. Lucina screamed and ran towards him, but Robin shoved Chrom out of the way and took a direct hit from the spell.

Chrom ran to Robin as he got up, his eyes rolling and his vision clearly being blurry. "You'll be fine, Robin." Lucina breathed a sigh of relief until she saw Robin's eyes turn red. "Are you alright, Robin? What's wrong?" Then Lucina screamed in horror as Robin summoned Thoron and plunged it into Chrom's torso.

"It's… alright, Robin…" Chrom choked out, "I know… this… isn't you." Then Chrom toppled over dead, Robin collapsed in shock, and Validar cackled maniacally while Lucina woke up in tears.

* * *

The blue haired princess was soaked in sweat and tears as she whirled around her tent, her heartbeat still going fast. She had these dreams many times now, where she watched Robin kill her father or watched Robin die. Ever since she had met Robin, she was suspicious that Robin was the one who killed her father rather than Frederick like she originally expected, but she couldn't resist him regardless. She stumbled out of her tent, still sputtering as she caught her breath.

"Lucina, does this happen to you every night?" Sumia reached out to her daughter and pulled her into an embrace as she caught her breath. "You know, Panne has a potion that a lot of the Shepherds use to fight off nightmares. I don't use it, but you could ask Robin next time you kiss him or fall asleep leaning on him." Lucina immediately stopped mumbling, her face turning bright red, though it couldn't be seen in the faint 5 AM light. "Wait, two things: One, that wasn't a dream? And two: YOU COULD SEE US?"

Sumia laughed lightly at her daughter's embarrassed reaction. "Yes, I saw and heard everything from him giving you these flowers," she took the flowers out of a pocket in Lucina's shirt, "To you falling asleep in his arms. It was like something out of one of my romantic fanfictions! After that, he carried you into your tent, set you down on your bedroll, and went off to bed himself after kissing your forehead. It was almost as romantic as the way your father proposed!" Lucina blushed and laughed lightly and slightly bitterly, saying, "Why were you stalking Robin in the first place?"

"After Robin left the medical tent, Maribelle told me to find Robin and bring him back at lance-point if necessary. But as I was about to enter his tent, he emerged with his coat on, a nice shirt on under it, and a bouquet of flowers, and I got suspicious. So I followed him first to your tent, but when you were not inside, he asked Chrom where you were, telling him that he wanted to discuss battle tactics with you- you know how gullible your father can be. Then when Chrom told him that you should've been in your tent, he checked at that tree and found you there, and you should know the rest better than I do."

Lucina was bright red as she looked at the ground. "Lucina," her mother said, "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty about being in love with him. I think it's great that he seems to make you happy, and he adores you more than anything else in the world. If I heard him talking to himself correctly earlier, he intends to take you out to dinner this afternoon, and he plans to ask someone to throw Chrom off when he does so. If you'd like, I can just volunteer for the task."

"You'd do that for me, mother?" Sumia nodded, smiling warmly at her daughter. "T-thank you, Mother! Now we'd better get ready for battle before Frederick gives us extra training this afternoon and I have to tell another person about my date to cover for it." Sumia nodded in terror before jumping up and dashing to the stables, while all Lucina had to do was seize Falchion and rush to join Robin, her father, and the rest of the shepherds to go to battle.

* * *

"We've almost made it, Chrom. I'd recommend sending a scout or two forward." Chrom nodded, and motioned for Lucina and Lon'qu. They split up, Lucina to the east and Lon'qu to the west.

Lucina treaded quietly through the forest. She had become quite good at stealth during her time in the shattered world, as it was a necessity for avoiding the risen. As she moved through the forest, she thought about Robin. He had not asked her about the date yet, but he was preoccupied with the battle. _Oh, but what if Mother was wrong? That would be humiliating!_

"Gotcha now, pretty girl!" Four thieves popped up behind her and seized her suddenly, knocking Falchion out of her hands. She tried to shake them off, but they tied her hands quickly and punched her to the ground as their leader approached.

"Yes, she'll do nicely! Might not fetch the best price ever, but she'll give us some dough, and besides, though I prefer bigger titties, she'll do just fine to pleasure us, eh?" The group cheered as the leader said, "Leave the sword, it has no use to us. Toss her into the back of the wagon with the other one before we head back to base camp!" They pushed Lucina over to the wagon and pushed her in, where she saw Noire tied up inside. As the wagon headed off, a sword master rushed back to Chrom's Shepherds.

* * *

"Lucina's been captured by the slavers, as well as another girl. They took off in a wagon towards the run-down fort." Chrom whirled around and shouted at Lon'qu, saying, "WHAT? Where did they take her? How did they get her? Who was the other girl with her?"

"Cool it, Chrom. Lon'qu, do you know where the wagon stopped?"

"In the exact center of the fort. The girl with her had blonde hair and green clothes, but I couldn't see any other identifying factor." After hearing Lon'qu's reply, Robin began pondering a rescue strategy.

"Wait, green clothes and blonde hair? That's Noire!" The Shepherds turned in confusion to Kjelle, who was repeatedly making eye contact with the other children.

"Let me guess: Another future child?" Owain nodded, adding, "Noire, the archer extraordinaire and Sunshine's vicious daughter." Gaius laughed and said, "Son, are you saying this is Sunshine's kid?"

"Yes, idiot. Now we must go. THEY WILL BURN IN HELL FOR HARMING MY DAUGHTER!" Tharja's eyes were red as she tapped into dark energy. All grass within three feet of her died, and the other Shepherds backed away in terror.

"Chill, Tharja. I have a plan. I need a steel sword, bow, and a quiver full of arrows." The objects were brought up in less than a minute, during which time Robin wrote a note. He picked them all up, tossed them into the air, and shot off Rexcalibur to send them flying into the fort.

"What now, Bubbles?"

"We continue with our normal plan. I have a feeling they'll join us from the other side."

* * *

"Remember, boys, I get first go on the prisoners. You'll all get yer turn soon enough! In the meantime, I'll deal with our attackers." The leader walked out of the wagon, leaving Lucina and Noire with bound arms and legs.

"I-It's over… I'll be by your side soon, mother…"

"SNAP OUT OF IT, NOIRE!" Lucina shook Tharja's daughter as she shout-whispered to her.

"Can't… no talisman… no bow…" Suddenly a steel sword, steel bow, and quiver of arrows floated in, along with a note. Lucina cut her bonds with the sword, picked up the note, and began to read.

 _Very sloppy, Lucina. I've never known you to be a damsel in distress, so I thought this would suit you better. We will be approaching in two groups; mine is to the south with your father. Lon'qu told us about your friend, and the other Justice Cabal told us about her archery skills, so I included one bow. Apparently she's Tharja's daughter, so… try to keep her in check. Also, this is an unrelated note, but would you like to go out for dinner later? I was going to ask lunch but this will probably take too long. Sumia somehow knows and offered to explain your absence to Chrom. Creepy as Tharja during a menstruation cycle._

 _-Robin_

Lucina laughed at both Tharja parts, as she knew that Noire was terrified at the moment until she heard Noire say, "Good bow… Now if I can find where my talisman ended up…" Lucina panicked and shout-whispered, "NOIRE! NO!"

* * *

"You're sure your delivery worked? The guards haven't moved from the front at all, and they would have if they had gotten the weapons."

"Quit worrying, Chrom. It's fine, they're probably making a careful escape."

"I am tired of waiting! I want to start absorbing some souls soon and getting vengeance! I don't think my daughter can-" Chrom, Robin, and Tharja all jumped as they heard a shrill, demonic-sounding voice.

"I AM DIVINE FIRE AND DEATH AND WILL CONSUME YOU ALL! FALL BEFORE ME AND REPENT, THOUGH IT WILL SAVE THEE NOT! DROP DEAD BEFORE ME!" Four guards backed up and ran towards the two escapees, and proceeded to fall dead from arrows.

"Or not." At Chrom's comment, Chrom's group charged north, dashing across the field as a barbarian was burnt by Miriel's Arc-fire tome.

Cynthia flew west, struck with an idea, and seized a nearby soldier. "Where are you keeping my sister and where is the leader of your group?"

"I won't talk to you, girl. Go back to mum and dad." Cynthia shrugged and flew up into the air, suspending the myrmidon 150 feet into the air.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! The prisoners are to the northeast and the boss is to our north! Just put me down already!"

"Suit yourself!" Cynthia released the myrmidon and let him fall screaming. She flew down and caught him, then punched him hard in the head, knocking him unconscious. Tossing him to the ground, she called out for Lon'qu, Panne, and Inigo to follow her up the north path.

On the other end of the battlefield, Chrom charged up the east side of the camp, reuniting with his daughter and Noire, and immediately set on scolding Lucina. "You shouldn't have let yourself get captured! These guys are slavers; you know what they wanted with you!"

"I know, Father! I just let my mind wander, that's all. Now I gotta go get Falchion." Chrom handed her the parallel Falchion from his belt, which he had retrieved before the charge. Robin, meanwhile, approached Lucina slowly after her father had continued on.

"You alright, damsel of the day?" Lucina scowled and nodded. "Hey, I'm joking. That aside, though, does dinner sound good?" Lucina nodded and quickly replied, "Yeah, sounds great. Sumia saw us last night, by the way. That's how she knew."

"AAH! Creepy! I need to be more careful! Well, no time for that now, we have to go catch that slaver bastard and save Noire from her mother."

"Hey, don't forget about Teach! Wait up!" Vaike ran up behind them, gasping for breath with a large hammer in his hand. Robin rolled his eyes and walked over to Vaike.

"You forgot your weapon again, didn't you?" Vaike replied, "The Vaike never forgets anything! He temporarily ignores things!"

"Yeah, whatever, Teach. Just hurry up." The trio ran forward quickly to catch up with the rest of their group.

On Cynthia's side, the Pegasus knight was in her element, flying grace fully and fighting savagely. She swooped down on a barbarian and a knight and deflected the barbarian's hand axe while her Pegasus kicked down the knight. She impaled the barbarian with her lance with a quick turn before he could retrieve his axe. She turned to deal with the knight, but he threw a short spear before she could stop him. She leaned out of the way so it wouldn't hit her, yelling, "Ha! Missed me!", until she leaned right off of her Pegasus and fell.

"Careful there!" Inigo reached out and caught Cynthia as she fell, noting, "You sure are a lot like your mother, you know." Cynthia blushed and slapped him, laughing, until Chrom yelled, "INIGO I WILL KILL YOU!" Inigo cursed loudly and ran north, away from Chrom's vengeance, which was stalled when he saw Gaius pull Lissa into cover under a bridge nearby.

"We've been talking about this for a while, Princess, so I figured this was the only way to surprise you." He produced a ring from his scarf pocket. "Lissa, will you-"

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" Lissa shrieked and threw her arms around the thief. "Ugh, what will the head council think?" Chrom was already worried when he turned his head to see Stahl get shot seven times with arrows.

"STAHL!" Chrom and one other voice shouted and ran to him. Another voice yelled, "Father!" Chrom propped up Stahl, who had fallen off his horse, and Maribelle tried to use her staff on him. "It's not working, and I can't safely pull out the arrows!"

"I can!" A man in priest's clothing with a scar on his face ran to him. "Here, Mother- I mean, Maribelle- put these leaves 'round the arrows and be ready to use a Mend spell." The troubadour quickly complied, placing the strange leaves that the priest produced from his satchel while he prepared to pull out an arrow. "This'll hurt. A lot."

"Better than dying." Stahl let out a cry of agony every time the strange priest pulled an arrow. This vicious cycle of extreme pain and sudden healing continued for a total of seven times until all of the arrows were out.

"I have to get back to the battle, but you'll need to tell me where you got that." As Chrom hurried away, Stahl turned to the young priest, who was getting ready to get up and run away, but Stahl grabbed his arm and held him there.

"You called me father, young man. And you called Maribelle mother as well." He looked over at the troubadour, who smiled happily. "So I have a son. What's your name?" Nervous at first, he replied, "My name's Brady, Pa." _The name of Maribelle's father._ "I'm s-so happy to see y'all both!"

"I can't believe it. My son speaks like a farm boy!" Stahl rolled his eyes and stood up to try to get Maribelle to ease up. "You need to speak more like a priest and a gentleman!"

"I'm orful sorry, Ma, it's just… Oh, Ma, I missed you so much!" He hugged Maribelle tight, who began to cry herself. "I hate to ruin the moment, but we do have a battle to attend to." Maribelle and Brady nodded and stood up, readying to head back into battle.

Chrom, meanwhile, had rejoined his wife in closing in on the leader of the group, Ezra. "You will pay for ruining my plans!" He leaped off his horse and shot an arrow at Sumia, crippling her Pegasus. Ezra deflected one Falchion swing from Chrom, but a leg slash from the other Falchion and an Elthunder from Sumia crippled the bow knight as Robin rushed to join them.

"Move one step closer," Ezra seized Robin and held his sword to the tactician's throat, "And he dies." Lucina readied a spear from a strap on her back and prepared to throw. Tharja and Noire had their weapons trained on the bow knight as well as he backed up into the forest.

"I must say, sir, I doubt I will sell very well as a slave compared to your previous 'business partners.'" Ezra moved the sword closer to Robin's neck, and blood started to trickle from his neck. "Fresh meat for the wolf tonight! You may have killed all of my men, but you can't beat me! My trade will live on-" Miriel hit him with a fire spell from behind as a Taguel burst from the bushes and tossed him into the air and a Manakete devoured him whole. "-For about ten more seconds!" She landed on the ground and regurgitated a sword and a bow.

"Ew. But thanks for the backup, Miriel, Panne, and Nowi." Robin turned back to the group to see the three people he mentioned looking right past him. "Wait, it wasn't you? Then who was-" Robin whirled around to see a male taguel, a girl with Ricken's hair, and a male mage with blonde hair.

"Let me guess," Chrom said, not entirely impressed. "You're Miriel and Libra's son, you're Ricken and Nowi's daughter, and you're Panne and Lon'qu's son." Nah happily nodded and ran happily to Nowi, who hugged her tightly, squealing with happiness while Panne, Lon'qu, Libra, and Miriel studied their respective children in a puzzled manner.

"Robin, are you alright?" Lucina ran to Robin as he wiped the blood from his neck. "No worries, it'll scab. But who's Noire's father?" Tharja quickly ran to him and said, "Why, you of course, Robin." Robin backed away while Noire shyly inserted, "Er, no…" Tharja went wide-eyed and whirled around as a deep voice said, "Why, you should all have been able to tell that the Vaike is her father!" Robin went wide-eyed just as much as every Shepherd when Noire exclaimed, "F-Father!" and ran to Vaike, laughing and crying happily.

"How did you know that I was your daughter?" Vaike chuckled happily as he held his daughter tight. "Yer father is called Teach for a reason! I saw you in battle earlier, and I knew that you were my daughter when I saw you fight!" The two laughed and cried together until Vaike was blasted away by Nosferatu.

"NO! IT CANNOT BE! I DID NOT MARRY A TOAD!" Tharja fired spell after spell at the axe-wielding hero until Robin and Lucina held her back. Noire, meanwhile, put her talisman back around her neck.

"SHUT UP, MOTHER! YOU TWO LIVE A HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER ONCE YOU FINALLY REALIZE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM AND TRY TO GIVE HIM A LOVE POTION AND HE PROPOSES BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN MAKE HIM DRINK IT! SO SHUT UP AND GIVE FATHER A CHANCE! HE MAY NOT BE AS FLUENT IN MAGIC AS YOU, BUT HE'S A FAR BETTER PARENT THAN YOU! ALL YOU DID FOR YEARS WAS TEST CURSES ON ME!" Tharja yanked herself free from Robin and Lucina's grip and ripped the talisman away from her daughter's neck.

"No daughter of mine needs a talisman to call upon the spirit's rage. You can do without it." Noire's demeanor immediately was more enraged until she realized that it was with no help from the talisman, at which point she settled down. As Chrom ordered the new and old shepherds back to camp, Robin waited up to talk to Laurent, who was staring as Noire walked away with her parents.

"What are you waiting for, Laurent?" Robin looked around, and there was nothing unusual about any of the Shepherds that he had gotten to know, which was basically all of the 1st generation ones.

"Noire is absolutely incredible!" Laurent laughed giddily. "I think I'm in love!"

"This is going to be an interesting few months." Grabbing Laurent by the arm, Robin began to head back to camp in order to get a new shirt for his dinner date.

* * *

"I was thinking we'd go somewhere nice, but not too high-class. Any other area would result in us being noticed too quickly." Lucina and Robin sat down at an outdoor table at a Valmese restaurant, eating grilled squid for an appetizer while birds flew overhead in the twilight.

"Robin, this is just fine." Lucina was overjoyed like never before. This was exactly what she'd wanted: a good memory to add to all of her terrible ones.

"By the way, sorry to change the topic, but what leaves was Brady using when he was healing Stahl earlier?" Lucina paused a second before replying, "He calls them leaves, but they were petals from Hoshidan flowers. They're used by Hoshidan monks to make healing tools called Festals." Robin nodded, clearly intrigued by all of this. "You sure know a lot that you don't tell anyone, Lucina. I'd love to hear more about stuff like that."

"I'd be happy to tell you about stuff like that. I'm sure it will let me keep your attention for hours longer than usual!" Robin and Lucina both laughed out loud, so loud that they didn't hear the three fighters climb over the fence by them.

"Hey you!" One of the fighters pushed Robin from behind in his chair. The tactician turned calmly to face them as Lucina gave them a wary look, determined to protect Robin if she needed to. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Don't play dumb with us," another man said, "You remember who we are, Dragon Bird." Lucina was puzzled now. _Dragon Bird?_ "Yeah, you remember beating us to a pulp in Jamil's arena last week." Robin turned to Lucina and mouth the words _what the hell are these guys talking about_ while the first man added, "They call you the Mystery Fist, but it doesn't take long to show who you truly are!" He grabbed Robin by the collar and threw him into another table, breaking the table.

In an instant, the man had an arm around his neck and Falchion at his throat. "Leave now if you value your lives." The two who didn't have a holy sword at their throat ran away as fast as they could. Lucina released the last one, who shouted, "The great Dragon Bird has to be defended by his girlfriend! Next time we face off in the arena, Mystery Fist, you will have no one to hide behind!" He jumped over the railing as the bouncer escorted Lucina and Robin out of the restaurant.

"Don't know who those guys are." Robin began to fall over, so Lucina put his arm around her shoulders and began to trudge to a carriage that could take them back to camp. "I tell you, Lucina, that guy hits like a truck." They climbed into the carriage and Lucina told the driver their destination as Robin sat up and rubbed his back.

"How's that for a first date, Lucina?" Robin smiled as he said this, but he looked somewhat sad as he spoke. Lucina put her hand on his shoulder, then leaned in and kissed him.

"It was just fine for me. Thank you, Robin."

* * *

"So you're telling me," Chrom said in a puzzled manner, "That Robin got into a bar fight earlier?" Lucina scratched the back of her neck and replied, "Uhh… yeah… Are you upset that he was drinking?"

"No, I'm upset that he didn't invite ME! He could've won the fight! I've been asking him if he wants to join me for a night out, and now he goes off and gets beat up and hammered on his own!" Lucina, in her usual lack of humor, was wide-eyed at this sudden rant.

"No matter. Is he being tended to by a healer?" Lucina nodded. "Good. I'm going to have a talk with him tomorrow and force him to join the other guys for a night on the town!" Severely weirded out, Lucina exited the tent to find her mother standing outside.

"A very odd first date, I hear. Don't worry, the first one always is."


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, I was told by a reader that there is a chance that part of Chapter 3 was very similar to another story on this website. If anyone finds a story with extreme similarities, please PM me with a link. If it is similar enough, I will give credit where credit is due.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Where's Robin?" Inigo shrugged at Lucina's question as he continued to walk towards the mess. "I don't know. Probably in his tent. Father told me that he spends most of his time there anyways."

"You really didn't have to mention Donnel telling you; everyone knows that. But besides that, I checked in his tent and he wasn't there." Inigo shrugged and replied, "Don't worry yourself over it. He comes and goes like the wind. Besides, this is my one chance to woo some lovely locals; he banned me from doing so under normal occasions, but he can't keep Inigo away from the ladies forever!" Lucina rolled her eyes and hurriedly walked away into the mess after saying, "I don't know, he's been gone for suspiciously long, and he is still recovering from a drunken bar fight."

Inigo ran to the stables. Robin was at Jamil's arena, and Lucina was almost onto him. If anyone found out about his nighttime activities, he would be in deep water. Chrom might kick him out of the army if he was caught participating in a borderline-criminal fighting league, and Lucina, who Inigo could tell from his own philandering was in love with Robin, was sure to be much less approving of the tactician. He ran to his own horse before realizing he would need a weapon, so he ran to the weapons tent as fast as he could.

"How art thou, my love-lorn friend? I was just giving a name to this wonderful axe, and I have settled on the Crimson Cleaver as a name!" Inigo nodded and rushed to the sword rack, seizing a sword with green dragon patterns on it.

"Hey! What are you doing with the Green Destiny? And more importantly, what are you doing taking out a weapon in full battle gear this late?" Inigo rolled his eyes. He knew how persistent Owain was, and he would have to tell Owain about it.

"Robin has been participating in a fighting league for months now. It's actually how I ran into him. He is going to be discovered before long, so I am trying to go get him before someone else does." He expected shock from the noble son of the duchess of Ylisse, but he instead received enthusiasm.

"The Grandmaster is in need of a rescue! Let us set out to fight by his side in this fighting ring!" Inigo rolled his eyes at Owain's response. "We probably won't be fighting anyone, but okay, you can come along."

"Okay, but if you have fought there before, you will be recognized. We will need disguises." Inigo froze. Owain was right. "Here, take the Crimson Cleaver. Now we just need a Thunder tome, our horses, and a couple of Second Seals."

* * *

"Remember me, Dragon Bird?" The fighter who threw Robin into a table during his date taunted his opponent as he and eight others entered the ring, including the other two who confronted the Dragon Bird in the restaurant earlier that day. Robin, now wearing a red and blue mask, replied, "No. If I fought you once before, you probably weren't very memorable. Ima watashi wa anata no senaka o yaburimasu."

"If the champion will politely stop threatening to break his opponents' backs, I will tell the champion his special conditions for the fight." When Robin had quieted down, Jamil continued. "On the line in this fight is his champion's belt and 10 L bullions. If the champion is defeated, the belt will go to the lovely mercenary lady Selena, part of the group that will fight the champion, as she is ranked highest among that team." Robin glanced to the edge of the group and saw the girl standing next to a villager who seemed terrified to be in the ring.

"The champion may have two teammates in the ring. Will the champion have teammates?" As Robin was about to say no, a voice called out, "He will, in the form of Laslow the Barbarian King and I, Odin Dark!" Robin wheeled around to see Inigo in barbarian garb and Owain dressed as a dark mage. Owain winked at him as the crowd roared raucously.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Saving your ass, _Mystery Fist!_ Also, that girl is Severa, Henry and Cordelia's daughter, so try not to beat her up too badly. We want her in one piece." Robin nodded in response to Inigo, noting the resemblance between Severa and Cordelia and silently scolding himself for not noticing earlier.

"Let's not waste any more time! Last team standing wins! FIGHT!" The fighter yelled at his masked adversary and charged, with Severa and the villager close behind. A thief, barbarian, and mercenary attacked Owain, while two fighters and a myrmidon attacked Inigo.

"Enter your demise, my foes! Odin Dark will be your undoing!" The thief swung a low kick while the mercenary jabbed at his head and the barbarian kicked at him from the side. Owain jumped over the thief's kick and blocked the jab with his left as he yanked the barbarian's leg out from under him. The disguised myrmidon punched the mercenary twice in the stomach before a kick from the thief sent him reeling while the barbarian staggered up.

Robin, meanwhile, was in his best fight in weeks. The fighter was fighting much better than before, and Severa was a force to be reckoned with. As he didn't have the time to knock out the fighter or Severa quickly, he focused on the villager. Elbowing the fighter in the face and stunning Severa with a quick jab, he turned to the villager and landed two strong body punches, sending the man reeling.

"Holland! Get it together!" As Severa called out the villager's name, Robin was knocked into the wooden fence that surrounded the ring. He sidestepped to avoid the fighter's haymaker, was punched in the stomach by Severa, then punched her twice in the face, sending her reeling. As he ran to finish her off, the fighter swung a piece of the wooden fence at Robin. He ducked under the swing, and as the fighter swung the plank around again, Robin caught it, ripped it out of his hands, and broke it over the fighter's head, making him crumple to the ground.

"LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Inigo was struggling to fight off the two fighters and the myrmidon. Noticing Robin rushing to his side, Inigo seized one fighter by the collar and pulled him past his right shoulder, where the fighter was clotheslined by the Dragon bird. The myrmidon threw a punch at Robin, who caught his fist while Inigo round-housed the man, knocking him out instantly.

The last fighter, the last member of the group that confronted Robin, laughed. "I'll still gut yer, Dragon Bird, and when I'm done here, I'll track down yer date! Reckon she'll grant me a good time, seeing as she's so fiery!" Robin roared in fury and charged at the fighter, who punched him twice in the face, but he didn't care. Robin punched him twice in the stomach and side, then palmed him in the face. He clasped his hands and slammed down on the top of the fighter's head, knocking him to the ground. The Mystery Fist then yanked him up and swung him around, throwing him into the thief that Owain was fighting, knocking out the last of Owain's opponents.

The three Shepherds turned to Severa and Holland, who were backed into the corner of the ring. "You should've fought harder! Now we won't be able to pay for your family's freedom!"

"Severa, can you not recognize your fellow Justice Cabal and a Scion of Legend?" Severa got out of fighting stance and stared at Owain.

"Owain and Inigo? What are you two doing here? A prince of Ylisse, at least, shouldn't be in a fighting ring playing dress-up!"

"We came here to get Robin, and sorry, but we do still have to win!" At Owain's words, Robin judo-chopped Severa in the neck, knocking her out cold as the crowd cheered. He then turned to Holland and knocked him to the ground, whispering, "Stay down now, and I'll give you 30% of my winnings." Holland stayed down until a horn blew, signaling the end of the fight.

"The champion wins against the 4 to 3 odds against him! The prize of 100,000 Ylissean pounds goes to the Mystery fist, the Barbarian King, and Odin Dark!" The crowd cheered and began to make their way to the bookies. As Jamil's guards dragged away the Shepherds' vanquished foes, Owain told them to leave Severa and Holland behind.

Holland stood up and faced Robin, while the tactician gave Holland 30,000 Ylissean pounds. "Use that to pay off your family's freedom. My friends here know Severa, we can take care of her." Holland nodded and thanked Robin, then hurried away. Robin then turned to Owain and Inigo.

"You two shouldn't have come for me. I would have been fine. Now those guys will target you." Owain turned to face the tactician and replied, "I merely felt obligated to rescue the great grandmaster!"

"Besides," Inigo added as he drew close and whispered into Robin's ear, "Your _date_ is almost onto you and your nightly excursions." Robin backed up and stared wide-eyed at Inigo. _He's a philanderer, of course he could tell that we were together._

"You're right… I'll stop fighting in the ring until the Valmese campaign is done. In the meantime, we have 70,000 pounds to spend. And you're going to like what I have planned for it."

* * *

"So, was your date going well before you were attacked?" Sumia was sitting across from Lucina in the mess tent, writing in a book with a quill as she spoke to Lucina, who was eating breakfast.

"Yes, it was great. Robin is very funny. He brings out the best in me, I think. However, the way the fighters addressed Robin was very weird. They called him 'Dragon Bird'."

Sumia wrote a few things down furiously, then replied, "They probably just mistook him for someone else; Robin fights well, but off the battlefield he's gentle and cheerful. I can see why you like him."

"Wait, are you writing down everything I say?"

"Just for notes! This is great writing material! I'm not missing out!" Lucina threw a spoon at her mother, who ducked and laughed until Lucina whispered, "Stop talking about Robin, Cordelia's coming."

Cordelia sat down by them, evidently having downed a shot or three. She would do that sometimes when she was sad about not being able to win over Chrom or whoever she was daydreaming about.

"How are you doing, Cordelia?" She sat down and replied, "Now that Donnel is taken and Stahl is taken, terrible."

"Well, I'm sure your luck will turn around soon." Cordelia smiled and replied, "I think it will. I'm going to see if Robin wants to go out with me tomorrow." _WHAAT?!_ Lucina gasped, then quickly shut her mouth.

"Why wouldn't I want to go out with him? He's a nice guy and he's _very_ handsome!" Lucina exchanged a look with Sumia and said, "Are you sure about that? I mean, he doesn't really seem your type!"

"What, jealous? You had your chance and you didn't take it. Besides, we actually share a generation!" Cordelia laughed as Sumia and Lucina exchanged another nervous glance and a Plegian-cloaked tactician entered with the other Justice Cabal who had just been in the ring entered the mess tent.

Lissa walked angrily up to her son (Gaius by her side, as he had been all day the day before) and asked, "Why are you two dressed like that, why are you all bruised, and who's the redhead?" Robin quickly replied for him, saying, "We tried to sneak past some bandits in disguise, we failed horribly, and this is Severa, daughter of Cordelia and-"

"YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER?" Cordelia laughed and ran to Severa, but she pushed her away. "What? Did you not want to see me?"

"I'm only visiting to see my friends from the Justice Cabal. Then I'm leaving, I don't belong here." Gasps from everyone from Owain to Cordelia ensued.

"What do you mean, you don't belong here? We've always been able to accommodate everyone's needs!" _don't mention Father,_ Lucina silently pleaded, _don't mention Father, Don't mention Father-_ "I'm sure if you talk to Chrom he can-"

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Robin, Sumia, Gaius, and Lissa winced, the other children sighed in resignation, Cordelia was horrified, and Frederick burst into the tent, saying, "Are we under attack? Who is this?"

"Severa, dear," Cordelia interjected, "What did I say? Do you really dislike my company so much that you don't even want me to try to talk to-" Lucina clamped her hand over Cordelia's mouth before she could say the trigger word and anger her daughter.

"It's always about Chrom with you!" Severa was clearly angry out of her mind. "First you tried to run off and help him when the Risen came, but when Father begged you not to, you promised to come back to him, but no, you left Father to be with Chrom, and Father lost the will to fight from his heartbreak! You're a liar and a traitor and I HATE YOU!"

Cordelia was speechless and in tears. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably at her daughter's bitter rejection. "W-w-was Robin the person who I-"

"WRONG AGAIN! You're such an idiot, Mother! Father told me about how you constantly chased after everyone: First Chrom, then Donnel, then Stahl, and now Robin, and you fail to notice the one person who has supported you through all of them without you even realizing it!" Cordelia stopped crying and slowly stood up.

"Owain, Inigo, Lucina," Cordelia asked, "A-are you sure I ever even joined Chrom?" Severa scoffed and said, "They don't know. You never let anyone know when you left me and Father for _him."_ Chrom walked in eating an apple with everyone staring at him. "What? It's locally grown!"

"No, you never made it to my father. You probably died before then." Severa stared wide-eyed at Lucina. She had never heard this before. "W-what are you talking about-"

"You died by Virion and Cherche, while Gerome and I escaped and found Lucina. You died before you could return to your family." Inigo cowered away when he got an angry glance from Cordelia's daughter.

"W-wait, stop, you liars! Stop trying to convince me that my mother's not a horrible rat!" Chrom dropped the apple out of his mouth. "Is that Cordelia's daughter?! Why does no-one tell me these things?!"

"He speaks the truth." Gerome spoke from the corner of the tent for the first time, making everyone jump. "Your fate is to die by my parents. Also, before you ask, I've been taking lessons from Kellam."

"Severa, dear," Cordelia finally approached her daughter, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't cheating on your father. It seems I was dead. I understand if you still don't want to stay…" Severa stood in place, thinking about what her mother was saying. Robin noticed her glance at Inigo and then Owain, focusing on the latter for five full seconds before saying, "Ugh, fine, I guess I'll stay, at least for a little while."

"Oh, thank you, dear!" Cordelia pulled Severa into a tight hug, which she squirmed to get out of. "Nope, I'm not letting you go. I've apparently got years of motherly love to make up for!"

"Are we wrestling? Because I'll win!" Nah burst into the tent in full dragon form and barreled over the two red-haired women and laughed happily before her mother grabbed her and flew back out of the tent, knocking over another small tent. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yarne crawled back into the knocked over tent and ducked as the dragons flew into a nearby field.

"Poor folks. I will be in the weapons tent for a few minutes before I prep for our assault on Walhart, Chrom. Feel free to join me then." Robin stealthily squeezed Lucina's hand before leaving the tent.

"Permission to dismiss for battle prep, Milord?" Chrom nodded and Frederick hurried out, while Gerome exited in the other direction, muttering something about fate. Lucina followed Robin to the weapons tent, where he was sorting through the new weapons he had bought.

"Hey Robin, you alright?" Lucina set her hand on Robin's shoulder and he whirled around in alarm, then settled down when he saw that it was her. "Robin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little rattled after that very awkward fiasco. But at least you're here." He leaned over and kissed Lucina before continuing to sort through the brave weapons.

"What's up with this sword?" Lucina picked it up and took a few swings, marveling at how fast she could swing the sword. "That's a brave sword. They're designed to be swung twice as fast as other swords." Lucina set the sword down and picked up a lance, and after taking a few practice swings and thrusts, the lance slipped out of her hand and trimmed Robin's hair as it got stuck in the tent post.

"Let's stick with the sword for now, shall we?" Lucina nodded while Robin sat down on a stool by the brave weapons. "After seeing that nonsense, I'm kind of scared to see what Chrom will do to me when he finds out about us. I saw what happened when Virion flirted with Sumia during the Plegian campaign, I don't want to know what he'll do to me!" Robin closed his eyes as he felt a recognizable weight sink into his lap and a hand brush hair out of his face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. You're his closest friend, he'll trust you." Lucina and Robin's lips met for a few seconds before they pulled apart and Robin asked, "Well, do you like the new swords?"

"They're nice, but I'll probably stick with the Falchion. As far as swords in this room go, my favorite is the one I'm sitting on." Robin opened his eyes and stared wide-eyed at the princess of Ylisse.

"Did you just make a sex joke? You, who doesn't understand a single joke that anybody else makes, just made a sex joke!" Lucina's face fell as she muttered, "Well I thought I was being funny but if not…"

"Relax, Lucina. Great to see you in a good mood." Robin's lips met Lucina's again repeatedly as he pulled the princess closer to him, while Chrom walked by outside.

* * *

"So Robin, Inigo, and Owain found Severa last night, and she didn't want to join because she thought her mother had cheated on her father? With ME?" Sumia nodded, laughing. "Before you asked, she hasn't said who her father is, and she threatened the other children with death if they tell you or anyone."

"Kjelle is doing the same thing for me, and it's driving me CRAZY!" Chrom and Sumia jumped as they walked by the training area and Sully was swinging her killer lance at a post angrily. "Every damn time I try to get her to tell me she finds some way out of the situation! I mean, how does she run so fast in full armor?! Why'd I have to train her so well?" Chrom and Sumia backed away quickly while Sully continued to hack angrily at the dummy.

"Why Sully so angry?" Gregor was sitting on a tree stump nearby. The bow knight was casually firing arrows, usually hitting the second or third ring from the center of the target. "Gregor not used to this."

"Oh hey, Gregor," Sully stuck her lance into the ground and leaned against the damaged post. "My daughter is driving me nuts. I'm her mother, but Kjelle won't tell me who I marry! I really hope I don't marry a bum like Kellam or something."

"Hey, Kellam not bum. Leave stealthy man alone… he might be here." Sully glanced around to make sure Kellam wasn't there, then continued to talk.

"Lucina revealed her identity and there wasn't a giant time paradox! Kjelle even revealed her own identity! So why can't she tell me who my husband is?!" Sully angrily threw a javelin at a target, going straight through the target circle.

"Look from Kell's shoes, Sully," Gregor pointed out. "Maybe she just do not want to ruin your chance of finding out naturally."

"Ugh… You're right…" Sully stuck her javelin into the ground and stood up. "Thanks for the advice. By the way, I've been meaning to spar with you, as they say you're one of the greatest swordsmen in Plegia. Winner can have the other person do anything they choose, no matter how humiliating." Gregor nodded, saying, "You cannot best Gregor, but Gregor accepts."

"I'm tired of people underestimating me because I'm a woman! I'll show you just how great I am!"

"Gregor underestimate no-one! Especially not muscle-bound lady with great chip on her shoulder!"

"Then this will be interesting." The cavalier and the bow knight went to get their horses, while Chrom prepared to talk to Robin about his new weapons…

* * *

As he was about to enter the tent, Chrom heard clattering coming from inside. As he rushed in, he saw Robin standing by the weapons table with a close trim while Lucina held a strange sword with wires through the middle next to him.

"Be careful where you point that thing, Lucina!" Robin rubbed the top of his head in dismay while Chrom laughed heartily.

"I've been telling him he needs a haircut. Thanks, Luci." Chrom's daughter laughed the laugh that barely showed while Robin scowled at Chrom.

"Is that so, Chrom? Well, you'd love to know that I found a recipe for a potion that allows people to see conjurations of my memories. I'm sure Lucina would _love_ to witness her own conception through my unfortunate entrance into your room on your wedding night!" Lucina wore a face of horror while Chrom replied, "You wouldn't!"

"You're right, I wouldn't put Lucina through _that._ Or anyone or that matter. Unlike _someone_ I know, who put me through the ringer." Chrom rolled his eyes and walked over to the table, picking up one of the brave swords.

"These swords can be swung twice as fast as normal swords. I think they'll be very useful." Chrom took a couple of practice swings before strapping it to his back and walking out.

"I think I'll stick with Falchion myself, but these swords will be very useful. Equip as many people as you can with these weapons." Robin nodded and began to assign weapons to Shepherds for their attack on Valm, while Chrom and Lucina exited the tent to prepare for the battle.

"Seven times you talked to women who weren't Mother!" Robin whirled around to see Lon'qu enter groaning, while his son Yarne followed him angrily. "Lon'qu, Yarne, what's going on?"

"My son fears that I am unfaithful to Panne just because I have to talk to other women during battles for strategic reasons." Robin laughed happily and turned to Yarne, saying, "Don't worry, Yarne, your mother is the only woman that Lon'qu can stand. I'll put you in a fighting group with your parents, if it's that important to you." Yarne still didn't look happy with his father.

"Son, I know that you went through tough times, but you shouldn't worry about that." Turning to Robin, Lon'qu said, "My son thinks I will cheat on Panne and that he will cease to exist as a result. Despite my promises, he will not listen to me!"

"Well, you can't blame me for not believing your promises! You made a promise that you'd come home safe, and you never kept that one! Instead Mother and I had to run from home from your hooded killer! So you can't blame me for not believing you!" Yarne stormed out in anger while Lon'qu leaned against the table with his head in his hands.

"So that's why he doesn't trust me," Lon'qu muttered, "In his time, I am just the memory of a broken promise…"

"Don't worry about it, Lon'qu. He'll realize that we live in a different world to his and that you'll survive here."

"But what if I don't? What if I leave him like Sol-Zin left me?" Robin was puzzled for a second, then remembered that Lon'qu had once told him about his brother when he was drunk.

"You are older and stronger, Lon'qu. You are the greatest swordsman in this entire army. You'll do fine as a father."

"You'll think otherwise when you have a child of your own!" Stahl walked in and rebutted Robin's claim. "Brady is sure a pain sometimes! He must have had a lot of strange ideas put into his head by his mother."

"At least your child is the same species as you!" Ricken walked in and grabbed a tome off of a bookshelf. "Nah is a lot like her mother and me, and wow, I am a pain in the ass!" Robin, Lon'qu, and Stahl couldn't help but laugh at this realization by Ricken.

"Long story short, Robin, you and Lucina will see what it's like soon enough, if it's even possible for you guys to have a future kid." Robin sort of let this fly over his head, then quickly did a double take. "Wait a second! YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE DATING?!"

Ricken laughed giddily and replied, "Of course we do! Basically everyone in the camp does! Except Chrom, of course, because I'm sure he'd let you know if he did." While Ricken was red in the face from laughter, Robin was red-faced from embarrassment.

"Word spreads fast in this camp. It was nearly impossible for me and Panne to keep our marriage secret. Libra took extreme caution to hold our wedding in private."

"Could not keep Gregor in dark though!" Gregor walked in and slapped Lon'qu on the back with enough force to knock over someone less strong than Lon'qu. "Gregor was best man after he found out about Sword Boy and Bunny Woman's marriage!" Robin grabbed a brave sword and a killer bow and tossed them to Gregor, who strapped them to his back. "Gregor like wire sword! Will allow old, slow man to fight like when Gregor was young, eh? Also, Robin, Gregor best sword-man in Shepherds! I fight circles around young men like Chrom and Lon'qu!" Rolling his eyes, Robin gave Stahl, Lon'qu, and Ricken their weapons and exited the tent. They would face a horde of Paladins, and Walhart himself, after a three-hour march.

 **Anyone pick up the movie reference that I made in this chapter? Hint: It's at the beginning when Owain is talking to Inigo. Besides that, please do review, it helps to get advice. I felt like I wanted to give Gregor some of the attention he deserved in the story, since he got so little focus in that. I do definitely intend to make this story a good 20-30 chapters long, so look forward to that! See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Review when you're done reading the chapter!

"So this is the final stronghold?" Say'ri nodded in response to Chrom as the group got ever closer to the front gate. "It doesn't look like there is even anyone on the walls."

"They will probably charge up out of the gate in a counterattack. Be ready, everyone!" There was a clatter of swords, lances, and axes being readied, as well as pages in tomes being turned, until all were ready.

"Then let's go. Prepare for the toughest battle we have ever faced." Determined, Robin began to march forward by Chrom's side.

"Come forth, Walhart, you coward!" Chrom's yell was answered by a great rattling as the gate of Valm opened and Walhart stepped forward.

"Silence, little king. I will waste not my words on you now. Fight your way to me, and we shall see." As he held out his sword, Walhart was surrounded by Paladins and Wyvern Lords.

"Form up! Healers in the center! Let them come to us! Ready your weapons!" Light shone out from the group as three Manaketes and two Taguel readied for battle. The Paladins and Wyverns got closer and closer until…

"NOW!" Gregor, Virion, and Noire each shot two arrows, taking down the first six Wyverns. Then Ricken shot Wilderwind around them, and the Shepherds of Ylisse charged.

Chrom fought with immense strength, Sumia at his side. They charged around the west side of the field, running into five Paladins. Readying a spear from his back, he nailed one Paladin square in the chest. He took a grazing hit from a Paladin's sword, but Sumia healed him. Then Chrom drew Falchion and set to work, slashing through Paladins' armor with brute strength. Cutting through the lance of one, he picked up the stump and knocked the Paladin off of his horse, while Sumia's Pegasus knocked him out. He heard screams to the south and ducked as a Wyvern hurled past him and fell to the ground.

Panne, Yarne, and Lon'qu could not be stopped. Wielding twin katanas, the sword-master stood between the two Taguel, occasionally boosted up into the air as they slashed through the opposition. With the speed and strength of his mother and the skill of his father, Yarne could not be stopped, for he fought extinction, and he won. Panne took on six Paladins on her own, and charged into the fray, ignoring the short spears that were a minor nuisance and tore them apart with powerful kicks.

With healers backing them up, the other Shepherds had nothing to fear. Arrows rained everywhere while the clatter of steel could be heard from far away. Manaketes and Wyverns clouded the skies while fighters below surged forward. Gregor and Sully rode forward, sword and lance slashing through the opposition. "Who's the better Paladin, huh?" Sully was a master of horse combat, using her Brave Lance to slash quickly through the opposition, backed by the sell sword with the swell sword. Inigo, who had decided to continue to be a barbarian, wielded the Crimson Cleaver efficiently, teaming up with Cynthia to fight some Paladins. But four soldiers- Donnel, Olivia, Robin, and Lucina- had broken away from the group.

While Robin was the star when they fought Cervantes, this battle was Lucina's to lead the duo in. She could not be stopped, and her Falchion was able to cut down any and all opposition. Supported by Robin with wind magic and a Levin Sword, Lucina deflected axes, swords, and lances with skill, cutting down anyone who got in her way. When a Paladin got too close, she kicked him off of his mount and jumped on the horse, and thanks to her mother's connection to animals, it trusted her. Robin leaped on behind her and they charged across the battlefield, slashing through anyone in their way. However, they noticed that less and less enemies targeted them, and more enemies piled into a circle by the gate.

Donnel, the mere farm boy from southern Ylisse and Olivia, the Feroxi dancer, were utter monsters in combat after their engagement. They moved in harmony, two swords and a shield fending off more than twenty Valmese soldiers at a time. Donnel blocked a Wyvern's axe with his shield, then took his sword and cut off a Paladin's head. He stuck his blade into the underside of the Wyvern and then stepped aside. The rider jumped to attack him and was torn apart by Olivia's sword. She spun gracefully, slashing apart Paladin after Paladin. She cut down any Paladin that got too close to her fiancé, until they found themselves near two Wyvern Lords, two Paladins, and the Conqueror.

Chrom approached from the West just as Donnel approached from the south. Covered from outside attack by Lon'qu and the Taguel, Chrom and Sumia took on the two Paladins. Lance met lance and sword met sword as the Paladins fought the King and Queen of Yllistol. Sumia took a bad hit from her opponent, but threw her spear as she fell off of her mount, killing her opponent. Chrom caught the Paladin's sword in the center of his sword and tore it away, proceeding to strike down the paladin. He turned to attack the wyverns, but he saw Olivia cleave the head of one Wyvern off. As he went to attack the other, it flew towards Donnel in a charge, but Donnel just rolled with it, seized the Wyvern's head, and flipped it onto the ground with its own momentum. Seeing that the Wyverns were dealt with, Chrom approached the Conqueror.

"Why do you resist me, little king?" Walhart jumped down from his horse and drew Sol, readying for the coming combat.

"You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace." Noting that Walhart bore only Sol, Chrom tossed aside his spear and his brave sword, with only the Falchion in his hands.

"I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, little king."

"There is no justification for what you've done." Chrom held Falchion close at his side, ready for a sudden attack.

"By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? That of the gods? Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom!"

"I have survived your gauntlet of betrayal and death, tyrant," Say'ri was there now, confronting the man who was the phantom of her pain, "Shall I describe to you now the searing pain of it all?"

"Your concerns are not mine, princess of Chon'sin," Walhart replied coldly, "I have risen to a higher plane of existence."

"Then yew oughta meet mine, Wally!" Donnel drew his steel sword and twirled it calmly, the pot on his head glistening in the afternoon light. He stood opposite to the Conqueror of the West, and the two stared each other down calmly. Cynthia thought it looked like a great dramatic scene, missing only some tumbleweed.

"I saw you slay half of my army with the help of that other woman, boy. You are a true warrior. But you are not my equal; you wear a pot on your head. Kid yourself not, you are not nearly my equal. Back down now before-"

"Spare me yer lecture, Wally. This pot-wearin' farm boy's yer better, and I'll prove it!" Donnel charged. So did the Conqueror.

When Robin fought Cervantes, it was a flurry of movement too fast to track. This was not the case for the farm boy and the Conqueror. Donnel was not quite as fast as Robin, but he had power in his swings as loud cracks of steel meeting sun rattled the field. Walhart kicked Donnel in the leg to unbalance him and slashed across Donnel's chest. "Add it to my list ah scars!" Donnel took a mighty swing and slashed away some of the Conqueror's chest armor. "I am mildly impressed, boy. But not that impressed. SOL!" He swung the sword as he shouted its name and slashed across Donnel's shoulders. Donnel let out a yell and fell to the ground as the Conqueror's wounds healed themselves, leaving only old looking scars.

"I admit, boy, you were a tough opponent. But you are only a man, and you lost like all the others." Walhart turned to duel Chrom, until he heard grunting behind him. He turned to see Donnel getting up, slowly and meaningfully. Olivia and Inigo ran to him and helped him up, while the other Shepherds and Valmese watched in suspense.

"You lived through two strong hits from Sol. I admire your conviction. I will grant you one final attempt to fight and die for glory."

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Wally. I'm fightin' for family." He tossed down his shield and ripped off his chest-plate. He reached down and picked up the tin pot and put it on his head. Then he turned, saluted Chrom, and charged.

Walhart had met his match. His family watching him, Donnel fought with the strength of his wife and son. Walhart deflected his first two swings, then Donnel slashed the Conqueror's chest, gashed his right arm, and nicked the Conqueror's face, leaving a large scar on the left side of his cheek. "SOL!" Donnel yelled the Conqueror's yell and slashed his chest again, healing the farm boy's wounds as Walhart fell to his knees.

"I know not how you used the sword's power without the sword in your hand, but it matters not. The resistance approaches, and you cannot defeat them. The Shepherds turned to see that he spoke the truth; accompanied by green banners, Chon'sin and Rosanne's forces had trapped them there.

"You bastard!" Hearing Robin's yell, Chrom turned to see Walhart and his remaining forces retreat into the castle. "Hurry, everyone! We must get inside the castle!" The Shepherds surged inwards as the gate began to lower. "WHERE'S ROBIN?!" Lucina's scream made Chrom turn to see Kellam (barely) holding up the massive gate as Robin tried to push the wyvern that Donnel had flipped. Under it, Owain groaned in pain as he tried to push it with him.

"SON!" Gaius dashed across the field, Lissa hard on his heels. Chrom, Vaike, and Donnel joined Kellam in holding the gate open while one more figure dashed past them.

"The enemy is getting closer, Father... Go, this just proves I'm not your heroic son…" Owain reached out with the hand that wasn't stuck and tried to push his father away, but Gaius wouldn't move. "You went through hell to get this far, son! Screw the damn candy! Do you hear what I just said, son?! In Naga's name, keep trying!" Lissa couldn't muster a word, but could only push with tears in her eyes against the Wyvern, to no avail.

"They're almost on top of us, Robin!" Chrom yelled in exhaustion, still holding up the gate. Then he couldn't hear a thing for fifteen seconds over the screech of Cordelia's daughter.

"OWAIN YOU GET OUT OF THERE NOW, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! KEEP PUSHING THE WYVERN, PEOPLE, GAWDS! I SWEAR IN NAGA'S NAME, OWAIN, IF YOU DIE NOW I WILL F***ING KILL YOU!" Nah, Nowi, and Tiki flew out and grabbed the Wyvern, pulling it off of him.

"They're on top of us now… I'm sorry, Severa… Sorry, Mother and Father…" Owain's muttering was stopped when a voice yelled out, "Sergeant Kelden, get some men to help the Shepherds hold up the gate. And for gods' sake, get a medic to help that young man! He had a thousand-pound Wyvern on top of him!" Chrom narrowed his eyes to see who it was, and his mouth hung open.

Captain Phila of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights, presumed dead in the Plegian campaign, stood atop her Pegasus as the commander of the forces of the Resistance. She flew to the giant gate as twenty-five men took the place of five, hopped off of her Pegasus, and saluted before the King of Ylisse.

"I-I thought you died in the same battle as my sister!" Phila shook her head. "No, three strange princes with glowing swords rescued me. Their names were Ryoma, Xander, and Corrin. Corrin looked a lot like your tactician." Chrom turned to see Robin and Lucina carry his nephew into a small storage room as Severa lectured the myrmidon in such quick speech that Chrom thought that she was speaking a foreign language. "They helped me escape the Plegians to Chon'sin, and I blacked out upon arriving in a border town. When I woke up, I was in a sickbed, and the three princes had not been seen by anyone in the town I was in."

"Well, good to have you here. Have your forces surround the castle and take down anyone who tries to escape. We will push in and take down Walhart and his officers." Phila nodded, and as she truly realized she had been reunited with her friends, relaxed more. "How's Lissa been? She was carrying an axe earlier, so a lot must have changed."

"Yes, her resolve to be a strong fighter grew immensely since you last saw her. She's also engaged… to the Sugar Thief."

Phila's eyes went wide. "That man who was helping with the Wyvern? She's going to marry HIM?! He's the most wanted man in all of Yllistol! Has the council approved of it?"

"No, but she doesn't care. I'm not all too concerned, because the young man who was trapped under the wyvern is their son. Long story."

"I have heard about the time-traveling children in a letter from Say'ri to the people of the town. I am aware that you have your own daughters as well!" Chrom chuckled as Sumia took his arm.

"Yes, Phila, our daughters are Lucina and Cynthia, who you probably recognized by the blue hair." Phila nodded to the side, where Chrom could see Robin and Lucina among others talking as they gathered themselves, healed wounds, and congratulated each other. Then he saw Cynthia inching closer to Inigo as they sat by each other to the side.

"Goddammit." Chrom marched off as Sumia and Phila laughed, just like they had many times before. "So what about Cordelia? How's she?"

"Ever since I married Chrom, not so well. Every time she's tried to land a date with a different guy, they get married. Even worse, her daughter had thought that Cordelia had cheated on her husband with Chrom. Turns out that Severa's father had just not told her that Cordelia was dead." Phila nodded sadly, picking out the red-haired daughter with ease.

"I see all the old gang is doing well. Vaike is still a show-off, Stahl is eating, and Maribelle is fussing over people, though I assume that new fellow is her son. But how is he?" Phila pointed over Sumia's shoulder. She turned, but she saw an empty hall. "I don't see anyone, Phila. Ask Miriel about an eyesight-fixing potion!"

Phila laughed somewhat contently. "Maybe you should. He's right there!" Sumia looked again and saw Kellam sitting near the wall, his armor off while he treated his wounds through plain brown clothes.

"Well, you can't blame me for _that._ No-one can ever see him. He's just a loner, that's his way. He doesn't socialize, and in the children's future, he dies before marriage, not long after you should have." Phila's face showed a small smile.

"You've still got a thing or two to learn from the General of the Resistance. I can always see Kellam." Sumia stared as Phila walked over and sat beside him. They spoke only a few, quiet words, but Sumia could tell that they shared a connection that surpassed the need for spoken language.

* * *

"You were amazing out there, Lucina! You truly have your father's strength and your mother's balance!" Lucina smiled slightly at Robin's statement and replied, "I thank you for the first compliment, but the second thing is more of an insult." Robin chuckled and replied, "Yeah, you're about right. All that aside, though, you were great." He turned to see Cordelia walk off to the side. "C'mon, after recent events she probably could use somebody to talk to." Lucina, though nervous about the idea, consented. They followed her to a door she had entered until they heard a second voice inside.

"It's n-no good... I can't even lift the thing..." Henry could be heard struggling in a weapons storage room.

"Henry, what in the world are you doing with that battle axe? Is this another one of your schemes to make me feel better?"

"Nya ha! No, it's a scheme to make you fall in love with me." Robin smiled. Lucina mirrored him.

"It's a... Wait, what?" Her voice faltered as she realized what he was saying.

"I know I'm not as tough or brave or handsome as Chrom," Henry admitted, "But I'm just gonna work hard so you end up liking me instead!"

"Henry, you don't have to impress me by trying to be more like Chrom. There's plenty of things about you that I already like. You've been so kind and thoughtful and considerate toward me... I'm ashamed I didn't realize you were falling in love with me before my eyes!" Henry laughed, happily now rather than maniacally. Robin and Lucina backed away from the door, as Robin knew that they would leave momentarily.

"Well, if you REALLY feel bad about it, you could accept this ring..." Cordelia gasped as Robin heard Henry's knee touch the ground.

"Oh, Henry! I'll gladly accept it! No one knows how to make me happy quite like you!" Robin and Lucina watched as Henry carried Cordelia a few steps out of the room. "I sure hope I'm Severa's father. I guess I should have talked to her first."

"Eh, if you aren't, wouldn't some giant time singularity be swallowing the world whole? Besides, I think she can tap into some dark energy, what with all that screaming." Robin breathed a sigh of relief as Henry put Cordelia back on her feet and the couple walked back towards the group.

"All of that nonsense reminds me, I _really_ need to talk to Chrom about, you know, _this._ I'm in for hell as it is, and since practically everyone in camp knows…"

"Not everyone," Lucina interjected optimistically, "The other future children don't know, I think."

"Inigo and Owain know, and you know better than I do that those two _just cannot_ keep their mouths shut."

"Fair point." Lucina shuddered, then continued. "Whatever, you don't need to worry about my father. He'd let you get away with anything." Robin held her back a bit and looked her in the eyes with a face of terror.

"Lucina, he might literally kill me. I might get sliced in half when we tell him." Lucina, though she was getting better at telling sarcasm, didn't pick it up.

"I won't let him! Absolutely not, Father would do no such thing!" Robin, knowing this wasn't sarcasm, chuckled lightly.

"You really need to work on picking up sarcasm, Lucina." Lucina sighed in exasperation, then came up with a reply.

"Well, you need to work on not being captured by slavers when the rest of the Shepherds were right by you!" It worked as Lucina intended, and got a bit of a rise out of Robin.

"So? What do you have against me being a sex slave, eh?" Lucina laughed and replied, "That you're not mine."

"You picked up the sarcasm! Nice!" Lucina smiled, then replied, "Am I not due something?" Robin laughed and replied, "Oh, you are." Lucina brought her hand behind Robin's head and pulled him to her, and they closed their eyes as their mouths collided.

"I don't _think_ I'll kill you, but don't make me change my mind." Robin and Lucina jumped to their feet as Chrom brought them out of their love-struck stupor. "F-Father! I-I can explain-"

"I'm not a fool, Luci. You should know that, and _you_ , Robin, definitely should have known that. I could tell there was something since the battle against Ezra's slavers." Robin's face reddened an additional shade as he leaned against the wall.

"I told myself I'd punch the first guy I saw do that in the face, you know. A king has to keep his word, or his word means nothing." Lucina was about to object but Robin just sighed in resignation.

"Ugh… Alright, let's get this over with." A loud sound echoed in the royal halls as the fist of Chrom made contact with Robin's face. Sumia, Frederick, and Cynthia showed up around the corner to see the two best friends standing still. Then Chrom shook his hand and yelled, "OW!"

"Milord, are you alright?" Chrom pushed Frederick away as he stumbled backwards. "NOTHING? Not even a wince? You just look like you turned to look to the side!"

Robin shrugged. "I guess when I'm in a battle mindset, I'm kinda just numbed to most pain. Which reminds me, after I check to see what I'll have to trade Owain to keep his shoes off of the ground for the next two months to two years, depending on how he recovers, we need to begin our assault on Walhart's throne room. I'm sure you can lecture me all you want later, Chrom." Robin kissed Lucina one last time, winked and smirked at the King of Ylisse, and walked towards Owain's treatment room, stopping when he heard two voices talking within.

"Severa, I thank you most definitely for your help, but couldn't you put me in a less foreboding room? It feels like something from Poe's Raven."

"Shut up and take me seriously, please, Owain! You're the only one who I can trust in the entire army! If you had died, I would have traveled to the afterlife through the Out-Realm gate and stabbed you in the d*ck repeatedly! You should have just yelled for help during the duel!"

"And ruin my view of it? No way! That was the most glorious duel I have ever seen!" Robin face-palmed, and if he heard correctly, so did Severa.

"UGGGGGHHHHH! You're such an idiot, but you're an idiot that I can't lose! Even if my parents are engaged now, you're still the only person who puts up with me!"

"Severa, milady, you know that's not-" Robin heard the table rattle within the room as swords clattered to the floor. He opened the door to see Severa lying down on top of Owain, her right hand behind his head as they kissed passionately. Owain's left hand was at her hip; his sword hand couldn't move.

"Ah-hmm. Am I going to have to bribe Owain to stay here during the charge on the throne room? Or can you keep him here for now?" Severa slowly pushed herself up to a standing position, while Robin braced himself for Severa to yell at him. Instead, Owain did.

"What dost thou mean, I won't be able to charge the throne room? Surely, Grandmaster, you must know that's one of the main battles that I came here for!" Robin guessed that it hadn't dawned on him yet that he hadn't been able to move his sword hand since the wyvern had trapped him.

"He means exactly what he says he means, numbskull. I'll keep him here, Robin. Now go do your job, in Naga's name." Robin, relieved that he wasn't shouted at too loudly, exited the storage room and focused on the battle at hand.

"General Phila, have your forces set into a blockade?" The group was readying for battle once again as Robin joined Chrom, Phila, Miriel, Donnel, Virion, and Lucina to discuss battle plans.

"Indeed, sir. Our archers and trebuchets are ready to take down any aerial escape, sir. I will be staying here with you inside the walls. Some of my soldiers will be fighting off the enemies on the walls and in the courtyard while you make your way into the throne room."

"Miriel, how are we looking on magic support? Tomes and staves still intact and use-able? I doubt we'll have access to the convoy…"

"All magic weapons and tools are in immaculate condition. Injuries other than Owain's are minor, and bear little significance to the overall outcome of this endeavor, sir."

"Excellent. Virion, are our mounted forces and archers at the ready? The archers will be providing support from behind the mounted forces and heavy-hitting infantry in the main charge."

"Gregor, Noire, and myself will be providing your main bow support, sir. If you'd like, Gaius has capabilities in that field." After Robin shook his head to this, Virion continued. "Mounted Shepherds all accounted for and battle prepared, sir."

"Donnel, are the swordsmen ready? If necessary, we can-"

"Fit as a fiddle, sir!"

"Concise. I like it. Lucina, any future events to be aware of?"

"Don't tell him, but Frederick will die in this battle if he tries to fight Walhart. Frederick uses lances primarily, and the Wolf Berg will be his undoing if he tries to fight Walhart."

"Duly noted. Alright. Everything's ready, Chrom. Let's go."

"SHEPHERDS! IT'S TIME!"

* * *

The Shepherds burst through the barricade in the door and started swinging with little delay. Inigo, Vaike, Lon'qu, and Chrom led the charge through the wide doors into the throne room. Backed quickly by the Taguel and Manaketes, the Shepherds pushed against the Valmese forces' desperate final stand. Robin and Lucina were in the thick of things before too long, pushing into the massive throne room, where they had more free movement than in the entryway. Robin was split up from Lucina by a magic bolt as he found himself face to face with Excellus, the tactician of the Valmese Empire.

"You! You ruined all of my carefully placed plans, you pathetic, impoverished rat! Feel my fury as you fall before the greatest tactician of the Tri-Lands!" To claim to be the greatest tactician of Plegia, Ylisse, and Valm was bold and arrogant, and one that Robin felt he needed to put rest to. "I courteously dispute that claim. Let tomes settle it!" Robin flipped open Thoron. Excellus readied Bolganone.

Fire and thunder began to be exchanged as the tome wielders danced around each other. As Robin drew close to Excellus, the crooked Valmese tactician kicked at Robin and sent him spiraling to the ground. "Now you see, Tactician, that Excellus is your better, foolish peasant! Take comfort in knowing that it took the all-powerful might of-"

"GODS BE WITH ME!" Robin, who had had his eyes closed, opened them to see Excellus's head at his feet, as Libra dashed back into the battle. Robin was helped up by Lucina as Laurent incinerated the rest of the false tactician.

"PERISH, FOOLS!" Under covering fire from Noire, Chrom and Sumia pushed up until they found themselves face-to-face with Cervantes.

"You left half of an axe in my best friend's side, Cervantes. You and your mustache will pay for all the damage you've done!" Cervantes said nothing, but threw a tomahawk at Sumia. She deflected it away and rushed the General. Chrom joined her. Cervantes was good but could not fight the King and Queen of Yllistol. A lance slice and a jab with a rapier took care of the mustached madman.

"Barbarians to your left!" Lissa made a useful callout from the side hall that they'd raided, and Lucina jumped on the opportunity. She ducked one swing from an axe, slashed off the wielders' head, then spun behind the other one and snapped the man's neck. She turned to see where Robin was and saw the tactician prepare to cast the same barrier spell as before around the Conqueror and him. _That's how he plans to stop Frederick's death._ But Lucina wouldn't allow it.

"ROBIN DON'T YOU DARE!" Robin turned and saw Lucina running to stop him. "Then come on, we'll fight him together!" Lucina dashed to Robin's side as he cast the spell, enclosing within the barrier the time-traveling princess, the tactician, and the Conqueror.

"You I know, tactician. You are Robin, an actual competent and loyal tactician, unlike Excellus." Walhart steadied his horse and readied Wolf Berg. Lucina drew and gripped Falchion, while Robin readied a Brave Sword and his Thoron tome.

"And I know you, Walhart. You are a mad ruler who has attempted to annex and brainwash anyone you can." Lucina supported Robin's statement, adding, "You criticize the gods, yet you claim to be one yourself! You are no better than the deities you condemn!

"Silence, foolish girl! You are just another swordsman in his strategies! But Robin, you hold the fate of the Shepherds, and possibly the world, in your hands! You and I are alike, Robin, in that we reject the fate the world had planned out for us, and we rise above these mere mortals! So join me, Robin, and leave your weak allies behind. They are nothing compared to your power! Cease to be a Tactician and be greater!"

"You and I are nothing alike, Walhart! You fight for your own glory, I serve freedom and friends! You care only for winning, I thought into what I put on the line! As long as you continue to play checkers while I play chess, you will fall short!"

"Then may metal convince you of your errors, Tactician!" Walhart spurred his horse to circle the edge of the barrier as he struck out occasionally at the couple within. Then when an opportunity revealed itself, Lucina thrust out Falchion to get in Walhart's way. The Conqueror tried to strike her in counterattack, but had to dodge a Thoron bolt to keep alive. "Keep up, Robin!" Lucina slashed repeatedly at Walhart, which he easily deflected, but gave Robin an opening to knock Walhart off of his horse. Then the couple set upon him, and he could not fight off the princess and the tactician. Lucina knocked Wolf Berg away, Robin slashed Walhart's chest, and Lucina knocked him down to his knees.

"I know peace will never satisfy you. What do you think, Chrom?" Chrom, who had watched it all go down, stood in thought until Walhart said, "Kill me or don't, it matters not, Grandmaster. You will find your shoulder guard and cuffs on the pack on my horse." Robin gestured for two Resistance troopers to take him away, for he would die of bleeding soon. Then he put on a gold shoulder-guard and cuff links.

"Hail the Grandmaster of Ylisse."

"Hail the tired Grandmaster. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." He stumbled for two steps before Lucina began to help him away, as he began entering agonizing pain.

"So, 'Livia, how does a weddin' in Valm's throne room sound for a venue?" Donnel winked as Olivia blushed and nodded happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **PLEASE read this if this is the newest chapter! I know it's long, but just really quick!**

 **Just to point out, I said in one earlier chapter that a character could not wield Falchion. For as long as I have played FE:A, I thought that it worked like Thor's hammer. Silly me. On another note, this will eventually (in about 20 chapters) end and go into a sequel set during the Revelation path of Fates. But would you guys prefer that to be with Male Corrin (marrying Azura, Hinoka or Flora) or Female Corrin (Marrying Laslow)? PM me or leave a review with your thoughts. I know this seems to be in advance, but to set up for that sequel in this story I need to decide these things.**

 **I know this is a long preface, but I have one other thing to ask: what should Kellam and Phila's child be like? Everything is up to you guys, and I mean everything. Gender? Class? Personality? Exclusive weapons? All of that other stuff I'm not remembering? I want a reader-created character, but if I get no reviews or PMs, I'll make those decisions by myself. Thanks, and try to leave a review!**

* * *

"Wake up, Dragon Bird. Or should I say Robin?" Robin woke up to find himself on the floor of the restaurant that he had been attacked at a day or two before. He tried to get up, but found that he could not move. As he lay there, he saw the berserker from the restaurant, as well as a ghostly pale man with frightening features.

"Why don't we just kill him, Iago? We could get it over with now!" The pale man shook his head and replied, "No, Hans. I keep him alive, you get to knock him up. That was the deal. The dark mages around here are Grimleal, so the work I can do with this fellow could earn me a lot of respect with them."

"What did you do to put me here? Fight me like a man, Hans!" The berserker who he assumed was named Hans turned and smiled evilly. "No can do, Robin! This fool here says you have a link to Grima, so he could let me hop into your dreams and rough you up!" As Iago looked on, Robin winced as five powerful punches connected with his face, as his vision blurred in dizziness. He wheezed as Hans stomped on his gut, and breathed deep as Hans drew a knife.

"Iago says I can't kill you," Hans said threateningly, "But that doesn't mean I can't mess you up so bad that that girl of yours will kill you herself when she sees you! Then when you're dead, I'll kill her and everyone else you ever cared about!" Robin groaned and replied, "One day, you will get the sweet justice you deserve, Hans." Hans merely stuck the knife into the tactician's shoulder and began to push the knife deeper, leaving a torrent of blood as he cried out in pain. Laughing, Hans then said, "They say you're Grimleal. How about another mark to show it?" Hans dipped his finger in ink and drew a mark of Grima on Robin's left cheek, while tears blurred it. But as Hans began to carve in the curve of the dragon's body and the grandmaster of Ylisse screamed in agony, Robin heard Lucina call his name.

A loud cry from a door down in the royal capital of Valm woke Lucina up with a start. She had slept rather soundly, but could hear the scream of another Shepherd down the hall. She got up in curiosity, careful to make sure others who had not been woken up could still sleep. Robin was in the room next to her own, and while other Shepherds were frequently racked by nightmares, this outcry was much more pained and chilling. Lucina rushed to the door of the room she had left Robin in the evening before and pushed the door open. She ran to the Valmese bed that Robin slept in and found a large bloodstain on it. She began to panic and searched for the source, until to her horror, another cut began to open on Robin's face. She shook the tactician and said, "Robin, get up! Are you alright? What's going on?" Robin opened his eyes and pushed Lucina away in terror, shaking and bloody.

"Robin, what was happening? Were you being attacked through a dream?" Robin groaned and replied, "I guess so. Now let me-ARGH!" Robin collapsed as he tried to stand up, but Lucina caught him and set him back down on his bed. She ripped off part of Robin's sheet and pressed it onto the deep wound, then pressed another to his left cheek. They sat there for a while, Lucina's hand pressed against Robin's face, his gasping breaths the only sound made.

"The man who attacked us at the restaurant knows some Grimleal, and he managed to get the ability to attack me in my sleep. But what scared me most is that he told me that when the Grimleal were done with me, he'd kill you next." As Robin coughed blood, Lucina wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. She pulled Robin's chin up as their lips connected, and after a slow separation she laid down next to him, holding the vulnerable tactician as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sumia." Chrom brushed Sumia's hair out of her face as she yawned and replied, "Oh, let's stay here, just a little longer. Valmese beds are surprisingly comfy." The Pegasus knight wrapped her arms around her husband's waist as Chrom groaned. "I have a lot to do today. The duels that were meant to happen yesterday are happening this morning, and I need to check on Robin, and Lucina for that matter. Walhart hurt them both bad." Sumia sighed and let go as they both stood up and Chrom headed towards Robin's room.

As he approached the hall that respective rooms they were in and saw that Lucina's door was open. As he approached curiously, he saw that no one was in there. Then he saw the corner of Lucina's cape poking out under the door to the room that Robin was sleeping in. "Oh HELL NO! NOT FOUR ROOMS DOWN FROM ME! NOT MY DAUGHTER!" He rushed to the door and slammed it open to see Lucina cleaning a knife wound off of Robin's face in the dim light of a candle.

"What the hell? What happened to Robin? He was fine last night." Chrom saw a large knife wound in the grandmaster's shoulder, while a stained white cloth was on the side of his face. He was sleeping now, and his chest was covered in dried up blood.

"Remember when I told you he had gotten into a bar fight? We went on a date, and we were attacked. One of the attackers apparently knew a dark mage, who let him hurt Robin in dreams." Chrom sat down on a chair and studied Robin's tired face.

"So you didn't actually sleep here tonight? I'm assuming that you heard me shouting angrily in the hall. Sorry, Luci, but I didn't know that he was attacked." Lucina gritted her teeth and then replied, "I did come in here in the middle of the night when I heard him screaming, and I slept here." Chrom's calm face contorted into anger as Lucina hastily replied, "We didn't do anything else, father! Do you think he's in any shape for that?"

"How about a… pincer formation… that work, Chrom?" Father and daughter both jumped as Robin murmured in his sleep. Chrom laughed and said, "He is always thinking tactics." Before he went out, Chrom asked, "You applied stuff to his wounds, and you ensured he was safe. I know you two are dating, but why did you still stay?"

"I told him it was to help him keep the dark mages, the Grimleal, and general nightmares away, which was part of the reason," Lucina replied, "But it was also partially to keep my nightly memories to a minimum." She expected a lecture from her father, but Chrom only nodded. He understood his daughter completely. "You should wake him up before the duels start. He never misses a duel for injuries." Then Chrom left the room to check on the other Shepherds.

"Urgh… Lucina? You okay?" Lucina turned to see that Robin was starting to sit up, rubbing the side of his face. She walked to his side and helped him stand up, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"That was an interesting conversation between you and your father. I've only seen him that angry twice before, but luckily he couldn't stay mad at you."

"You were awake?! Why didn't you help me get him to chill out?! Were you not at all startled when you heard him yell from down the hall?!"

"Oh, I was terrified out of my mind! I wished for mercy in the next life while I was laying there. I thought he might impale me with Falchion before I could protest." Lucina's face showed utter horror in response to Robin's half-sarcasm.

"He wouldn't do that! You're his tactician and his closest friend! Wait, was that sarcasm again?" Robin laughed and nodded, then leaned on his bed as he put on his cloak and said, "Well, I'd best get ready to duel. I'm dueling Gaius today, and I'm going to be destroyed." Lucina went to help him up, but he started walking out into the hall on his own.

"Bubbles, listen, you look pretty knocked up, maybe we should call this off?" Robin shook his head and readied a bronze sword. Gaius shrugged and turned to the makeshift ring as Sully and Gregor stepped into the ring.

"Ready up, old man!" Sully got into an aggressive stance as the sell sword readied a less-than-swell bronze sword.

"Alright, the fight is over when I say so. You may each use one of each type of weapon Robin has you using." Lon'qu stood just outside the ring. "Go for broke." Lon'qu struck the ground with his sword, and Sully charged at Gregor. The cavalier, now on foot, slashed downward with a bronze sword, but Gregor knocked the slash away with ease. "Gregor sees from mile away. Faster." Enraged, Sully swung furiously at Gregor, but the experienced bow knight skillfully deflected every swing. Then when Sully made a thrusting move, Gregor sidestepped and knocked the sword out of her hands. Gregor made a counterattack, but the cavalier had her lance ready. She deflected his attack, then got into a more defensive stance. She had the reach advantage now.

Gregor knew that if he was to defeat a lancer, he needed to get past her reach. The bronze training sword was not sharp enough to cut the lance, so he needed to find a new approach. In the meantime, the two circled each other like wolves.

"Come on, Mother! You can do it!" Kjelle cheered for her mother, even though she fully knew how the duel would end. "You can't criticize my technique if you can't take down some old man!" Now even more motivated to win, Sully took some stabs at Gregor, who was struggling to fend her off. "Getting tired, Gregor?" Gregor laughed and replied, "Gregor not begun yet!" Seeing an opportunity, Gregor parried her next thrust to the ground and kicked out, knocking Sully to the ground. Gregor dropped his sword, drew his bow, and put an arrow in the ground right next to Sully's head.

"It's over. Gregor wins." The Shepherds cheered as Libra stepped into the ring against Vaike and the victor and defeated left the ring. As Gregor gave his weapons to a convoy worker (they had brought the convoy into the Valmese capital), Sully approached him and said, "Well, you won. State your terms."

"Young people must respect elders. You call sell sword 'Sir Gregor.'" Sully was about to object, but before she could say anything, Gregor had left the great hall.

"Robin, are you sure you want to duel Gaius? He's an experienced assassin, and you'll only get wounded even more fighting him now!"

"I've made all 7 duels I was challenged to and only lost to Frederick, Chrom, and Lon'qu. I wouldn't miss one of these duels for anything! They're fun!" As Libra defeated Vaike, Lon'qu called for Gaius and Robin to enter the ring. Stumbling as he walked in, Robin readied for the duel.

"Robin, you're in no shape to duel Gaius! Won't you call this off?" After Stahl's statement, Lissa added, "Dear, you know Robin won't back down. You're making ME look like the mature one in this relationship! I'm 18 and you're 23! That's just sad!"

"Uncle Gaius," Lucina called, "If you back out now, Robin will not be happy. At all." An angry Robin was not something anyone wanted to deal with, so Gaius readied his sword.

"Since tomes are banned when the other can't use them, Robin and Gaius will be using only their swords." Robin nodded, saying, "We start when you're ready, sweet tooth!"

"Okay, time to pop Bubbles!" After each addressed the other by their nicknames, they charged. Robin spun his sword quickly, basically creating a whirlwind of attack and advancing on Gaius. Gaius merely deflected his swings and waited for an opening. Once he saw that opening, he struck. With a quick flick, he managed to hit Robin's shoulder, setting him off balance. Now that he had the upper hand, the sugar thief knocked the grandmaster's sword out of his left hand, but Robin countered by grabbing Gaius's arm and twisting, making the assassin drop his sword.

Just as Lon'qu was about to call a draw, Robin got into a fist-fighting stance. The Shepherds began to murmur in awe to each other. Stahl and Frederick thought that Robin was too hurt to keep going, and Kjelle and Gerome commented on Robin's endurance. Lucina tried to listen to what Inigo and Severa were saying, but only caught Inigo saying, "Robin against Gaius. Owain will be so angry when he finds out he missed his father fighting Robin."

Gaius shrugged and ran to Robin. The tactician dodged a right hook, a low jab, and leaned to avoid an uppercut. The sugar thief kicked for his head, but Robin seized his ankle and punched the thief in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Robin had not moved his feet.

Gaius stumbled back up and attacked again, and had a little bit more success. After dodging a few punches, Robin was finally forced to move his feet, landing a strong body blow on Gaius, who used the momentum to whip his left hand around and backhand Robin in the head. The Shepherds winced as Robin stumbled backwards, rubbing his head. Gaius and Robin both took almost twenty seconds to get up. Gaius had to twist his wrist back into place, and Robin was coughing blood. After nodding to each other, they rushed each other in a fury.

Both disregarded defense at this point and just began to rail on each other. At first the Shepherds cheered for one or the other, but then they began to realize that neither was backing down. "They're going to die!" Chrom rushed into the ring with urgency. "Stop this!" The King of Ylisse pushed them apart. Gaius and Robin stepped towards each other and shook hands. Then they both collapsed to the ground.

The crowd surged in to see if the two combatants were alright. Lissa was first to reach her betrothed, and she quickly cast a healing spell to dull the Sugar Thief's bleeding. "What were you thinking?! You could have died if you just kept going! We're getting married tonight before you can get yourself killed! And no sweets until we get to Ylisse!"

"Ah, c'mon, Princess, don't take away a guy's candy! That's cruel!" Lissa punched Gaius on the arm in response. "OW, Princess, that hurt. A lot. If I have to choose between candy or you, I'd choose you any day… Lissa." The duchess of Ylisse embraced the Sugar Thief tightly, but Lissa would always be Princess to him.

"Robin, you are an IDIOT!" Both Chrom and Lucina yelled at Robin as he curled up on the floor, spitting up blood as Libra and Brady attended to healing Robin. "I told you that you shouldn't have done this duel, but you could have at least let it be a draw!" Tharja burst into the group and yelled, "Robin if you die now I will kill everyone in this room!"

"Tharja, are you seriously still hung up on Robin? You already know it doesn't happen. Robin, please tell her off." Lucina got no response. "ROBIN!" She turned angrily to demand that Robin tell Tharja off, but the grandmaster was already out cold. Noire and Laurent joined Lucina and her father in picking up Robin. "Move them both to the convoy. We're beginning our journey back to Yllistol. The Resistance was kind enough to help us pack up for the trip. Lucina, can you go get Roy and bring him out to join us, can't you? He's in the stables down the west hall and in the last door on the left."

Lucina was very puzzled. "May I ask, father, who Roy is? I wasn't aware we met someone new other than Phila yesterday." Chrom laughed and replied, "Roy is Robin's horse, Luci." As Lucina's face reddened, she quickly ran to the stables so that no-one could see her. Finding the horse that she could recognize, she untied the horse, led it out of the stables, and hopped on. Since Roy trusted her thanks to her inherited way with animals, Lucina was able to ride up to join her father.

"Did you find Roy? What weapons does he use? What's his personality?" Chrom laughed happily at her daughter's embarrassment as she scowled with reddened cheeks. "I'm just joking. But enough chitchat, we need to start heading back to Yllistol. It will probably take two days, and I'd like to get there as soon as possible."

* * *

"What a glorious battle! You must use the memory-conjuring spell later so that I can bear witness to this glorious encounter." Robin and Gaius struggled to their feet, groaning in unison as they struggled to stay standing in the rattling wagon. "Bubbles can do that later, son. Now I don't know about you, but since I can actually walk, I'm getting out of here." Robin nodded in agreement, and the two hopped out of the back of the wagon.

"Good to see you up and kicking, Robin! Teach was wondering how long it would take you!" Robin laughed and waved as he quickly walked further up the convoy to the front, where Lucina and Chrom would be.

"Hey, Robin! That old thief couldn't keep you down, could he?" In response to Ricken's greeting, Robin replied, "No-one can keep mages down for long, Ricken." The dark knight high-fived Robin as the grandmaster ran forward to meet up with Chrom and Lucina, who were each leading their horses at the front of the group.

"I hope I didn't scare you two too bad." Lucina and Chrom turned in surprise, then relaxed as they saw that it was Robin. "You hanging in there okay, buddy?"

"More or less, Chrom," Robin rubbed the back of his head, "But I'd prefer we not get into combat again for a while." Robin turned and kissed Lucina square on the lips, slowly and passionately. As Lucina was caught rather off guard and was unbalanced, Robin held her up with his left hand, then brought around his right to flip her father the bird.

"OKAY, BACK OFF ROBIN!" Chrom grabbed the neck of Robin's cloak and pulled him back, leaving a confused, blushing, and sputtering Lucina in his wake. Robin turned to face the exalt laughing like never before.

"Robin, people can see us… Cordelia and the others are laughing at us…" As Robin turned, he could see that Lucina spoke the truth: Most of the other Shepherds were laughing their heads off. Sumia flew up to join them and said, "As hilarious as I thought that was, take it easy with my daughter, Robin. Lucina's new to romance."

"Mother!" As Lucina's face reddened to scarlet, Chrom cut into the conversation. "If you're going to be dating Lucina, I need to set some rules for you two." Robin groaned and face-palmed as Chrom cracked his knuckles. "I did this for Gaius, you can survive. Rule one-" Chrom was cut off as a column of fire erupted from within a forest a mile south of them.

"Can we get ONE DAY without a CRISIS?!" Chrom and Robin both rolled their eyes as they ran into the forest, finding a strange structure of ice and water. "Is… this the place you told me about a while back?" Chrom nodded.

"Well, this must not have gone too well for those Ruffians who were looking for the divine dragon's tear. Sounds like they're Risen now." Robin squinted into the darkness. He couldn't see any of the Risen that Chrom had mentioned, but he could hear them. Then he heard a voice yell, "Arc-Fire!"

"There's someone in here! Quickly, bring Sumia, Laurent, Noire, Gregor, and Sully north and then east. I'll go east here and we'll meet up." Then Robin shouted in a loud voice, "Lon'qu, Panne, Gerome, Kjelle, Yarne! Come with me!" Chrom hopped up onto Sumia's Pegasus and they flew towards the nearest enemies they could hear, while the others followed on horseback. Robin and Lucina's group headed west, in the direction of the sound of fighting.

Six Griffon Riders and one Wyvern Lord flew towards the small group that Robin and Lucina led. Robin produced Rexcalibur from his cloak and shot off the spell, downing a Griffon. Another attacked him from the side, but Lucina blocked the attack and threw a javelin to down the rider. The grandmaster and the princess ducked as Gerome pulled back Minerva to dodge an attack, while Kjelle defeated his assailant.

"Focus, Gerome! If I wasn't here helping you, that guy would have knocked your head off. Don't let your guard down." Robin turned to help Lon'qu and Panne deal with the Wyvern Lord while Yarne took down a Griffon with ease.

"Kjelle, you look lovelier every moment. How am I to focus in battle?" Robin raised an eyebrow. _Wow. And people say Inigo's a flirt. I suppose Gerome IS Virion's son…_

"W-where did that come from? P-please, such compliments catch me off guard..."

"Indeed, I can tell, because your face is turning red in a way that matches your beautiful red and ginger hair." Gerome brushed the aforementioned hair out of Kjelle's face while Robin said, "Can it wait, you two?" Then Robin had to dodge an attack from the Wyvern Lord. "The rest of you should go find Chrom's group. We'll handle this Risen." At Lucina's command, the others departed, leaving Robin and Lucina to fight the Wyvern Lord.

The wyvern dodged Rexcalibur as the rider threw a hand axe at the grandmaster, which grazed his chest. Lucina jumped and tried to kill the wyvern, but the rider deflected it. Robin prepared to cast Rexcalibur again, but the Wyvern seized him in its claws before he could cast the wind spell. As Robin braced for the end, he fell out of the wyvern's grasp and to the ground as the wyvern flew away in a panic from its dead rider. As Robin stood up to thank Lucina, he saw that she was getting up in the opposite direction from the place the rider fell. Then he felt someone crash into him.

"There you are, Father! I was beginning to think we got separated." Robin looked down to see a girl, about 16 years of age by his estimate, with blue hair, an identical cloak to his own, and a Falchion in her hand. Lucina stared wide-eyed in shock. "I'm sorry, what?" was all that Robin could get out.

"Well no harm done. At least we can head home now. ...Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least." Lucina's hand was over her mouth as she began to realize who this strange girl was. _Oh no… what if she's not my daughter?_

"Wait, let's go back to the 'Father' thing. How could you get here? I didn't marry Lucina in that future." The girl gave him a puzzled look as Lucina turned away in tears.

"I thought that was Mother standing over there…" Lucina lifted her head and turned back around. _Does she recognize me?_ "But did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future?" Robin sat down on the ground and stared at his daughter, utterly marveled. Lucina began to stumble over to him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan!" Robin couldn't come up with anything to say and continued to stare slack-jawed until Lucina nudged him nervously. "Your daughter?" Morgan looked nervous now. "Love of your lives and Daddy's Little Girl and all that?" Smiles started to form slowly on the surprised parents' faces. Robin reached over and grabbed Lucina's hand. "A _daughter._ We have a _child_." Lucina couldn't muster a single word, but just stared in awe at her daughter, blue haired and all.

"Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you two to bed." Morgan grabbed their open hands and began to run towards Chrom's group, then paused. "Hmm, but which way is home? Is it-" Morgan began to collapse, but Lucina caught her. "Ngh! M-my head!"

"Easy—Don't try to force it! Just stay calm and listen to me. I know this sounds mad, but I believe that you came here from the future." The tactician's daughter did a double take and sat up in shock. "Are you out of your mind? That's impossible!"

"Actually, it is. Think about it. You said Robin looked younger, but look again. At both of us this time, and closely. Do I look like I'm of an age where I could have a child as old as you? At this point in time, in OUR time, you still haven't been born." Morgan rubbed her head in confusion as she processed what her mother had said. "You do look a lot younger, but…"

"Look, you don't need to believe us right now. But I need you to come with me. I know what it's like to wake up with no memory, and if Chrom hadn't found me, who knows where I would be now… heck, your mother and I would have never met."

"YOU woke up one day with no memory too?" Morgan laughed happily, adding, "Like father, like daughter then! How funny!" Lucina chuckled lightly and replied, "It's good to see you inherited your father's blithe attitude. Just stay close, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Robin and Lucina began to walk towards Chrom's group, Morgan following close behind, right next to her father. Lucina felt Robin's hand grasp hers, and she turned to see an overjoyed smile on his face. Lucina stopped, leaned over and pressed her lips into his, while running her left hand through the grandmaster's horribly messy hair.

"I… understand you love each other and all, and that I'm not actually here yet, but could you two tone that down a bit?" Robin pulled away and chuckled lightly. "Okay, dear. Just this once."

* * *

"There you are, Robin! I found Naga's tear, and some of the others are bringing it back." Chrom's group had dealt with the rest of the Risen, and now the exalt was resting while Sumia and Cynthia, who had arrived late to the battle. "I see you found the treasure hunter. Who's this girl?"

"My name's Morgan, sir! Sorry, just got lost in here." Chrom leaned over and studied the girl carefully, noting the cloak and the third copy of Falchion in their presence. "Well, it seems we have a fan, doesn't it, Robin?" Chrom and Robin laughed together for very different reasons. "Well, join me as soon as you can outside. She can join us if she likes." As Chrom began to walk away, Sumia approached excitedly.

"Are you Robin and Lucina's daughter?" Upon hearing her mother say this, Cynthia ran over excitedly and smiled at the girl.

"If Father and Mother's real names are Robin and Lucina, then yes." As soon as the words escaped from Morgan's mouth, Cynthia shrieked in happiness while Sumia smiled and laughed as the two Pegasus riders began to talk too quickly for Robin or Lucina to understand.

"What exactly is going on now?" Chrom had turned around when he heard his wife and daughter freak out. "Tell him! Tell him, Morgan! You have to!" Morgan smiled and stood up as she began to dash towards Chrom. "Wait! I'm not sure that that's a good idea, honey-"

"I'M SO SORRY, GRANDPA! I DON'T HAVE ANY MEMORY OF THE LAST 16 YEARS OF MY LIFE BESIDES FATHER-"

"Did you call me… _Grandpa_?" Chrom went wide-eyed in shock, then looked up at the parents. " _Robin, I swear to the gods…"_

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but the next section depends on the preface survey. If you didn't before, please go read the preface to this chapter. Please leave a review as instructed at the top, and have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody,**

 **I just want to thank everybody who contributed to the survey on the last chapter, especially the guests who went by the pen names AS and Delta477. I ended up going with a mixture of these two suggestions for Kellam and Phila's child. Thank you to everybody who contributed to that survey and the Fates-based pairing survey. This seriously went really well; I'd love to hear more recommendations regardless of whether I'm doing an organized survey or not.**

 **As for the Fates survey, you can keep sharing your opinion on that one for a while. So far, it looks like Male Corrin and Azura is the one people want to see. This was the pairing I used in my first play through, and I will be ignoring the fact that they're revealed to be cousins in Revelation (Because I had already paired them. Arete and Mikoto will just be close friends). Still, I'm strongly considering Female Corrin and Laslow, just because I have a good idea for a setup for that story. If you'd rather me pair Corrin with someone else, you can tell me that too. For example: what about Morgan? Would the Fell Dragon and the Vallite Dragon mix be cool? Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

A tactician and a swordswoman sat around a campfire, makeshift tents and other fires surrounding them in the evening light. Their daughter was doing fine, but her parents had their own problems.

"Where's Morgan? Is she being examined in the medical tent?" Lucina nodded and continued to examine the blades of grass. "Lucina? Are you okay?" Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, while the princess of Ylisse turned to face him.

"I just have a lot going on in my head. I just found out I have a daughter, my father's going to lecture me because he thinks I was having sex with his best friend, and the aforementioned daughter doesn't remember me. How bad of a parent was I if she doesn't remember me?" Robin paused for a second, carefully considering what to say.

"I'm still trying to process it too, Chrom knows that we didn't do anything last night, and Morgan doesn't remember anything except for me. Everything's going to be fine, Lucina." He leaned over and wrapped his arm around Lucina's shoulder, while the princess wrapped her arm around the grandmaster's waist. They leaned against each other there for a while, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"I'm assuming you've already heard this from Morgan, but keep that to a minimum while I'm around." Chrom sat down by the couple, rubbing his forehead in a tired manner. Robin smiled and replied, "Alright, Chrom, you got it." Chrom didn't seem to be in any hurry, though. Robin groaned, knowing that he was about to sit through a series of rules and questions from Chrom.

"Okay, I've got a question and a few rules for you. First off: is Lucina pregnant?" Lucina went wide-eyed and shook her head. "No, of course not. I've told you that already, Father." Robin stretched briefly and settled in for the rules.

"Secondly, Robin, you two are not allowed to drink alcohol together, for obvious reasons. Rule three, and this is an obvious one for you, you make her cry, I make you die." Robin nodded, having predicted that he would say something along these lines. "Rule four, there's no point in banning you from sleeping together now that you already have, but no sex. I'm serious." Lucina and Robin both nodded quickly.

"Now I didn't add this when I gave this lecture to Gaius, but this is a unique situation. Rule five, please don't let Morgan call me Grandfather. That makes me feel old." Robin chuckled lightly.

"What do you mean, 'feel' old? I can see a few gray hairs!" Chrom looked up at his hair, then scowled and walked away, yelling, "Not funny, Robin!"

"You really shouldn't have done that, Robin. Father's going to be mad at you now." Robin chuckled and replied, "He'll get over it. If not, I think his grand-daughter will win him over. She has her mother's charm." Lucina blushed and replied, "And if that doesn't work, she has her father's amusing and adorable personality." Robin smiled as the two leaned towards each other until…

"Father! Mother! This camp is SOOOOO cool! I did what you said and declined to mention that you guys are my parents, by the way." Robin smiled and gestured for Morgan to sit between him and Lucina, a request to which Morgan complied.

"I'm glad you like the camp. Did you get to meet some of the other people?" Morgan nodded happily in response to her mother's question.

"First I spent some time talking to grandmother. She's so nice! She was really friendly to me! Then I talked to Aunt Cyndie for a while. She's nice too! I met that guy who talks all funny, and watched his son get rejected by like three different girls!" Robin and Lucina glanced at each other, highly alarmed. "I feel bad for that guy who can't walk now. He kept saying something about needing to exercise his sword hand."

"Yeah, Owain is kind of a wreck without his sword hand, dear." Morgan laughed at her mother's comment, then continued. "Next, I walked into an invisible wall, and it turned out to be a guy! There was also this one guy who squealed adorably when I messed with his bunny ears! Then I met this really cool dark mage named Tharja! She was highly interested in me, and asked me for help making a love potion! It was fun!" Lucina stood up in a fury. "I'll be right back." Before Robin could make a protest, the princess had stormed off.

"Well, it sounds like you've had a fun day. Why don't you go talk to Frederick about getting you a tent and bedroll? If he doesn't trust you and refuses to give one to you, then you can tell him who you are."

"I get my own tent? Cool! I'll set it up right next to yours here!" Morgan hugged her father, then ran off. Robin stood up, stretched, and began to walk around the camp in an effort to find Lucina.

"I find myself wishing that Laurent had more inherited characteristics from me." Robin hurried away before he heard Miriel's cryptic reply to her husband Libra's question. Then he saw two people dueling with practice weapons a short distance away from most of the camp.

"Commit to your swing, Kell!" The knight, now not in full armor, did as Gregor instructed and swung her training staff with more force, while Gregor parried. They dueled for a short time, then Gregor sat down in the grass, exhausted.

"You know, Gregor envy you and Sully-kins." Kjelle sat down and looked at him in curiosity. "Gregor old man now with no family. Sully-kins has daughter and parents back in homeland. Gregor will die with nothing and no-one to remember him by." Kjelle began to shake slightly, and Robin noticed that Kjelle's hair was the same color as Gregor's.

"You know Kell, if Gregor ever have daughter, he hopes will be strong, confident girl like you." Nodding rapidly, Kjelle seized her training staff and hurried away towards the camp, still shaking. As she walked past Robin, he said, "Gregor's your father, isn't he?" Kjelle whirled around.

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping, Robin!" Kjelle swung her staff around in anger, but Robin ducked out of the way. "Is Gregor your father, Kjelle?" The knight nodded, then hurried away. Robin continued on, spotting Lucina by Tharja's tent. He sat down by her and peered in.

"One bat wing..." Tharja dropped the demented object, "A dash of pig tail…" Lucina yanked Robin away from the tent flap as Vaike approached and burst into the tent. "I hoped that ain't dinner yer making!" Vaike's booming laughter shook the tent's flaps. "No, seriously, whatcha up to?"

"I'm brewing a potion for a spell," Tharja replied. She continued to mix the mysterious liquid while Vaike inquired, "What is it? Fireballs? The Vaike loves fireballs!" Tharja kept her eyes on the bowl and replied, "I'd rather not say."

"Why not? Ya gonna cast it on me? Bwa ha ha ha!" The tent flap billowed into Lucina's face as she pushed it away. The witch said nothing. Robin poked his head into the tent to see a terrified look on Vaike's face. "Wait! You ARE gonna cast it on me! Teach don't wanna be no toad!" His foot breached the flaps of the tent before he was pulled back in.

"It's not a toad, I promise… Just drink it."

"AW HELL NO!" Robin began to laugh before Lucina clasped her hand over Robin's mouth. "Trust me, Vaike, this potion is special. It will allow me to capture your heart." Robin laughed again, while Vaike did the same inside the tent. "Told you that you didn't have anything to worry about, Lucina."

"I could have saved you the bat wing, Tharja! Take a look at this!"

"That looks like a ring." Robin recalled Noire's angry rant from the day she and the other children joined on and remembered that this was exactly what Noire claimed would happen.

"See? Ya don't need magic potions to win my heart. Ya already got it!" Tharja shakily replied, "Very well. I accept your proposal." Robin clasped Lucina's hand and led her away from the tent.

"I'm sorry, Robin," Lucina said while staring at the ground, "I just got this image into my head of Morgan's hair turning black right in front of me, and I had to do something."

"That's fine, Lucina, I don't blame you. If an evil witch was obsessed with you, I'd be jealous too." Robin chuckled and gently kissed his lover before the couple proceeded into the mess tent.

* * *

"So Libra," Robin said, "I heard that you're having trouble relating to your kid." Robin sat down by the priest, Stahl, Ricken, and Gregor, leaving two more spots open to other people. Lucina went to sit by her mother and sister. "Indeed I am. It seems that Laurent and I's only similarity is the color of our hair."

"That and the fact that you both look like women." Ricken's comment made the table erupt in laughter. "Although if you wanna talk about issues with your kid, Nah has her own set of problems. "She thinks that I would never actually marry someone who acts as childish as Nowi and that I only stayed with her because… er…"

"Because you got her pregnant?" Phila sat down in one of the two empty spots as Stahl slapped Ricken so hard in the back while laughing that the dark knight's face hit the table. Ricken's face was red now out of both embarrassment and pain.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you yesterday, Phila, but it's good to have you back." The well-postured Pegasus knight replied, "Thank you. I apologize for not bringing the Resistance to help you sooner, but I am glad to be in the company of the six of you." Robin was about to say that there was only five people sitting there until Phila took her fork and clanged it against Kellam's armor.

"Okay, I don't understand how it's so hard to see you, Kellam!" Stahl was laughing out of control until Maribelle marched over and said, "Don't laugh so loud! And why are you such a messy eater? No wonder Brady's such a country bumpkin! I'm sorry about him, Phila. He's still the same old eater as before." The resistance general nodded as Maribelle sat back down by Sumia and her daughters.

"So where's Morgan? Is she still setting up her tent?" In response to her mother's question, Lucina replied, "Robin thought it would be best not to have her attend dinner tonight."

"Who's Morgan?" Maribelle and Lissa inquired about the identity of the person they met earlier at the same time. As Lucina was about to talk around the question, Cynthia gleefully replied, "Morgan is Robin and Lucina's daughter!" Lucina buried her head into her hands as everybody in the tent heard and burst into chatter.

"Well, Robin, You've been busy! Your best friend's gonna be your father-in-law soon! So much for Chrom being your best man!"

"I assume Chrom knows already, or else he'd be storming in here aiming to take off your head!"

"So that girl from earlier is you guys' kid? Shoulda seen it! It's obvious now that I think about it!"

"LUCINA ARE YOU OKAY?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU TWO HAVEN'T-"

"Lissa, no we have not." The duchess continued with her fussing alongside her own supervisor. Only the Taguel, Lon'qu, Libra, Miriel, Kellam, and Phila stayed out of the fuss.

"Guys, you didn't put up this much of a fuss when other children showed up, so would you leave me and Lucina alone?" The obstreperous din of the Shepherds took only three seconds to stop. "Wow, I didn't think that would work." Then Robin realized that none of them were looking at him. He turned over his shoulder to see a strange young man standing by the door.

This man was clearly very shy, shuffling away from the group ever so slowly. He had orange cavalier armor, which was a stark contrast from the mostly black with one blue strand in his well-combed hair. A massive scar ran down the side of his face and down onto his neck, which along with his neat but damaged clothes gave him the appearance of a seasoned fighter. The young man appeared to be very poised, but he shied away from the prying eyes.

"God damn it. I was hoping I could slip in here during whatever conversation you were having." As he began to walk further in, he noticed that all eyes were still on him. "Ugh, why are you all still looking at me? How does Father do it?"

"We're looking at you because you're a complete stranger in full armor entering our tent." Phila approached the man and explained the situation in the politest way that she could. "Well, of course that's why YOU'D be looking at me; you've been alert for as long as I can remember."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken; you attract eyes more than women attract that dancer's son. I'd remember you if we'd ever met before." The young man chuckled lightly, then sighed.

"You're right; we haven't met. Can I talk to you and Kellam outside for a second?" The general of the Resistance followed the strange man out of the tent, then Kellam pushed one flap of the tent aside and hurried out. People began talking again, either about this strange new man or about Morgan, but Robin went to the tent flaps and peered through.

"Now I see what Sumia meant. This is a lot to take in all at once, Kenshin." Phila sat down on a storage trunk not far outside the tent, while Kellam stood next to her.

"I… understand you have no reason to believe me," Kenshin said, "But can you just trust me? At least until I can find a way to prove it."

"I believe you, Kenshin," Kellam replied, "Though I don't know if Phila does. You definitely look like you could be our son." Robin snapped his fingers. He guessed as much, but he wanted to make sure.

"I just… I really miss you guys. I miss Dad's cooking, and you training me, and explaining to me twice a week why I can't be a Pegasus knight, all of it. It's good to see you again." Kellam and Phila pulled their son into a tight embrace.

"Did you come from the same timeline as the others? Where everybody's dead and the Risen have taken over the world?"

Kenshin gave his mother a strange look. "What are Risen? My life was happy until the Nohrians- never mind. Things were normal- I grew up alongside all the other Shepherds' children: Lucia, Cyndie, Kelly, Gerald, Yorre, Bradley, Lento, Naya, Oak, Morgan-"

"You come from Morgan's time?!" Robin was past the massive tent flaps and had his hands on Kenshin's collar in a matter of seconds. "What happened? Why doesn't she remember it? Was I a bad parent?"

"You must be Robin. It's strange seeing you so much younger. But yeah, I know Morgan. Is she here?! I haven't seen her since she became a retainer in-"

"Yeah, she's here, but she lost her memory. She only remembers who I am, so you can't see her today." Kenshin nodded and proceeded to walk with his parents in hushed tones.

"You alright, Robin?" Lucina took hold of Robin's hand as he watched the newly reunited family talk, a smile on the young Kenshin's face. He was almost going to go talk to them, but then he remembered that he had a child of his own to check up on, and she had probably gotten bored of eating and talking with Frederick.

"We should go check on our daughter. If I'm her father, then goodness knows what trouble she'll get into if we don't stop her." Lucina smiled and laughed lightly while the couple began to make their way to the weapons tent, where their daughter was.

"You know, Robin, you didn't answer my question." The grandmaster looked out towards the sea, visualizing Yllistol. He had only spent two years there, but he still found that he missed the place dearly. Elsewhere, Hans, Iago, and Validar waited for him.

"I don't know, Lucina," Robin replied, "Maybe I'll be able to say for sure before we go to bed." Lucina pulled up the tent flap as she and Robin stepped inside- and nearly went deaf.

"Mom! Dad! What took you so long? No offense to you, Sir Frederick, but I'm dying in here! I just found you today!" Lucina replied, "I'm sorry, Morgan, but everyone would have been bothering you way too much if they found out who you are. Turns out they did anyway… but how about we go play cards as soon as I get a look at your Falchion?" Morgan happily agreed and let Lucina examine the weapon while Robin talked to Frederick.

"Thanks for looking after Morgan for us. I've only known her for a day, but I can already tell she's a handful." Frederick nodded, which was the closest he ever got to a laugh. "She's Milord's granddaughter, so she falls under my responsibility. Besides, it's nice to have someone to talk to, and Morgan's a very interesting young lady."

"Yeah, I know that I'm not always very appreciative of you, but… thank you for all that you do. Really, you've saved my life multiple times, and have always been available when needed." Frederick nodded, and while Robin was about to add something else, the great knight began to stare off into space. Robin couldn't see what he did, but if he could, he'd see the great-aunt of his own daughter:

Emmeryn.

"Well, if you guys would like, I can get a deck of cards ready back in our tent. That sound good?" Lucina nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me. We'll join you in just a second." Robin left the tent while Lucina sat down by her daughter.

"I know you're probably worried that I'm not actually your daughter, even though I do look a lot like you. But thank you for being welcoming of me." Tears began to well up in Lucina's eyes as she hugged her daughter tight. Then as they pulled apart, Lucina saw it.

"What's that mark on your wrist, dear?" Morgan pulled back her right sleeve until the mark of the exalt could be seen. "Oh yeah, I've had that mark my whole life. I have another mark on my other arm." She pulled back her left sleeve to reveal what looked like a dragon's head.

"That mark on your right arm proves that you're my daughter! I have that same mark in my eye!" Morgan peered closer into her mother's eyes, then laughed with glee when she saw the mark and hugged her mother again, nearly making Lucina suffocate.

"Now let's head over to meet your father. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting for too long." Morgan nodded and dashed out of the tent, while Lucina walked out at a more natural pace.

"You look awfully happy, Lucina, and that's not okay. You were the one other person who I could count on to not smile!" Severa was in her usual somewhat pouty mood as she addressed Lucina. Henry walked just behind her, standing next to his fiancé, Cordelia. "How could I not be happy? Morgan has the mark of the exalt, which is proof that she's my daughter."

"Nya ha! Or Cynthia's!" Lucina's face paled, Severa and her father laughed, and Cordelia smacked her fiancé's arm. "Don't even joke about that, Henry! That's horribly rude!" Lucina began to walk away until Cordelia put her hand on the princess's shoulder. "You don't have anything to worry about, Lucina. Morgan's clearly your child. She may not remember you, but you sure did a good job raising her." Lucina nodded with a smile on her face while Cordelia followed her fiancé and her daughter away towards the medical tent to visit Owain.

As Lucina came upon her and Robin's tent, she stopped for a moment outside the tent, considering all of the recent events. In one day, she had seen Robin at his most vulnerable yet, met her own _daughter,_ and somehow was allowed by her father to sleep in the same tent as his best friend. All of this left Lucina exhausted and overwhelmed. But when she looked inside the tent and saw Robin and Morgan talking and laughing, it made it all worth it.

* * *

"It's good to be back." Chrom hopped off of his horse and looked at the castle of Ylisstol happily as the Shepherds entered in the front gate. All of the children except Lucina stared up at the still-standing Ylisstol in awe.

"Yay! It's back! You're lucky, sis, you got to come home way before I did."

"Ugh, this place. If I had a nickel for every time I lost a game of hide-and-seek to Lucina in here…"

"I should head to the armory, see if a new challenge is there for me."

"I might as well enjoy Ylisstol while it's here… before it inevitably falls to Grima's wrath…"

"Er, I don't know if I want to go in there. The bad memories might make me go crazy."

"Then by all means, go in! I wish to further study your amazing outbursts, Noire!"

"My my, what a place. If I had a nickel for every time I tried to ask a Pegasus knight out in here…"

"Hmm… maybe I should try flying up there… would you like a lift up, Brady?"

"Er, No thank yew, Nah… I reckon I'll stick to the stairs like everybody else."

"Come on, Bunny! Let's go! I wanna see how many stories you can jump!"

"Don't call me Bunny, Morgan! And I'm not jumping inside the castle: Chrom will kill me!"

"Hey, don't you guys even think about exploring this great labyrinth of memories without me, or the power of the sword hand will smite thee!"

"Alright, everybody, most of you can just go wherever now, but I'll need my immediate family to come with me. We've gotta talk to the royal council." Chrom waited for the groaning from his family before adding, "Oh, and Gaius? I'd rather you and Owain not come in until I can talk it all out with the royal council. Even though you joined in the Plegian campaign, they still don't know that you're a Shepherd." Gaius shrugged and then passionately kissed Lissa in front of all of them. With tongue. When Chrom grabbed his shoulder, he pushed the Exalt away and flipped the bird at him. Lissa put her arms around Gaius's neck and pulled him down closer to her, while Lucina twiddled her thumbs nervously. She thought such public affection was horribly improper.

"OOOOKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Chrom forcibly pulled them apart when Gaius's right hand moved down past Lissa's waist. Gaius jokingly saluted, then strolled off towards the main city, saying, "First Robin, then me. Just wait until Inigo joins the party." Chrom, still a little rattled, started walking towards the castle, grabbing Lissa's arm and saying, "That could have gotten you into a lot of trouble with the council."

"Oh, come on! I'm an adult, Chrom! Leave me alone! It's not like you and Sumia don't do the same thing almost every other day!"

"Except I don't do so in public, and so... intensely. Besides, we're running late already; there's a lot I have to tell the council." Chrom rubbed his forehead tiredly. "This'll be just great… 'Oh, by the way, I have another daughter, Lucina has a daughter of her own, so no suitors… also, my sister is engaged. Who? Why, only the most wanted man in the kingdom!' Yeah, that'll be a breeze…"

"Hey, you get to be royalty, so you can't complain. Besides, it won't be that bad. Don't be over-dramatic." Robin watched Brady help Owain up and limp away, then followed Chrom and his family in, walking up the steps to the room where the royal advisors waited.

"Good to see you again, Milord Chrom." Chrom nodded and replied, "It's good to be back. Now let's get started, because I have a lot to catch you guys up on." Chrom took a deep breath while the four-person council sat down.

"First off, this young lady," He gestured to Cynthia, "Is my daughter, Cynthia." The new daughter walked forward and cheerfully shook hands with the councilmen, who accepted the handshake uneasily.

"You should have had a letter transported to inform us, Milord." An older man sitting farthest to the left addressed the Exalt in an irritated manner.

"Sue me then, Galto. Between fighting Risen, managing the Valm campaign, and dealing with MORE future children showing up basically every day. At one point, we discovered five in one day."

"So there are more, then? And not just from your family, but from the other Shepherds' families?"

"Yes. In fact, Galto, your daughter, Maribelle, is married and has a son named Brady in your honor. I'll summon him if you wish."

"No, not right now. That can wait until later." A woman to the right of Galto cut in. "So, another daughter… You realize this means more suitors in your castle? Whom you hate?"

"Like myself, Zola of Rosanne?" A young man entered the room from behind the council, approaching Lissa and took a bow. Lissa rolled her eyes, Sumia and Lucina groaned, and Robin sat down and took a piece of jerky out of his pocket. This was going to be entertaining.

"Sorry, Zola, but if you wanna, like, kiss my hand or something, you'll need to ask permission from my fiancé." Zola angrily rushed out of the room while Galto stood up in a fury.

"Are you serious? You became engaged without our approval?! This is absolutely unacceptable! Where is your fiancé?" Chrom looked to Robin for tips on what to do, prompting Robin to roll his eyes and shoot a Wind spell at the council, shutting them up and scattering their papers and quill pens across the room.

"We can talk about that later. Also, if you could avoid shooting off wind spells," A blue-haired woman next to Galto addressed Robin, "That would be appreciated."

"Wait, you weren't a council member last time I came up here." Sumia studied the woman with interest. She stood up and walked forward, revealing a large X-shaped scar across her face and long blue hair.

"My name is Reina. I was the General of the Pegasus knights for a while, before I suffered a near-fatal injury that forced me to resign. I'm going to be going to the Outrealms for good soon, so I won't be here long. I am aware that you were trained by Phila, milady."

"Indeed I was. It's good to meet you, Reina." Reina nodded before the window behind her shattered, while the council and Chrom's family all scattered to the floor.

As Chrom helped his wife and daughters up, he saw Morgan slide off of a giant bunny's back. "Thanks for the lift, Yarne! All of that debris was cool! Jumping through the window was a great idea!" A light shone from the center of the room as the giant bunny transformed back into a young man with large ears and fearful eyes.

"ME?! I didn't mean to do that! You shouldn't have had your feet in front of my eyes! Ohhhhhh, Lord Chrom is going to kill me, we're gonna go extinct…"

"Don't be such a baby. Oh hi, Grandfather!" Morgan ran and hugged Chrom, then looked around the room and said, "Grandmother's here too! And Mom and Dad! This is great!" Robin winced as he saw the four councilmen figure out what they had just heard.

"A granddaughter, Chrom? And did she call Robin 'Dad?'" Chrom sighed and replied, "Yes, Galto, this is Robin and Lucina's daughter, Morgan. That young Taguel gentleman is Yarne, Panne's son." Galto stood up in a fury. "Do you realize how many suitors are slated to arrive in the next week?! Now that Lissa's engaged, and Lucina's engaged-"

"Er, no, we're not engaged…" Lucina interrupted Galto, rather embarrassed, with her correction, prompting Cynthia to butt in with, "That won't be true for long! Robin bought a ring from Anna this morning!" Everyone turned to see Robin, wide-eyed and red in the face.

"Ugh, Cynthia, did you have to bring that up? I was going to wait until I could tell your father…" Robin reached into the pocket of his Plegian coat and produced a small black box. "So yeah, uh… Chrom-"

"You most definitely have my permission, Robin. I don't know about the council, though…" Reina gave a thumbs-up as the doors behind them burst open and two cavaliers walked in with Gaius between them, his hands bound.

"Milord, we found the infamous assassin and thief Gaius stealing from a candy shop in the city. We thought you would like to deliver him his death sentence." Chrom buried his face in his hands.

"Of course, it's never that simple. I thought that maybe after a giant bunny and my granddaughter crashed through the window, and after my best friend's plans to propose to my daughter was revealed, then MAYBE I could have a usual meeting. But NO! Then my sister's mystery fiancé who's a wanted criminal gets brought up here under arrest and I'm expected to DECAPITATE HIM!" Chrom slammed his head into the wall angrily.

"GAIUS IS DUCHESS LISSA'S-" Galto was cut off as Robin punched him in the head saying, "I think it's best if we suspend this meeting, wouldn't you agree, Reina?" The former Pegasus knight nodded, while a very rattled royal family left the room with Gaius.

"Dude," one cavalier said, "We do NOT get paid enough for this crap. If one more of my encounters with the royal family goes like this, I'm quitting."

* * *

"Morgan, that was unacceptable. You're lucky that you happen to be part of the royal family, or you'd be arrested. Regardless, if I hadn't promised to pay it off, you'd be working to pay for that repair." Lucina looked at him in horror. "You promised to pay that? Have you been saving your salary?" Robin shook his head and replied, "No, I won a bet. My salary has been going into something else."

"Sorry, Father. I was just having so much fun with the others!" Robin laughed and shrugged it off before Morgan continued with another question. "You said your salary has been going into something else. What's that, exactly?" Robin's face reddened as he reached into his pocket. "Well, I suppose Cynthia spoiled it already…" The grandmaster pulled out the box and opened it on one knee. Despite seeing the box earlier, she was shocked by his sudden proposal. Morgan squealed in delight and jumped around happily.

"Lucina, you know the question."

"You know the answer!" Lucina threw her arms around Robin with enough force to knock him to the ground. Morgan joined in on the hug while the family laughed.

Chrom looked on from a balcony above, a smile on his face. Sumia squeezed his hand tight and wiped tears out of her eyes. "You know you're gonna have to let her call you Grandfather now, right?"

"Yeah, that's only fair. Morgan's a good kid. If she's anything like Lucina and Robin, she'll be a great hero one day. I have faith in her father. That being said, if Robin betrays Lucina, he's still getting beheaded." Laughing, the king and queen left the overjoyed family below to celebrate and went to check on another future child, who was jumping over the fence into the stables.

Kenshin ran to the area where pegasi were feeding. The cavalier stood there for a while, admiring the nearest Pegasus to him. He reached out and petted its mane, while the Pegasus whinnied happily. Kenshin then sighed and walked away, his head drooping.

 **Sorry if that chapter felt rushed. I tried to fit a ton of stuff into that meeting to give an idea of how confusing and hectic Chrom's life must be. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review for the Fates survey if you can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgive me if the last chapter felt rushed: the idea of making the joke about the chaotic meeting sounded better in my head.**

 **In regards to the ongoing Fates survey, I've decided on the Corrin-Azura pairing. However, I think I'm going to make a change to the pairing list in Chapter 1. Morgan, I think, will be paired with Inigo rather than Yarne, who will now be paired with Cynthia. I was on the fence about who to pair Morgan with, and when I saw Yarne and Cynthia's support conversation in my third play-through, I found I like that pairing a lot more.**

 **This chapter starts with Donnel and Olivia's wedding, which, unfortunately, could not happen at Walhart's castle. Ah, I love this pairing. Donnel is one of my favorite characters, and I thought it was fitting to pair the farm boy with the traveling dancer. In addition, their support has them singing and dancing together, and I loved that. I think it's also because I love The Princess Bride, and Donnel reminds me of Wesley. Anyhow, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

"By the Divine Dragon's power, I hereby pronounce thee, Donnel and Olivia Tinhead, lawfully wedded partners!" Olivia reached to the side, seized Donnel's head pot off of a stool next to her and held it up between them and the Shepherds while she kissed Donnel passionately, so that only Donnel and Libra, who was performing the rite, could see her face redden. The Shepherds cheered madly, even Robin, who was standing next to Donnel as his best man. It had taken Lucina, Cynthia, Lissa, and Sumia badgering him (as well as a couple death threats) to get the Grandmaster to remove his beloved cloak for the occasion.

Whoops and cheers could be heard throughout the royal courtyard as the farm boy and the traveling dancer went back through the aisle of wooden chairs. It had only been three days since the Shepherds returned to Ylisse, so it was not a very lavish event, but that was just fine for them. "DONNEL!" Olivia yelped in alarm while Donnel swept her off of her feet, which was followed by the dancer putting the tin pot back on the farm boy's head. The group made their way inside to the dining hall, which had been converted into a dance floor.

Robin, though only a novice pianist, joined Virion and Brady in starting a waltz, while Donnel set Olivia back on her feet. "Wait, are we dancing alone? Now… in front of everyone?" Donnel chuckled and replied, "Why 'course we are! Yer the center of the party, darling!" The shy dancer was shrinking up in nervousness, so Donnel took her right hand in his left and said, "I asked Virion and Brady to play the swan song! We danced to this darn near a thousand times! All ya gotta do is go through the motions! Ain't nuthin to it!" Olivia hesitantly took her husband's hand as he put his right hand on her hip.

Shepherds went speechless as the farm boy and the traveling dancer glided across the floor with unmatched grace. Donnel spun his wife with grace while she stepped silently around him. They stayed pressed close together for almost the entire thing. The farm boy lifted his wife up in the air as she wrapped her legs around his torso, then spun around him and spread her arms while Donnel held her up by her hips. The Shepherds started gasping, and when Robin turned around from the piano, he saw why.

Olivia was perched with her hands on Donnel's shoulders, while he held her up by her waist. While her left leg was bent in a 45-degree angle, her right leg was extended straight up in the air. And through it all, their lips stayed pressed together while Donnel slowly spun in a circle. He slowly lowered the dancer to the ground as he kneeled next to her, their lips still pressed together as the song ended.

The dining hall erupted into cheers as the Shepherds crowded around the couple on the dance floors. Other musicians replaced Virion, Robin, and Brady so that they could join their allies. The rest of the Shepherds started pairing up to join in the dancing themselves. While Maribelle pushed by her to join Stahl, Lucina was surprised to feel Robin's hand grasp hers.

"Would my fiancé like to dance?" Lucina shook in awe. "I'm still getting used to that, Robin. I can't quite believe that on top of discovering Morgan, we're going to be wed soon." Robin smiled and was about to take Lucina onto the dance floor when he saw Inigo dancing. _With MORGAN._

"Lucina, look!" The blue-haired princess turned to see Inigo and Morgan dancing almost cheek to cheek. Morgan was pink in the face while Inigo spun her gracefully. Funnily enough, the philandering gentleman was blushing too. Lucina and Robin walked to Inigo together, while Lucina proceeded to grab Inigo by the collar and pull him off to the side, while Morgan followed angrily.

"I would like to say this only once, Inigo: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Inigo winced as Lucina yelled in his ear. "Leave him alone, mom! We were just dancing!"

"You were watching him the day you arrived, Morgan," her father replied, "He's a philanderer. I'm your father, it's my job to keep philanderers away from you." Inigo tapped the grandmaster on the shoulder and replied, "Robin, Morgan is the only person who will dance with me. Just give me a chance to dance at my parents' wedding." Robin smirked and signaled for the band to stop, ruining his chance to dance with the young tactician.

"As the best man for the King-Slayer himself, I think I have to make a speech now." The Shepherds all began to sit down and listen to the speech.

"Now this speech comes with a little bit of a confession. When I saw Donnel battle in his home town, I knew he had amazing potential. However, I also knew that he would pass it on to his children. And when I found out about the whole future children thing, I started to do a little bit of strategizing.

"When Olivia joined our group, it was easy to see that she was unique, and when I saw how kind and similarly strong they were, as well as how well they could both sing, I kind of started pulling the strings by pairing them together in battle. And when I saw how well they got along together, I _may_ have started to pair people together in battle to try to make them fall in love so that I could get more effective children units."

Chrom drew Falchion and started to walk angrily towards the tactician before Lucina grabbed his arm while some of the other Shepherds began to shout angrily, mainly Tharja and Maribelle, while Vaike and Stahl looked extremely hurt. "You played Cupid with my Shepherds! You paired my sister with a thief and my daughter with _yourself?!_ What makes you think you have the right to decide who we marry, Robin?"

Robin laughed and replied, "To those of you criticizing me, are you implying that you are unhappy with who you married and who your children are? You not happy with Sumia, Chrom? Because that would never have happened without my hand involved." Chrom went wide-eyed and took a few steps back. "O-of course not!" He glanced nervously in his wife's direction while Robin continued. "Or are you not happy with how your children ended up? Would you rather have had Kjelle, Brady, or Inigo as your child?" Chrom lowered his sword and sat back down.

"Sorry regardless, all of you. In retrospect, that was rather unethical. However, the point of telling you this is to say this: you two ended up being a happier and more perfect couple than I could have ever imagined. Good luck to you two." The Shepherds clapped happily (despite the annoyance at Robin's arranging) while Robin went to sit down. As people began to sit off at the tables by the side while food was served, Robin felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Robin, can I talk to you for a second?" The grandmaster turned to see Chrom with a semi-serious expression on his face. He got up and followed the Exalt into a side room, while Lucina, Sumia, and oddly enough, _Libra and Miriel_ followed them in.

"First of all, I want to thank you, Robin, for basically setting up my marriage. Thinking back on the Plegia campaign, Chrom and I would never have ended up together if it wasn't for the fact that you had us fight together." Robin smiled and replied, "Not a problem, Sumia."

"Second of all," Chrom added, "It's apparent to me that you didn't actually just _happen_ to fall in love with Lucina. You fancied her from the battle at Sage's Hamlet!" Lucina stood up and yelled back, "Father, that doesn't matter! You're not taking Robin away from me!" The blue-haired princess was rather shocked to see both of her parents, as well as Robin, laughing harder than she had ever seen. After almost twenty seconds of constant laughter, Chrom replied.

"Lucina, I have no intention of punishing you two for that. I just think that it's hilarious. Your reaction helped with that." His daughter sat down, scowling. "Robin, how do you possibly find this funny?"

"Are you kidding? Your reaction was priceless! No offense, but that was the funniest thing I have seen since Noire's freak-out at her mother!" Lucina was at least able to smile at that until Chrom started talking again.

"I might punish you for one thing, though. You had Cynthia fight alongside Inigo." Robin was wide-eyed as he saw an angry expression on Chrom's face. "Chrom, dear," Sumia chided her husband, "Nothing's come of that. No need to be angry. That being said, you are not pairing any child of mine with that boy."

"Would you rather me test out some raising-the-dead spells on Walhart then? I wonder how well he and Cynthia would get along…" Chrom, Sumia, and Lucina all jumped up and yelled threats at him.

"If you do that, you are no longer my tactician! I will not allow it!" Chrom had drawn Falchion and pointed it at Robin's throat.

"Don't you dare, Robin! My daughters will not associate with that brute!" Sumia had a knife in her hand which she pointed at him.

To her surprise, Lucina did not unsheathe her own Falchion. Instead, she sat back down and said, "If you do that, Robin, you're sleeping alone tonight." Robin immediately said, "Okay, okay, but for battle purposes, I _do_ have to pair up Cynthia with _somebody._ " Chrom thought for a second, then replied, "Morgan, then. That also keeps your daughter and my… granddaughter from ending up with Inigo."

"Still having trouble getting your head around the fact that you're a grandfather? I can help with that. Since Lucina and I are engaged now, I think that means I can-"

"Don't you DARE call me that, Robin! You can look forward to extended training with Frederick if you EVER call me that!"

"Can we please get on to the next thing?" Lucina pushed the conversation further before her soon-to-be husband got himself killed.

"Okay, sure. The next thing is more serious: once we've completed the Fire Emblem, Libra, Miriel and I were discussing a plan for the future of the Shepherds." Libra and Miriel took that as their cue and stood up.

"The Shepherds of Ylisse," Miriel stated, "Have proven to be an exceptionally efficient military force. Thanks to Chrom's recruiting ability, Robin's exemplary tactical ability, and the genetic and magical miracle of the Shepherds' offspring, we have taken down hordes of Risen, thousands of bandits, the champions of West Ferox, and the entire army of Valm."

"As expected," Libra added, "The Shepherds have grown incredibly close in these campaigns. On top of that, most of the Shepherds are engaged or married to other Shepherds. I would know: I performed every ceremony except for my own marriage."

"Okay, I think we all understand that much, Libra," Lucina said, "But what exactly are you saying?"

"We have been discussing it," Chrom said, "And we think that it's best for Ylisse if the Shepherds are kept together after the war ends. But since some Shepherds have no savings beside their salary, or don't have anywhere to go, we thought it might work to build up a small village just outside of Ylisstol." Robin was wide-eyed. A 'Shepherds' Village' never occurred to him.

"Indeed. The decision seems obvious enough: keeping the Shepherds close to home will keep the kingdom safer. In addition, many shepherds who had no home or family will then have a place to stay and a community that they already know."

"That sounds amazing, Miriel!" Robin sat back and laughed, while clapping lightly. "What's the catch? Why are you asking me about it?"

"Robin," Chrom said in a serious tone, "I know that you have no memory of your past, but I don't know if you have any intention of moving away. In order for this village to work, I need to know that you'll stay in the village."

"I… don't understand," Robin said, puzzled. "Why is my staying here so important?"

"My goodness, you are more dense than Laurent." After muttering a little bit, Libra continued, "Despite the fact that you often dine alone, despite the fact that your tactics have created Minor Shepherds, and despite the fact that there are so many Shepherds in the camp, you are the most liked among us all. Everyone feels a strong connection to you, except for those future children that all got recruited in the same mission. You should probably address that, by the way. Anyhow, for this plan to work, you need to live in the village. Will you?"

Robin paused for a second before replying, "I will if Lucina does." The princess's face turned pale as everyone in the room stared at her. "You originally said when you joined the Shepherds that you planned to return to your time after this was done. If you do go, I'm going with you. But if you're willing to settle down in the village, I'd be happy to stay."

Lucina paused. The eyes of her parents and the heads of the Village operative were on her, and she felt pressured to make a decision. The princess was attached to that barren, flowerless time and the people who lived in it, but she had to seriously consider whether or not it would even be there. Then there were her parents: Chrom would be sad if she left, but Sumia would be _devastated._ And if Robin came with her, that would be too much for them to bear. Besides, she knew how much Robin loved the place. She couldn't take him away.

"Yes, Robin. There's nothing I'd rather do than live in that village with you." They embraced while Sumia smiled and Miriel and Libra headed back out to the wedding party. Then Chrom slapped Robin on the back and led his wife out of the room. And while Robin followed Lucina, he suddenly called out:

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY TACTICS CREATE MINOR SHEPHERDS?!"

* * *

"I was worried that you would say you were leaving." Lucina turned to face Robin as he started talking from out of nowhere. They had returned to Robin's room, where Lucina sat and removed her Great Lord armor. "Now I know for sure that I'm now the luckiest man alive."

Lucina gave Robin a puzzled look as she removed her blue shirt and donned a nightgown, while Robin removed his jacket and shirt as he sat down next to her. "How are you the luckiest man alive?" Robin laughed and replied, "Because after we stop the Risen, I'll be able to settle down among my friends and live the rest of my life with the kindest, most pure-hearted, and most beautiful woman in the world."

Lucina blushed as she pulled the tactician in for a passionate kiss. Robin lifted the sheets of their bed as they laid down. Lucina wrapped her arm around Robin's shoulders as they embraced until she fell asleep. Then, after Robin realized that Chrom probably did the exact same thing to Sumia, the grandmaster chuckled and drifted into sleep as well.

* * *

"Hello again, Dragon Bird." Robin was standing up now, in the ring across from Hans, while the Shepherds cheered around him. He could see everyone clearly: Inigo and Severa watching intently, Stahl, Vaike, and Kjelle enraptured by battle, and Lucina watching with concern behind them. Iago stood in the shadows behind her. "Look out!" The grandmaster ran to attack Iago, but ran into a wall that he couldn't see. He looked to the other side of the ring and spotted Kellam, so he knew that he was simply trapped within.

"They can't hear you, Dragon Bird. And even if they could hear you, why would they reply? You can't hear them." Robin turned back to face Iago as he stepped into the other side of the ring. "Oh, they all adore you. From Frederick and Ricken to Sully and Cynthia, you have inspired greatness, honor, and envy. They love you dearly, Robin, every one of them. But that wedding was only the third or fourth time you ate your dinner with the group. Never again. No, you only left them to boil in envy and hatred while you wallowed in loneliness, and they will turn their backs on you soon." Robin threw a quick jab at Iago, but he dissolved into mist, reforming on the other side of the grandmaster.

"Yah friends would grieve for a little while, but yew made them feel threatened. Soon they will suspect you to be their enemy, and then you won't have nobody to fight for ya. Not Chrom, not your friends, not your girl, not even your daughter." Robin swung his arms madly at Hans, but he dissolved into smoke like Iago, once again reforming.

"If you're going to cut me up again, Hans," Robin growled, "Get on with it already. Lucina will wake me up before long, so I recommend you do what you're going to do quickly."

Iago laughed evilly at Robin's suggestion. "Oh, here's the kicker. Your dream tormenters aren't even here. So while we can't hurt you, you cannot get rid of us, no matter how long you try. Because we're _you,_ Robin. You will cave to our will eventually. Your internal darkness will be your undoing." Robin threw himself at the edge of the ring, begging for the Shepherds to let him go.

"C'mon, Robin! Beat him like the Vaike taught ya!" Robin ran to another edge of the ring, screaming for release from his terror. "Take him down, Robin!" Robin fell to the ground and backed away from Stahl. "Robin, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Robin ran to the edge of the ring again with the Shepherds' raucous voices and illuminated faces branding themselves into his mind, while the grandmaster screamed in agony for Lucina or anyone to free him from the infernal ring, while Iago's voice rang out, "This is your reality, Robin. Embrace your darkness." And so Robin fell to the ground by the outside of the ring, sobbing, while the incantation of his pleas was powerless to save him.

* * *

Lucina woke in a sweat, breathing hard from her own nightmares until she turned to see Robin tossing and turning while muttering incoherently. She had seen what had occurred days before, and she did not want to let him experience the same thing. So Lucina turned and shook him, but got no response. Resorting to the next quick option, she took a cup of water from Robin's desk and dumped it on his head.

Robin was up in an instant, screaming for a second before Lucina placed her hand over his mouth and asked, "Robin, did they strike again? But there's no blood! Just a bad dream?" The man who Walhart bestowed the rank of Grandmaster upon clutched Lucina tight, still unable to stop shaking. Lucina set her chin on Robin's shoulder as they slowly reverted into a sleeping position.

"Th-th-this has b-begun to be-become a h-habit…" Robin discovered that shuddering from fear, talking, crying, and laughing all at the same time was very difficult.

"It's- it's worth it. I'd like nothing more than to be nightmare ridden wrecks together with you." Lucina's reply prompted Robin to press his lips onto Lucina's, and they stayed pressed together in fear and a little bit of happiness throughout the night.

* * *

"You okay, Robin? You don't look like you're feeling good." Robin shrugged in response to Ricken's question and replied, "It's been a rough few days, man." Ricken nodded, and almost on cue, Nah ran in and tugged on her father's arm.

"Dad, you need to come quick, Mother is causing trouble in the marketplace." Ricken sighed, then stood up and said, "Just remember this whenever you have complaints about your family life." Then the dark knight ran off. Robin, meanwhile, just strolled on to the armory, watching Sully walk up to Gregor within a more organized dueling ring. Robin shook away his recent nightmares and looked on.

"Oy, Sullykins." The paladin's face contorted with anger in response to Gregor's greeting. "Stop calling me that." Gregor gave a look of mock surprise to Sully. Or real surprise. Robin could never be sure with Gregor. "Ho ho! You no like name Sullykins? But name suits you. Very ladylike."

"There's nothing ladylike about it, you flea-ridden GOAT!" Gregor rolled his eyes. "You wound Gregor. When comrades fight together, they give pet names, yes? Is sign of friendship and respect, yes?" The sell sword set his swell sword down and began to make random gestures with his arms. "'Hail Sullykins, brave and faithful ally!' Come, Gregor and Sullykins are friends! No need to make with the blushings." Robin had to clasp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing while Sully replied, "I'm not… blushing." The grandmaster kept track of every major conversation between Shepherds, and Sully had never acted like this.

"But new name is not only reason Sullykins is embarrassed! You know real reason, yes?" Gregor chuckled with a smug smile on his face. "Sullykins secretly in love with Gregor!"

The paladin's hand was on her sword in an instant as she replied, "You say that again, and I'll shove my sword so far up your ass that it pokes out of your mouth." However, all this did was make Gregor more confident and instigating. "Ho ho ho! Gregor likes woman with steam-filled head! Maybe he teases you more!" Sully then picked up her lance and yelled, "And maybe I'll turn you into a doormat! You've insulted me and my honor for the last damn time!"

"And if Sullykins loses?" Sully replied in a heartbeat. "Then that life and honor are in your hands." Gregor grinned in excitement and drew his sword. "Gregor accepts terms from Sullykins! Is ready when she is!"

Both of them were using real weapons, a sensation Robin was familiar with; he had dueled Sully twice, both times with real weapons and neither time official, and had a couple scars and a 1-1 record against her to show for it. Gregor's sword glistened in the early morning light as it clashed with Sully's lance. Sully took a jab at Gregor's torso, which he parried. Gregor took his opportunity to attempt to knock down the paladin, but Sully had seen the trick before and knocked the bow knight away with the butt of her lance. Sully then dropped the lance and readied her sword instead.

Sully then went on the offensive again, slashing rapidly at Gregor, but the sell sword was used to fighting Lon'qu, and had thus created a counter for aggressive swordsmen. He let a slash slide across his sword, then seized and twisted Sully's arm, forcing her to drop her sword. Then he tripped Sully to the ground and held his blade to her throat.

"Gregor-" The bow knight sheathed his sword and said, "If you want to dispute results, Gregor has nothing to say."

"No, I accept that you're better. For now, at least." The paladin stood up and wiped dirt off of her sleeves. "Now name your terms so we can be done with this and I can sleep at night!"

Gregor shook his head with his eyes closed. "Gregor is no longer interested in competition with woman like you."

"I admitted that you won! So if you're going to refuse just because I'm a woman-" Gregor interrupted her, aggravated. "Is not because you are woman! Is because you are Sully!"

"Okay, now I REALLY don't understand what's going on!" Robin bit his tongue to keep from laughing at Sully's angry yelling. Gregor threw up his arms in the air as he replied, "Gregor cannot fight woman who he is loving so madly." Sully was taken aback. "So instead of beating you with sword again, he buys you lovely gift instead." Gregor reached into his pocket and produced a small box. He opened it to reveal a simple silver ring. "Gregor is wanting to marry you, yes?"

Sully could barely produce words. "I don't understand. Why me?" Gregor urgently replied, "Because you are fine woman. Strong and brave and proud! Gregor is long time admiring Sullykins from afar." Sully leaned against a weapons rack, speechless.

"What are you looking at?" Robin whirled around to see Kjelle giving him and interrogative look. She was not wearing her heavy shoulder armoring, which allowed her to sneak up on Robin. "Kjelle, you might want to see this." The knight looked around the corner just next to Robin and listened to Gregor.

"Gregor knows he is old man with many scars. So is okay if you say no. But do not be saying so because of duels! That, Gregor's poor heart could not take." Sully stood up straight and said, "I wouldn't say no because of that. Actually, I wouldn't say no at all." Gregor expectantly replied, "Is meaning Sully says yes?"

"I've learned a lot from you, Gregor. I think we make a pretty damn fine team. So yeah. I'll marry you." Gregor laughed loudly and replied, "Oh, words of joyfulness! Gregor will do his happy dance!"

"…But only if you don't do that happy dance." Sully took her turn to laugh, then pulled Gregor in closer to her and kissed him right on the lips- just as Kjelle stepped forward. Sully noticed Kjelle and quickly pulled away, asking, "How long were you watching?" Gregor took two steps closer to the knight, looking directly into her eyes, still not noticing that their hair color was the same.

"Kell," Gregor said nervously, "Gregor knows he is not true father. So if Kell is angry at sell sword with swell sword, Gregor understands." Kjelle threw her arms around Gregor and yelled, "Do you not see that I inherited your hair?! I'm YOUR daughter!" Gregor merely replied, "Oy, Gregor cannot breathe. Your father is old man, Kell. Take easy." Robin quickly hurried away, leaving the reunited family to themselves.

Continuing on, the grandmaster saw Kenshin looking over the wall of Chrom's castle instantly. The young man was impossible to miss- he radiated glory. Walking up next to him, Robin saw Kenshin's mother Phila leading drills for the other Pegasus knights. He stood there for a second, watching them go through the motions of attack. Hover, slash. Spin, jab.

"When Chrom comes up onto this wall," Robin spoke, making Kenshin jump, "He's evaluating potential Shepherds. But you aren't evaluating the Pegasus Knights, or admiring your mother. No, you're admiring the pegasi, and while they do look rather well-groomed, I should tell you that marrying an animal is only legal if they're a manakete or a taguel."

"I-I'm not- ugh, whatever. I'm just disappointed. I skipped the wedding last night in order to sneak in a flight on a Pegasus." Before the cavalier could continue, Robin said, "You really did want to become a Pegasus Knight, didn't you?" Kenshin nodded and continued to look on. "Yes, but since they're all female, I could never do it. My only chance to ride a Pegasus is at night. I do wish I had gone to the wedding. It would have been nice to see Morgan again." Robin gave Kenshin a curious look. "You seem awfully attached to Morgan. Is it just because she's from the same future as you, or is it because she was your girlfriend in your time?"

Kenshin gave him a disgusted look. "UGH! Morgan's my cousin, Robin!" Kenshin's eyes grew wide as he buried his head in his hands, realizing his blunder. "I'm your uncle, aren't I? Is Kellam my brother?"

"No. My mother is your sister." Robin sat down on the battlements, his hand on his forehead, processing this news. "Do you know who our mother is? Because I don't, and I'd like to know." In response to Robin's question, Kenshin shook his head. "My mother doesn't remember her at all either. Mother was raised in a Ylissean orphanage until a wealthy family took her in."

"I'm sorry, Kenshin," Robin stood up, knees still wobbling. "I shouldn't be grilling my nephew with these questions. But thank you." The tactician hugged the cavalier, who squirmed to escape the embrace.

"Please don't tell my mother, though. She didn't take it well when she found out you were siblings: she interrogated you constantly in an attempt to jog your memory until you showed her some letter. It was weird."

"I know what letter you're talking about, so I won't show Phila. But you should hurry off before you're categorized as a stalker." Kenshin smiled faintly and replied, "Thanks… Uncle Robin." The tactician rubbed his head while his nephew walked away. The whole "Uncle" thing would be harder to get used to than Father.

"Grandmaster, we bear urgent correspondence from my uncle!" Robin turned to see Severa help Owain up the steps, saying, "Could you not shout your big words in my ear?! Gawds!" The grandmaster rolled his eyes and said, "What's the big news?"

"Validar has invited us to Plegia so that he can give us Sable. Most obvious trap EVER!" Severa's yell made Robin wince before replying, "I would like to keep my ears, but yeah, it's definitely a trap. Knowing Validar, once we get in and talk for a bit, past his guards in the shadows, he'll probably say something like…"

* * *

"Give me the Fire Emblem! Give it to me!" In the halls of the castle of Plegia, Robin, Chrom, and Lucina readied themselves. This was just what they predicted. "Never, Validar!" The king of Plegia shook his head.

"Then this parley is over! Seize them!" Grimleal dark mages began casting spells at them. "This way!" The three Ylissean 'diplomats' dashed down a staircase to a meeting place with the other shepherds while Robin heard a voice echoing behind him:

"If he had half the wits of his father, he would know they've already lost." Joining the Shepherds, Robin and Lucina moved to the front of the group. The battle ahead would change their lives forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**This… is the one. As I assume that you all know what happens in the next few chapters of the game, you know what this means.**

 **Just a quick side note: there's one section of this chapter that's almost entirely written in italics. This section is a flashback and I would appreciate it if you don't skip past that. I think that's one of my best written segments ever. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

"We have to get out of here NOW! Cut down anyone who gets in the way!" Chrom yelled out his command as he boarded Sumia's Pegasus. "Robin! Where to?"

"The fliers and riders have already been informed of the route! Follow them!" Sumia, Cordelia, Cynthia, and Phila took off, their battle partners riding with or next to them. "There are dark mages using Mire spells everywhere around here and they can attack from long distances! Be ready at all times! And protect Chrom and the Emblem at all costs!"

The Shepherds surged forwards like a mighty wave, wiping down all in their path. While the battle was still difficult, Robin took it as an opportunity to observe the talents of the new recruits: Kenshin, the shy cavalier, and Morgan, his daughter.

The cavalier's fighting style was very much influenced by his mother's Pegasus Knights, but boosted by the immense strength of his father. He primarily used his lance, twirling it with as much grace as any woman atop a flying steed. Kenshin did not limit his attacking to a seated position: he stood up on the horse and slashed downwards at one point, while the horse kicked an assassin in the head with enough force to shatter his skull. At one point, the cavalier charged into a room that was not on the main route. He emerged with his steel lance- and two dark mages skewered onto the end like a shish-kebab.

"Ew." Robin shook his head until he heard Lucina yell, "Robin! Ready a wind tome!" The grandmaster turned in time to see the Great Lord dash in the direction of an assassin who was guarding the gate. "Now!" Robin shot Rexcalibur at Lucina, propelling her quickly through the hall, skewering yet another Plegian.

Cynthia and Morgan were the first through the gap. Morgan jumped down from the Pegasus, drew her Falchion and an Arc-Thunder tome, and set to work. She sliced the bow of an assassin that was firing at her aunt, then blasted him in the head with lightning. She stunned a berserker by firing lightning onto his steel axe, then slashed his throat with Falchion. When she and Cynthia were approached by a sword-master and a berserker, she charged her aunt's lance with lightning while the pega-pony princess slashed through the berserker's defenses. They turned to take on the sword-master, but Stahl had slashed his stomach open in a rather gruesome manner. He spurred his horse on, but was hit by Mires twice. He fell to the ground clutching his chest while his horse ran away.

"Stahl, be careful! You'll get yourself killed!" Maribelle ran to heal him, but the cavalier pushed her away. "I thought you weren't happy with who you were paired with. I thought a rich royal like yourself didn't want to associate with a lowly Paladin. Angry you ended up with the overly-joyful, over-eating loser instead of Chrom? Afraid I won't be accepted by the Galto household? Blame me for the way Brady ended up? Because in my eyes, that boy is everything I dreamed he would be."

Tears began to well up in Maribelle's eyes. "Stahllion," She addressed her husband by his full name, "I never regretted us. I just wish it happened naturally. I regretted not being able to meet your brother and father and help out with the apothecary. I regretted missing out on dates and moonlit nights. And if you or Brady asked me to _give up all of my family's inheritance_ in order to stay with you two, I would toss it all aside and live happily with you, whether it's as Shepherds or as Apothecaries or whatever!"

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to kiss you? I hope it is." Maribelle laughed through her tears and nodded. The Paladin then reached up and pressed his lips against Maribelle's, while the Valkyrie ran her hands through her husband's perpetually messy olive hair. "You always know just how to make me smile, Stahl."

In the actual battle, the Shepherds were pushing to the gate, where a berserker waited with a bolt axe. "Leaving Plegia so soon? Please, stay awhile. Stay…" The Shepherds would never hear the next word to come out of his mouth because Virion's arrow had gone through it. Algol the berserker fell to the ground, unable to speak anymore.

"We need to create a diversion in case the Plegians try to continue pursuing us. Frederick, Lissa and Gaius will lead the main group out the main gate. Chrom, Lucina, and I will head out this way." Robin led the two Great Lords down the hall quickly until Validar suddenly materialized out of nothing and shot a dark blast at Chrom. The Exalt fell to one knee in pain. "Father!" Lucina ran to Chrom and helped him stand up.

"The Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken." Chrom coughed and replied, "Just try," readying Falchion again. Validar merely laughed and replied, "I won't need to do anything." He turned to face Robin and reached out his hand. "Draco! Let Grima take control!"

Robin dropped his sword and began to convulse in pain. Lucina ran to his side as he screamed in agony, clawing the ground under him. "Robin! What's wrong? Speak to me! Are you alright?" But when he looked up again, his eyes shone purple. He shoved Lucina out of the way, then ripped the Fire Emblem off of Chrom's shoulder. Then Robin, possessed by Grima's power, handed the Fire Emblem to Validar.

"Well done, my child." Validar snapped his fingers and Robin collapsed to the ground, free of his father's control. "At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me. And with my Gemstone, it is complete! Now, to set the Table and perform the rite..." Validar vanished in a spark of red light. "Damn you, Validar…"

"Chrom, I… I don't know w-what came over me…" Chrom ran over to Robin and helped him up. "I know, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here!" Robin nodded and followed him out of the side gate, meeting a strange lack of resistance. But as they ran to join the other Shepherds, Lucina was shaken by the realization that she was trying so hard to deny.

* * *

"You need to leave me behind, Chrom." The Shepherds were 10 leagues away from the Plegian capital, where they set up camp for the night. The mood was tense: only Nowi, Owain, and Morgan were trying to cheer people up. While the Shepherds gathered around fires, Robin, Chrom, and Frederick talked in hushed voices. "H-he could use me again... I can't be trusted! This c-cursed blood in m-me must somehow g-give my f-father dominion over me..."

"But he never had full control. You can fight it, Robin. And if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need." Despite Chrom's attempt to cheer him up, Robin was still distraught. "Chrom, you put too much faith in me."

"Robin, I put my army of over 40 soldiers in your hands and you have yet to lose a battle. I have every reason to trust you with everything." After Chrom's statement, Frederick added, "You've come this far, Robin. You cannot give up now!" Robin slowly nodded, said, "Thanks," and started to walk away from the camp.

"Milord, it's probably best if we leave him alone for a while." Chrom looked on at Robin for a few seconds longer, watching his cloak billow in the wind. Then he turned and followed Frederick into the camp.

The grandmaster of Ylisse stared down at the diary of his mother, reading it again in new light. _My husband has gone mad with his ambition to bring Grima into this world._ Robin always knew that much. _His ambitions were going to even affect our newly born son, so I took him away last night and ran, as far as I could._ The tactician now knew why his mother's flight was so dire. _Validar has sent the Grimleal after me, of course, calling me a traitor and giving them orders to kill me and take my son back to Plegia for their horrible schemes._ A new teardrop replaced the ones that had dried from the battle at Sage's Hamlet. _I can't begin to describe what they plan to do with my son, but I will not let them take him. He will not be Draco any longer, but Robin instead, for I wish for him not to become-_

"Not to become Grima's minion." He crumpled up the journal entry and stuffed it into his pocket. Robin stood there for a while longer. _I've betrayed them all. My friends, my commander, my wife, my daughter-_

"Father? Are you okay?" Robin turned to see his daughter approach him, his own tattered cloak on her back. Robin slowly replied, "Not really. You've heard what happened to me at the end of the battle there, right?"

"Yes, Father, but everyone knows that you didn't mean to. We'll get the Emblem back, Father. You'll see. Then you and Mother can have your wedding and settle down in the Shepherds' village." Robin laughed lightly and replied, "I do hope so, but a lot of things have to go right before then." Morgan shrugged and hugged her father tight, while Robin wrapped his arms around her as well. "Now go back into camp, kiddo. Hang out with your aunt Cynthia and Yarne- they sometimes feel underappreciated, I think." Morgan nodded and ran back to the camp. Robin merely sat in silence until he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"Robin? Might I have a word?" Lucina was standing behind him with a determined stance and doubtful eyes. "Sure, Lucina. What do you need?"

"It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died. He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end." Lucina wiped a tear out of her eye, but not for the reason that Robin thought. "I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man." She looked back up into her fiancé's eyes. "...I won't allow that to happen."

"I understand, Lucina." Robin reached out and held her hand in his. "You love your father, Lucina. We all do." Lucina pulled away from him and dropped one hand down to the hilt of Falchion. "Robin, I... Please, forgive me..."

* * *

"How is Lucina handling it? She didn't look happy earlier." In response to Sumia's question, Chrom shrugged. "She's talking to Robin now, I think. I trust that they'll be able to work it out." Chrom hesitated, then continued. "I have a confession to make, though." Sumia gave her husband a puzzled look as they sat down on the bedroll in their tent. "Continue."

"I told you that I fell in love with you after the fifth or sixth pie. But in truth, I had fallen in love with you at the Longfort when you saved my life. I wanted as many chances to talk to you and be with you as possible, so in reality, I lied. Robin didn't decide who I married. I bribed him to pair me with you. Flipping out at him the other day was all an act." Chrom wore a guilty look on his face until Sumia put one hand on the side of his head and pressed their lips together. "That's extremely romantic," Sumia whispered as they continued to kiss.

Suddenly Sumia stopped. "Hold on. What did you pay Robin to do that?" Chrom bit his lip, hesitant to reply. "Chrom, how much am I worth to you?"

"I…" Chrom took a deep breath. "I gave Robin… a tome."

"A TOME?!" Sumia had an incredulous look on her face. Chrom tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but laugh. Sumia did too. "I hope it was a strong one! I swear, if it was just a Wind tome or something…"

"It was the Book of Naga, Sumia! He wanted one of the twelve holy weapons of ancient times!" Sumia laughed even harder and pushed Chrom down onto the bedroll just as Frederick was walking in.

"Is… this a bad time, Milord?" Chrom sighed and stood up to face Frederick. "No, now's just fine, Frederick the Wary. What do you need?" The great knight of Ylisstol hesitated before continuing. "There have been many shocking revelations among the Shepherds lately, so I think now is a good time for me to get something off of my chest."

Chrom and Sumia both had a curious look on their faces. "This tent is rather stuffy. I want you to continue, but let's step outside." Frederick nodded and held open the tent flap for the Exalt and his queen. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Do you remember that day, a day or two after we met Robin, when Emmeryn was told she was going to have to marry foreign loyalty, probably Plegian?" Chrom shuddered. "That was an unpleasant day for me. As much as I try not to, I remember it." Chrom suddenly stopped and gave Frederick a curious look. "But now that I recall that day again, I remember one specific detail: you were nowhere to be found that day. After all of the times I wished you would leave me alone, on that one day you actually did, and it was probably the worst day of my life up to that point. And again when Emmeryn died: as soon as we escaped pursuit, you vanished for days."

"I apologize for that, Milord. I wish to explain my reason." Frederick paused for a moment, then continued his explanation.

"Emmeryn asked me when you were only ten and Lissa was six to protect you and Lissa when I was knighted. As she was the daughter of your father the Exalt, I agreed without hesitation. I was 15 years old." The stoic knight choked up for a second, then continued: "Years went by, and eventually you founded the Shepherds soon after Emmeryn became the Exalt. I had forgotten about the promise, but Emmeryn had not. She sought me out and asked me to become your bodyguard. She was the Exalt. I could not disobey. But as I went on protecting you and milady Lissa, I still went in to report to her occasionally." The Great Knight paused once more. "You know what, could Milady cast the memory-seeing spell, please? I believe Robin taught it to you once." Sumia nodded and muttered the incantation, then tapped Frederick's forehead, drawing forth wispy memories.

" _Sir Frederick, how are you today?"_

" _I am just fine, your majesty. Do not concern yourself with such futile things."_

" _Sir Frederick, every citizen of all of Ylisse is my concern, my siblings' bodyguard even more so. Also, please do not call me 'your majesty.' It feels odd, coming from someone who does so much more than I."_

" _Do not sell yourself short, your maje- er, Emmeryn. You have led the kingdom from chaos to prosperity. That is something I could never do."_

" _And yet it is_ I _who need_ You _to protect my brother and sister."_

" _You are the Exalt. I was sworn to your service from childhood. I only do my job in protecting your siblings."_

" _What of training his Shepherds into a strong fighting force? What of going out of your way to find Ricken and convince Chrom to take him in when his parent's riches were lost?"_

" _What? How did you-"_

" _I did not merely place my trust in you because you looked tough when we were young. I saw that kindness and caring in your heart. I knew you would go above and beyond if necessary to protect my brother and sister."_

" _Well then, I defer to your knowledge, Emmeryn."_

" _Even that is more than you should grant me. Just call me Emm. That's an order, Sir Frederick."_

* * *

" _Frederick. Pleasure to see you out here."_

" _Indeed. It truly is a beautiful day, and nowhere more beautiful in Ylisse than in this very garden."_

" _It's odd to see you when Chrom and Lissa are not within fifty feet of you."_

" _But they are. They're trying to convince the council to let them hire a tactician for the Shepherds in the third window from the left over there."_

" _Hm. Even if the council agrees, they won't be able to find any good tacticians. Chrom's best chance of finding one is to find one passed out in a field."_

" _Well, that's not my concern. But I must ask: why are you out here alone, Emm? You are the Exalt, you should have a bodyguard."_

" _I am not alone. A Great Knight of Ylisstol is here, and he would protect me if the need arose, correct?"_

" _Of course, Milady, but I am not that great. The title is deceiving. There are many enemies that I cannot protect you from. As the Exalt, you need to keep yourself safe."_

" _Or I can allow those additional guards to protect nearby villages, keeping many more citizens safe than I could before, and allow one capable knight to oversee my family."_

" _I am not as strong as you believe. My potential as a soldier has been reached. I can barely beat your brother in our sparring matches, Lissa will soon be strong enough to become a war cleric, and you are a perfectly capable sage yourself. Soon Kellam will take my place in the knighthood, and I will fade away."_

" _Your selflessness and kind heart must never leave the Shepherds. Even if your strength fades, you must stay. Can you promise me that, Frederick?"_

" _Yes, Emm. I promise."_

* * *

" _You summoned me, Milady?"_

" _Indeed I did, Frederick. Will you walk with me?"_

" _Of course. Anything the Exalt asks."_

" _Chrom and Lissa are with the Shepherds, so I hereby give you the rest of the day off. As you are now off-duty, you may go wherever_ _ **you**_ _choose. So I ask again: Will you walk with me?"_

" _Of course. Anything you ask."_

" _Excellent. I wanted you to see the garden again, because there is something you ought to see out here."_

" _What is this? Why are all of the leaves orange? Are those all butterflies?!"_

" _Hehe, yes. This is something that only happens once every year, and I don't believe you've ever been out here during the migration."_

" _Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."_

" _I agree completely. The way the monarch butterflies crowd around each other and flutter quickly, as well as the crimson sunset, creates an air of calm and elegance."_

" _You're absolutely right. But I wasn't talking about the environment."_

"… _Frederick, I…"_

" _My apologies, milady. That was completely unfit for a knight in your service. I will give you my resignation in the morning."_

" _No, Frederick. Not only are you off-duty, but that is a perfectly natural thing for a person to say to someone they love… and who loves them back."_

" _Are you certain, Emm? Don't feel pressured about this."_

" _There is not a doubt in my mind. Never have I seen anyone so kind and so dedicated. You have gone above and beyond in protecting my family. Chrom may not appreciate you, but I do. I love you, Frederick."_

" _I love you too, Emm."_

Chrom stood in shock as he watched Emmeryn reach up and kiss her brother's longtime bodyguard. Sumia looked like she was about to faint in a swoon. Cordelia had her hand over Henry's mouth as they watched without permission from a short distance away. Frederick's eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Sir Frederick… I had no idea that my sister meant so much to you." The Exalt set his hand on his bodyguard's shoulder in sadness. "The memory isn't over, Chrom."

" _Emm?"_

" _Frederick. Come in. But close the door quickly- we don't want Chrom or Lissa to know about this. They'd never let you or me hear the end of it."_

" _Very well."_

" _But enough of that. How was your day, Frederick? Have my brother and sister been kind to you?"_

" _Yes, they do occasionally show gratitude. But as I predicted, Chrom defeated me in a duel for the fifth time today. My usefulness has run out."_

" _Nonsense, Freddy. You are still an intuitive warrior, great teacher, and skilled guardian. Chrom knows that. He likes you a lot, even if he never shows it."_

" _But the other Shepherds will be able to teach any new Shepherds the ropes. And then when your siblings grow strong enough to defend themselves and everyone else, the council will have me released."_

" _Well, even if the Shepherds one day don't need you, or if my brother finds he doesn't want you here anymore, I still need you. I still want you to be here."_

" _I would willingly stay as long as milady asks."_

" _And if Emmeryn, rather than your liege, requests it?"_

" _My answer remains the same, my love."_

* * *

" _Frederick? What are you doing out here? It's not nice out here. Robin will need you at full strength."_

" _I heard the news. From Sir Brady Galto. About your meeting with the council today."_

" _Frederick, please, you must listen to me-"_

" _What happened to 'I still want you to be here?' Does your love for approval from the council out-prioritize that for me? Did you even have any in the first place?"_

" _Of course I did, Frederick! I still do! But I must put my kingdom first. Plegia readies for war, and strengthening our ties with them could prevent it. Please, you must understand, I would never leave you out of choice, but in this situation, I have none."_

" _Emm… n-no, this cannot be… surely the council knows that marrying you off to Plegian royalty will change nothing! Those 'Risen' are linked to them! I'm sure of it!"_

" _They cannot take any chances. Chrom will be the new Exalt once the deal is done. Frederick, you must guide and protect him as Exalt. Please? As one last favor for me?"_

" _I… yes. I can. But know this: I have loved you since that day you assigned me to guard your siblings, and I will never stop loving you."_

" _And my heart will eternally cry out for one last embrace. You may not have a monument in stone for your deeds, but you have one in my heart forever."_

The new Exalt, Chrom, along with Sumia, his queen, had tears welling up in their eyes as they watched more tears stream down from the two lover's faces as they embraced one last time. Then Emmeryn walked away slowly, leaving Frederick, thought by many to be completely stoic, a sobbing mess. Then the image faded and the smoke dissipated.

"You have a lot to think about for the next two days, so I will leave it up to you as to when you decide on whether to fire me or not for that." Then the Great Knight walked away in a hurry.

Chrom was still in shock. "Frederick, wait!" He began to walk after him, but then a taguel bounded up in front of him. Before Chrom could ask Yarne to get out of his way, Cynthia and Morgan slid off of his back and ran to Chrom in a panic.

"Grandpa, we need your help, quick!" Chrom and Sumia were totally bewildered by this sudden plea. "Morgan, dear," Sumia crouched down slightly to be on level with her grand-daughter, "What are you saying?"

"Mother, Lucina's holding Robin at sword-point! She's going to kill him!" Chrom snapped into action as soon as the words escaped Cynthia's mouth. "Cynthia, Yarne, take Morgan to our tent and don't let anyone in or out of that tent until one of us tells you to! Sumia, please go find a medic- but not just anyone, it has to be somebody we trust. Only Lissa or… Libra. I'll go try to defuse the situation!"

* * *

"Lucina?!" Robin shouted in panic as his fiancé's Falchion hovered under Robin's chin. "Stay where you are, Robin! I have no choice. You are my father's murderer. I must kill you."

"What madness is this?!" Lucina had expected such a response, and continued to remain steeled and determined. "I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon."

"Lucina, wait-"

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I know this is murder, I... I know that..." For a moment, shame almost overtook her determination, but she held her arms up. _So this must be what heartbreak feels like._

"Lucina, you don't have to do this." Lucina shook her head. "Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..." She stalled for a moment, waiting for his next action, expecting to have to duel past him and strike him down. _Just one more man. You've killed many in this war, just one more man…_

"Very well." _Oh, gods…_ "My life is yours... It always has been." She looked into his eyes and saw no fear or hate or disdain- only love, and on his face, a tragic smile. "D-don't look at me like that!" Lucina began to shake slightly. This was much harder than she had anticipated- and she had readied for gut-crushing sadness and rejection. Robin accepting her judgement was far worse. "I love you! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?!"

"If Chrom needed me to give my life for him, I would do so without hesitation, because he is my commander and friend. But when I gave you that ring on your finger, it meant my very soul is yours. Everything I have to give, from a Brave Sword to the cloak on my back to my very life, is yours to take." While Lucina stood shaking, eyes drifting towards the hilt of Falchion, Robin spotted Chrom watching from a short distance away, his hand gripping a spear, which he aimed at the circular hole in Lucina's Falchion. Robin shook him off. "Just… promise me…" Lucina looked up into his eyes hesitantly, waiting for him to continue.

"...Promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. Promise you won't be alone..." Robin had tears in his own eyes now. "I want you to be happy, Lucina. That's all I've ever wanted."

These word felt like a dagger in Lucina's heart. The princess expected Robin's last words to be painful, but this was agony. She knew that she didn't want to kill the man she loved more than anything. "N-no... Ah gods, no..." Instead of a slight shake, Lucina's knees were buckling as she tried to hold the Falchion up in her unwilling arms.

"I'm ready now. Do what you must." And at that, Robin closed his eyes. _Any second now, the world will be saved. All of the Shepherds will survive, and all of the future children's work will have paid off. I'll get to see my mother. Validar's plot will fail. I've won. Now I just need to wait._

"I… I must…" Lucina's face was drenched in sweat and tears. All of her years of suffering, all of the work to prevent her catastrophic future, had paid off. All she had to do now was kill the love of her life and the father of her daughter. _Morgan. Oh gods._ _What will she think of me now?_ Despite this doubt, all of her common sense was screaming at her to do the deed. She knew she should kill Robin and save them all. She should save the world, and all she needed to do was take one life.

But she couldn't.

Robin's eyes flew open as he heard the Falchion cut through the air, and watched as Lucina stuck her sword into the soil next to her soon-to-be husband. Lucina was still shaking.

"Damn me! I can't do it! I love you too much!" Lucina threw her arms around Robin's shoulders and buried her face in his jacket, sobbing uncontrollably. Robin wrapped her arms around Lucina's waist to keep her from falling down as her legs gave out from the pressure. "I'm sorry, Robin! I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Easy now. Easy. It's all right... I forgive you." His assailant and lover's torrent of emotion slowed down to a steady sob as Lucina slowly regained her footing.

"Are you done, Lucina?" Chrom walked forward and picked up Lucina's Falchion, sheathing it in the place of his own, which was still in his tent. His daughter stood up in alarm and fear. "Father! I... I can explain!"

"There's no need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word." Lucina hung her head in shame. "Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Robin. You cannot shake my faith in him. Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold 'destiny.'"

Lucina shook her head hesitantly. "Easy to say when you haven't seen it…"

"We can change things, Lucina. As much as I try to deny it, you two already have. We can stop that horrible future from ever coming about."

"I hope so, Father. And Robin…" She hesitantly looked into her fiancé's eyes. "Please, please, forgive me."

"I already have, Lucina. A thousand times over." As Robin spoke, Sumia ran out to them, Lissa and Libra close behind. "Everything under control, dear?"

Chrom nodded. "Yes. Thank you for coming just in case, you two. You'd best hurry back- you've probably been out of Gaius's sight for longer than he's okay with." Lissa rolled her eyes and began to run back to camp.

"You have made the correct choice, Lucina." Libra turned and began to walk back to the camp.

Sumia walked over to Lucina, who was hesitant to meet her mother's eye. "You alright, dear?" Lucina embraced her mother, who gently caressed her hair. "You did the right thing, Lucina. That's all that matters."

Chrom put one hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Then the Exalt followed his wife back towards the camp, leaving Robin and Lucina alone outside of the camp.

"R-Robin… I'm so, so-" Lucina was cut off as Robin grabbed her collar and pulled her close, pressing his lips onto hers. Lucina kissed the tactician back for a while before he pulled back and said, "Come on. It's getting late, and we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Lucina nodded as they began to walk back into camp, the blue-haired princess still holding the tactician close until they entered their tent.

"Mother? Father?" Morgan popped into the tent shortly afterward. "Are you done trying to kill Father?" Lucina placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, her heartbeat loud enough for both Morgan and Robin to hear. "Morgan, I'm sorry… I just wanted to s-save the future… I'm s-such a t-terrible mother…" Her daughter threw her arms around her, while tears flowed down her mother's face. "It's okay, Mother. I know you went through a lot. I'm just glad that we're all okay." Robin walked over and the entire family was in an embrace. "Thank you, Morgan. Now, you'd best head to your tent. Tomorrow's battle won't be easy." Morgan nodded and hurried out of the tent.

Robin was about to start getting ready to turn in for the night when Lucina suddenly pressed her lips onto Robin's. Shocked initially, Robin then returned the gesture, his heart starting to beat faster as Lucina pulled off his coat. The tactician then undid the straps holding Lucina's armor on and tossed them aside. Breathing hard, Lucina pulled off Robin's shirt, pressing him down onto their bedroll. Robin grabbed Lucina's hand as she went to remove something else.

"Lucina, are you sure about-"

"I've never been more sure of anything." Robin paused for a second, then replied, "Okay, but you have to meet me halfway." Lucina closed her eyes, hoped that Robin wouldn't think she was hideous, and removed her tunic, revealing her very scarred chest, even more so than Robin's.

"What? Did you think that I would think less of you? Not a chance." Lucina sat down on top of Robin. They didn't talk again all night.

* * *

"You have my gratitude for your generous offer to help me walk, Kenshin. I yearn to have seen the Elegant Executioner in combat." Kenshin nodded hesitantly as he supported Owain and followed Severa to wherever it was that she intended to go. "Hurry up, Kenshin! We haven't got all night!" The red-haired mercenary stopped suddenly in front of Robin's tent, nearly causing Kenshin to walk into her. "Did you hear that? What's going on in there?" She poked her head through the tent flaps, then quickly withdrew, laughing through the hand she had put over her mouth as she sat down on the grass.

"After all of your talk about being in a hurry? What hath brought a halt to my lovely scarlet-haired lady?" Owain and Kenshin poked their head through the tent flaps, then quickly withdrew.

"That was something the Scion of Legend did not need to see his cousin do." Owain shuddered as he sat down next to Severa.

"Same for me, Oak- I mean, Owain. That's not what I expected to see at all. I thought Chrom told them they couldn't do that."

"Told who they couldn't do what?" Cynthia and Yarne were walking up to them with puzzled looks. Before Owain or Kenshin could object, Severa said, "Oh, you of all people _have_ to see what your sister is doing!" She grabbed Cynthia's left wrist and Yarne's right and shoved them towards the flap of the tent. They poked their heads into the tent, then quickly backed away.

"My sister will be in _huge_ trouble if Father ever finds out about _that!_ Naughty girl! And she has the nerve to lecture _me_ about the way I act!" Cynthia was trying as hard as she could not to laugh loud enough for Robin and Lucina to hear. Yarne just buried his face in his hands. "I wish I hadn't seen that…"

"Oh don't be such a crybaby, Yarne," Severa chimed in, "Think about the blackmail! We'll be able to get them to do anything we want because they don't want Chrom to know!" All of the eavesdroppers had their hands over their mouths as they heard Lucina moan Robin's name inside the tent. They shuffled away before falling into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny, guys? I'm just going to talk to Father." The eavesdroppers went wide-eyed as Morgan started to walk towards Robin's tent. Severa and Cynthia quickly grabbed Morgan's arms and started walking away.

"Silly, you shouldn't be bothering your parents so much! Come on, Morgan, there's some really cool stuff in the armory now that I think you'll like."

"Wait, hold on! What's going on? But I-"

"Severa's right, Morgan! Did you know that the Book of Naga is one of the many tomes in the armory? That's probably the most powerful tome in existence!"

"Really?" Severa and Cynthia, as well as Kenshin, Yarne, and Owain, hastily nodded. "Okay, sure! Let's go see it!" At those words, the five eavesdroppers quickly ushered her away.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd really appreciate some reviews: I put a lot of thought into this chapter, and I'd love to hear what you guys thought of it. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this bold segment is my rant about the Donnel-Olivia pairing. Skip if you'd like, but in re-reading it, I find it rather funny.**

 **So I went onto GameFAQ the other day and I discovered that Donnel's Inigo is considered one of the worst possible Inigos. Well SCREW THAT! I'm going to explain to you why the Donnel-Olivia pairing is AMAZING!**

 **1: Aptitude. 20% boost to all stat growths? OH YEEAAHH! For this reason, Donnel is, in my opinion, one of the best parents for ANY character (up there with Robin, Aversa, Chrom, Lucina, and Walhart).**

 **2: So apparently, Donnel's Inigo doesn't get any advanced classes from his father. SO? Inigo has amazing classes anyhow. Besides, think about this: since they have the same classes, Donnel's stats are perfectly geared towards Inigo's classes. And if you want more skills that bad, just take Inigo and RUB A LITTLE DREAD SCROLL ON THAT BOY! YOU'LL BE AAAAAAAALL GOOD!**

 **3: READ THEIR SUPPORTS! THEY'RE AMAAAAAAAAZZZZZIIIINNNNGGGG! SOOOOOOO BEEEAAAAAAUUUUUUTTIIIIIIIFUUUUUUULLLLL!**

 **FAVORITE THIS STORY RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BEAT A GERBIL TO DEATH WITH A LEAD PIPE! THAT GERBIL'S LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS NOW, READER!**

 **Oh, sorry there… I thought this copy of Noire's talisman was a fake but… dang. Anyhow, sorry about that! Enjoy this chapter!**

"We're getting close, Robin." Chrom led the Shepherds over the hill until they saw all of the citizens of Plegia trudging slowly towards the Dragon's table. "All these strange travelers... What's happening here?"

"Let's ask them!" Lissa ran over to the nearest villager and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir? Sir?" The villager turned to face her and muttered, "the appointed...time...to the Dragon's... Table... our prayers... Grima..."

Gaius pulled Lissa away from the villager and held up his silver sword between them. "Back away, Princess. I'm not letting you go anywhere near that thing."

"Father, the only way forward is to the Dragon's table. We must press on! We can't give up!" Chrom turned to Lucina and replied, "Nor will we. Come on, Shepherds! To the Dragon's table!" The Shepherds made their way through the masses of slowly trudging Plegians until they saw Aversa and Validar standing by the entrance to the table.

"The Ylisseans have caught up to us, Milord." Aversa stood next to her dark Pegasus, not turning to face Validar as she spoke. "Delay them. But carefully. We need Robin's power." Aversa merely laughed and replied, "Ah, yes. Don't worry, I'll take extra care with daddy's special little boy. And the failed attempt? His step-sister?"

"So Phila survived our little set-up. Dear, dear. Fate must be set back on course, Aversa." The dark flier nodded as Validar went up the steps to the Dragon's table.

"Return the Fire Emblem now and this can end, Aversa!" Chrom stood across the field and challenged the lone rider. "We both know how this ends, boy. Eager to meet the Fell Dragon? Do you truly believe you can change this? And I thought Emmeryn had delusions of grandeur…"

"Do not speak ill of Emmeryn, witch!" Frederick pointed his spear angrily at the commander. "Even if you do defeat us here, you will never be as great a leader as she was!" Aversa chuckled momentarily before Robin called out, "I don't believe this is going to get us any further, Aversa. Time to die."

"Oh dear, I thought you were smart. You truly thought only I was guarding this table! No, no, I have the Deadlords, as well as some Plegians, to keep you entertained." As she spoke, twelve dark figures rose up from the ground. "These 12 generals were great warriors in life...and even greater, now, in death! I would introduce them one by one, but well, as you'll see, they're not much for talk. Besides, you'll meet them all soon enough!" She jumped atop her Pegasus and readied for battle.

"Chrom, we can't risk sending everyone forward at the Deadlords, since there's also going to be another fighting force of Plegians... I'm going to assign one Shepherd to each Deadlord." Chrom was about to protest this, then relented, saying, "Let their partners help them, though." Robin nodded. He recognized the Deadlords from somewhere, but he could instantly tell the weapons they used were holy weapons from ancient times.

"Okay, one Shepherd will be assigned to each Deadlord. Listen up!" All eyes were on Robin. "Some of you were just reclassed by me, so I hope you're used to the new stuff!" Robin looked at all the Shepherds, trying to make a good choice. "Chrom and Sumia, you're going to take down Mus. He's the General class. Lon'qu and Panne will fight the Bow Knight, Bovis." The four mentioned headed out towards their targets. "Gregor and Sully will fight Tigris, the Warrior. Brady and Nah will fight the War Cleric, Lepus. Noire, Draco. Ricken, Anguilla." The next group charged and entered combat.

Sumia and Chrom entered combat first, facing down the hulking General. The Dark Flier flew around to one side of Mus, while the Great Lord ran to the other. Sumia charged him, but Mus deflected her lance strike with his own. Chrom swung Falchion with force and struck the General's chest, but he barely made a dent. Mus swung around his lance un-naturally fast and struck Chrom in the chest, knocking him back. Seeing that Falchion would be of little use, Chrom sheathed it and switched to a rapier.

Sumia was having slightly better luck. She made quick, precise strikes, dancing around the General. When Mus nearly got her, Chrom stuck him with his rapier, setting him off balance. Seizing her opportunity, Sumia pulled in and swung her killer lance at the General's head, decapitating him. As he fell, Sumia landed and grabbed his lance, reading the inscribed name.

"'Gungnir.' Well, Chrom, you have a super-powerful ancient weapon. Now it's my turn!" Chrom laughed as Sumia twirled the lance around, admiring it.

Lon'qu and Panne walked quickly towards the bow knight, Bovis. As Bovis commanded his horse to charge them, Panne switched to beast form and began to charge as well. She lunged at the horse, but the rider avoided it. Lon'qu swung at the rider as well, clashing his silver sword against a strange sword with a large gap in the middle. He aimed for the center of the sword, but the bow knight knocked him away. Panne then jumped up into the air, rolled up into a ball, and landed on the bow knight, killing his horse and knocking him away. The bow knight stood up and deflected two slashes from Lon'qu before the swordmaster took him down.

"This sword he wields is called… Tyrfing. Hm. I think I'll use it myself." He took a couple practice swings with the sword, getting used to the feel of the larger, heavier sword.

Gregor, now reclassed as a Hero, held a Brave Sword in one hand and charged with Sully at the warrior Tigris. Gregor slashed at him, but the Warrior dodged his slice and kicked him down to the ground. Sully attacked from the other side with a quick stab with a lance, but Tigris sidestepped and slashed her lance in half. Thinking fast, the Paladin swung the stump around, knocking the Warrior back. Then Gregor charged at him, dodged Tigris's throw of his axe, and stuck him through. Gregor then picked up the axe, flipping it in his hands a couple times.

"Gregor no longer sell sword, so why stick with swell sword? Gregor likes, er, Helswath! Yes, that is the name! Is nice hatchet!" Sully rolled her eyes. "It's called a battle-axe! Or a Tomahawk! A hatchet is used to chop wood!" Gregor shrugged and twirled the axe in his hands, a plan beginning to form in his head.

Brady rushed into battle atop his Griffon and commanded it to swoop down at the war cleric. Lepus merely let the attack slide off of her strangely-designed axe. Nah shot off an ice blast at Lepus, which she merely cut straight through. She then slashed at the Manakete, catching her in the head, but that only made Nah angry. She bit Lepus's arm, taking it clean off. Now weaponless, Lepus merely stood while Brady brought the Griffon around and cleaved the man in half. Nah then spat out the weapon, with Lepus's hand still attached.

"Nah, that was darn repulsive. But check out this axe! It's called… Hauteclere. 'Ave you ever seen such a beautiful thing?" Nah looked offended, or at least Brady thought she did. He couldn't really tell when she was in dragon form. "What about ME? Do you think it's more beautiful than ME?" Brady rolled her eyes. "Of course not, darlin'! Don't be like this, Nah!"

Noire rode behind Laurent on his horse as the Dark Knight approached Draco. Noire jumped off of the horse just as she got in range of Draco as the two Snipers began to exchange arrows. As Noire's arrows continued to be dodged by Draco, Laurent charged at Draco and shot a Thoron bolt, but Draco jumped aside, dropped back, and put an arrow in Laurent's back. The dark knight fell off of his horse as he shouted in agony. But seeing Draco hurt Laurent only sent Noire into a fury. "YOU WILL BURN FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, FOOL!" She charged at Draco and shot arrow after arrow into him, then bashed him over the head with her bow. Still in a fury, she picked up his bow and read its inscribed name: _Yewfelle._

"YES, THIS WILL DO NICELY!" Noire then suddenly fell back. "Sorry, Laurent, went out of control again… wait, Laurent! Are you okay?" Laurent nodded and replied, "That was utterly glorious, Noire! And what an amazing bow! I recognize it as one of the twelve weapons of the Crusaders of old!"

Ricken was on a mission. The Dark Knight brandished a Rexcalibur tome as he circled Anguilla, who readied a type of Wind tome that Ricken didn't recognize. Nowi didn't have the same patience and fired three ice blasts at the rival Dark Knight, who used his tome to redirect them at Ricken. He tried to over-ride them with his own tome, but Rexcalibur was not as powerful as the tome that Anguilla was using. Thinking fast, Ricken said, "Nowi! Freeze his horse's legs!" His wife shot an ice blast in front of the charging horse, immobilizing Anguilla when the horse was caught in it. Seizing his opportunity, Ricken jumped over and decapitated the enemy with a swing of his Killing Edge. Then he grabbed the tome and read it.

"Wow! This is Forseti! This is great! Now I will be respected by even the greatest mages!" Nowi laughed in delight and flipped around in the air. The thousand-year-old manakete shot ice blasts into the air in happiness while Ricken tested out the powerful wind spell.

While those 12 fought, Robin assigned the other combatants. "I want Stahl and Maribelle to take on Equus and for Libra and Miriel to fight Ovis. Then for Simia, I'll send in-"

"The Scion of Legend!" Owain ran forward and pushed past Robin, with Severa riding angrily after him. "Owain, get back here, you ignorant buffoon! You're still injured! You're going to get yourself killed!" Owain merely yelled back, "That undead demon wields Mystletainn! It must be mine!"

"Oooooookay then! Henry fights Gallus, Morgan fights Canis, and Gaius fights Porcus! Lucina and I will take down Aversa! Everyone else will fight the other Plegians! Go!"

Stahl the Paladin charged forward and threw a spear at the opposing Paladin, Equus. The Risen Paladin ducked under the spear and then spurred his horse towards Stahl, dodging a Bolganone spell from Maribelle. The Deadlord drew his lance and stabbed at Stahl, who parried it away with his steel sword. Maribelle tried to charge in and get a close shot in, but Equus spun around and knocked the Valkyrie off of her horse with the butt of his lance. Enraged, Stahl charged at the enemy Paladin and slashed again and again at him, occupying him to the point that Maribelle could take him down with Bolganone. Stahl then grabbed the lance and analyzed it, fascinated.

"Gae Borg. Well, I prefer swords, but I can still use it!" The victorious Paladin then went to help Maribelle up.

The war monk Libra and the sage Miriel carefully approached Ovis. The Deadlord attacked first and summoned a powerful burst of fire, which the couple jumped away from. Libra threw his tomahawk at the enemy Sage, but Ovis rolled away, a feat that is difficult in Sage's clothes. Miriel shot a Thoron bolt at him, resulting in a flurry of exchanges of fire and lightning. When Ovis turned to ward off Libra with his fire tome, but Miriel used Arc-wind to blow it away, allowing the war monk to strike Ovis down. Miriel then picked up the fire tome and looked through it closely.

"If I have deduced it correctly, this is the ancient fire tome Valflame! What great fortune for us to find this tome! It should give us an advantage in future engagements!" She restrained from using the spell on site to preserve it.

Owain charged at Simia the sword-master with the wrath of a demon. The assassin, followed by the bow knight Severa, crossed his own Missiletainn with the true sword of legend, Mystletainn. When he saw an opportunity, Simia kicked Owain back, but this allowed Severa an opening to put an arrow in Simia's shoulder. Owain ran back towards him and after a few slashes, both swords were knocked up into the air. As the two soldiers leaped up, they landed with each other's sword. Delighted to hold the sword, Owain fought with confidence and quickly cut down Simia.

"The great Mystletainn is finally in my possession! My sword hand has calmed its roar!" Severa rolled her eyes until Owain suddenly fell over. "That being said, in my legs, I feel nothing. Would you be willing to help me, Severa?" The red-headed bow knight helped Owain up onto her horse, and while Severa retrieved Owain's main sword, the scion analyzed his new-found weapon.

Henry the sorcerer and Cordelia the Falcon Knight cautiously approached Gallus. The enemy Sorcerer shot a blast of dark energy at Cordelia, which she flew away from. Henry, still a great distance away, used a Mire tome, weakening the Deadlord. Cordelia took the opportunity to put a spear in the sorcerer. "Time to die, my friend!" Henry laughed as he used Nosferatu, draining away the last of Gallus's life. Then he dashed up and picked up the dark tome that Gallus used.

"Loptyr! Oh, I can't WAIT to kill people with THIS!" Cordelia flew close to him and said, "You will give me a chance to use it sometime, right, love?" Henry rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only if you wear the same dark mage outfit as Tharja! Nya ha!" Cordelia rolled her eyes and replied, "Only when we're alone, Henry."

Morgan ran towards the Valkyrie, who rode towards her. As they got close, she shot an Arc-thunder tome at Canis, but she rode around it and launched a flurry of lightning at the young tactician. As she sidestepped it, Morgan charged Cynthia's lance with lightning while the Dark Flier stabbed at the Valkyrie, felling her horse. Standing up, Canis shot another flurry of lightning at Morgan. Thinking fast, Morgan drew her Falchion, used it to absorb the lightning, then charged forward to fell the Valkyrie.

"Hey, Auntie Cynthia! Check out this tome and this staff!" Morgan tossed it to Cynthia. "These are the weapons that my father talks about!" Cynthia nodded and replied, "Yeah, Robin shouldn't need Mjolnir, though. What do you say we neglect to mention it to him?"

Lissa the war cleric and Gaius the assassin cautiously approached Porcus, another assassin. Dodging around an arrow from Gaius's bow, the Deadlord focused his attack on Lissa. The enemy assassin's curved sword was easily deflected by Lissa, however. Seizing an opportunity, Lissa got the sword caught in the gap in her Brave Axe, then twisted it out of Porcus's hands. Gaius then caught the blade and cut the Deadlord down.

"Balmung, eh? Not bad. You alright, Princess?" Lissa rolled her eyes. "You know, Gaius, I pretty much did all the work just now."

Gaius shook his head. "But I got the sweet finale. You may have undone the wrapping, but I still got the chocolate." All this got Gaius was a smack on the head. Gaius chuckled and pulled her in, pressing his lips against hers.

Robin and Lucina stood nearly motionless, facing down Aversa. "For a long time, I thought you were like Excellus: a pawn in your ruler's game. But it seems I was wrong: you're a rook. You planned everything, from Emmeryn's death to our defeat of Walhart to my turning over the Emblem. But despite all of your work backstage, Validar is still the director. He still has the power and you are just a tool in his ambitions." Aversa merely chuckled at the grandmaster's little monologue.

"Clever boy. I was wondering when you'd figure out Validar's plan. Although originally, it was going to be easier: we would have his daughter become the general of the Pegasus knights so that she could kill Chrom and take the amulet with ease. But Validar found that his dark inheritance wasn't enough- Phila and her mother were useless. We needed a woman who was a direct descendant of the fell dragon to be your mother. And now, here you are."

"Shut up, wench!" Lucina pointed Falchion at the dark flier angrily. "We will not let your plans come to fruition! I am proof that your master's plan failed, Aversa." The dark flier merely laughed again. "Your presence here was brought to our attention even before we first attempted to control your darling Robin. Every entrance and exit was planned from the start, dear."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Aversa," Robin replied, "I've kept some actors on the stage longer than the director intended. Walhart, for example, is still alive. I know he wanted to destroy the Grimleal. We'll recruit him later. Point is, I'm smarter than you think. And I seem to have an uncanny ability to keep actors on this stage."

"Well, if you're as great as Validar says you are, I shouldn't need to hold back." Lucina spat at Aversa and replied, "No, you shouldn't. And neither will we!" Lucina ran forward and slashed at the dark flier in rage. Robin readied his Rexcalibur and shot off the gust of wind at Aversa. Her Pegasus was thrown off balance, but the flier still managed to use a dark spell to blast Lucina away. She got up in a fury and ran back towards Aversa, while Robin readied a Brave Sword and followed her. They were able to drive the Grimleal woman back until Lucina killed her Pegasus and Aversa fell to the ground.

"Ooh... You play rough... But the ritual has already begun. You are too late! Farewell! Perhaps we shall meet again? Oh, actually...I suppose not! Heh hah!" Aversa laughed as red light surrounded her, and she disappeared.

"Damn! She escaped!" Chrom, along with Sumia and the other Shepherds stood behind Robin and Lucina, holding their powerful new weapons high. "Aversa wouldn't leave Validar before he was ready, even with her wounds. His preparations must be complete..."

"We have to stop him, Father! My future is upon us!" Lucina's urged words received a simple reply: "We will, Lucina. I swear to you—we will."

Robin stood before them all cautiously, choosing his words carefully. "I have a request to make, Chrom. And for that matter, to all of you." Robin took a deep breath, then said, "If we get in there, and Validar manages to get control of me… whoever's near me needs to kill me."

Loud protests ensued. "You can't ask that of me, Robin!" Chrom's statement was followed by Lucina seizing the grandmaster's hand and pleading, "Don't talk about that! It won't happen! You can't let it!" Then Robin saw the anguish in Morgan's eyes and came to a tragic realization. _Morgan has Fell Blood as well. She could turn. I have to get someone who is willing to do me that favor._

"I doubt it will come to that, but you all need to promise me that." The Shepherds begrudgingly nodded. "Now we mustn't waste any more time! Let's go!" But as the Shepherds followed Chrom up, Robin grabbed Inigo and pulled him to the side.

"Now Inigo, I know that you've helped me in the ring a lot, but I have one more favor to ask you. If necessary, I need you to…" Robin started to choke and tear up. "To… kill Morgan. If she turns."

Inigo was horrified. "Robin, I love her." Robin gave him a half-annoyed, half-sympathetic look. "I know, you have no reason to believe me, but… I do. And I'm not sure I can do that to her. But for your sake, and as thanks for the way you've treated my father, I'll do what you say if I must. And I pray to the gods that I don't need to." Robin stood there for a few seconds, catching his breath. Then he followed Chrom to the Dragon's table.

* * *

"Chrom... Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world! And you've kindly brought along the one person I needed to do it! If only Phila had Grima's mark… then I'd have been done with this long ago. But no matter- Robin, you being here is proof that this is destined to happen."

"If I had WHAT now?" Phila was confused for a second, then came to a sudden realization. "You're my father, aren't you?"

"I was indeed, until we found out that you didn't inherit the mark. I would have just killed you, but you were already placed in a Ylissean household. So I tried again, with a little more success, until Draco- or Robin's- mother stole him away! And despite all of this, I continue to prove that fate is on my side!"

Chrom unsheathed Falchion. "You've proven nothing but your own madness. This can be stopped. YOU can be stopped!"

Validar laughed. "Be still, my son. Soon Grima's power will flow through you. Your life began with Grima; you are merely fulfilling your destiny."

"My life did not begin with you. It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it—for the better. I have fought and laughed-" He glanced at Lucina, "And loved and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters! The ties we forged, the bonds we share—they are of a power greater than Grima."

"A ludicrous idea," Validar arrogantly replied, "As you will know better than anyone soon enough... Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!" As the Shepherds charged forward, Validar conjured a giant wall of energy, cutting off Chrom and Robin from the rest of the Shepherds. "So long as the dark barrier stands, no other soul can reach us. You must face your grim fate alone!"

"Robin, listen to me!" Robin looked through the barrier to see Lucina on the other side. "Don't listen to a word he says. I believe in you, Robin." The grandmaster nodded, then turned to join Chrom.

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" Lucina remembered. She had a dream like this. And sadly, she knew how it ended.

Robin ran forward in anger and swung a silver sword at Validar, who blocked it with a surge of dark energy. Robin's father blasted him back as the Plegian king turned to ward off Chrom. "Robin, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable." He pushed back Chrom as Robin shot a Thoron blast at Validar. "And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and you incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone?"

"Ylisstol will always welcome you, Robin! Do not listen to him!" The two attacked Validar in unison until Validar pushed them back once again.

"Do you truly believe that, young man? Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your 'bonds' with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be the vessel for a GOD!"

Robin put away Thoron and readied the Book of Naga. "Not your god. Not today." Chrom ran to the other side of Validar as Robin shot off a whirlwind of draconic energy. Validar was pushed back with immense force- enough to push him back onto Chrom's Falchion.

"Even this… was meant to be. I've won, hehe…" The king of Plegia dissolved into purple dust as Robin and Chrom caught their breath.

"Are you alright?" Robin nodded in reply to Chrom's inquiry. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day." Suddenly Robin fell to the ground, convulsing in pain.

Lucina glanced away from the fight outside the barrier to see Robin fall. "Robin, no! Please, fight back! Don't let Validar take you!" Robin suddenly stopped screaming. After glancing towards the corner of the giant chamber briefly, the grandmaster stood up and began to walk quickly towards Chrom.

"Robin, are you alright? What's wrong?" Robin pulled a tome out of his jacket and, summoning a beam of light, stuck it through Chrom's chest. The exalt gasped as his daughter screamed, "No! F-Father!" Validar materialized once more, laughing evilly as Chrom crumpled to the ground.

"With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Robin is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, my son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing. Your struggles were worthless."

"The hell they were!" Lucina looked up and as the barrier of energy fell, _Basilio_ stepped out of the shadows that Robin had glanced at earlier. "Khan Basilio! I-I thought... We all thought you were-"

"Worm food, back in Valm? It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you." Robin stood up and gave Lucina a thumbs-up with his signature goofy smile. Chrom got up and slapped Robin on the back. "Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot."

Lucina fell to the ground, going through an emotional overload. But she was nothing compared to Validar. "This...does...not...MATTER! If you didn't die there, then you can die HERE!"

"Hah! You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever... For example: you STILL haven't realized that you've been tricked. Robin predicted everything that would happen here. He saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you." Validar's face was one of pure confusion. "If you think-"

"Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Robin saw what fate had in store. He knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers! So he had me substitute out the fakes- and your spies were only looking for men who were alive!"

"GRAAAAAAGH!" Validar was in an utter fury as the Shepherds converged in on him. "Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you!" The Plegian king warped behind his own troops. Chrom drew Falchion once more as Flavia and Basilio ran to them. "We are yours to command, Robin!"

"Ready to end this, Robin?" He nodded. "I'm ready to see what our true future has in store." Chrom nodded before adding, "You won't get to see it if Lucina kills you for not telling her the plan." Robin gave him a puzzled look, then turned to be punched in the face by Lucina.

"IT DIDN'T OCCUR TO YOU TO FILL ME IN?!" Lucina was furious. "I thought I had lost my father AND you! I can't believe you-" She was cut off when Robin grabbed the collar of her armor and pulled her lips onto his. After a second or two they pulled apart, and Robin leaned his weary head against Lucina's. "We changed fate, my love. We'll be able to live together for the rest of our lives."

"I think I understand now." After Validar spoke, the Shepherds reformed their attack line, facing down the Grimleal. They watched Validar intently. "I didn't understand how my own son could POSSIBLY betray his destiny- turn down the opportunity to become a GOD! And since it seems the mark of the exalt keeps me from persuading my granddaughter-" he pointed at Morgan, making Inigo, as well as her parents, scowl, "I didn't think I'd get my answer. But I have. I thought it was Chrom, but no- it was _you!_ " Validar stretched out his hand and warped Lucina close to him, then put up the same barrier spell that Robin liked to use around them. "Luci!" Chrom and Robin took steps forward, but Gerome blocked them. "This is Lucina's fight to win or lose. You must not interfere."

"You impudent, meddling whore! You seduced my son with your talk of changing fate! You poisoned his mind! Made him shirk his destiny! Your brain-fucked lunacy has ruined all of my plans! And yet you have failed to change the future at every turn. What makes you think this time will be different?! What makes you think that you can change what is already written?"

"Mother!" Lucina turned to see Morgan at the edge of the barrier. "I wouldn't exist if you hadn't changed time already. You can beat him. I know you can." The Great Lord nodded and turned back to face Validar.

"Perhaps it won't change our destiny. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve to die here!" Validar laughed. "Foolish girl! Why can't you accept it?! YOU WILL FAIL! IT IS YOUR FATE!" The time-traveling swordswoman walked slowly towards Validar.

"I CHALLENGE MY FATE!" Lucina charged forward in anger and swung at Validar again and again, and while he blocked it, he began to falter under the strong attacks. After a few seconds of fighting, Lucina successfully cut off Validar's arms. He fell to his knees as the barrier dissolved around them.

"Why, my son… why would you squander your birthright…" He was cut off as Robin drew his sword, rushed forward, and decapitated his father, Validar.

"We did it, Robin." Lucina wrapped her arms around Robin. "We changed our destiny."

"You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination." Robin turned to see himself. Or rather, the strange Plegian who was identical to him. "You! Why have you come here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you fulfill your- our- destiny, but you had to go and kill your father." Chrom swung his Falchion at the other Robin, but he dissolved and reformed by the altar of the Dragon's table. "Who are you really, doppelganger?"

"I'm Robin. Or rather, the Robin that murdered you and became the fell dragon, Grima. The Robin who had the goddamn good sense to leave his pathetic friends behind and become a god more powerful than Naga herself!" He reached down and picked up the Fire Emblem. Then he pulled the _real_ gemstones out of his coat. "And if you will not resurrect Grima, then I will do it for you!"

Dark matter began to swirl around the Table. The Shepherds tried to stop him, but were pushed back. "Myeh heh ha ha ha! The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power...the life force here shall renew me!" The alternate Robin vanished as pieces of the ceiling began to fall, and the Shepherds looked up to see _Grima._

The fell dragon had been fully resurrected. The four-winged dragon was larger than the entire Dragon's table. Grima's roar shook the very ground on which the Shepherds stood. "Yes, yes! I have my full power once more! Now, for another servant, since Robin won't help, well, himself, I need someone else. And it seems there's a young man here with my blood!" The shepherds shouted in alarm as Kenshin drew a lance and struck out at his father.

"Kenshin! Don't do this!" Kellam blocked two lance swings from his red-eyed son. Phila put her lance over Kenshin's head and tried to cut off his breath. He kicked her in the knee and slipped out. As Gaius tried to stop him, Kenshin's sleeve was cut off, revealing the mark of Grima on his arm. As he walked up to the altar, a large white bird appeared- bigger than a Pegasus. He jumped on top of the bird. "Do not follow me, fools. But since I know you will anyway, write your wills first- because this Kinshi is the last living thing you'll ever see."

"Kenshin, No! Please, don't leave us!" Phila's angry shout fell on deaf ears. Kellam grabbed Phila's arm. "There's nothing more we can do, Phila. We don't have the Fire Emblem."

"You mean _this_ Fire Emblem?" Kellam, Phila, Chrom, and the other Shepherds turned to see Robin triumphantly holding the Emblem in his hands. "I stole it from you, so I figured the least I could do was get it back."

"Robin, you sly bastard!" Chrom slapped his friend on the back. "If we want to perform the Awakening and defeat Grima, we need to go to Mount Prism! Everyone back to camp!" As the Shepherds ran back down away from the Dragon's table, Robin saw Kellam and Phila still standing by the table alone. "He's gone… our son is gone…"

"Phila, we'll get him back. I will not allow our son to fight for Grima." As the two embraced, Robin said, "We have to go. Now." They pulled apart, and after Phila nodded, the three ran away towards the camp.

 **Just so you guys know, a lot of the pairings I use in this story have almost no fan art. And since I am a terrible artist, I will take requests in exchange for fan art of pairings I use. I'm desperate. If you have a way of getting this art to me, let me know.**

 **Secondly, there is a reason I had all of the deadlords wield holy weapons. You'll see soon enough.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review so that I can improve my work!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before this chapter begins, I'd like to mention that my story was added to the Crossing the Ocean of Time community/archive/whatever, which is a collection of Robin/Lucina stories. I'm SUPER happy to have this story added to this collection, as some of my favorite stories like Time Matters Not and the Tactician Magician are in this collection. I take inspiration from these two fics, so check them out if you have the time. Anyhow, onwards to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 12**

The mood at the camp was mixed. For many, it was joy and determination: they had stalled fate, and they had a clear way forward. Their tiring fight was almost at an end. But just when everyone was happy, they remembered Kenshin. Stahl searched for Kellam, but he was nowhere to be found, and unusually, he didn't want to be. After an hour of fruitless searching for Kellam and Phila, Stahl joined the other Shepherds around campfires in the dark.

"No luck finding Phila or Kellam." Ricken grimaced as Stahl sat down next to him. "It's probably best to leave them alone. They just lost their son to the fell dragon."

"I believe we share blame in that." The dark knight and the paladin turned to see Cordelia sit down beside them. "I mean, think about it. Who really talked to Kenshin? I didn't. I mean, every other future child, from Owain to Morgan, has been warmly welcomed by the Shepherds. But despite the fact that he was shy, nobody would really even _try_ to talk to him."

"I did." Gerome sat down next to Stahl and held bear meat out over the fire. "He saw eye-to-eye with me, in a way. He had his own horrible fate that he failed to change, another catastrophe that ruined all. Morgan comes from the same timeline as him, but he either also doesn't remember it all, or just does not want to."

"I discussed the matter with Robin." Libra walked up and sat down to the left of Cordelia. "Robin has done a lot of that necessary interaction. However, as Miriel, Robin and I discussed, his strategies turn some Shepherds into 'minor shepherds.'"

"What do you mean?" Libra sat down before explaining to Cordelia and the others. "There's more than one of most of the different fighting class branches. For example, Frederick, Sully, and you, Stahl, are all Cavalier-based units now: a great knight and two Paladins. But Robin's strategies don't need that many cavalier-based fighters, so he picks one to work into his strategies the most. For the cavaliers, it's now usually Sully or more recently, Kenshin." His audience nodded somberly.

"And as for Pegasus knights, there's Phila, Sumia, Cordelia, and Cynthia. Sumia is automatically in most battles, but you, Cordelia, have to compete with Phila and Cynthia, and for a while there, Olivia, Lissa and Maribelle."

"Surely not!" Cordelia protested, "Competition among the Shepherds? Or are you saying that some Shepherds feel less valued?"

"Both, actually, I think." Ricken butted in. "I mean, think about it. I'm a mage, but back when I was a Great Knight during the beginning of the Plegia campaign, I got a lot more time in battles than I do now. Now that Robin has Miriel, Laurent, Morgan and the dark mages, I didn't see battles as much until I became the only Dark Knight."

"Do you see now?" Libra scratched his head tiredly. "As good a job as Robin has done, he hasn't been very careful. And while his own interactions with the Shepherds and the friendships between us counter that effect, he hasn't interacted with some of the Shepherds enough. The five we met in that battle against Ezra's slavers, for example."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about on that stuff." Stahl shrugged as he ate his bear venison. "I mean, literally every Shepherd approved of the Shepherd's village. Even grumpy-man Gerome over here. I think we've all just accepted that who battles when changes, and that we all have one cause."

"Perhaps. But I still fear for what will happen when we have no wars to fight." Then they sat in silence, contemplating the battle ahead- and the friends that got them there.

* * *

"I'm concerned about Yarne." Lon'qu sat by another campfire with his wife next to him. Across from them, Yarne sat with Cynthia and the other future children. "While I am glad that he has regained his courage, I am concerned about the way he acts around Cynthia. I never spent any time fraternizing at his age."

Panne wiped blood off of her large ears. "From what I was told, taguel males start engaging in somewhat human-like fraternizing at his age. It's probably a little more evident since he's half-human."

"Still, I would have thought I would have taught him not to act like this. Then again, I suppose we weren't exactly there for him." Panne nodded as they continued to watch and listen to their son and his friends.

"That battle was awesome!" Cynthia laughed and slapped Yarne on the shoulder. "Just think: in just a few days, all of our suffering will have paid off."

"Unless we all DIE, dummy!" Severa crossed her arms in annoyance. "Don't forget that we still have to perform the awakening, then kill Grima!" She paused when she saw Owain gazing sadly down at Mystletainn. "Owain, shouldn't you be having some freak-out about your fancy demon slaying sword? Why are you all depressed like this?"

"From the day that my father died, I've been trying to fulfill my worth as his son. And I knew that the way to do that was be the next scion to wield Mystletainn. Now after all of these years, I rightfully won the sword. I thought finally wielding the sharp edge of unending justice would quell my sword hand's passion for new strength. Now it hath graced my hand with its power. But fie! Methinks the sword becomes me not. Verily, I feel… empty."

"Well Owain, that's what ye get, what with all yer fancy talk and yer need to stay that sword hand of yours, fella!" Brady laughed and stuck his axe in the ground between them. "I swear, sometimes I think your obsession with yer sword hand gets you as high as a sweet Nohrian pine!"

"I still can't believe that Brady was truly the first person to travel between astral planes!" Brady shrugged in response to Yarne and replied, "It wasn't all that impressive, really. One of the kingdoms was ruled by a lobster."

"A lobster?" Brady nodded, leaving Yarne extremely puzzled. "Nohr and Hoshido are a lot weirder than the myths lead you to believe."

"Enough about THAT, what about Kenshin? He was so nice. I can't believe he's Grimleal." Nah spoke through large bites of bear jerky, the main item in most Shepherds' diets. Manaketes had to eat enough to provide energy for their dragon form, so many found it strange to see them in their much smaller human forms eating so much.

"Consider Validar's words. Phila was his daughter, but Grima's mark never surfaced on her. I think a parallel can be drawn between Kenshin and Owain. Both of their mothers' marks never surfaced, but Owain got the Exalt's mark, and Kenshin had the Fell brand." Laurent winced and rubbed his shoulder. The arrow wound had not fully healed.

"B-but that still shouldn't have been enough!" Noire looked down sadly at the ground. "Robin was close enough to all of us for Validar's manipulation to fail. But we didn't welcome Kenshin enough for his bonds with us to prevent it."

"But he was shy!" Severa protested. "If the idiot wanted bonds, he would have come right out and tried to talk to us!"

"So? We still didn't show him the respect our fellow soldiers deserve." Kjelle twirled her axe before sticking it into the ground next to Brady's. "Gerome's not much different from him, and I wouldn't want him to serve some giant demon dragon."

"We all knew Gerome for years," Severa argued, "But we've only known Kenshin for a little more than a week. There was no way we could befriend him that fast, especially when he's so shy." The bow knight rolled her eyes in frustration. "My brain hurts. Come on, Owain, let's go."

"But I-"

"Owain," Severa said sternly, "We're going. To my tent. NOW." She grabbed his wrist and marched off, dragging a confused Owain behind her.

"You guys have only known ME for a little more than a week too!" Morgan ran over and stood where Severa had sat moments before. "So why couldn't I be controlled by Grima? I have the Fell brand!"

"Morgan, you may possess the Fell brand, but you also have the Mark of the Exalt. I believe in Validar's statement that the Exalt's brand negates it."

"That still doesn't explain why Kenshin could be controlled by Grima!" Morgan was getting extremely angry. "He came from the same time as I did, but just because the tactician wasn't his father, we put almost no effort into befriending him and now he's gone and it's OUR fault!" Robin's daughter sat back down, sobbing uncontrollably. Inigo ran over and wrapped his arms around the tactician, a guilty look on his face.

"We'll get your cousin back, Morgan. I swear it." After Kjelle spoke, the time travelers sat in silence. Victory or defeat would soon be upon them, and either one had already come at a great cost.

* * *

"What do you think, Lucina?" Robin was laying down on the dirt in their tent. "Inigo seemed sincere, but I still can't shake how much of a philanderer he was. And I know Morgan is technically old enough to make her own decisions, but I can't help but still think of her as our little girl."

"Of course you think of her that way! So do I!" Lucina ran her hand through Robin's white hair, observing how it jostled around. "That being said, all of that is ultimately Morgan's decision. She won't appreciate it if you do what my father did."

This got a laugh out of Robin. "No, she would not. But yeah, you're right. Although I am sure of one thing: Inigo won't _ever_ cheat on her."

"Oh yeah. If he even so much as looks at someone in a way my daughter doesn't like, I'll have his head on a lance!" In response to Lucina, Robin chuckled and replied, "We shouldn't have to worry about that. He fears us too much." As Robin sat up and wiped dirt off of his shoulders, Chrom entered the tent.

"I have a few questions for you, Robin." The grandmaster stood up, putting on his cloak. "First off, when should we send out the parties to find the scattered recruits like Walhart?"

"After we go to the altar, once you've gotten nude and bathed in fire or whatever." Lucina paled as Chrom chuckled and replied, "That's not what 'bathing in fire' means, Robin! I'm not going to be stripping naked and dancing around an altar!"

"I don't know man, that sounds like a good idea to me! Sumia might appreciate that." Chrom laughed even harder. "I'll only do it if you join me in my dance around the Fire Emblem. With no clothes." This only made Robin and Chrom howl in laughter even more. Lucina was just very alarmed. She knew that her father and Robin were friends, but she never truly knew how strong a friendship they had. Now, though, she saw the strong bond that they had and how Robin could resist Grima's call. Their friendship was stronger than Grima could ever be.

* * *

Kellam and Phila sat in silence, staring out towards the Dragon's table. Neither really knew what to say to the other. Their son was there, serving the fell dragon. This reality haunted the minds of the man who nobody saw and the woman who was meant to be dead as they sat on the ground.

"This is my fault, Phila." Kellam's head drooped in sadness. "I should have taught him not to try to isolate himself. He wasn't even naturally isolated like me. I should have set a better example." Phila reached over and gripped his hand tight. "It's my fault, Kellam. I'm the one who was meant to be dead. If literally anyone else had been his father, this wouldn't have happened."

"There never would have been a Kenshin if you had died." Kellam wiped sweat off of his forehead. "Phila, this isn't your fault. And we'll get him back. I have faith in Robin." Phila nodded hesitantly. "I know we will be able to, but I'm not sure what kind of person he'll be when he returns- or if he'll be able to face what Grima made him do."

* * *

After Chrom left, Robin decided to lay back down and immediately fell asleep out of exhaustion. Lucina, however, couldn't sleep, as her mind was still racing from the events of the day. So she left her tent and, after glancing around the camp, sat down by some of the other future children.

"How's everybody doing?" Lucina's question got silence in response for the first few seconds. Then Cynthia replied, "Yeah, sis, things are a little tense. This is the first time we've lost a Shepherd in the entire war." This surprised Lucina. Cynthia almost never showed any resentment or annoyance towards her. Now she replied with spite to her sister.

"Besides, why should yew care, eh?" Brady scowled at the Great Lord. "Why should one of the big cheese Shepherds care about us minor-uns? Minor shepherds don't matter to ya, do we?" Chrom's older daughter was extremely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You think you're so much better than us, Lucina," Kjelle stood up and walked towards her. "When we first started fighting, you put yourself in charge for no reason other than the fact that you were the Exalt's daughter. Then when we came to this time, we all wanted to go seek out our own parents, but no, _you_ said we had to make sure that we didn't mess up time, then turned around and revealed your identity to your father!" Kjelle was up in Lucina's face now, her angry words burrowing into Kjelle's ears.

"The circumstances changed, Kjelle! And for the gods' sake, where is this coming from?!" Looking around the circle, she saw that she would find no sympathy from Brady, Nah, Yarne, Kjelle, Laurent, Noire, or even her own sister. Glancing off to her right, she saw Inigo and Morgan sitting by Lon'qu and Panne, all four watching intently.

"Seeing as you were able to so easily direct the Shepherds towards our location, I'm afraid I don't quite understand how you were not able to notify us when you changed your mind." Laurent's poker face was well-maintained as he polished his silver sword. "The only sensible hypothesis is this: you over-looked us. Your father was your only focus, and you didn't put any thought as a leader into those you commanded."

"Well forgive me for wanting to see my father!" Lucina yelled defensively. "Besides, you could have made that decision on your own! I couldn't have stopped you!" Morgan started to get up to defend her mother, but Inigo held her back. "Don't butt in, Morgan. You'll just make them angrier. Robin will kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Morgan gave the former philanderer a strange look. "Why all the sudden concern about me? And why aren't you actively looking for someone to hit on?" Inigo said nothing, but put her hand under Morgan's chin and turned her head to face her mother.

"And besides, it wasn't even a conscious decision for me to reveal my identity! That was entirely accidental! I tried not to mess up the timeline any more than I had to!" Kjelle merely laughed coldly.

"Oh yeah, because you didn't mess up the timeline when you, to put it mildly, enjoyed Robin's _bronze sword!_ " Lucina's eyes grew wide. "W-what? How did you-"

"You weren't very subtle, sis," Cynthia said with a smirk. "Almost all of us heard you two, and some of us even poked our head into the tent. But because you're Father's favorite and you're the one who inherited Falchion, _you_ get to willfully disregard the rules you told us to follow!"

Lucina gave Yarne a pleading look, hoping that he would defend her. Yarne shook his head. "I quite liked Kenshin. Now he's gone, and you haven't given him a passing thought. I care about my friends and comrades. I thought you did too."

"She does!" Morgan pushed Inigo away and ran in between Lucina and the other future children that were there. "I've only been here for a little while, but I've seen just how much Lucina cares about each and every one of you! Every one of us shares the blame for Kenshin!"

Kjelle rolled her eyes and pushed Morgan out of the way. "Stay out of this. You never suffered like we did. You got to grow up in the time that we fought to create. This isn't an issue with you, it's with your hypocritical mother and coward fath-" Gregor's daughter was cut off as Morgan punched her in the face.

The other future children jumped up, but Morgan would not relent. Kjelle turned and struck out in retaliation, but was easily dodged by the young tactician. Lucina pulled Morgan away from Kjelle, terrified but also wondering how Morgan became such a skilled fist fighter. Kjelle grunted and charged at Morgan, but Lucina sent her reeling with a punch to the stomach and a kick to the knee. Cynthia yelled in anger and punched her own sister in the eye, turning Lucina's face blue. Lucina struck back with a kick to the forehead, sending Cynthia headlong into Yarne, knocking them both to the ground.

"You would _dare_ attack Kjelle?!" Gerome had only just rounded the corner to see the brawl, but was already almost upon them. Lucina pushed Morgan behind her back as Lon'qu, Panne, and Inigo tried to break up the chaos.

"Such treatment of comrades ill befits the dignity of this army." Lon'qu drew his sword and forced Gerome back. Panne then said, "I knew humans were insensible, but not that they were this… petty. You are pathetic. You fight over nothing." Just as this happened, Chrom walked by and saw Lucina and Morgan staring at the other future children, Cynthia and the others giving them hostile looks, and Lon'qu, Panne, and Inigo standing between them, weapons drawn.

"Panne, may I ask what's going on here?" Panne took a deep breath before replying. "There was an argument between your daughters and the other future children that went violent, sir."

"That's unacceptable. Such conduct is not fit for this army." Chrom gritted his teeth as he quickly walked forward to stand in between the two conflicting groups. "I'd like to thank you three for helping defuse the situation. And to the rest of you, you should all be ashamed. There will be consequences, but I can't concern myself with that a ton right now. All of you to your tents NOW." They scattered after a few seconds, returning to their tents. As Lucina, Cynthia, and Morgan began to walk away, Chrom said, "You three, come with me to my tent." Lucina rolled her eyes and followed Chrom to his and Sumia's tent, her sister and daughter close behind.

"Sumia, there was a brawl between all of the future children. Including ours- on opposing sides." Sumia was somewhat shocked, and gave her daughters that look of disappointment that they learned to hate from the Sumia of their own time. "You two had better have a good explanation. You too, Morgan. I know your father wouldn't want you to have gotten into that fight, but we know better than to try to wake him up now."

Chrom rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. "So who's going to explain first? Because from what I can tell, you two actually _traded blows._ I don't know anything about myself from your time other than how I died, but I would hope I raised you well enough that you wouldn't get into a brawl with each other and with your own allies or try to kill your fiancé." As Lucina was about to take the blame, Cynthia cut in.

"It's all my fault," Cynthia said. "I'm sorry, I just… I can't help but be jealous of Lucina, and I think that it's the same for many of the others." Cynthia wiped a tear out of her eye. "I mean, Lucina is a better fighter than me and the others, she has the fancy sword, she's given the same respect as the older generation, and I guess resentment kind of built up over time. And when we lost Kenshin and saw Lucina screwing Robin-"

"You saw Lucina doing _what now_?" Chrom gave his older daughter a suspicious look, one eyebrow raised. Lucina face-palmed and shook her head. Her father glanced at Sumia, then sighed. "Ugh… I suppose I should have guessed that this would happen at some point. And I know for a fact that he had a potion when we found him for making sure you didn't get-"

"Can we NOT talk about that?" Lucina steered the conversation away from that subject. "Cynthia, I owe you an apology. I never meant to make you feel distant or jealous, or to alienate anyone from our future. I'm sorry." Cynthia smiled and wrapped her arms around her older sister's waist, pulling her in for a bone-crushing hug. "OW, CYNTHIA! You're breaking my ribs! You're a lot stronger than you realize…" Morgan giggled and joined them for a second until Lucina pushed them both off.

"Yeah, the fact that your eye matches the color of your hair shows that!" Cynthia laughed as Lucina swatted at her sister's head in annoyance. "I gave you as good as I got, Cynthia!"

"Mother, neither of you should be apologizing. I should." Morgan slowly looked her grandparents in the eyes. "I threw the first punch. I was the one who escalated it. I'm sorry, Grandpa, I was just… so angry at the way they were talking to my mother, I… I felt like I had to do _something_ , you know?"

Chrom nodded. "While that's still not right, Morgan, I do understand. I felt the same way when my sister Emmeryn- your… great-aunt, I think- was executed. I wanted to go retaliate, and fast. Lucky for me, I had someone to keep me sensible- your father was mine." When Chrom finished talking, Sumia turned to face Lucina and added, "I would have hoped, Morgan, that your mother here would have been that person for you." Lucina looked at the ground in shame.

"Cynthia, Morgan, you are free to go. I need to talk to Lucina about some things- things I'll tell you about one of these days, Cynthia." Lucina's sister and daughter left the tent, Chrom following shortly after.

"I was already a mother when you arrived, but your arrival thrust me into the position of being a mother that had to set an example for two daughters. I thought to myself, 'Everything you do now is an example to set for your daughters.' And I've lived by that ever since, Lucina. I've only wanted to be a good mother and to make you proud.

"But now YOU'RE the new mother." Lucina nodded to her own mother, acknowledging the truth of her statement. "You've got an example to set. I know Morgan started the brawl, but you should have set an example for her and defused the situation. You have an example to set now. Morgan adores you, Lucina, so you need to give her a good example to follow."

"But I'm not like you, Mother!" Lucina sat down with her head in her hands. "I've spent my whole life on the battlefield with a sword. I don't know how to be a good mother to Morgan!"

Sumia wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You're an amazing young woman, Lucina. You'll do fine as Morgan's mother. She already loves you dearly, so it shouldn't take that much more work." Lucina nodded before Sumia said, "Well, dear, you should probably head out now. Robin will wake up and wonder where you are if you don't show up soon." Lucina nodded, embraced her mother again, then ran back towards her own tent.

She ran into Morgan on her way back to her tent. "Morgan, I want to apologize to you." Morgan gave her mother a puzzled look. "Morgan, I haven't been being much of a mother to you. I've been focused entirely on reversing my own destiny and not on taking care of you and setting an example."

"Quit being melodramatic, mom!" Morgan hugged Lucina again. "You're the best mother that I could ask for! You're so strong and kind… I want to be as good of a tactician as father, but as good a fighter as you and just as kind as both of you!" Tears started to well up in Lucina's eyes as she returned Morgan's hug- until Lucina began to suffocate as Morgan tightened her embrace.

"Ow, you're suffocating me!" Morgan laughed and released, then said, "Good night, Mother!" Morgan turned and went into her tent. Lucina laughed happily. "She's just as energetic as Robin." Then Lucina went to her own tent.

Lifting the flap, she saw Robin asleep on their bedroll. Moving quietly, she laid down next to him, then wrapped her arms around him and pressed his head to her shoulders. As she began to fall asleep with thoughts of Grima, the Awakening, and her own time, she felt a kiss on her neck. She turned to look at Robin, who opened his eyes slightly and gave a faint grin. She settled back down facing Robin, who rested his chin on her head as they both passed into sleep, dreaming only of each other.

* * *

"Mount Prism. We finally made it." The great mountain emanated Naga's power as the Shepherds ascended it in awe of its power and beauty. They had fought a number of Risen as they ascended to that point. "Robin, Sumia, Frederick, Lissa, Gaius, Lucina, and Cynthia, come with me. Everyone else, wait here." The group that Chrom named followed him up to the altar atop the mountain. Chrom then took the Fire Emblem off of his shoulder and set it on the altar.

"Be careful, brother." Lissa hugged her brother before he went up to the altar and said in a loud voice, "Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true son!"

As he spoke, fire erupted from the emblem and swept across the field towards where he stood. It spread up his body as he growled in pain. Cynthia yelped and ran forward to help him but was held back by Lucina. The fire continued until it reached the mark on his arm, at which point the fire entered his mark, which now glowed blue. Then an identical mark lit up on the altar, out of which Naga's form emerged, saying, "Be welcome, Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger."

Chrom was still breathing hard as his companions went to help him steady himself. "Then… you will grant me the power to defeat Grima?" Naga paused for a time, then nodded. "Yes… but know this: I am no god."

"B-but Milady!" Lucina yelled out towards the ethereal being in desperation, "You are the divine dragon!" Naga merely sighed and shook her head. "So do sons of man name me. But I am no creator. I possess not the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither of us bears the power to destroy the other utterly. With my blessing, thou may draw forth Falchion's true might. The blade of the exalts shall again strike like the dragon's fang. Your strength will then be my equal."

Chrom shook his head. "But not strong enough to destroy Grima?"

"Grima cannot be slain. Sleep alone can be your victory. Just as your ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first. Only as the final blow can my power be used to bind his."

The inability to permanently kill Grima irked Lissa. "So that's it? We just have Grima put to sleep, only to awaken to be another Exalt's problem in a thousand years? There's NO way to destroy him for good?"

Naga knew that Lissa spoke for all of the Shepherds at that altar. "There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However... 'Twould be his own."

Frederick gave the divine dragon a curious look. "He has to kill himself?" Robin stepped back from the rest of the group as Frederick the Wary spoke, deep in thought.

"And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now you must go." As she spoke, Chrom and Lucina's Falchions both suddenly took on an orange glow. "There is little time. In the sea between Plegia and Chon'sin lies a volcano known as Origin Peak. You will find the fell dragon there." As she finished the sentence, Naga faded away, leaving the Shepherds alone atop the mountain.

"Now what? I'm getting bored." Gaius took a lollipop out of his scarf and sucked on it in annoyance.

"Now we have groups to send out to find some people that Validar thought were dead." Robin shook his head hard to get out of his trance. "We have to send out groups to find Walhart, Gangrel, and the descendant of the Radiant Hero. I think his name was… Polonius? Kriam? I forget. Then we should check a few other places for allies, then head towards Origin Peak. You could even have the dark mages teleport you to Valm to get Walhart today."

Cynthia cut in and said, "So what are we waiting for? We shouldn't keep the others waiting!" Frederick nodded and began to walk back in the direction of the other Shepherds before Lucina interrupted, saying, "I actually have one more thing to ask." The group all turned to face Lucina, making her very nervous, given what she was going to ask.

"Robin, the upcoming battles may end with all of us dead, so what I'm asking is…" She took the grandmaster's hand nervously, "Can we get married before going to Origin Peak? I-if it's alright with you, Father."

Robin chuckled. "As long as your father is okay with it, I'm all for it! Although I'll need to rethink who I choose to be my best man- for obvious reasons."

Chrom rolled his eyes. "After all you've been through, Lucina? Of course. It's the least I could do." Lucina laughed happily and wrapped her arms around Robin, who replied, "Ow ow ow! You're gonna kill me! You're just like Morgan, only larger and stronger!"

"I'm happier for you than you could ever imagine." Sumia pulled her daughter into her arms, a warm smile on her face. "That being said, we should really get going. Vaike might start the duels early, and we can't have _that."_

"Agreed." After they all spoke in unison, they went back down to join the other Shepherds.

"Mother! Father! Check this out!" Morgan ran up to her parents, showing off her Falchion. "While you were up there, my Falchion started glowing orange! Oh look! So is yours! And did I hear you're getting married soon?"

"Yes, Morgan, we're getting married before the battle on the mountain." Morgan squealed in excitement and threw her arms around her mother, yelling, "I'm going to get to see my own parents' wedding! I'm so exciteeeeeed!"

"Okay, Morgan, but one really quick thing?" Morgan and Lucina turned to look at Robin. "If your mother throws a bouquet, Morgan," Robin said in a serious tone, "You are NOT allowed to catch it. I am not going into the battle against my evil alternate self with the knowledge that my daughter is going to be getting married anytime soon."

Morgan groaned in annoyance. "Oh, come on, Dad, you've gotta let me at least try! It would be so cool to catch the bouquet at my own parents' wedding!" Lucina sternly said, "I stand by your father. And just to make sure you don't try to catch it, I'm not going to throw that bouquet anywhere near you."

"Aw, you guys are such killjoys!" Morgan groaned again. "Whatever. I'm tired, I think I'll go turn in for the night." After embracing her parents, the young tactician ran off towards the rest of the Shepherds' tents.

Robin laughed and said, "I believe I'm going to go ahead and turn in now as well. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Lucina nodded, and at that they went into their tent, tying the flaps together behind them.

* * *

Morgan couldn't sleep. She had too much going through her head- thoughts of her parents, Inigo, Grima, and above all, Kenshin- who she felt responsible for, in a way. Unable to settle down, she decided to practice swordplay to get her mind off of things.

Dodging between the tents, she heard Chrom say, "Henry, Tharja, Noire, Cordelia, Severa, are you ready?" The five Shepherds, equipped with dark magic tomes, teleported a large group of Shepherds away. Morgan knew only that the man that they were going to retrieve was named Walhart and that he was once a formidable opponent of the Shepherds. Shrugging, she went up to the altar of Naga and unsheathed her Falchion. The hilt was beaten up and covered in scratches and stitched-up leather, but the blade itself was just as clean and sleek as Chrom's- though it was almost 60 years older than his own version of the Falchion.

The young tactician had a blend of her parents' styles of fighting. She switched frequently between twirling her blade and making quick slashes and strikes and making the slower, more powerful attacks of her mother. The glowing blade created an orange blur as she spun the blade rapidly.

"Would you like a sparring partner, Morgan?" The young tactician turned to see Inigo strolling up to her, a silver sword in his hand. "I figured you might rather fight an opponent who's actually here." Morgan replied by thrusting out her blade towards the Hero.

Morgan's Falchion clashed with the son of the farm boy again and again as they danced around each other. Robin's daughter used a very aggressive fighting style, which Inigo parried and evaded with as much elegance as his mother. The clash of celestial metal with silver fell into a rhythm as their duel moved almost right on top of the altar where the emblem had been used only an hour before to summon the divine dragon.

Donnel heard the clash of blades from by his tent. Taking Olivia with him, the couple moved up towards the altar. They stopped and stared in awe at the duel. One was the daughter of the fell dragon and the time-traveling swordswoman. The other was the son of a Feroxi dancer who joined an army and a humble villager from a small Ylissean town who became the most feared fighter in all of the lands that the Shepherds fought in.

Olivia could've sworn their duel was a choreographed dance. Their duel took on almost a waltz rhythm as Morgan spun around, her orange blade ringing out as it clashed with Inigo's silver sword. The Hero moved his blade side to side almost hypnotically as he deflected the young tactician's attacks. He moved his own feet to the rhythm as he began his counterattack.

Morgan was now being pushed back, unlike the earlier part of the duel. She switched to more of her father's fighting style, quickly moving her Falchion to stop the Hero's attack. As she deflected his attacks, Inigo had pushed her back to the point where they both stood atop the altar, neither giving any distance. They moved in a tight circle atop the altar, with there now not being a clear aggressor. Beads of sweat crawled across Inigo's face as he locked blades with Morgan. Their eyes met, and the world stood still for a moment as they stared into each other's souls. Then Morgan turned Inigo's blade around and kicked it out his hand as he stepped closer to her. The tactician now stood almost on top of the hero, their faces only inches apart, her Falchion the only thing between them.

They stood there for a long time in near silence, their tired breath the only thing Donnel and Olivia could hear. Inigo reached up with his right hand and moved Morgan's hair out of her face, tucking locks of hair behind her ear. As she looked up into his eyes, Morgan set her left hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating extremely quickly as she still held Falchion in her right hand at his throat. Rain began to fall, inciting loud groans of annoyance from the Shepherds still at the camp, but they didn't hear them or notice the rain as it washed away the sweat from their faces.

Morgan let go of her Falchion, which clattered to the ground, rain dripping off of the groove in the center. She moved her right hand to the back of the hero's head, while Inigo moved his left hand to rest on the small of Morgan's back. They stood motionless for a few more seconds. Then Morgan pulled Inigo into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together now as they closed their eyes.

Donnel and Olivia looked on as they moved very little, oblivious of the world around them. "Donnel, do you think we should tell Robin and Lucina about this? I would like our son to live to see Grima's fall."

The farm boy turned soldier laughed heartily, wrapping one arm around his wife. "Oh, ah reckin that Robin and Lucina already know about this 'ere development. But regardless 'a that, we should really leave these two lovebirds alone. I doubt they'd appreciate it if they spotted us." Then the couple took their time returning to their tent, while for the two travelers at the divine dragon's altar, time was a foreign concept, and one that they couldn't have cared less about.

 **We've almost made it to the Endgame. The next few chapters are ones that I have been looking forward to writing for a long time, as they will conclude the Grima story arc, Kenshin's fate, and the death of Ducera, so I will probably put a lot of thought into them. Please consider leaving a review for this chapter- I put a lot of thought into it, and I really appreciate it when I get critiques on my work. Thank you all for your continued support, and stay tuned for chapter 13!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to thank the un-named guest who gave the really long review on the last chapter. I'll have a full reply to his/her/their/its review typed out at the end, so read that if you want. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13**

Lucina stepped out of her tent, taking care not to knock the dew off of it and onto her. While Robin continued to sleep, his soon-to-be wife moved to the center of camp, where Basilio and Flavia were talking.

"Ah, Marth! Good to see the stellar swordsman once more!" Basilio shook Lucina's hand as the three sat down.

"I see you two are back from your scouting expedition. Was your mission to locate Priam a success? Who else did you find?" Flavia laughed in response to Lucina's inquiries. "My, you talk fast when you have something to say. But yes, we located Priam. I tell you, warping specific parties to the locations and back will not be cheap- those tomes don't come easy. But besides him, we figured out where Gangrel is, and we found a few interesting other locations." Flavia casually flipped her sword in the air before continuing, "There are reports of a swordsman whose description matches the appearance of Yen'Fay, brother of Say'ri. We have not informed the future ruler of Chon'sin yet, but we'll get to that soon."

"It must not actually be Yen'Fay. I distinctly recall Lon'qu impaling him with a Killing Edge. How can he have survived that as well as the volcano?" Basilio laughed. "I don't know that answer, Marth, but hey, what DO I know? We've just met up with two celestial dragons in the last two days!" This warranted a chuckle from Flavia but failed to crack Lucina's inability to understand humor.

"Why, chop up a duck and call it a chicken! Good to 'ave ya back, Basily!" Donnel stuck his sword in the ground as he shook Basilio's hand. "Why, even now that yew returned from yer scoutin' trip, it's still like speakin to a ghost!"

"Good to see you too, Donnel!" Flavia slapped the ex-farmer on the back. "By the way, how's the wife and son doing? I haven't seen Olivia in a long time, and I only briefly saw your son once, but from what I saw, you raised a fine son! His skill with the sword is formidable, and I think Olivia and you can take credit for that!"

"W-well thank you, Flavia," Olivia walked up to them and set one hand on her husband's shoulder. "I've been very much enjoying the company of my family, and while he has his share of flaws, I am very proud of my son."

"Why, if it isn't the best dancer in all of Ferox!" Basilio bowed with flourish, but he did so rather sloppily. He was still the same old West-Khan. "If you only stomached your stage fright, you could be famed across all the kingdoms!"

"Basily is right, darlin'! Ah told yah already, I'm willing to go along if yah wanna do a touring show! We don't have to go back to my village right away before going to the Shepherds' village! I'd trade anything to make the world's most beautiful woman happy!"

Olivia's face was scarlet red now. "Donnel, I get embarrassed when you compliment me! And besides, we went over this already." Turning back to face Basilio, Flavia, and Lucina, she continued, "We're going to visit Donnel's hometown before joining the other Shepherds. I still haven't gotten to meet Donnel's mother, so needless to say, I'm a little nervous."

Lucina turned to see Robin rubbing his eyes as he walked over to them. "I've been to Donnel's hometown. It's great! You'll fit in well there. In fact, if you can muster up the courage to do a dance at a campfire dinner or two, you could be one of the town's most popular residents!" After Robin spoke, Lucina was about to add something before she heard the sound that indicated people warping behind her. They all looked to see Chrom and the other Shepherds materialize beside them.

"Guess who we found in a graveyard behind Valm!" Lucina looked behind her father and shuddered at the sight of the Conqueror. Even though she knew he was going to return, the sight of Walhart again gave her chills. His red armor, while badly damaged, still remained on him, still scarred from his battles at the castle. The other Shepherds who had fought him just a little bit earlier were still glaring at the towering figure as he stepped off of his horse to see the people who had been conversing nearby.

"So… you survived our duel." Walhart's eyes locked with Basilio's as they stood still. "I would not have thought the Khan of West Ferox to be a coward."

"We had bigger fish to fry, as I'm sure you've been made aware, Walhart." Flavia shot him daggers with his eyes. "The only coward among the Shepherds of Ylisse, as of a few minutes ago, is you."

"So just by joining with you, I have become a Shepherd? Better to be Shepherd than sheep, I suppose. And if _this man_ is a Shepherd," Walhart pushed past the Khans to stand before Donnel, "Then there is no shame in that."

"Wally. Gladta see ya." Donnel was poker-faced as he stood before the towering Conqueror, while his wife had her hand on her sword. "Figured you'd come to yer senses sooner or later."

"I am the Conqueror, and the ruler of Valm, and I will not tolerate your continued reference to me as 'Wally.'" Donnel started laughing, while the Conqueror's facial reaction forced the Khans' to cover their mouths to keep from cracking up.

"Ain't you the one who's always talkin' bout 'earning respect?' If so, I think yer fergettin' who won that duel back out front of yer castle." Walhart scowled for a moment, then replied, "Fair point, uh…"

"Tinhead. Donnel Tinhead." Olivia spoke for her husband before he could reply. "I-I'm his wife, Olivia, b-by the way…"

"Yes, I distinctly remember you two single-handedly taking down half of the battalion of Paladins and Wyvern Lords under my command. You clearly possess great skill with a sword. I look forward to dueling with all of you."

"Mr. Walhart, sir! Allow me to be the first to duel you!" In his Dark Knight armor, Ricken marched up to Walhart, sword in hand. "Make no mistake- you are by far my superior. But everyone around here can't help but take it easy on me while training- something I know for a fact you will _not_ do."

Walhart pondered the young man for a moment. "Wise words from a man of your age. And take that not as an insult. You are smarter than most men who have served me- including Excellus and Cervantes- damned cowards." Walhart seized the Wolf Berg from his back, examining the axe an additional time. "I wish to have a word with Robin before we train."

The Shepherds slowly began to disperse, leaving Walhart alone with Robin and Lucina. "I see you wear the Grandmaster's shoulder-guard that I left for you. There's more pieces to the Grandmaster uniform, however- there's a sort of chest sash, as well as a chest-plate and leg plates. I brought them with me- take them when you'd like."

"Thank you, Walhart… Is that all?" The Conqueror nodded. "Then you're dismissed. I have a battle with Grima and my wedding to plan."

"And you are the bride in question, correct?" Lucina nodded, giving him a cold stare. Working with Walhart was not something Lucina would ever get used to. "The two of you working together will strike fear almost as well as me. I'd say good luck, but luck is a concept created by the weak to explain their failures in comparison to the strong." Then the Conqueror walked away.

Robin chuckled. "I guess Walhart hasn't heard about Armsthrift."

* * *

"Put more power into your swing, boy. Your speed is considerable, but that means nothing without power. Don't just use your arms, use your whole body in your attack." The Dark Knight grunted and charged again, clashing his sword with the Wolf Berg a couple of times before the Conqueror knocked him to the ground once more.

While training with Walhart made Ricken the happiest he had been in a long time, Say'ri was in a mixed mood after Robin and Lucina told her of the Khans' discovery. "Could it be? Could my brother be alive?"

"We cannot be sure, but it is worth checking. Chrom expressed his wishes to check out the area himself, so we'll go in about an hour." Say'ri's eyes went wide in response to Robin's explanation. "One hour?! I must prepare for battle, since Risen will probably be everywhere." And at that, Say'ri rushed away from the young couple, leaving them to admire the gift from Walhart.

"Would you say that this new gear, along with my Grandmaster gear and my cloak, is nice enough to be wedding garb?" Robin's statement earned him a smack to the head. "What? It's not like we can get wedding garments made on such short notice, seeing as the wedding will be…" Robin removed a pocket-watch from his cloak, "In eleven hours."

Lucina rolled her eyes. "I guess you have a point... you know, this is why we use Class Seals to make and put on bridal gowns." Lucina sighed in resignation and leaned her head against Robin's shoulder. "You had better wear a _really_ good shirt. And not like the one you're wearing now that barely covers your chest."

"I thought you liked these shirts. And besides, why should I wear a good one? Not only am I going to be wearing a heavy coat and chest-plate, but you'll just rip it off afterwards anyhow."

"I may not act like it, but I am still royalty, and you need to at least take a _little_ effort to keep up to that standard. And yes, I am going to rip it off afterwards. I don't care." Robin sighed in resignation and wrapped his right arm around Lucina. "Anything to keep you happy on our wedding day."

"Ah yes, is Lucina being a demanding bride?" Sumia chimed in from nearby. "Just know that you got it good. Remember when my wedding happened?"

Robin shuddered. "Don't remind me. I still have a scar on my back because you decided to vent your stress by throwing a candlestick at me!"

"Wait, that was from a candlestick? Thrown by my mother?" Lucina pulled down Robin's cloak and shirt to see the large circular mark on his back. "Wow. I kind of spied on you and Father throughout the wedding week, but I must have missed that."

"Sumia! Robin! Time to go!" Robin, Lucina, and Sumia went to join Chrom by Tharja and Noire, who teleported Chrom, Sumia, Robin, Lucina, Tharja, Vaike, Laurent, Ricken, Nowi, and Say'ri, along with themselves, to strange catacombs in Valm.

* * *

"Ah, these catacombs." Say'ri gestured towards the main area of the tomb. "Therein lie the warriors who built Chon'sin up from the earth. But not with stone or mortar did they work. They founded our country with steel! Any true child of Chon'sin knows their titles like family. The Holy Sword... The Demon's Edge... The Red Hilt... They struggled all their lives and found respite only in the grave." Then the Chon'sin princess saw the Risen roaming about. "But now, it seems to be a place overtaken by Risen, and neither living nor dead can know peace."

"Other than the Risen, though…" Lucina held up her Falchion, using its glow to provide them with light. "It seems like that's all there is here. No ghost of a Chon'sin blade here." They stayed there in silence until they faintly heard the clashing of blades. "Hold on. Who else is in here with us?"

"BEGONE!" Say'ri jumped in alarm as she heard the shout. "That's my brother! I'd recognize that voice anywhere! YEN'FAY! YEN'FAY!" She ran towards her brother in a mad charge.

"If we don't help her she's gonna get herself killed… come on." Chrom led the group of Shepherds towards the center of the catacombs, following Say'ri as she sought out her brother.

Say'ri leapt at the Risen, slashing madly with total disregard to her own safety until she spotted the gray ponytail that she knew meant that Yen'fay was with them.

"Brother!" Yen'fay turned and staggered slightly as he recognized the figure that stood before him to be his own sister. "Mercy, but this cannot be! How are you alive?!"

Yen'fay paused for a moment, then swung his sword towards Say'ri's knees, much to Chrom's alarm. But Say'ri knew what he was doing and jumped towards him. The Risen berserker behind her fell to Yen'fay's blade, while Say'ri jumped over the ducking Yen'fay and decapitated an enemy near her 'brother.'

"Forgive me, dear sister…" Yen'fay turned to face Say'ri once more, slashing out behind him to fell a Risen. "I am not the Yen'fay that you knew."

"I don't understand!" Say'ri blocked a Risen assassin's blade before Ricken stuck a sword through him and Nowi ate him. "How can you claim you are not my brother when you stand here right in front of me?!"

"He's from another future. An alternate timeline." Lucina walked over to them and nodded to Yen'fay. "We've met before, I believe, though I was much younger then. You refused to serve Walhart, if I'm correct, and the cost of that was your sister's life- right before she intended to confess to Robin."

"I'm pleased that the Yen'fay of this world was made of sterner mettle."

"Damn his mettle!" Chrom and the other people with them had just killed the last of the Risen and were shocked to see Say'ri strike her fist across her 'brother's' face. "He had no right to make that choice for me! I wish he'd made the same choice you did. I wish he was still happy and free."

Yen'fay spat out blood as he turned to reply, "A sentiment I know all too well. Had Grima not taken over my world you would have been on the receiving end of that blow." Rubbing his face to try to ease the pain of the blow, Yen'fay continued. "Say'ri, I am not your brother. And nor are you my sister. But let me atone for the mistakes of my own past by dedicating my blade to you."

The dead man presented his sword for Say'ri to take: the legendary Chon'sin blade Amatsu. Say'ri responded by unsheathing the same sword in front of him. Her brother nodded grimly and sheathed his own. Then Tharja and Noire teleported them back to the base on Mount Prism.

"So you are Yen'fay, but… you're not _my_ Yen'fay…" Say'ri sat down, rubbing her forehead. "This is painfully confusing. And no matter how much I tell myself it's not really you, I can't help but see the brother I've always known- or thought I knew."

Yen'fay nodded and replied, "I feel the same way. I've traveled here specifically to find you, to repay a debt to someone identical to my sister, but now that I see you…" The gray-haired sword-master shook his head.

Robin finally chimed in to say, "I… think we should leave the siblings here alone." The others nodded and scattered. While Ricken and Nowi went to check on their daughter Nah, Robin tugged on Lucina's sleeve, quietly leading her to Morgan's tent.

"Robin? What are we doing?" Robin shushed his fiancé before replying, "I think our daughter is currently in a love-induced stupor." Peering through the tent, Lucina saw her daughter writing something on a parchment with a quill pen. She had taken the time to curl her hair- something she usually never did- and after a moment, she stopped writing and leaned on one arm, staring off into space dreamily. Winking at his bride, Robin drew his sword and tolled on the bar holding the center of the tent up.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Come in. You've kept me waiting _way_ too long." Lucina chuckled and entered the tent with Robin in tow. "Expecting a visitor?"

Morgan whirled around, wide-eyed. "Ah! Hi, uh…" Morgan seized the parchment she had been writing on and stuffed it in the middle of a tome. "Yeah, I was, uh… gonna… get singing lessons from Nah! Isn't that nice of her?"

Robin smirked while Lucina sat down next to Morgan. "Yeah, nice try, but you still can't outsmart your father. Nah is with her parents and will be until the wedding tonight. They intend to spend time discussing her life after her parents' death for a while. So would you like to explain to us what you were doing? Perhaps…" He went to grab the tome, but Morgan hid it away. "You were… planning to meet a certain someone, true? I don't know, perhaps… Inigo?"

"N-no!" Morgan's face was bright red as she stammered for a way out. Lucina wore a content smile on her face as she put one hand on her daughter's shoulder. "During the four or five days of peace between the Valm campaign and the meeting with Plegia, I took a strategy lesson or two with your father. I barely learned a thing, but do you know what the one thing I did learn was? You have taken many lessons with your father, I'm sure, so what was the first thing he taught me?"

The young tactician smiled slightly and quietly replied, "I learned what Father called a plan that the enemy could see." Robin chuckled lightly and sat down to the other side of his daughter. "And what did I call a plan that the enemy could see?"

Morgan giggled. "A pile of bullshit!" This got a laugh from her mother and father, and it took them a minute or two to settle back down. Then Robin placed both of his hands on his daughter's left hand.

"Lucina and I have lived extremely inconsistent lives, your mother especially. I don't know her entire story, but I know that my first memory is that of a young woman with blonde hair tripping over me. Then I saw a man with blue hair help me up. He seemed nice, so I decided to help him, and the next thing you know, I'm the tactician for a Prince's army. That was nice and all, but excluding Chrom, I had nothing I could see as a constant in my life That is, until I met Lucina, and soon after, well… you."

Lucina was already touched when she saw the tears welling up in Robin's eyes. "Much of what I thought was true about me was lies. Things were hidden from me for a long time. So just… when the few good things happen in the midst of all the bad, be sure to tell the people you care about when you can. And who care about you. And…" The grandmaster wiped tears off of his face, "J-just know that we will always be ready and waiting to hear that good news." Morgan smiled back at her father, content at this.

"…Inigo and my fist are still going to have a lengthy conversation though." Robin laughed as Morgan whirled around to face her mother. "UGH! I thought I had gotten you to forget about that. Darn."

"Morgan," Robin chimed in, "You _still_ need to work on misdirection some more if you want to be a tactician." The daughter rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm doing my best, father! I'll outsmart you one day." Suddenly Robin heard footsteps coming towards their tent.

"My apologies for being late, my-" Inigo pushed open the tent flap to see Robin and Lucina looking at him, while Morgan buried her head in her hands. "Er, is this a bad time?" Lucina was about to chew him out, but then she got a better idea.

"No, certainly not!" Robin smirked. He knew exactly what his soon-to-be wife was doing. "Go on, we'll just stay here. Don't worry, we'll be very quiet- like we're not even here." Lucina's interesting response caught Inigo off guard. "Um, no, I merely-"

"Inigo, you've done such a good job in the last few battles, it would be criminal for me to refuse you some sort of polite request." Robin joined Lucina in the scheme and slapped Inigo on the back in a friendly manner, but with enough force to make him stumble. "Go on- what did you have to say?"

"FATHER!" Morgan stood up in aggravation and grabbed Inigo's arm. His eyes grew wide as he glanced from Robin to Lucina to Robin again, hoping he wouldn't be attacked while Morgan continued. "Would you two quit it?! Grandpa wasn't like this when YOU two first started dating!"

"Relax, Morgan. We're not going to do anything. In fact, we're going to leave now. But DON'T GET ANY IDEAS." Then the couple left the tent, leaving a very bewildered Inigo in their wake.

Lucina and Robin were laughing hard. "Do you think we should try to get Inigo away from her?" Robin shook his head. "We need to let Morgan make her own decisions. Besides, if we interfere, she'll call us hypocrites, thanks to Chrom. Besides," Robin said, "I think there's a wedding happening tonight that we should prepare for."

"Yes, I hear the groom is a very handsome man." Robin laughed and shrugged, replying, "Oh, but have you seen the bride? She's stunning. The most beautiful woman to ever live."

"Well, I'm not so sure, but I'll trust your judgement." With little more said, they walked away from their daughter's tent to prep for the big event.

* * *

"Yen'fay, hold on!" Say'ri ran to stop her brother before he walked around a corner to see Walhart still training with Ricken. The Conqueror turned as Yen'fay approached him, Amatsu in hand. They stood in silence for a moment, staring each other down as Ricken quickly backed away.

"A dead man walks." Walhart rested the Wolf Berg on his shoulder as he walked towards Yen'fay. The sword-master stared back, an icy glare in his eyes. "One could say the same of you, Conqueror." For a moment longer, they remained silent. Then Yen'fay slashed out towards Walhart.

Neither moved their feet more than a yard from where they started, dueling with a more consolidated style. Yen'fay used thrust-style attacks, while he used the prongs on Amatsu to redirect the Wolf Berg. Walhart was still the stronger man, however, and pushed back Yen'fay's attacks with brute strength. The sword-master did manage to find an opening to strike Walhart's head with the hilt of his sword, while the Conqueror kicked Yen'fay back.

"Enough!" Chrom marched up between them. "I need you both to be in top condition when we battle Grima. I understand that you may have a score to settle, but Amatsu and Wolf Berg are hardly training weapons!" Walhart and Yen'fay were silent, staring down each other. Then the Conqueror walked away, leaving Yen'fay and Say'ri alone with Chrom.

"Yen'fay, there was no need for you to take on Walhart now!" Despite Say'ri's statement, Yen'fay remained silent. Nodding to Chrom, Yen'fay walked away in silence.

"Well, he is Yen'fay. Of that, I can now be certain." Turning to face Chrom, she continued. "Do you know where Kellam and Phila are? I have not yet seen them today." Chrom shook his head. "They're still recovering from losing Yen'fay, I think. They've eaten, but they've basically been training ever since."

"Aye, I know all too well what it is like to lose someone close to me. As do you, Chrom." The exalt nodded, staring out into space. "Indeed I do. I envy your chance to reunite with your sibling. I'd give anything to talk to my sister Emmeryn just one more time."

"Chrom! You MUST come see Lucina! She just put on her dress!" Chrom jumped up and followed Sumia to their tent, where Lucina was trying on her dress.

"Ugh, I can't move in this thing!" Lucina wore an elegant dress with an almost swan-like design to it. It widened significantly below the waist (much like the dress of a war cleric), making it very difficult for her to navigate in it. A blue sash hung over the front of the dress, while four of what looked like swan wings reached around the dress: two over the shoulder, two around the waist. A daffodil was pinned to one shoulder of the garment, while a bluebonnet was pinned to the other.

"But it's worth it! You look great! Not like you did in that hideous dotted dress…" Sumia visibly shuddered as Chrom entered the tent- and was basically rendered speechless.

"Mother, can we not discuss that dress now? I was just excited to have that opportunity to spend time with you!" Sumia laughed at Lucina's embarrassment until "Marth" saw that Chrom was there. "Well, Father, what do you think?"

"I think Robin's going to need an armed escort just to keep him in line." Sumia thought this was hilarious. Lucina did not. "Father, I swear to the gods, if you-"

"Relax, Luci. I'm just messing around. We managed to land that venue you guys wanted, by the way. In exchange, we just need to defeat the pirates that are tormenting that town. _Gangrel's pirates._ "

Lucina raised an eyebrow. "You know, I really didn't want to celebrate my wedding by fighting pirates and a mad king."

Chrom shrugged. "From what I understand, fighting has kind of defined you and Robin. I know you'd rather escape it, but you're strong. You can do just one additional fight. Besides, the pirates probably won't raid until dawn."

Lucina hesitated before replying, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just looking forward to being able to settle down after all of this is over. And to think- we still have the final battle coming up…"

"We have three magic swords that can take Grima down. That battle is not what you should be worried about on your wedding day. I'm sorry."

"Well, I shouldn't have to worry about Gangrel and some pirates on my wedding day either, father." Lucina's last statement got a laugh out of Chrom. "I suppose so, Luci. But you should at least focus on the wedding now. Which reminds me: I doubt Morgan wants to miss it." Nodding, Lucina left her father and walked/ran/shuffled to Morgan's tent.

"Why, Lucina, you look positively divine!" Lucina rolled her eyes as Inigo walked by, until she noticed some interesting marks on his face.

"I have a few things to say to you, Inigo. First of all, given that my wedding is tonight, I'm _very_ much taken." She held up her right hand, which still had the engagement ring on it. "Secondly, I don't think you need to philander anymore, given the presence of mouth-shaped makeup marks on your mouth and face." Inigo stammered and immediately began wiping off his face while Lucina continued, "And thirdly, I want you to know how angry I would be if I had some kind of Cirque-de-Soleil dancing grandchild before I even have a true daughter of my own. I would murder that guy so fast..."

"Er, y-yes of course, I'm v-very aware, L-Lucina…" Face turning to a deep red, Inigo quickly shuffled away, leaving Lucina to go see Morgan, very pleased with herself. She pulled up the flap of the tent to see Morgan admiring her own curled hair. Her coat hung down behind her, identical to Robin's coat- just a _lot_ more beat up, with holes in it and dirt/bloodstains all over the back. The tiara that Lucina always wore was on a case next to her daughter. Initially she thought that Morgan had stolen hers, until she realized that her own was still on her head, meaning that Morgan had her tiara from the future. The young tactician placed the tiara on her head before grabbing a mirror and looked at herself in it, then promptly dropped it with a sigh. "I can never do it. I can never look beautiful enough."

"I think the problem is that you're trying to be someone you're not." Morgan jumped up, surprised to see her mother in the tent. "I can tell. You hold yourself to such high standards, Morgan. Whenever you have any slight imperfection, you beat yourself up over it, even if nobody else notices. If anything goes wrong, you see it as your own fault, and if you lose a comrade," Lucina paused, thinking of Kenshin, who was still in Grima's service, "Then you never let go." Morgan was rendered speechless. "Morgan, I'm your mother. You inherited more from me than your hair color and Falchion. And let me say to you what your Grandfather told me when I met him-"

"You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles." Robin entered the tent, wearing the shoulder sash and armor, then promptly gasped as he saw Lucina's dress. "Lucina, you look… stunning."

"Thank you, Robin. It's wonderful to hear that from you. If you came in here to get Morgan, I'd say our daughter is ready." Morgan leapt up and threw her arms around her father, who laughed and returned the embrace. Kissing his daughter's forehead, he said, "I sure am lucky to have the two most beautiful women in the world in my life."

"Don't get mushy on me!" Morgan laughed and began pushing him out the door. "Go to the wedding site! You guys aren't supposed to be seeing each other right now!" Robin chuckled again, leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek, and proceeded out of the tent.

"He's gotten awful sentimental lately, hasn't he?" Lucina was puzzled by this. He seemed to have great matters weighing on his mind. But she didn't want her daughter to worry. "But it _is_ our wedding day, I suppose."

"Duh! Don't worry, Mother!" Lucina was right, though: Robin did have something on his mind. Something _very_ important. While the two blue-haired, falchion-wielding women talked, the grandmaster spoke to a conqueror and a sword-master.

* * *

"It would be wise to run this past Chrom first." Yen'fay leaned on his sword as he spoke with Robin and Walhart. "I know, but I'm not sure how to tell him. Just like, 'Oh, by the way, I can kill Grima forever, but it will kill me too, widowing your daughter and leaving your granddaughter without a father! Let's go!' Yeah, that'll work great."

"If Chrom does not understand this line of thinking, then he is a coward." Walhart scoffed as he spoke and sharpened his axe- an eerie shadow of an emperor. "To sacrifice yourself to kill a God? Your name would forever be remembered as the greatest warrior of all time. The Conqueror's name will last for a century. Yours will last for eons."

"I couldn't care less about the fame. I want to keep my descendants safe. I don't want my daughters' grandchildren, or their grandchildren, to have to deal with Grima. Keep the glory, Walhart."

"That is why you failed, Walhart." Yen'fay spoke up again, staring coldly at the Conqueror. "You may have fought to destroy human faith in the gods, but your true fight was for the sake of fighting. Do not lecture us when you have never fought for anything."

"Well this has been fucking useless. I was hoping for some actual advice, but instead I get two bickering old men. This must be how my daughter feels when she's listening to me and Chrom have a conversation. I've got to go to my wedding now, though. I hope you two will show."

"I will not." Yen'fay stared at the ground. "I don't think I can bear seeing you marry anyone other than Say'ri. She was smitten with thee to her deathbed."

"I understand, Yen'fay. Thank you."

"Weddings are all flash and no substance."

"I expected as much, Walhart."

* * *

Since his best man could not be Chrom, Gaius accepted the job and stood by Robin as he waited for Lucina and Robin in his full armor and the coat that he had worn every day since. But getting Gaius to do it for him wasn't easy. "I'll let you do the slicing, but _I_ get the first slice of cake. I did make it after all."

But he forgot all about that when he saw Lucina walk out looking absolutely _stunning._ Morgan was walking behind them holding the rings. Chrom was actually smiling as he walked his daughter down the aisle to marry his best friend, but Robin was still watching for the death blow. However, it wasn't coming, so he flashed her a smile as she walked up to Libra, while Cynthia stood as her maid of honor.

"Almighty Naga, today I call upon your power to unite these two lovers in holy matrimony. In the interest of time, we will skip directly to the lovers' vows. Proceed when you are ready, Robin." At this cue, Robin took a deep breath.

"My life only began about five years ago, when your father found me in the middle of a field with no name, no friends, and no purpose. I once told him that fighting for him was what gave me purpose, but that was a lie: I fought for the sake of fighting. So when the Plegian campaign ended, I didn't have a purpose. At least, I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for this 'Marth' person." The other Shepherds, who were standing nearby, laughed a little.

"There was nothing more important to me than to find out who Marth was. I was utterly hell-bent on finding out who this beautiful woman was. But you out-witted even my best plans on catching you without knowing it was even me. And while I stopped searching when the Valm campaign started, I got my answer soon. But that only made me even more mystified by you. And as I got to know you, I saw how… perfect you were, and then it was easy to fall for you. You went through so much, yet you could still smile every once in a while. And even when you found out what I was, you were still willing to marry me. How could I not want to marry you?" The Shepherds clapped while Lucina smiled, her face slightly pink.

"Robin… when I first came to this world, I told myself to interfere as little as possible. I didn't want to get to know anyone, much less get married. Of course, then I got to know the cloaked tactician named Robin- much more cheerful than the Robin I had met. And no matter how hard I tried to close myself off to people of this time, curiosity led me to you, and love made me stay. And then you posed the idea of living here. Staying in this world, leaving mine behind… I would never have dreamed of doing that. But for you… and for our daughter, whose existence was a surprise in itself, I'd go anywhere." That got more clapping and nearly brought a tear to her father's eye. Nearly. Not in front of Robin.

"Given the strain on time, I'm going to go ahead and make the declaration. By the Divine Dragon's power, I hereby pronounce thee, Robin and Lucina, lawfully wedded partners!" Lucina didn't waste any time grabbing a hat or anything like Olivia did. She just took hold of Robin's collar and pulled his lips to hers as his hands fell to her waist. The Shepherds shouted and cheered as they pulled apart. There were actually tears in Sumia's eyes. Cynthia was just really loud. A smile on her face, Lucina tossed her bouquet high up in the air as they turned and slid their rings on- gold rings with half of Naga's Tear in each.

Suddenly all noise stopped around them. Puzzled, Robin and Lucina turned around, and then their eyes went wide.

Standing in the middle of the aisle with the bouquet, wearing a dazed but happy look on her face was Emmeryn.

Sister to Chrom and Lissa.

Exalt of all of Ylisstol.

Admirer of Frederick the Wary.

 **Sorry that I haven't uploaded in forever, I've been busy. I live in a town built around a college, so life was just thrown back into turmoil. Anyhow, I owe a certain guest a reply.**

 **To the guest that gave that long review:**

 **In retrospect, I still rushed quite a lot. However, yes: I'm going to slow down for the postgame and for Fates. I do definitely intend to flesh out relationships and other characters' reactions to them a lot in the Fates one- especially for Kaze-Mozu and Hinata-Peri. (Read their supports- you'll see what I mean.) Thank you for the compliments and the very good advice. Consider making an account and logging in- I'd love to be able to reply directly.**

 **Anyhow, thank you all for being patient! We're getting to the nitty-gritty soon!**


	14. Author's update

Hey guys, just so you know, I'm still working on this. My life has been very busy, what with school and work and all. Thank you all for being so patient, and I will have a new chapter out soon!

-Speaker for the Hopeful


	15. Dead Kings, Live Exalts, Radiant Heroes

**Man, now that I made an Update chapter, I actually have to name my chapters instead of being lazy. Drat.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone, and sorry for the delay. It has been far too long and this chapter is not nearly as long or as good as I would have liked, but it is something. Thank you all for your patience. I had a lot to handle, between school and pursuing a theatre career, but I haven't forgotten you all. With that said, I won't make you read anymore.**

Chapter 14: Dead Kings, Live Exalts, Radiant Heroes

"I must be dreaming." Chrom rubbed his eyes, but she was still there, looking around blankly, wondering why a bunch of people were standing around with their mouths open. "No," Robin shakily replied, "We can see her too."

"Mom? Dad? Gramps?" Morgan had a puzzled look on her face. "Who is that? Why does she look so confused? And why are you all staring at her?" She tugged on her grand-father's cape until he snapped out of his trance and answered.

"That's my sister, Emmeryn. She died before you were born in your world and before you came here in ours. Or so we thought, anyway." Strangely, Emmeryn sort of smiled as Chrom spoke.

"Big Sis! How did you get here? Do you remember us?" Emmeryn began to panic and stumble away as Lissa approached her. She turned and ran to a woman in simple robes, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"My apologies, your lordship. This woman has been staying with me for several years. Her mind and memory is fractured, and she appears to not be quite the same person as she once was, though I know nothing of her life before she stumbled across my place."

"This is Emmeryn, my sister and the former Exalt of all Ylisse!" The former figurehead of Ylisstol ran away toward the woman's lodge. Lissa made a motion to head in that direction, but Owain stopped her. Frederick made no movement at all.

"Sir!" Lon'qu ran quickly up to Chrom and quietly stated, "The Raiders are here, just north and over the first hill. We need to move, and quickly." Chrom nodded and spoke aloud, addressing all the Shepherds of Ylisse. "The enemy is over the hill. We need to move to take them down immediately. We will deal with the Emmeryn situation later." Shouting in a rushed manner, the foot and horse-mounted Shepherds prepared in urgency for battle, while the flying Shepherds took to the skies. Only Frederick remained motionless, while Phila, Kellam, and Yen'fay were still at the Shepherds' camp.

"Robin! I can't wield my sword in this stupid dress!" Lucina was right: the wedding dress constricted her movement in a way that kept her from properly using her sword. Luckily, Robin had planned for this and brought an extra lance, bow, and staff for Lucina to use. "Ugh, I guess this should do… can't use Falchion, though."

"Who cares? Your father and Morgan both still have one. You can fight just fine with a lance and a bow… right?"

"Yes, I can fight with a lance! It doesn't change the fact that this dress slows me down!" Lucina did a face-palm and began to make her way towards the rest of the Shepherds. "This is JUST how I wanted to spend my wedding day." Robin was about to follow his wife when he noticed Frederick still motionless, facing in the general direction of the cottage.

"Frederick, we have to go!" The wary knight remained silent as he turned to face Robin and shook his head, slowly, painfully. "Okay, Frederick… join when you can. If I could return to a sort of normal, I'm sure Emmeryn will be able to in time." Frederick did not audibly reply, only nodding, off in a trance of confusion. With a sigh, Robin left Frederick behind and went to join Robin.

"Hello, Robin. Sorry that the end of the wedding got messed up." Chrom wiped the sweat from his forehead as Robin noticed a tired look on his face. The almost five years of war had taken their toll on Chrom.

"Not a problem. I just hope that all of our preparation is enough to earn us many, many years of well-earned peace." Chrom nodded with a slight chuckle as Robin continued, "Zanth's pirates are approaching from the north. Gangrel is in the east group, while the west group will probably be moving towards the village."

"Then why don't we have a small group, mainly on horseback, go east, then have the main group move through the west passage on foot?"

"Read my mind, Chrom, only I intend to send some flyers as well with Lissa and Olivia joining them to bolster numbers. They'll cross over the top of the main hill and outflank the east group. Hell, they could even outflank the west group as well."

"That sounds like a plan, then." As Chrom approved of the plan, Robin selected Lon'qu to lead the group that went east and Sumia to lead the flight group, while Chrom would lead the west group. Lucina and Robin joined Lon'qu's group and began to move towards the west.

"We're getting close. Enter beast forms." Panne, Yarne, and the manaketes transformed into their more powerful forms while the others readied their weapons of choice.

"Hold here. We wait for the enemy." Lon'qu held his weapon close as they waited for the enemy to arrive. But as Lucina's mind raced, she sensed something was wrong, which was only confirmed when she heard a horse galloping towards them. "Look out!" She drew her bow and aimed in the direction of the horse.

"Lucina, don't!" Robin knocked the arrow away from her bow as Lucina watched Emmeryn ride by. "But what is Emmeryn doing?! I thought she was back with the woman who lives near here!"

"Well, clearly she changed her mind!" Chrom rode up, panic in his eyes. "She's heading directly towards the enemy! The flanking group is still moving in their direction, but she'll probably only respond to me or Lissa if anybody."

"Well, we should hurry up and move forward!" Robin, Chrom, and the rest of the group advanced forward quickly, Lucina muttering, "I won't lose you this time," under her breath. They moved quickly, following Emmeryn until she stopped, looking directly at a line of pirates.

"S-stop this… all of you…" Emmeryn could barely muster those words before Lon'qu and Panne leapt into the fray, followed by Donnel and Olivia. Soon they were joined by Inigo and Morgan, while Robin followed them. Meanwhile, Lucina and her father tried to talk to Emmeryn.

"It's me, Chrom. Do you remember?" Emmeryn turned to face her brother, shaking. "We're siblings. We grew up together. You, me, and Lissa. You were always the strongest of us. Even more than me." Chrom took a step further, prompting Emmeryn to spur her horse to rear up. "Gods, Sis, I just... I don't know what to do here." Chrom rubbed his head wearily for a moment. "All right, listen. I won't ask you to remember anything. Not even me. Just...stay with us." Emmeryn turned to face her brother as Chrom jumped to knock away a stray arrow headed towards her. "Please. We love you, and we want to keep you safe." For a moment, it seemed like Emmeryn would stay there, protected by Chrom's forces. Then another arrow zipped by, and Emmeryn rode past the skirmish, further towards Zanth's pirates.

"Damn it! We need to move!" Lucina took down an enemy berserker with a throw of her spear before a lightning bolt surged towards her. She recognized a bolt from a Levin sword anywhere, and immediately dodged to the side. "Well, look who it is."

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Chrom and the Shepherds. I had thought I'd never see you ever again." The Mad King staggered towards them, his cape in tatters, covered in grime. A few points from the top of the Plegian crown were visible through his mess of hair.

"Nor did I think I'd see you, Gangrel. It's… _interesting_ to see you like this… alive." This statement induced a chuckle from the Mad King, much more subdued than it was three years before.

"Alive? No, Chrom. This is not living... You killed me once, dear prince. Now I would beg you do so again. My life is over, but my body refuses to accept it." Gangrel shot a lazy blast at Donnel casually, making very little effort to fight. "I see you brought my killer as well. Good to see the old Tinhead fellow again." Gangrel noticed the way that the Shepherds looked at him. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. 'Is this the same Mad King we fought?' Think of it this way: Tear out everything that makes a man, and all you're left with is a husk. No throne. No gold. No men... I scrub chamber pots for brigands. Ah, how the mighty have fallen..."

Even in this moment, Chrom couldn't help but muster a laugh. "Ironic that you, of all people, are finally learning about long falls."

"Heh. Seems I'm not the only one who's changed, dear prince. Days past, you'd have sheathed your blade in my chest by now. Perhaps you're less of your father and more of your sister than I thought..."

"I have no time for vendetta, Gangrel. What little life you still have is wasted here. I can offer you a higher purpose... You could fight for us."

Now the cold Gangrel cackle had returned, cynical as ever. "Oh, and they call ME the Mad King… I'll pass. I'm just not the sort to play at hope and justice. If killing me would please you greatly, I'll not deny your satisfaction." Gangrel readjusted his ratty old cape and readied his Levin Sword. "Come, boy. Do an old king one last favor and end this charade now."

Chrom had reached his wit's end. "Either we end Grima, or Grima ends us. And that includes your Plegian citizens. If you would throw your life away, throw it at Grima! Die with sword in hand, not begging like some craven rat with its foot in a trap! You were a king once. Now suck up your self-pity, and die for your people!"

Gangrel groaned loudly. "Gods, anything to make you stop talking! Every word and every action of yours makes me want to paint the walls with my lunch!" Gangrel sighed and lowered his guard. "Look, I've never sworn an oath in my life, much less thought to keep one... But what little life I have remaining is yours. Dragons, gods... throw me at what you will."

"Weeeeeeell, that's all well and good…" Morgan interjected, "But Emmeryn is getting close to the next wave of invaders!" Robin nodded and called out, "Come on, everyone! We need to protect Emmeryn!"

"Emmeryn's HERE?!" Gangrel shook his head. "Today's just a strange, strange day… first I attack THIS place, then YOU'RE here, then a person who I killed years ago is here… I thought I already lost my mind."

"You lost your mind BEFORE we fought, Gangrel. Now come on!" Chrom ran in the direction of Emmeryn as the New Shepherds of Ylisse followed him with Gangrel in tow. While the enemy was almost upon Emmeryn, so were the Pegasus knights of Chrom's army. Lissa led the Pegasus knights into the fray, pushing back Zanth's pirates, and as they battled, Lissa confronted her sister.

"Emmeryn! Come with me! We have to go now!" The former exalt backed away, nervous and stammering. "Do you really not recognize me? Or Chrom?" Lissa reached out her hand, but that only made Emmeryn more nervous. "Please, Emmeryn! It's been super hard not having you around. But I've tried to be strong, like you. And if I've done this well without you, think how well I'd do WITH you! So, c'mon, Sis. You gotta stay with us! Even if you don't remember anything!" A fireball flew towards Emmeryn, which Robin blew away with Rexcalibur, but it still panicked Emmeryn into running towards the enemy.

"Hold on!" Panne jumped forward to take an arrow for the Exalt, which she shrugged off in beast form and decapitated the sniper with her teeth. Lon'qu jumped onto Panne's back and jumped past the enemy line. From there he drew a killing edge and started to counterattack the pirates. As he cut down an enemy swordmaster he saw Emmeryn charge past him. He turned to stop Emmeryn when a tomahawk gashed his side. He was about to shrug it off when the butt of an axe struck his knee, and then his face. As he fell to the ground, Lon'qu was pinned to the ground by Zanth's foot.

"Bow low, scum! You're in the presence of the Southron Sea King!" Zanth cackled and stomped directly on Lon'qu's open wound, causing him to groan in agony. Yarne and Panne immediately rushed towards Zanth. "Ah, ah, ah, I wuddn't do that if I was you. Not unless-" he lowered the head of his axe to Lon'qu's neck, "You'd like this fool to be put down."

"Father! Emmeryn is getting too close to the ship! They probably have more men on there! They'll kill her!" Chrom responded to Lucina's shout by turning to approach Emmeryn, only to get knocked out of the way by a passing horse. Much to his surprise, however, the person surging past him atop a horse was Frederick the Wary.

* * *

"Your Grace! Lady Emmeryn, please wait." The broken exalt stopped upon hearing his voice, slowly turning to face the seasoned knight. "We heard rumors. People said your body was never found, but... We had to flee, Your Grace. Gangrel would have killed us all."

Emmeryn seemed to have a hard time grappling with Frederick's presence. "You… I can't… I don't… they'll see us…"

"Sometimes I'd allow myself a kind of fool's hope that you survived. Maybe you were taken in by some kind Plegian, or found by a traveling merchant... But mostly I feared that if you'd lived, you'd fallen to an even harsher fate. I never forgot about you. Even after all this time, I've been...hoping." He nudged his horse slowly forward, causing Emmeryn to gasp in panic and lean away.

"Please, Lady Emmeryn, listen to me! Your brother and sister have become great people, and protect me more than vice versa these days. But they still need you. So please," Frederick reached out his hand towards Emmeryn, "Come back to us. I beg it of you. I promise I will not fail you again."

* * *

As this happened, Zanth continued to dig his feet into Lon'qu's wound. "Yarr, n' now we wait for my other forces to return an' back me up!"

"Haha, yeah, they ain't coming back, bitch." Sully rode up, the horsemen behind her, pretty much all soaked in blood. "You're a captain with no crew now, bucko. So get your boot off of the swordsman before Noire and Lucina turn you into a pincushion."

"Dammit! You haven't bested me, maggots! I still have the men on my ship, and I can force the prisoner to fight! Besides, me messmates have shurely captured yer exalt by now!"

"No, they didn't." Zanth turned his head to see a Great Knight and a Sage riding towards the Shepherds on horseback. "And that's thanks to your 'prisoner.'" Frederick rode aside to reveal a swordsman in tattered, grimy clothes and dark blue hair. He clutched a distinct blade that radiated an aura of greatness- Ragnell. "I'm not sure _how_ you managed to capture Priam, a highly capable fighter, but he saved us at the cost of your _entire crew._ "

"AAAGH!" Zanth roared in fury. "If I can't 'ave this land, you can't 'ave this rat!" In the time that it took the sea captain to raise his axe and start to slam it down, Lon'qu drew Tyrfing from its scabbard and skewered Zanth in the stomach. Emmeryn screamed in panic as Zanth's axe fell to the ground, then he fell with it.

"Father!" Yarne switched to his humanoid form and went to Lon'qu, propping his head up and administering an elixir. "Don't you go breaking your promise now!"

"He doesn't intend to, son. Zanth just caught him off guard- something I had thought impossible." Panne propped up Lon'qu against a rock while Brady went to heal him, at least in part, from his serious wound. While Chrom, Lissa, Cynthia, Owain, and Lucina reunited with Emmeryn, Robin talked to Priam.

"I must say, I expected to find you in the Garden of Giants, not as the freed prisoner of the Southron pirates! How did they manage to catch you?" Priam stuck his sword, Ragnell, into the ground and leaned on it.

"They attacked at night, without honor. They captured many of the men who trained with me there, and demanded that I surrender to them or they'd kill the men. I surrendered. They were killed anyway. I had overheard that they would attack here, so while their force was diminished, I broke out. And killed all of the pirates on the ship."

"Well then." Chrom walked over to them, wiping off Falchion, making sure it shone all the way through. "In case you weren't aware, Grima has been awakened and is currently dwelling over the Origin Peak. As such, we could really use your help."

Priam stood up straight and pulled Ragnell from the ground. "Duel me, and I will join you, for I have no interest in serving a ruler who can't fight for himself."

Chrom laughed. "Oh, that's fine by me. I think I'll rather enjoy having a worthy opponent." He drew Falchion while Priam drew Ragnell. They circled each other, twirling their blades as Emmeryn's attention started to be drawn to them.

Priam struck first, slashing diagonally from left to right, an attack that Chrom parried with ease. The hero-descendant then quickly lifted the blade to block a horizontal slash from the Shepherds' leader. Ragnell sliced through the air as Priam slashed upward, the King/Exalt sidestepping and counterattacking with Falchion. Chrom slashed downward, clashing blades once more with the Radiant Hero-descendant. Chrom swung his right leg around and caught Priam on his left knee, forcing him down onto his other knee. Then he spun around with a slash, locking blades yet again with Priam. Suddenly a surge of wind knocked them off their feet. They looked up to see Emmeryn start to collapse.

"Did she just cast a wind spell without a tome?" Chrom jumped up to see Frederick quickly help Emmeryn. "I knew she was a capable sage but I didn't think she could cast spells in this state."

"Well, I've seen enough." Priam walked to Chrom's side and stuck his sword into the ground. "Until Grima is defeated, I will help you. Once he falls, I will return to the Garden of Giants."

"Very good. We should head back to camp as soon as possible so that Robin can start planning for our final approach." Chrom called all the Shepherds over, Pegasi swooping over to join them. Then they were teleported back to the camp.

* * *

" _Sorry for bothering you, but why are you just standing there?"_

" _What? You see me? Wow, I thought no-one could."_

" _What do you mean? Do people just not bother to look?"_

" _Basically. I'm quiet usually. You're the first person to notice me in the last two days, and that person was a shopkeeper that I was buying from."_

" _Doesn't that bother you? I'm always striving to be seen to move up the ranks. Being a Pegasus knight in the castle is terrible, and if I ever want to achieve my dream of being captain, I have to be noticed."_

" _I do whatever my Exalt and my superiors ask of me. As long I'm doing the right thing, I'm fine with not being noticed."_

" _Now I feel bad. I'm not serving the kingdom well this way. And I was so set on my dream of becoming captain of the Pegasus knights…"_

" _I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I'd rather be anything other than a line-file soldier. I hope to be a General one day. But I have a duty to Ylisse, and that comes first."_

" _You know, you seem like a good guy. What's your name?"_

" _Kellam."_

" _That's a nice name. My name is Phila. I get the feeling this won't be the last time we see each other."_

* * *

"In my world, at least, that's how they came to meet. Or that's what they told me, anyway." Kenshin stood atop his Kinshi, talking to the humanoid embodiment of Grima atop the Fell Dragon's back.

"So… you are from a different world, and so is that Ylissean whore's daughter. In this world, I sure am a fool, aren't I? He does not love who he is meant to, and he did not lose that loved one. His story is incomplete." Grima turned his human form to face Kenshin head-on, red eyes staring into red eyes.

"Validar tried to make sure our worlds were the same, but he did not do a very good job in serving me before I introduced myself. I needed him to kill Sol-Zin's younger brother, but the person he sent killed Sol-Zin instead of his brother. But no matter. She guards the mountain for us now, and she will be killed by the Shepherds."

"So Aversa is the woman Lon'qu knows as Ducera? And you believe the Grimleal on the mountain will fail?" Grima's humanoid form laughed, echoing through the air. "What concern is that to you? You have your kinshi. And you serve me, anyhow. They will come here, and they will fail. I have seen it. Everything will be mine. My world. My army.

"My Say'ri."

* * *

" _Gods, I cannot seem to get a moment of quiet these days."_

" _Well, I don't talk much, so…"_

" _That's why I'm here."_

" _Naturally."_

" _Is it true that Chrom has taken a liking to you, Kellam?"_

" _I suppose he has called me to his presence multiple times, much to the chagrin of his advisors."_

" _What horrible crime did you commit to make the council hate you?"_

" _I'm from a family of peasants. I have next to no social standing whatsoever and Chrom wants me to join the Shepherds of Ylisse."_

" _The Shepherds? You mean that elite fighting force he's trying to create? What an honor?"_

" _I mean, not as good as being second in command to Captain Reina, but it's decent. And I'd be a knight. I'd have the armor and everything. Maybe then people would notice me."_

" _I doubt it. The reason people don't notice you now is because you're quiet. Even with armor, you'd still barely be noticeable."_

" _To be honest, I have nothing wrong with that."_

" _Well, I have to brief the Pegasus knights. My unit is good, but they lack experience and teamwork. Cordelia and Sumia don't really work together very well. I hope the council accepts you."_

" _So do I."_

* * *

"It seems your training with Cordelia and Sumia paid off, didn't it? They're incredibly close friends now, and they have won countless battles for Ylisse." Kellam stirred the coals as Phila sat across from him. "I suppose you were Captain, like you said you'd be. And General in Chon'sin for a time, too."

"And yet, while you ascended as far as Great Knight, you are not a general." Kellam nodded, still almost motionless, prodding the fire with his lance. "Is the Council involved in your lack of progress?"

"Yes. Despite Chrom's help, they will not promote someone as low as me. Sure, there may be other poor shepherds, but Donnel has no ambitions of being a general. I suppose it doesn't help that they weren't even aware of my presence for half of the meetings I went to with Chrom and them."

"No, it probably didn't, Kellam." Phila tossed the bones from the chicken she was eating aside. "Still though, Kenshin thought you were a general when he first came here, so maybe that changes." Suddenly, Phila came to realization. "I know how it changed." Kellam gave her a puzzled look. "You have to marry me."

"Marry you?" Kellam gave Phila a strange look. "Oh, I see. Then I'd have the same social status as you. I'd be able to be a general. But no, Phila. As much as I'd like to, it would be selfish to accept. We have tempted fate too much already, and to challenge one's fate is to beg for chaos."

"To challenge one's fate is to be free, Kellam. Please. If not for yourself, for the sake of your son." A sad look covered Kellam's face. "We will get him back, and he will be happier if we are there for him together. So what do you say, Kellam?"

"I accept, Phila." The Pegasus knight nodded contently.

 **Now that it's the holiday season, I can bust these out much faster, so stay tuned. I'll try to have another up before the 7** **th** **of January. Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you have any comments, suggestion, or criticism. Especially the criticism. I do this to learn from my mistakes.**


	16. The Greatest Sacrifice

**I know.**

 **I know.**

 **I'm sorry. Stuff happened. I don't want to talk about it.**

Chapter 15: The Greatest Sacrifice

Walhart, Kellam, Phila, and Yen'fay were waiting when the Shepherds returned. They had packed up the camp, excluding the weapons tent. Those who had returned rushed to prepare for battle, excluding Priam and Say'ri, who were already armed and waited right where they were.

"Your skill with the blade is well known, even in Chon'sin. Soldiers who had joined Walhart and were sent to fight you never returned." Priam stuck Ragnell into the ground and leaned on it. "Most of them joined me. They became great warriors, but I taught them to fight honorably, so when the Southron Pirates snuck up on them dishonorably, they were easily captured. And slaughtered." Priam shook his head. "I was planning on burying them in the Garden of Giants, but if you'd like to bring some of them back to Chon'sin…"

"No. They swore allegiance to you. They died defending you. Therefore, they should be buried where they fought for you." Priam nodded as Say'ri sat down nearby on tree stump. "These are tumultuous times, Priam. Verily, I cannot remember a time when Chon'sin was not at war."

"Ah, battle is all I've ever known. While I do want to stop Grima, without wars going on and Risen flocking to the Garden, I won't know what to do with my time."

"You could come to Chon'sin or Rosanne," Say'ri suggested. "You could find opponents to duel and men eager to train under you. Your presence would be greatly appreciated." Priam paused, considering his response.

"I don't think I would be accepted in an organized society. I have no experience with human interaction. I only know combat. I could never settle down in Chon'sin, and definitely nowhere near that Virion guy."

"I heard that!" Priam and Say'ri could hear Virion's voice from nearby. Say'ri chuckled lightly, while Priam merely smiled. "Methinks you should lower your voice, Priam. Then again, this next battle could mean certain death, so I suppose we should say what we think."

"That much is true, sister." Yen'fay walked over to them, wearing an expression of grim determination. "But I suppose I'm already dead, so it matters little."

"If that gets you through the battle, then go ahead and use that. I merely fight for the sake of combat. I have known little else." Priam stood up straight. "What of you? Will you return to the world from whence you came?"

"I am not sure. I will not stay with the Shepherds, but I am not sure there's anything left for me back home." Walhart walked over to stand by them, Wolf Berg over his shoulder.

"I have been looking forward to some worthy opponents. I have grown tired of fighting Risen and Shepherds. Grima will provide me with a worthy opponent for combat."

"So, this is all an opportunity to you? Or also a chance to make sure the world is still available for conquering?" Walhart made a strange noise. Was it… laughter? Whatever the strange sound was, Walhart quickly ceased it.

"I am through with this world. After the battle is won, I will go to another world and conquer anew." Walhart dropped Wolf Berg to the ground. "Maybe I will go to Hoshido and Nohr through the Outrealm gate. I could finally stop that constant war by uniting them under my rule."

"Union by violence cannot be true union, Walhart." Say'ri sharpened her blade on a rock. "People like us cannot truly bring union, even if we can strike down the combative."

"Hah, you must be an admirer of Emmeryn's. But where did her 'peace' get her? Gangrel brought war to Ylisse anyway. I never liked him, but Emmeryn should have sent Chrom to lead her forces into battle immediately instead of letting Gangrel strike first."

"Hey, leave me out of your little ethics debate!" The Mad King stumbled over and sat on the ground next to Say'ri. "I did what I thought was best for my kingdom, especially since we were attacked by Ylisse before!"

"That does not give you an excuse to waste the lives of your citizens, Gangrel!" Yen'fay scoffed at the Mad King. "But no matter. Look at us. A bunch of warriors whose time of glory has past."

"Glory is irrelevant, brother." Say'ri stood up. "Grima will prevent other glories yet to come." Say'ri studied those around her. Walhart: an aged conqueror who no longer knew anything other than combat. Priam: a solitary warrior who had left the island he spent his whole life on for the first time an hour before. Yen'fay: a man who looked like her brother from a broken world. Gangrel: a former king who was but a shell of his bloodthirsty youth. Then she looked to herself: a young woman who had experienced more violence than most people do in their entire lives. A circle of broken killers waiting for death.

* * *

"Do you need anything, E-sorry, Lady Emmeryn?" Frederick's tired eyes gazed at Emmeryn, standing away from everyone else, focused on Origin Peak. "Listen, I… I know you don't truly remember me, Milady, but… words cannot express how glad I am that you have returned. I… really missed you." Frederick sharpened his lance point as he stepped to Emmeryn's side. "Now I regret concealing our relations. Chrom was very accepting. Maybe things would have been different. But I suppose you still would have had to marry a Plegian, Emmeryn."

"Th-that's not what you called me…" Frederick's eyes widened as a few feeble words escaped Emmeryn. "Y-you… you called me something else." The stoic knight was shaking, hesitant to speak. He braced himself, expecting disappointment. "Y-yes, I… called you Em. Years ago."

Emmeryn hesitantly spoke, struggling with every word. "You… loved me once, did you not?" Frederick shut his eyes tight as tears began to ebb through. "Yes. I did, Em. More than anyone else. I… I don't know how I was able to go on for all these years without you, Em."

Frederick opened his eyes as he felt a hand touch his face. He looked into the eyes of the former Exalt of Ylisse. She was still a shell of her former self, but the sincerity and love still managed to show through. Overwhelmed, Frederick rested his head on Emmeryn's shoulder, motionless.

* * *

"You ready, Robin?" Chrom stood near the meeting spot as his tactician walked up, sword in his scabbard and Thoron in his hand. His cloak was tattered and worn, with fresh bloodstains still present on his coat. Bits of dirt and foreign blood were distributed evenly throughout his white hair.

"Chrom, I… there's something I need to talk to you about. Regarding tactics for fighting Grima." The Exalt turned to face his tactician, a worried brow raised. "So, Naga said that the Falchion cannot permanently kill Grima, right?"

"Indeed," Chrom sighed. "I do wish there was a way to bring him down once and for all. In a thousand years, all our descendants must face him once more. And who knows- they may not win. This may merely be a battle for a few more generations of life."

"Well, I may be able to help with that." Intrigued, Chrom turned to fully face Robin. "I'm technically Grima, am I not? In that sense, if I killed him, that would be like killing himself. Thus, we could do away with Grima forever!"

Chrom laughed, in awe of his friend's brilliance. "That's… wow! You genius bastard!" He slapped his friend on the back in glee. They both jumped when a voice emanated from the Falchion.

"The Fellblood speaks the truth. If he were to land the final blow, it would in fact kill off the Fell Dragon. However, Grima and your tactician are linked by dark power. Grima's end would equal his too." As Chrom turned to face Robin, he wore a grim look.

"That's a risk I am willing to take. But are you certain it would result in my passing?"

There was a pause before Naga's voice replied. "There is...a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist."

"No. We'll find another way. We must find another way. We've lost too much already, Robin. You have a family here now." Robin shook his head. He knew something like this would happen.

"Chrom, consider the alternative. In a thousand years, your kingdom might not have access to the Falchion or the Fire Emblem. Ylisse could be destroyed, just like in Lucina's time. You're not thinking clearly. Think about what your sister would have wanted."

"Emmeryn would never have asked you to do this!" Say'ri had taken notice of their conversation, so as such Chrom lowered his voice. "There has to be another way. We just have to find it. Promise me, Robin. Promise me you won't do this!"

The tactician was not sure as to how he should respond. He felt an obligation to bring down this creature that took his appearance once and for all, but was that worth leaving his wife and daughter? He loved them, loved them more than anything else in the world. Leaving them would be unbearable- and Lucina might return to her own world if he left. And the Shepherds- he had become inseparably attached to the people he had worked to protect for years. Would he be able to leave them- and would the New Shepherds remain without anyone preventing them from envying each other? He could not be sure. But he also wanted to ensure good lives for all of them.

Lucina and Morgan would eventually understand why he had to kill Grima. Morgan would be crushed for a while, but his wife might never be the same. She had already been through so much. But she would find a way to keep going. Lucina always did. She was strong- stronger than anyone he had ever known. Robin had to make sure that strength remained.

"...You're right, Chrom. I'm sorry. I understand." Robin vomited internally. He lied through his teeth to his best friend's face. But Chrom would never have understood. He cared too much about his tactician and friend.

"We swore to stand by each other, remember? We're two halves of a whole... Not even a dragon can sever us!"

"The time for deliberation is over, Awakener." The rest of the Shepherds had begun to gather at the meeting place. Lucina and the group of warriors who had been nearby moved to their left. Phila and Kellam suddenly appeared to their right as Frederick rode to their side, Lissa and Gaius close behind.

"Milord, shall we go to Origin Peak?" Frederick's hesitation and worry were gone now, replaced only with determination. Lucina clutched her husband's hand as her father nodded. "Let's finish this, everyone! Dark Mages, go!"

* * *

"Really, now—still at your little schemes? Butchering Validar wasn't enough?" Aversa led an army of Grimleal warriors at Origin Peak, blocking the top. "Do you SEE what your great struggle has won you?! ...NOTHING! Master Grima has returned! The world's fate is sealed! You, me, and everyone will DIE!"

Robin shook his head. "Look at you, Aversa. A broken woman. You do not believe in what you fight for. This is all you've ever known."

Aversa laughed, a warm, but devious laugh that echoed across the plateauing top of the mountain. "I've always kind of liked you, Robin, but you think too highly of yourself. Do not pretend to know what I am. You haven't the slightest idea of what I've done in the name of the Grimleal." Aversa sighed in resignation. "Well, there's no use in continuing to chat! The world's fate is sealed! Or perhaps you simply seek a tender embrace here at the end? Hmm? I'm not completely cruel, you know. Come, I have a kiss for each of you..." The Grimleal raised their weapons. There were Dark Fliers and Griffon Riders flanking them on either side. Armored warriors approached from their left, while Sages approached from their right, with some sword-masters and berserkers scattered among both groups. The Shepherds were hilariously outnumbered, but they showed no fear.

"Virion, Cherche, Ricken, Nowi, and Gangrel will watch our back flank! Archers and Wind magicians need to take out those fliers! Take either side of the mountain, depending on which enemy you can fight better! Get to the peak at all costs!" Without any shouts or war cries, the Shepherds began their charge.

Fliers attacked from either side. Virion put an arrow in the wing of the Wyvern, while Cherche threw a javelin to down the Griffon's rider. As the Wyvern went down, the rider slid off and was eaten by a Manakete. Two fliers fell after Gangrel electrocuted their mounts, but managed to land on their feet.

"Damnit! Ricken, Nowi, do you think you can handle them?" They nodded and rushed towards the riders, who countered with axes in hand.

Morgan and Inigo took the right, trying to avoid a flurry of spells and throwing axes. The young tactician shot off an Arc-fire spell at two sages, who countered with Arc-wind. A berserker ran close and swung an axe at her head, which she blocked with her Falchion while Inigo slashed his torso. Inigo turned and charged towards the Sages, only to be blown back into a boulder. Morgan helped him up as they rushed past the sages.

Owain wielded the legendary Mystletainn as he tore up the mountain with determination and gusto, dodging arrows and lightning spells as he charged up. He attacked every enemy he saw, striking most down until he was yelled at by Severa. "Quit it, dimwit, we have to get to the summit, not slaughter every sorcerer or berserker we see!" The Scion of Legend shrugged, twirled Mystletainn in his right hand, and charged after her.

Kjelle and Gerome had taken the other side, where the Great Knight and Wyvern Lord faced armored warriors and Dark Fliers faced them down. A throwing spear whizzed past Gerome's ear as he swung his axe at a Dark Flier, cutting her lance in half. She countered with a fire spell, which Minerva flew under. Kjelle rode as fast as her horse would take her, ducking under javelins as she charged towards a Sword-master. She blocked his sword with her own as her horse kicked the swordmaster in the head, knocking him out cold.

Priam, Say'ri, Yen'fay, and Walhart made it past the main branch-off, where sixteen berserkers awaited them. Ragnell was held close to Priam's side. The Chon'sin siblings readied their twin swords. The Conqueror held Wolf Berg at the ready.

Priam was the first to move, taking a left route. Pressing his hand against the flat side of Ragnell, he blocked two axes and pushed them back. Switching to a two-handed grip, he deflected a third axe and parried a fourth. Kicking one of them back, he threw a tomahawk at one, catching him in the chest. The Hero ducked a slashed aimed for his head, then lunged forward, impaling the berserker on Ragnell's blade. Taking the steel axe from the dead man's hand, he swung it around to block one of the remaining two berserker's attacks. Seizing Ragnell once more, he threw it through the chest of the other berserker, then parried down with the steel axe and floored the berserker with a well-placed elbow.

Say'ri and Yen'fay stood back to back, wielding twin swords against eight axes. Turning her sword parallel to the ground, Say'ri blocked two axes in succession. She parried the second towards Yen'fay, who pushed an axe into her assailant. Catching another axe in the side prong of her sword, she spun past him and decapitated him, continuing the swing to catch one that Yen'fay was sparring. Yen'fay lunged past his sister to catch a berserker in the chest, then swung over her head to catch another. He rolled aside as another one slashed in his direction, allowing Say'ri to deal with them.

The Conqueror slowed his horse to a trot and dropped to his feet. Holding Wolf Berg in one hand, he carefully deflected oncoming axes as he walked towards his quarry. His armor was strong enough to allow him to deflect an axe with his lower arm, swinging Wolf Berg around to cleave straight through the opponent. He swung chaotically, wreaking havoc on four of the berserkers. With one swing, he took out two of them. He caught one axe shaft and headbutted its wielder, then threw the seized axe at the fourth one.

Two berserkers remained blocking the way to Aversa. Say'ri was about to confront them when a horse charged past her. Severa drew two arrows and put both in the chest of one berserker, while Owain jumped off and slashed through the other with Mystletainn.

Chrom, Sumia, Robin, and Lucina joined the group already at the summit, while others followed close behind. The four of them approached Aversa, weapons drawn.

"It seems the tables have turned, then." Aversa laughed once more, but not in an evil way. It was more resigned now, like someone who had accepted their fate. "But I will not betray Validar again, even if he IS gone now. You will kill me, I have no doubt. However, I will take as many of you with me as I can."

"No. You won't." Lon'qu pushed past Chrom and Lucina, producing a scroll encased in a metal cage. A light shown forth from it, and afterwards, Lon'qu stood before them a Dread Fighter, emanating dark energy. A steel sword was in his right hand, while his left bore a wind spell. "Face me, and me alone. Nobody else."

"Lon'qu… I never thought I'd see your little face ever again. A little reminder of my failure to obey Validar. No matter. Sol-zin will never know you're dead."

"How DARE you!" Lon'qu drew Tyrfing and lunged towards the Dark Flier, who flew up and over the slash. "Do not slander my brother's name! You did not know him!"

Aversa laughed again, even more than before. Meanwhile, more Grimleal approached from behind, pursuing the remaining Shepherds as they came up the mountain. "Oh, but I do, Lon'qu. After all, I'm the one who killed him, remember?"

"What are you talking about?!" Lon'qu slashed at Aversa twice more, while Aversa blocked with a lance. "Oh, come now, sweetie, you should thank me. After all, it turns out I was supposed to have killed you. Validar wanted a great swordsman dead, and I assumed he just mistakenly named the wrong brother, but if it's any comfort, I took no enjoyment in killing Sol-Zin."

"We don't have time for this, Lon'qu! Kill her now! Prepare to warp onto the Fell Dragon!" Robin began to call all the Shepherds into one area, but the Grimleal did not approve of the idea, trying to surge towards the sorcerers gathering at the peak.

"We can't hold them off, Robin!" Stahl slashed across the neck of a berserker as Maribelle blew away a Dark Flier beside him. "Besides, even if we get up there, they can easily follow us and outnumber us even more!"

"No. They won't." Say'ri pushed past the other Shepherds, slashing past Grimleal followers at the front. "Teleport onto the dragon. I will stay here and fight them off."

"Say'ri, you are one of the greatest warriors in Chon'sin," Chrom said sternly, "They are way too many for you to handle on your own. Even if you stop them long enough, you will surely die."

"She will not be alone." Priam and Yen'fay spoke at the same time as Amatsu and Ragnell sliced through the air, standing beside Say'ri. "I was not originally part of this fight, and I have little knowledge of Grima," Priam said, "So let me and them hold them off here. You all need to finish this.

"You are all fools. You will die in vain if you fight them all," Walhart rode beside them, Wolf Berg in one hand and Sol in the other, "Without me, that is. Gangrel, you're staying too."

"Okay, fine, let's volunteer Gangrel, he'll be fine with it. No need to consult him or anything, just tell him he's throwing his life at a bunch of his former soldiers!" With a sigh, Gangrel's Levin sword was raised and he stood with the others at the front.

Then a black Pegasus flew over Lon'qu and stopped beside them. Gangrel laughed giddily. "You too, Aversa? Oh, that is RICH! After betraying me all those years ago, you decide to turn on Validar?!"

"Validar is dead. I need serve him no longer. Grima is the source of much of my life's suffering. I would like nothing more than to help you bring about his end. Besides, even if he does win, he has selected a new commander, the one you call Kenshin. His capability with a Naginata is considerable. Defeating even him will be no easy feat, especially since I assume you have no intent to kill him…"

"No, but _I_ still intend to avenge my brother, Aversa. You will face justice in Ylissean court after the battle." Aversa chuckled lightly at this demand from Lon'qu, but nodded. Then the Shepherds disappeared in a bundle of purple light and black smoke.

"Remember, everyone," Say'ri stated, "We have only one objective: do not let them get close enough to Grima to warp on!" Priam and Yen'fay nodded, swords in hand. Walhart, Gangrel, and Aversa readied their respective weapons as well. Then the next wave of Grimleal charged.

Aversa flew above the others, covering them with her own unique kind of magic. Whenever a flying unit tried to fly towards the dragon, they were shot down without qualm or hesitation. Aversa would notice archers aiming for Say'ri and annihilate them. Her Pegasus would then swoop down as she released dark magic on berserkers approaching Yen'fay. She was a mage with few superiors. She successfully stopped dozens of Grimleal from reaching the dragon.

 _She was the first to die._

Priam, Say'ri, and Yen'fay stuck together, stopping any enemy who dared near the peak. Broken swords began to cover the ground as the twin swords of Chon'sin utilized their prongs to snap the blades of sword-masters. They moved in synchrony, pushing enemies into each other's blades and sliding over and past one another.

Priam was a host unto himself. The rocks that he walked on grew red with blood as he blocked and countered every attack. His brute strength, combined with considerable speed, made him lethal. In one swing, he decapitated two berserkers, then he buried Ragnell in the chest of a Sorcerer. Seizing one berserker's axe, he threw it up into the air, killing a dark flier who tried to fly past them. Taking Ragnell in his hand again, he took on four berserkers at once, letting none pass.

Walhart took Gangrel on his horse, who blasted lightning from it. He moved quickly, slaying those who made it past the siblings from Chon'sin and surging past them when none met him. Sometimes he would throw Wolf Berg to slay an enemy, then wait for a Grimleal berserker to steal it and attack with it so that he could kill them and reclaim it. Gangrel, meanwhile, aimed for archers that were firing at the three swordsmen on foot.

Suddenly he saw one aim his arrow for Aversa, who at the time was busy engaging a Wyvern. "Oh, no you don't, you little rat!" Gangrel sent a blast of lightning at the archer, but not before it got its shot off.

The arrow struck the joint between the pegasus's wing and body, sending it spiraling away from the Wyvern. Aversa tried to stay on, but the Wyvern Lord took the opportunity to strike, knocking her from her mount. She fell to the ground with a thud not far from where Walhart rode. As he brought his horse to a halt, he reached his hand out towards Aversa, then stopped. Her neck was twisted, her eyes frozen in place. Her back bent un-naturally.

Validar's puppet, broken free of his strings, had finally fallen to the ground.

Walhart quickly fought to Priam's side. "Aversa has been slain. We no longer have air support. Gangrel will continue to strike fliers when possible, but we must remain diligent."

"Well, so much for that swordsman's justice," Priam grimly replied, "Although I suppose she reaped the fate she sowed. But let the dead bury the dead. We are alive, and so is Chrom, I'd guess." At this, they continued their fight, but with Gangrel forced to focus on the air, their support with archers was severely limited. But still they fought on, falling back slightly, trying to bottleneck the foe.

When Say'ri began to feel weariness creeping in, she pushed it back, carefully countering the oncoming berserkers. Sorcerers fired lightning bolts at the swordswoman, which she labored to dodge while simultaneously continuing to fight off the onslaught. When a sword-master lunged at her, she caught the blade in one of Amatsu's prongs and snapped the sword, but a piece flew off and slashed the swordswoman's cheek. She growled, slashed the sword-master and stabbed backwards, catching a knight in the hip. She turned to stop a berserker before her, but Ragnell slashed across his neck. Priam blocked an axe with Ragnell and headbutted its wielder, then kicked another back and to the ground. He grabbed the berserker's tomahawk and threw the axe up at a Wyvern lord, knocking him out of the sky.

Priam felt a piercing pain in his shoulder as an arrow hit his shoulder. As he recoiled from the hit, Priam turned to see a Paladin riding fast towards him. He raised his sword to defend himself, but Yen'fay slashed the Paladin's torso, saving Priam from certain death. The dead Paladin's lance flew in the direction of Walhart and Gangrel. The Conqueror caught the lance and threw it up into the air, catching a Pegasus on the wing. As it came down, its rider steered the winged horse towards Walhart. Just as the Pegasus hit the ground, she made a powerful leap towards the Conqueror's horse.

The rider's knee caught Gangrel in the chest. The two hit the ground with a thud, the Mad King's Levin Sword clattering down a few feet away from them. The rider lunged for the Levin sword, but was tackled by Gangrel as Walhart began to circle back to get him. The Mad King pinned the rider down, hands on her neck, hoping to strangle her to death. But the rider felt about with her left hand and found the Levin sword. With a shout, she plunged the Levin sword into his chest.

Gangrel let out a weak laugh as the Conqueror struck the rider down. "N-now…" he muttered, "The shell is as… d-dead as the man who in-habited it." And with that, the King of Plegia was finally dead.

Walhart rejoined the three living swordsmen, who were now almost pushed back to the peak. "We have no choice but to let fliers go now! Gangrel is dead!" The four defenders continued to slay as many as they could, but they were not mightier than their mortality, and the numbers of the Grimleal were still many.

They could no longer afford to split up. They stayed close, guarding each other from harm, but a few Grimleal started to get past. Others continued their assault on the four remaining, focusing on the Conqueror.

Walhart refused to back down. Wolf Berg swung viciously, cutting through many approaching Grimleal. Sol stabbed out to catch enemy paladins as the Conqueror raged onward. However, his reach did not extend to the archers, who began to focus on him. One arrow caught his right wrist, causing him to drop Wolf Berg, but he fought on with his left hand. A Thoron bolt struck his horse, killing it and sending the Conqueror to the ground. On foot, his armor weighed him down, so his heavy outer chest-plate was cast away. He stumbled up, readying his sword to see a berserker before him, holding Wolf Berg. The berserker called off his backup, sending them towards the other three swordsmen. He sent dark fliers up towards the dragon, which none of the four could stop. Walhart shook away his pain and raised Sol in his left hand. The berserker tossed and caught the red axe, then charged towards the Conqueror.

Walhart parried the first slash away, but the berserker let Wolf Berg slide off Sol, spinning with it to slash once more. The berserker glanced Walhart's right arm, but he could use the blow to gain momentum of his own. He quickly spun around, grabbed the berserker's neck, and stuck Sol straight through his stomach. As his face grew red with blood, Walhart tossed the berserker aside, and the second he tossed him aside, a Thoron bolt was where the berserker was.

The bolt went into his chest as Walhart stumbled back. He laughed out loud as he dropped to his knees. A Grimleal bow knight stopped his horse and drew an arrow, aiming for the head of the Conqueror.

"I always thought I would die a glorious death, struck down by a horde of enemies dying to kill me," Walhart mused, "But no. This land's mightiest emperor is target practice." Then the arrow entered his head.

The Conqueror had fallen. Three were left to die.

"Walhart's dead. We need to thin out this horde as much as we can before we join him." Priam ran downhill as he spoke, with the sibling swords following him. Yen'fay threw his sword up at a Wyvern, lodging it in the dragon's stomach. He pulled a Bow knight from a charging horse, grabbed her sword, and slashed a berserker who tried to take Amatsu from the fallen dragon. He stood still for a moment as a swordmaster, two mercenaries, four archers and three berserkers closed in on the three of them.

"Is THIS how you thought you'd die, you two?" Priam grunted as he pulled an arrow out of his shoulder. "Not surrounded by men taking orders or fighting alongside you, but with some gruff, idiot shut-in warrior with a rusty sword?!"

"We shall die together, Priam," Say'ri gripped Amatsu with both hands. "And for the most noble cause of this generation. I believe that is all that matters for us at this point." She charged towards the mercenaries. The swordmaster approached Priam. The berserkers rushed towards Yen'fay.

The dimension-hopping swordsman sidestepped a slash from a tomahawk and blocked a silver axe. He kicked the first berserker in the back of the knee, but the third nearly got him in the neck. He leaned away, but the second one gashed him in the stomach. Grunting, he spun his sword around, cutting off a berserker's hand. He reached out and caught the tomahawk thrown by the first berserker.

Suddenly an arrow hit Yen'fay in the knee. He turned and threw the tomahawk in the direction the arrow came from, but it fell short as another arrow struck Yen'fay in the shoulder. He groaned in agony as he stumbled to his feet- straight onto a sword-master's blade.

"BROTHER!" The Grimleal sword-master turned towards a bloodcurdling scream- only to have his head cleaved off. Say'ri caught her brother as he fell. She shook him violently, but he said nothing.

Once more, Yen'fay of Chon'sin was dead.

Consumed by rage, Say'ri tore mercilessly through the Grimleal attackers. She was repeatedly hit by arrows but did not seem to notice in the slightest as she split axe handles and sent blood across the mountaintop. When a sage shot a lightning blast at her, she grabbed a reflectively shiny axe and glanced it away, then threw the axe, splitting the sage's head. She doubled back and grabbed her brother's sword, then, dual-wielding Amatsu, she fought to Priam's side, where they held off as many as they could.

"You are a true warrior, Say'ri," Priam grunted as he knocked a bow knight from his charging horse, "It is an honor to fight with you for the good of this world. I will see you when Naga takes us." They had done their job. There were now only thirty Grimleal left.

"You have truly lived up to the high honor of the Radiant Hero. May Naga's light shine favorably upon you."

"See you on the other side." Five archers readied their arrows. Ten paladins and fifteen bow knights rode towards them. Five Wyverns circled above.

Say'ri and Priam stayed close, waiting for the riders to come to them. Priam cut a lance in half with Ragnell and tossed the other half to Say'ri. She used Amatsu to cut a Bow Knight's harness, skewering him with the lance-point. Removing it from the other side, she threw it into the air, felling a wyvern. It crashed into two bow-knights, taking a volley of arrows with it, shielding the two survivors. Two more bow knights rode towards them, notching three arrows each, and fired them off towards the Chon'sin princess and the Radiant Descendant. Say'ri sliced the three coming towards her in half, but the other three were sideways, and while he tried to dodge, one got Priam in the shoulder. He had to shrug it off as the two circled around and another four Paladins charged.

Say'ri slashed the Paladin whose lance had been cut in half, then slammed her shoulder into the Bow Knight's horse, causing her to collide with a Paladin. Wielding Ragnell and a Tomahawk, Priam threw the tomahawk into one Bow Knight's chest, ducked the swing of the other Paladin's sword, seized it, and threw it at the fourth paladin. Say'ri slew the one he disarmed.

Four wyverns circled overhead as another ten arrows flew. The duo quickly dashed out of the way and charged towards the archers. They scattered as the wyverns and six Paladins charged in.

The Chon'sin swordswoman ducked the swing of an axe and grabbed onto a wyvern, pulling its rider off and taking over. She grabbed the spears strapped to the saddle and cut them loose, sending spears falling towards the paladins attacking Priam. Ragnell decapitated a Paladin and sliced a Wyvern open. Feet covered in blood, Priam parried two Paladin's swords as they were killed by falling spears, then dove to avoid a spear thrown by a Wyvern Lord. He pulled up the spear and threw it to kill a Paladin as its horse swerved into another. He killed that last Paladin as Say'ri's commandeered wyvern was felled. They waited for the Wyverns to dive bomb and made mirroring slashes. Ragnell's victim was crushed by her dead mount, while Amatsu slew the rider and let the wyvern fly free.

Five of the ten remaining Bow Knights drew their swords and charged. Ten arrows flew towards the Hero and the Sword-Master as Priam mounted a dead Paladin's horse and began to gallop for the Grimleal. Say'ri reached up and mounted behind him as the Bow Knights closed in. The warrior princess slashed on both sides, killing one bow knight and the other's horse. Ragnell hit a third one so hard the horse kept riding as the dead knight was carried a few meters in the air. Say'ri jumped off the horse to hijack one knight, but an arrow struck her shoulder just as she was in midair, causing her to fall to the ground. She rolled to avoid one horse and threw Amatsu to kill the one she was to hijack. She dashed to a fallen bow knight and grabbed a bow and arrow. She notched the arrow and fired, killing the one she had rolled away from. She drew more arrows from the quiver of the dead bow knight and traded fire with the five archers, with limited accuracy.

Priam was met by the remaining five Bow Knights. Ragnell deflected one swing from a bow knight, then swung around to kill one coming from the other direction. The Radiant Hero spurred the horse onward and prepared to strike them down, but they drew three arrows each and buried them in the horse's head. It toppled to the ground, trapping Priam beneath. "Priam! I'm coming!" Say'ri ran towards him, but took an arrow to the knee. Priam grabbed a sword from a fallen bow knight and threw it at one of the remaining riders, killing him and knocking another from his mount. She got up, drew his sword and ran towards Priam while Say'ri limped towards her comrade. The Radiant Hero desperately tried to push out from under the horse, groaning from the crushed bones in his legs. As the Grimleal bow knight drew close, Priam seized Ragnell and swung desperately at the bow knight. She leaned out of the way and sliced his forearm off. Ike's descendant let out a bloodcurdling scream as the bow knight seized Ragnell and drove it into his chest.

"DIE!" Say'ri pushed Amatsu through the bow knight's neck. She threw the bow knight's sword at one bow knight, ducked a slash, and killed the last bow knight. She knelt at Priam's side as he breathed his last.

"This is the end...for me...Keep going, Say'ri... Don't...give...up..." The last member of the Radiant bloodline breathed his last, dying in a pool of human and horse blood. Say'ri took Ragnell in her right hand and Amatsu in her left as five archers circled around her. They slowly notched arrows and aimed at her chest. She stood up slowly, arrow in her knee, covered in blood, sword in each hand. She took one deep breath.

"IN NAGA'S NAME!"

Say'ri threw Amatsu and Ragnell, each one spinning like wheels, decapitating four archers as five arrows entered her torso. She grunted and groaned as she lurched towards the last archer. He reached into his quiver, but it was empty. As he turned to face the dying swordswoman, she wrapped her bloody, calloused hands around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could, relishing the sound of his breath failing him.

"You killed Priam. You killed my brother. You killed me. My friends will kill your god." She gritted her teeth as she snapped the archer's neck, uttering two simple words.

" _Fuck you_."

The archer's dead body slumped to the ground, followed by the Chon'sin princess, laying down, resting her head on Priam's armor.

"We did it, Priam." She looked up into the sky, watching the Fell Dragon writhe. She laughed, running her hand through Priam's hair. "You would fit in so well in Chon'sin. You will duel their greatest tonight." As she felt herself finally slipping away, she remembered what Robin told her.

"Kill him, Robin. Do not let our deaths, or yours, be in vain." And then the world was red.

 **To be honest, this is not what I planned to do with the series in the beginning, but I like how it turned out. Thanks to the fact that Echoes was… meh… people might still read Awakening and Fates content. I'm glad to be back on the grindstone. Stay tuned, and thanks for your dedication, despite my YEAR-LONG ABSENCE**


	17. The Dragon's Mark

**Looking back, I made a lot of little pronoun errors and little inconsistencies in the last battle of Chapter 15, so sorry about that.**

 **I should also warn you that this chapter has a lot of heavy stuff. Like, REALLY HEAVY. I know you guys are probably expecting that given that this chapter covers the endgame (FINALLY!), but it's even MORE than that. Just get your tissues ready, okay?**

 **Stupid disclaimer aside, enjoy this long, long chapter, and leave a review to let me know what you thought of it!**

Chapter 16: The Dragons' Mark

The Shepherds found themselves on the back of the dragon, a reddish gas emanating from the scales they stood on. Chrom turned to face the rest of the group. "Okay, Shepherds…" Chrom took deep breaths, still tired from the fight up the mountain, "The Exalted Falchions will put Grima to sleep for thousands of years. However, if that fails... if all three Falchions are lost… Robin can kill Grima, permanently. But if Robin does that, he will die with Grima, so I'd rather avoid that." The group nodded in understanding.

Robin, however, was pulled aside in the back of the group by Kjelle. "You're going to kill Grima." The tactician didn't know how to reply. "I'm not asking if you will or not. I can just tell." The Great Knight patted Robin on the back. "It's the right decision. I would do the same thing. Chrom and Lucina won't be happy, of course, but that won't stop you." Robin nodded, wondering how many of the other Shepherds knew about his intent.

"Your determination is honestly rather admirable, Chrom. Not that it will save you from me, of course, but I'm just saying." Robin turned around, along with the other Shepherds, to see a figure with his own cloak looking back at him. He was, however, clearly not the same. His body emanated the same dark smoke as the dragon, and his skin was paler and worn. The worst thing, however, was his eyes.

Shining with hues of purple and red, his eyes were filled with malice. He stood tall, slowly walking towards them from the dragon's neck. His cloak billowed in the wind, tattered, torn, and covered in blood and grime. The mark of the dragon was on his cheek. Chrom and Lucina pushed towards Robin's side, as did Phila and, unbeknownst to the other Shepherds, Kellam.

"Perhaps that's why I joined you. Your… determination. Your tenacity. Your willful ignorance of all sensible odds." The sinister figure summoned a blue fire into his hands, tossing it back and forth with himself. "But look at what I have gained, Robin! Look at my power, my reach, my influence! I am the ultimate tactical nightmare! Nothing can defeat me!"

"And what has your power gotten you?" Robin chuckled at his evil doppelganger. "You have no-one by your side. Your army is a small number of worshippers and a whole lot of dead. You'll rule over a graveyard."

"When this world falls, I'll just find another!" Grima held his arms out to the side, cackling as Grimleal began arriving on the Fell Dragon's back. "If I can travel here, then I can conquer every world in the Outrealm Gate!" Grima took a few steps forward, now only a few yards away from Robin. "Although I will say, I don't think I will enjoy conquering anything quite like I enjoyed this world and my own. You should have killed Chrom when you had the chance, because it's immensely satisfying. Pushing a Thoron bolt through his heart as he gasps for life, eyes wide in alarm and dismay…" Grima seemed wistfully sentimental at the thought of murdering the Ylissean royal. "Really, there's nothing like murdering Chrom in any realm."

Grimleal fliers, both Pegasi and wyverns, began to land on the Fell Dragon's back, slowly beginning to surround the Shepherds. Many of them already looked tired, and a few had even sustained wounds. Grima's humanoid form clapped twice. "Enough reminiscing, where were we, uh… oh yes! Props to you for leaving your allies to die down below! I thought you were still trying to keep everyone alive, but you were perfectly willing to damn five people to their deaths! Excellent!" The dragon roared, vibrations rattling across his colossal back. "As for ruling over a graveyard, well…" Robin's twin snapped his fingers and a bird-like screech echoed through the air. The Shepherds grimaced as a kinshi landed on the dragon's back, veins pulsing brightly. Phila shifted uneasily as her son looked over the bird's head.

The bright and regal armor of his time as a Cavalier was gone. His armor was black and red, with an animal ribcage on his shoulder-guard. Blood, none of it his, covered his chest, while the orange accents remained on his leg guards. His right arm had no sleeve covering it, baring the purple mark of the Fell Dragon out for the Shepherds to see. He held a long lance with what looked like a sword blade at the end. The end of a very dark bow could be seen from beneath a tattered black cape. His eyes were red, but not warm- they were cold, almost lifeless. His black hair was unkempt, the blue streak barely visible. He slid off the side of the kinshi, nuzzling its chin as he twirled his weapon. "I knew you would come here. My warning would never be enough." He slid his hand closer to the blade and picked his teeth with it.

"Kenshin, please stop this madness! You're stronger than this!" Kellam took a step towards his son, only for a blade to nearly hit him in a reckless swing.

"It does not matter what I do. Either you'll die here, or you'll die there. At least this way, you won't all have small children orphaned!" Grima's servant stepped back, leaning on his kinshi. "You have felt his power! You can see it all around you! You left four of your greatest warriors to cover your transport- they will all die! Your power is finite! Grima has no limits!"

"I swear, Grima, if I have to carve your mark out of my son's arm, I will do it!" Phila was clearly losing her patience.

"Chrom…" Flavia noticed the number of soldiers around them growing larger and larger. "We can't afford to chatter any longer! It's time to get going!" Basilio twirled his axe and lowered into a fighting stance.

"Oh, that axe won't do you any good. In fact, none of your weapons will!" Grima snapped his fingers, and the dragon began to vibrate violently. Spikes began to protrude from the Fell Dragon's scales, striking the Shepherds repeatedly. A few flew upwards, only to be struck by lightning magic. Grima seemed to take particular enjoyment in watching Phila writhe in agony. His giddy laughter boomed across his draconic back, while the dragon's roar boomed throughout the land. Kenshin sat atop his kinshi, motionless.

Lucina would be asked later what it felt like- the combination of piercing and electrocuting. She knew no effective words to describe it. Flesh, already writhing, ripping apart, burning and tearing and screaming… she had felt each before, but never like this. She held as strong as she could, even as she heard her husband and daughter screaming in agony, but she knew she could not hold out forever.

Grima rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers once more. The magic suddenly stopped, the spikes reverting into the back of the Fell Dragon. The Shepherds collapsed, breathing hard, all still alive, but barely. Chrom leaned on his Falchion, short of breath.

"Wh-what... What manner of magic..." Chrom tried to stand, knees faltering, blue armor stained purple with blood. "Magic?" Basilio clutched at his stomach as Flavia tried to help him up. "That was a damned catastrophe…"

"It better not all be done 'ere… I ain't letting all our fightin' be fer nuthin…" Donnel seized his Brave Sword and dragged his body towards Olivia with one hand.

"This darkness…" Lucina could barely move. "The future is upon us!" She vomited onto Robin's shoulder as she stood. He didn't particularly care. His piercing gaze was focused on his twin, a gaze of determination and fury.

"And so it ends, Robin!" Grima cackled in delight. "You and your humanity. _I have faith in my friends! Our bonds are stronger than a fucking dragon!_ See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"

"We're not dead yet!" Robin grunted four words as Lucina lifted him to his feet, stumbling as he regained some balance. His twin rolled his eyes, groaning and arching his back. "Details, details… But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently." The Fell Dragon charged up another attack. Robin began stumbling towards his nemesis. His shambling was barely recognizable, but his intent was clear. But Kenshin's mount lunged as he struck the tactician to the ground with the butt of his Naginata, then drew an arrow and aimed his bow for his uncle's head. Grima waved his servant off and stepped towards Robin, hands pressed together. "Now, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends..." Lucina growled in anger at this, stumbling after the two of them. Chrom followed close behind. "Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. ...Refuse," Kenshin notched three arrows on his bow, "And I think you can guess the result. Chrom will die, your daughter will die, and you will know the suffering of losing your one true love..." He summoned a spike from his dragon form's back, stopping just before Lucina's neck, "Just like I did."

Lissa knew exactly what Grima was up to, even from far away. "It's a trap, Robin! He's lying! Don't even THINK about it!" Kenshin slowly turned his bow to face Lissa, ready to pierce her stomach with three arrows. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, Duchess."

"I will have your answer! Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?" Thunder rumbled as Grima shouted madly, but Robin merely chuckled. It quickly developed into full-out laughter, floating eerily through the sky.

"Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway. I know you better than I know myself."

"You can't know me better than yourself! I AM yourself!" Grima punched his doppelganger in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. "Well, of COURSE I would kill them anyway. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image before we became one." Grima sighed, an obnoxious display of fake sympathy. "But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!" Grima grabbed both sides of Robin's head as red and purple lights circled around them. Unbeknownst to Grima, Donnel pulled himself up and swung his sword at the Fell Dragon's human form, but the two were gone before the swing impacted. Donnel turned just in time to block Kenshin's Naginata, and being weakened, he was far overmatched.

* * *

It was dark. Dark as far as the eye could see. Robin was standing on something, but he could see no floor or ceiling or corners, though he COULD see himself- and the grinning menace standing before him.

"Where am I?"

"Where your god wills you to be." Grima giggled madly as he began walking away. "Now if you will excuse me... I have some fleas on my back to take care of."

"No… I won't let you!" Robin rushed forward and seized Grima's cloak.

"You still DARE resist ME?! Then perhaps I should end you first!" The fell god impaled Ylisse's Grandmaster with a blade identical to his own. He vanished into the darkness as Robin collapsed, vision blurring, utterly defeated.

* * *

" _I have...no final strategy... No cards left to play... He has won…"_

" _What on earth are you talking about?"_

" _They're gone… All of them…"_

" _Who's gone? Slow the hell down!"_

" _Oh gods… I don't know what…"_

" _One thing at a time! Who's gone?"_

" _Chrom, Robin, Lucina, my parents, your parents… everyone…"_

" _WHAT? They're not even here! They went through the Outrealm gate for the holidays!"_

" _Yes… to their deaths… I watched them die… their life fade from their eyes…"_

" _Oh gods… How did-"_

" _I don't know…"_

" _Who did it? Who? We have to take them down! And… find Dad's body… oh gods, I'm gonna throw up…"_

" _There's too many of them… A whole army, tens of thousands of them... And that's just what I saw. They'll follow us here before too long."_

" _Well, how do we beat them?"_

" _Beat them? Haha… we can't. We need to run."_

" _RUN?!"_

" _Take all our friends and run. As many as we can bring, and leave this world. If we keep jumping between realms, they won't find us."_

" _How? They won't come with us. You might convince Bradley and Yorre, and maybe Morgan, since she's the youngest, but what about the others? Oak and Kelly will want to stay and fight, and Lucia and Cyndie won't leave the kingdom."_

" _Then we leave them."_

" _LEAVE THEM?!"_

" _You're the most important one. If I can save you, I still have a reason to exist. Nothing else matters."_

" _I… you can't… my parents… my sister…"_

" _We can't save them. Throwing our lives away at an unbeatable enemy does us no good. We should tell everyone else and give them a chance to come. After that…"_

" _I… Okay… I'll go with you."_

" _Good. Now come on, we're running out of time."_

* * *

"—ve to —ack!"

Even as his being was fading, he heard a voice. He thought it was his mind playing tricks on him at first, but then it continued.

"Yo— ha— fi— back! —ghting!" Robin rolled onto his side, desperately trying to focus on the voice.

"Fight ba—! —ave to keep —ing! Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!" Chrom's voice echoed through the darkness, proud, bold, and defiant.

"Chrom… Chrom! I can hear you!" Robin began to muster what strength he had left, desperately clawing to his feet. Grima's form reappeared, growling in fury, trying to hold him down.

"No! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!" He tried as much as he could, but he could not hold Robin down. Grima punched and scratched and slashed, but still Robin rose, hearing the voices around him. His friends, his family, all calling out to him to return.

"Come back to us, Robin!"

"I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir!"

"You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!"

"History is watching, Robin! The bards would sing of your triumph!"

"On your feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!"

"Wake up, Robin! Only I get to oversleep!"

"Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here!"

"Hello? Can you hear me? I need you! Kenshin needs you!"

"If I can be saved, so can you! And so can my son- but only if you fight back!"

"Robin, remember all the days we spent together!"

"Answer, Robin. You must answer."

"Please, Robin! You're too important to us!"

"Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!"

"Do not rob the taguel of one of our last true champions!"

"Up and at 'em, Robin! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake!"

"We're all right here by your side! You can do it!"

"Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with the YELLING!"

"I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Grima!"

"You ARE the Shepherds! The gods gave you to us, and I do not believe they wish you taken away!"

"Get up, Robin! No one goes down without my say so... and certainly not you…"

"Please, Robin! I still haven't shown you my new dance!"

"Minerva wants you back, and so do I!"

"I know the darkness is warm and delicious... But too much of a good thing is just bad!"

"Pull it together, lad! Death is overrated, believe me!"

"Basilio's right! You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em!"

"I need ya to come on back, y'hear?!"

"Robin, you can't close up shop on us now! We still need you!"

"Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend! Summon forth the strength inside you!"

"I can think of nothing worse than dying alone. ...No, seriously. I can't."

"Come on, bud! No givin' up now!"

"This is a test, and by the gods, you're gonna pass it!"

"Come on! You can do this! You need to fight with us- with my sister!"

"If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!"

"We lost to the fell dragon once. Do not grant fate a second victory!"

"You're going to be okay, right? ...I need you to keep me safe."

"It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture! Do not let the current circumstances persist!"

"BLOOD AND THUNDERRRRR!... R-return to us! Now!"

"You'll return. I know you will."

"You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Robin!"

The amnesiac rose to his feet on the words of his friends, while Grima tried to stop him, writhing in fury. "Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOOOTHING!"

But then he heard them. The last two voices. The two voices he was happiest to hear, and the ones that would prove to be all he needed.

"Father! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again! I can't lose anyone ever again!"

"My love, you have fought through hell and high water, for me, for my father, and for the world. We need only beat one more foe. I will stand by your side, and we will bring this demon down."

Robin felt new power surging through him. His wounds were gone, the stab vanished. His burns were healed, and he felt new power surging through him. He reached up into the void and tore through it. "I'm coming! Chrom! Everyone! I'm coming!"

* * *

Grima let out an ear-splitting roar as a massive scale broke off of his back and Robin emerged from the space it had occupied. The Shepherds had clearly recovered as well, as they were in full fighting shape, or even stronger. Blue and green light shone all around them, accumulating at the dragonstone in Tiki's hand. Just as it all united, a voice spoke forth from the stone.

"Children of man, take my power! Grima is now trapped in his humanoid form! Rise now, and face the Fell Dragon!" Chrom drew Falchion and hoisted it high. Its orange glow broke through the air and displayed the power of the Divine Dragon. Robin drew a Killing Edge and a Bolganone tome, while the Book of Naga remained in his coat. "Well Robin, this is it. This is what we've been fighting towards for as long as we've known each other." The Exalt, even facing these odds, couldn't help but smile. "Soon we can go home, sleep well and eat good food, and finally live somewhat normal lives."

"As normal a life as a king and a tactician can possibly live." Robin chuckled too. "Now come on. Let's get going." With a yell, Chrom triggered the advance, and the Shepherds got moving.

"Grimleal! HEAR ME! KILL THEM! KILL ALL OF THEM!" The Grimleal began swarming in on the Shepherds, desperate to save their deity. Grima's human form fell back to the dragon's neck, then turned to face Kenshin, who had already drawn his Naginata and was awaiting orders.

"Keep your uncle alive; I still need to unite with him. I will handle Chrom and his whore daughter. Kill the rest- especially that boy wielding Mystletainn. He has no right to wield power that should be mine." Kenshin nodded. Then he spurred his Kinshi into the fight.

Robin sidestepped to avoid the first bolt of a Sorcerer's Thoron tome, sending the sorcerer into a plume of fire shortly after. The grandmaster ducked under a berserker's swing, slashing his neck with a Killing Edge and using his body as a shield from multiple arrows and wind spells. When he dropped the body, A sword-master was about to strike him down, but Lissa sprung up, axe in hand, and lopped the assailant's hand off. Gaius jumped past her, deflecting an arrow that would have hit her, then drawing his own bow and shooting down two snipers with quick shots.

Dark Fliers shot spells from the air at the Shepherds, only for Tharja to absorb them all with dark energy. Vaike swung recklessly into the fray, slashing away at the Sages nearby, while Stahl threw some javelins at the fliers above them. Maribelle rode beside him as Stahl drew his sword, imbuing it with lighting as they stormed into the fray.

Virion placed five arrows on a silver bow's string, and as two Paladins got close, he fired, putting two arrows in one rider and three in the other's horse. As the second paladin fell from his horse, Minerva grabbed the rider and tossed him off the dragon's back, taking down a warrior as he went. Cherche surged her mount forward, covered by her husband's bow-fire as she buried an axe in an enemy Wyvern. Seizing another axe from the straps on her saddle, Cherche sliced a dark flier's lance in half, then knocked the rider off her Pegasus with a well-placed kick. The falling rider fell into the jaws of Yarne, who tossed the now-corpse hastily towards a Bow knight. Two paladins flanked the Taguel, readying lances on either side. Yarne turned sideways and kicked down one horse with his hind legs, but the other managed to bury his lance in the taguel's shoulder. Before Yarne could deal with the other Paladin, Cynthia brought her Pegasus down low, pulled the lance out, and heaved it over the other side, skewering the Taguel's assailant. With a yell, she pulled the lance out, and she and Yarne pushed onward.

As the pair pushed further towards the dragon's neck, where Grima stood, they found themselves by Lon'qu and Panne. The Dread Fighter wielded Tyrfing with power, slashing through an enemy Hero's shield, cutting open his chest before ducking under a Thoron bolt and skewering the Sage who shot it off at him. Holding the hilt of his sword with his right hand, Lon'qu pushed the Sage's body off his sword as a Bow Knight charged, arrow aimed for the Dread Fighter's head, but Panne punched him clean off the dragon before he could release his shot. Turning to face the Dragon's neck, she waited for Lon'qu to climb onto her head, then pushed him up as high as she could. The Dread Fighter grabbed onto a Griffon's harness, pulling himself up behind the rider. He punched the rider in the back of her head, grabbed her steel axe, and pushed her off the side of the Griffon.

Ricken spurred his horse forward, a small but fearsome warrior clad in black armor. He readied a steel sword and charged towards a berserker, but a rider's body fell on his head before Ricken got there. Changing plans, Ricken sheathed his sword, pulled out Forseti and shot off the powerful wind spell, sending three Grimleal warriors flying off the Dragon's back and sending two Fliers off of their mounts, who were then quickly dealt with by blasts from Nowi. The Manakete soared just above Ricken's horse, shooting blasts at Paladins attempting to outflank him. She surged upward for a moment to take down a wyvern, but her daughter had already taken the wyvern's tail in her teeth and dragged it down to Grima's back. The rider rolled off and readied his axe for an attack on the Manakete, but Brady warped her away from the rider with staff magic before the wyvern lord could catch her. Having left his Griffon at the camp, he opted to help in healing his allies, wielding a staff and axe. Brady blocked a Grimleal Hero's sword with his staff, then quickly brought his axe around, sticking it in the Hero's side.

He noticed Gerome's wyvern getting hit by an arrow overhead, so he cast a Physic spell to heal her. Reinvigorated, Gerome directed Minerva downward, dive-bombing a trio of sorcerers. He caught one in the torso with his axe and let Minerva grab another in her claws. He left the third to Kjelle, whose heavily armored horse trampled over the Grimleal caster. She took a lance in one hand and an axe in the other, charging into a line of Paladins. The five paladins were faster, but her armor and weapons were superior, as she just let steel lances glance off of her, slicing one Paladin's stomach and knocking another from her mount. The Great Knight veered her mount left to avoid a sword slash as Laurent took her assailant down with Arc-fire, then reached out with her lance to clothesline another Paladin, letting a well-placed arrow from Noire eliminate the fifth.

Sully reared her arm back and threw her lance as hard as he could, skewering two parallel bow knights next to her. Reaching out with her left hand, she grabbed the lance of the Paladin that Noire had just shot and pointed it down, killing a berserker that had been attacking Gregor. Laughing in satisfaction, Gregor swung Helswath around himself quickly, forcing enemies to back away- right into Tiki's open dragon jaws. She threw them around, blasting a few sword-masters and forcing one to back away, only to be taken down by Anna, who sliced a sword-master's neck and healed Severa, who had a bad wound from a lance hit. Sighing in relief, she rode past Owain, providing a distraction while his sword hand worked its magic.

Mystletainn moved with surprising speed in Owain's two-handed grip. Sword held above his shoulder and pointed forward, the "scion of legend" charged forward, sliding under a berserker's axe and impaling him with his mighty sword. He jumped over a low swing from a steel sword, then elbowed its wielder as he withdrew Mystletainn. He swung it around sideways to block a downward slash from a Brave Sword, then rotated upward to block a diagonal slash from the same sword-master. He pressed the blade forwards, pushing the sword-master down, the blade slowly getting closer to his throat. Panicking, the Grimleal sword-master kicked Owain in his right knee. Owain hobbled for a few seconds due to the wounds remaining on his right leg, but when the sword-master attempted a counterattack, he parried it with ease and swung Mystletainn as hard as he could, decapitating his Grimleal enemy.

"Your skill is impressive, as is the blade conveying it." Owain turned over his left shoulder to see Kenshin hovering near him, his kinshi fluttering its wings just enough to stay off the dragon's back. "I will take it from you, and its power will belong to the Fell Dragon."

"Kenshin, I'm sorry." Lissa's son pleaded with Phila's. "We should have tried to understand you better. If we had just let you be comfortable with us, we might have been able to help you face Grima's power, just like Robin did."

"Begging will not save you, Owain." Kenshin twirled his Naginata quickly, creating a blur of silver and red. "You wanted to see my ability in combat. Now you will. In fact, it will be the last thing you will ever see."

"Gods, you're bland." Severa rolled her eyes and rode up alongside Owain, bow drawn back with five arrows notched. "I sure hope you're more interesting when we get Grima's slick purple jizz off your arm. I don't know how Morgan withstood you."

"She didn't. Nor did your Scion. I thought maybe you would. You, the one person I thought I could rely on. But no, you turned your back on me, just like all the others. At least now you'll die quickly."

"Oh, forget it. Come on, Owain." And at that, she fired her five arrows, while Owain began his charge.

Kenshin's mount quickly surged upwards, passing over the five arrows. Pushing his kinshi down, the Grimleal Shepherd stabbed downward, diving towards the Bow Knight below. She spurred her horse forward, just barely passing under the kinshi's feet. Validar's grandson quickly whipped his naginata upwards, deflecting a slash from Mystletainn while his kinshi shot upwards once more to avoid arrow fire from Severa. The kinshi spiraled diagonally away from the two of them while Kenshin drew his bow and began firing down on the two young warriors. One arrow hit the front left leg of Severa's horse, making it buck her off in pain. She quickly drew her sword from its scabbard, only to look up and see Kenshin's naginata aimed for her neck. Owain jumped in front of her, parrying the naginata down, but the kinshi rider struck Owain under the chin with the butt of his naginata. Kenshin swung it back to the blade side and was about to kill the self-declared scion when the butt of a throwing axe hit him in the side, knocking him off his bird. The servant of Grima rose to see his kinshi fly away, revealing Kellam and Phila standing where the kinshi was. Kenshin let out a long, sad sigh.

"Why do I have to kill you? Why couldn't Grima do it and spare me the agony?" His question yielded no response from them. "Alright. Let's get on with it." Holding his naginata in his right hand with the blade pointing downward, Kenshin stood on his right leg, his left foot resting on his knee. He gestured for them to attack with his left. Phila obliged.

* * *

" _No… we can't leave… Lucia won't come with us."_

" _No, she will not. But you can."_

" _What, are you saying we should leave her behind?"_

" _We already asked her. She wants to take responsibility and rule Ylisse."_

" _We warned her that she'd be killed- or worse. But you know her. And now she has Lucina's Falchion, so she thinks she's a big hero. Doesn't even know how to wield the thing. But since Lucina left it behind, there's nothing we can do."_

" _I agree with Morgan. If one of us stays, we all stay."_

" _We need to fight! They'll pay for this- whoever they are!"_

" _WE CAN'T! Don't you get it? Our parents were the best fighting force this land had ever seen- and they DIED! We're a bunch of teenagers with no battlefield experience!"_

" _So, what? We just run? Just condemn everyone here in Ylisse to death? And what about Plegia, Ferox, Rosanne and Valm?"_

" _There's a thousand other versions of Ylisse in the Outrealms. We can jump between them as necessary."_

" _I t-think K-Kenshin is right. If the Shepherds of Ylisse could not win that fight, how could we possibly stand a chance?"_

" _WHO CARES if the odds are against us?! We can't just leave Lucia here to die!"_

" _If she does not want to be saved, then we cannot save her."_

" _Of course, you'd say that."_

" _What is_ that _supposed to mean, Yorre?"_

" _You're always like this. Your first choice is always to run and hide. That's all you ever did, and that's exactly what you're doing now. You're like my brother. You inherited your father's stealth, but you sure didn't inherit his fucking courage."_

" _Yorre, stop!"_

" _No, let the rabbit speak. I'd love to hear the survival opinion of one of the three taguel remaining in this realm."_

" _You both need to calm down! Our parents are DEAD and you're bickering like a coop full of chickens!"_

" _Indeed. We've wasted enough time. I'm not waiting around to watch you die. Come on, Morgan, we're going. If any of you don't want to be killed or worse, you'll come with us."_

" _I'm not going with you! I'm staying with Lucia! I can't leave my cousin!"_

" _I'm your cousin too, Morgan. You must come with us. It could be our only chance at stopping all of this."_

" _We're not letting you take her!"_

" _Let me? No. Stop me? Also a no."_

" _What the- ugh… ack…"_

" _W-what is this… smoke…"_

" _Oh n-no… sleeping gas… Laurent told me about this…"_

" _No! Let go of me! Stop!"_

" _Kenshin, what the hell are you doing?!"_

" _Morgan may be our only chance of stopping all of this!"_

" _So you're KIDNAPPING HER?!"_

" _We don't have a choice! Now come on!"_

" _Kenshin, I… goodbye everyone, I'm so sorry… I wish it didn't have to be like this… oh gods, please stay safe, if you can…"_

" _Severa! Are you coming or not?!"_

* * *

Sumia's lance burst through the chest of a Grimleal warrior as his axe slid from the Falchion. Chrom pushed the warrior out of his way and sliced a sniper's bow in half, decapitating him with a powerful swing. He turned to his right to see a berserker charging at him, only to fall dead by the Falchion in Lucina's hands. The Exalt nodded to his daughter as they turned towards the Dragon's head- stopping as they noticed Robin and Morgan stood still.

Standing before them was the man he knew as his friend, with his shining white hair, his tattered old cloak and his relaxed posture. He held a bronze sword in one hand and a fire tome in the other- just as he had when Chrom first saw his face. But Chrom knew that this was not the kind-hearted, loveable friend he knew. His sneering smile was unmistakable, and the eyes had not changed from before. Slowly, Chrom raised Falchion in his right hand, pointing the blade at his enemy.

"I come to end you, Grima!"

"Arrogant fool…" the Fell dragon's human form rolled its shoulders. "I AM THE END!" The five Shepherds surrounding Grima heard the dragon roar as spikes burst out of the Dragon's back towards them. Chrom, Robin, Lucina and Morgan jumped out of the way, while Sumia's Pegasus burst into the air.

"Hear my words, Awakener!" Naga's voice echoed through the thin air. "Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber..."

"So be it." Chrom took two strides and crossed his blade with Grima's. He moved backwards quickly, circling around Chrom's assault. Robin's twin shot a Fire spell at Sumia, but Morgan blew the fire away with Arc-wind. Grima turned back to fight Chrom, unable to avoid a blow from Sumia's lance.

"If you strike in Chrom's stead, both your life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all." Robin grimaced. He knew what he had to do.

"The final decision...is yours."

"Go ahead, Sumia! Hit me! Hit me all you damn want! You can do nothing to me!" A bow of dark energy formed in Grima's hand. He drew it back and fired a dark bolt into Sumia's Pegasus. It fell onto the Dragon's back as Sumia hit the ground hard. She started to get to her feet as her Pegasus whined in pain. She was about to go to her mount when Lissa rushed to the beast's side, with Gaius tailing just behind.

"I'll help her! Gaius will cover us! Now go, Sumia!" She nodded, stumbling to her feet. Then she picked up her lance and charged back towards the fight.

"Do you know what it's like, Chrom?!" The Fell Dragon transformed the bow he had been holding back into a sword and swung downwards, while Chrom caught his swing with the Falchion. "To watch the person closest to you die in your arms, calling your name, and no matter how tightly you hold their hand, they still let go?!" He released the blade with his left hand and shot off a blast of dark magic, sending Morgan careening into her father. He formed another blade in his hand to block Lucina's parallel blade. "YOU put me through that suffering! YOU made me this way!" He jumped backwards, pursued by Chrom and Lucina.

"He didn't MAKE you kill him! He never MADE you slaughter innocents and turn Ylisse into a wasteland!" Lucina slashed clean through the sword in Grima's left hand, then grazed his stomach with Falchion. The Dragon rumbled and roared in agony, shaking all who stood on its back. "I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live!"

Robin's twin laughed, and so did the Dragon, a deep cackling echoing across the sky. "You cannot kill… what is already dead…" Chrom turned suddenly to see Robin to his left and Morgan to his right. Sumia stood by Lucina with Gungnir in her hand, while her daughter readied Falchion in a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry, Robin." The tactician turned to face his friend, only to realize Chrom was not addressing him. "I don't know what I was like in your world, but I should have tried harder to save her. It will not save you from what's about to happen, but if I had been able to save Say'ri-"

"Keep her name… OUT OF YOUR MOUTH-"

"-I would have. You were my friend, and I failed you. But you've slid too far into darkness for us to save you. Goodbye, Robin. No matter how this battle will end."

"It will end with you DEAD!" The dragon's head reared up and shot fireballs into the air, while spikes surged out towards the five warriors across the dragon's back. "No, I have to disagree with, well… me." Robin drew a sword and the Book of Naga as they entered one more fight.

* * *

" _There it is. Come on."_

" _I'm coming as fast as I can!"_

" _Please, Kenshin, let me go. I won't try to stop you, I promise, but… I don't want to go."_

" _You have to, Morgan. It's our only chance."_

" _Where do_ _ **you**_ _think you're going, Kenshin?"_

" _Yorre, come with us through the portal or get out of our way."_

" _Behind us!"_

" _Nice trick back in Ylisstol. You may have slowed us down, but you were never going to outrun us."_

" _Stay right where you are, Kelly!"_

" _Or what? You'll kill Morgan? You wouldn't do that. There are some lines even you won't cross."_

" _Don't even think about it, Oak. I see you over there."_

" _Kenshin, we have to try and fight them! We don't have a choice! We can't just leave! We owe it to our parents! I owe it to my sisters!"_

" _THEY ARE NOT YOUR SISTERS!"_

" _Wait, what do you mean, Kenshin?"_

" _Cynthia's not your goddamned sister, she's YOU! …Oh, don't tell me you guys didn't figure that one out…"_

" _What on earth are you talking about?"_

" _None of you have siblings except Cyndie! They came from the future- a future where our parents were all slaughtered by Grima! Did it never occur to you that you tend to look extremely similar? Most of them just changed your names slightly!"_

" _Wait, Kenshin, what do you mean?"_

" _They came back in time to save our parents from certain death, and they succeeded. Morgan and I are the only ones who didn't, because Phila and Robin died before having children."_

" _That is not relevant at all! What's relevant is the fact that kidnapping is a criminal offense. You need to face Exalt Lucia's judgement."_

" _Oh, you've already gone and given her the title, have you?"_

" _I'm next in line, after all."_

"…"

" _Lucia."_

" _If you don't want your brain to share head space with an arrow, let go of Morgan. Don't do anything stupid, Kenshin."_

" _And let you destroy the only chance we have at preventing this from happening? Heh. Not a chance."_

" _You can save it by yourselves, Kenshin! Just let me go and you can leave!"_

" _You want us to fail! You want to stop us from saving them, just so you can rule Ylisse!"_

" _I am NOT my grandfather, Kenshin! I was born to be Exalt of Ylisse! Don't blame me because you were born to a family of nobodies!"_

"… _Lucia… You might want-"_

" _MY FATHER WAS NOT NOBODY! HYAH!"_

Before he even knew what he was doing, it was done.

Her blue eyes grew wide in shock, slowly shifting downward to see a steel sword piercing her torso. Her blue tunic was already growing red. The new exalt tried to speak, but found herself choking, unable to form a word. She looked up again to see several young faces looking on in shell-shocked stupor, as well as her cousin processing the fact that he had murdered his own kin before he had even turned seventeen. She reached out her right hand to hold onto Kenshin's shoulder, but found it was out of reach as she slowly slid off the blade towards the ground. As Chrom and Sumia's daughter succumbed to death, she managed to form a legible phrase.

"I-I-I'mm-m-m s-sor-r-ry… I di- dn't me-ean it…" Her sister's sword slid out of its scabbard at her side as she went to rest in a pool of blood- the last remnant of her family's legacy.

Chrom's beloved daughter was dead at her cousin's hand. Kenshin's right hand began to shake, faster and faster with every passing second. He closed his eyes, not hearing Oak screaming behind him, charging towards him with Missiletainn prepared to land a killing blow. His movement was not of his own control as he reached down, seized the Falchion from his cousin's corpse, and swung it around to meet Missiletainn in the air. He kicked Oak in the knee and hit him in the head with the flat side of the Falchion, knocking him out cold. As Kelly and Yorre drew close, Kenshin grabbed Morgan by the arm and pulled her over, placing her hand on the Falchion and drawing it up to her throat. The Falchion grew sharp and glowed orange as Kelly and Yorre came to a halt.

Tears covered Morgan's face, but only about a third of them were hers. Kenshin's eyes were red as he slowly moved towards the Outrealm Gate. Cyndie was openly sobbing, while Lento was holding an axe ready, looking for an opening to attack. Bradley held an Arc-Thunder tome in his hand. Naya was trembling with a bow in her hand, but no arrow notched. Gerald stood in front of the Outrealm gate, lance in hand. Severa began to approach the Exalt-Killer as he stopped in front of Gerald. It started as a barely legible growl, but slowly developed into a defiant demand.

"Get… out… of my way." Kenshin's bloodshot eyes were filled with a mixture of sorrow and rage as he staggered towards the Gate with Morgan. Gerald did not move an inch. Cherche's son held his lance high and pointed it at his former friend.

"Not until you PAY for killing Lucia!" Gerald lunged forward, sticking his lance through the Falchion's circular gap, but Kenshin merely jerked the Falchion to the left, ripping the lance from Gerald's grasp and seizing it in his right hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" Kenshin screamed over and over as he spun the lance around, slicing Naya's bow in half before her developing rage allowed her to shoot him. Yorre assumed his Taguel form and charged at Kenshin, nearly killing Morgan in the process of trying to hit the nimble warrior.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Cyndie's silver sword sliced just right of Kenshin's head, trimming his long hair. She slashed away in rage, tearing Morgan's cloak as she tried to slay the unwilling murderer. She lunged towards his throat with a forward thrust, but Kenshin slipped under it and struck her in the head with the butt of his lance. Horrified, he staggered backwards, almost falling and letting go of Morgan before seeing Yorre approaching once again and instinctively plunging his lance into the Taguel's side.

Yorre reverted to human form and fell to the ground as Morgan screamed, begging for it all to stop, completely unheard. Still shaken and horrified, Kenshin staggered back towards the Gate, grabbing Cyndie's sword as he went. He ducked under an Arc-thunder from Bradley, then ran under an axe swing from Lento as he dragged Morgan ever closer.

He had almost made it to the Outrealm Gate when he was waylaid by Lento and Kelly. The two were closer than any of the others and fought in harmony. Lento tried to bury his axe in Kenshin's hip, while Kelly attempted to land a clean shot with one of her twin swords. Moving on instinct, Kenshin pushed Morgan and the Falchion towards Kelly, staggering her for a moment, then turned to face Lento, ducked one slash, and got a clean hit in with Cyndie's sword. With Lento incapacitated, Kenshin whipped the Princess's silver around to hit Kelly, and while she blocked it, the force sent her staggering. She tripped on the steps leading to the gate, and a kick to the head from the Exalt's killer was enough to keep her down. Kenshin was about to run through the gate when he heard someone approaching- and turned to cross blades with Severa.

"How could you, Shin?!" Kenshin backed up as the woman he loved attacked him in a fury, drawing blood in both of his arms. "She's my friend! My best friend! And you KILLED HER!" Henry's daughter elbowed Kenshin in the face, knocking him to the ground and sending Morgan careening into the portal, hanging onto the side of the gate with one hand.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Kenshin sobbed through his angry, bloodshot eyes. "I didn't mean to, I didn't MEAN TO!" He rolled away towards the gate and grabbed the Falchion, struggling to come to his feet. Propping himself up on the ancient blade, he came to his feet, only to see Severa right in front of him.

"SORRY DOESN'T BRING HER BACK!" As she screamed in her lover's face, Severa slashed upwards, the edge of her sword cutting a gash into the side of his neck and face. Howling and sobbing in pain, Kenshin clutched at his face and staggered backwards, stepping through the portal and knocking Morgan in with him.

And as he faded, two words repeatedly echoed into Ylisse from within the portal.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" Screaming in an enraged hysteria, Kenshin swung madly at his mother's Pegasus, jumping over a thrust from his father's lance. Landing with his feet on the lance, he snapped it and struck Kellam with the blade of his naginata, sending him staggering back. Wasting no time, Grima's slave drew his bow and quickly loosed an arrow into Phila's shoulder. She grunted in pain, snapped it off, and spurred her mount back in towards him.

"It's not too late, my son! You can still come back to us!" She drew her mount back to avoid a wild whirlwind swing, then moved back in. "Reject his power!"

"I CAN'T!" The young black-haired warrior attacked with rage and anguish, slaying his mother's Pegasus and covering himself with even more blood. "Not after what I've done, after who I've killed… you don't understand!"

"Nothing will EVER make you beyond saving, Kenshin!" Kellam tried to grab his arm, only to be elbowed in the face. "We can see you for who you truly are!"

"I am TRULY a MONSTER!" The young man kicked his father in the knee, sending him falling to the ground due to the heavy armor he wore. He hoisted his naginata high, preparing to land the killing blow, only to be drop-kicked in the back. Kenshin staggered to his feet to see Severa and Owain up again, ready to fight.

"You… YOU…" Seething in rage, Kenshin charged towards the two, spinning his naginata like a madman. Owain and Severa were good, but their skill did them no good against Kenshin's fury. "I LOVED you! You BETRAYED ME!"

"That was not her, my friend! Please, Kenshin, you cannot give up on your legend!" Purple eyes flaring bright, Kenshin swung around the wooden end of the Naginata, knocking the Scion of Legend to the ground. Ducking under a slash from Severa, Grima's best warrior buried his naginata in her right leg. As she began to scream in agony, Kenshin dropped his Naginata, wrapped his left hand around her throat, and punched her as hard as he could with his right.

Kenshin reclaimed his Naginata as fast as he could, turning to deflect a heavy blow from Mystletainn, forcing Kenshin to back up a few steps. Owain swung in a wild fury, pushing Kenshin towards the edge of the Dragon. Kenshin gripped his Naginata in two hands and tried to push Owain with the wooden part of the staff between his hands, but Owain cut straight through it, glancing Kenshin's face. Owain froze up upon seeing his former friend rise back to his feet.

The left side of his face was bleeding now, from his forehead down to his chin. His eye, red and black, was swollen shut. Aside from the eye, it was almost parallel to the sealed scar on the right of his face. The young Scion was too shocked to notice Kenshin sweeping his leg, tripping Owain to the ground. He tried to swing Mystletainn up, but Grima's warrior stomped down on Owain's elbow, and the sound of bones cracking could be heard across the Dragon's back, followed by an agonized scream from Lissa's son.

Kenshin slowly lifted the blade of his broken Naginata in his left hand, pointed down at Owain's stomach. Even though it were filled with Grima's aura, guilt was clearly also in the young man's remaining eye. Chin quivering, he mustered the same two words he had been shouting before: "I'm… sorry…"

Owain's vision was blurry. But as the world was spinning, hearing Kenshin's words brought him some focus. To his right was his mother and father, charging to his aid, but he knew Lissa and Gaius would never arrive in time. Above him was his friend, and one in desperate need. The mark on his arm glowed brightly, and so did the Exalt's mark on his own. But as Owain braced for the end of his saga, he saw Severa to his left, struggling to one knee, seizing her sword, and sliding it towards him.

And he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Swirling green energy surged out of Robin's right hand as the Book of Naga's power surged towards his doppleganger. A shard from the Dragon's back broke free, bursting up into the air and blocking Robin's spell. The dragon itself shot multiple fireballs from its mouth and into the air, arcing towards Grima's assailants. The corrupted Robin's white hair was singed as two fireballs landed next to him, blocking off Lucina and Chrom from attacking. Loss and malice glowing from his eyes, Grima cast a gust of wind towards his uncorrupted twin, sending him careening back. Morgan charged towards the maniacal duplicate, crossing Falchion with what appeared to be a bronze sword as the fire circled around them. Grima kicked the young tactician back, a sinister grin stretching across his face.

"Oh dear, Daddy can't save you now, can he? What a shame… you bear my blood, but Naga has poisoned your power… I have no choice but to kill you. Such waste."

Morgan rose to her feet, reached into the pocket of her cloak, and seized Forseti. Grima saw what she was doing and rushed to shoot off a lightning blast, but Morgan summoned enough focus to send Grima's humanoid form sprawling back several yards, clearing all of the fire away in the process. Growling in fury, Grima charged towards his young assailant once more, spinning his blade quickly and trying to find an opening to kill her. Morgan successfully defended these strikes a couple times before one nicked her shoulder. Shouting in anger, Morgan kicked her right leg out towards Grima's chest, but he pinned her leg to his side and spun around, throwing her to the ground. Falchion slid out of her hand as Grima cackled, quickly raising and lowering his blade towards her throat.

But it never struck. Grima heard an angry shout to his left, and turned just in time to see Inigo's shoulder strike his face. The dancer's son raised his own blade to do the same, but a spike rose out of the dragon's back, stabbing Inigo in the thigh as Grima sent him flying with a wind spell- straight into Lucina and Robin, who were just about to rejoin the fight.

Lucina's vision was blurry and spinning as she struggled to get up, but she focused in her vision to see Grima rise to his feet. She could just barely see that Grima was looking right at her. He held Morgan's Falchion in his bloodied hands, standing with one foot pressing down on her neck as Lucina's daughter struggled for dear life. "You _bastard…_ not my daughter! NEVER my daughter!" Grima laughed as Lucina rose to her feet.

"First your father, now your daughter! Ha HA! Oh, your bloodline sure is unlucky! And boy, do I love to wa- AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" Grima suddenly dropped the Falchion and stumbled back, clutching his right arm as he fell to his knees. The dragon roared in agony, shaking the combatants on his back violently. Morgan rolled onto her side, coughing up blood and gasping for breath. Chrom helped Lucina to her feet as Sumia helped Robin and Inigo up.

"He's incapacitated… Grima is incapacitated… but how?" Chrom and Lucina weren't sure what had happened- until Lucina turned towards the screaming she heard behind her. She took one good look and her eyes went wide, covering her mouth in horror at what she saw.

* * *

Mystletainn slid off the side of the shaking dragon, falling quickly into the clouds, Owain's right hand still gripping it tightly. The mark of the Exalt faded on his arm as it vanished into the mist, still spurting blood and baring marrow to the breeze.

Back up on the Dragon's back, Owain screamed in agony, dropping Severa's sword by his side and clutching his arm tight, blood gushing between his fingers where his elbow used to be. One good slash had cut his sword hand clean off, and thus the Mark of the Exalt with it. He rolled over to his side as he let out a bloodcurdling scream, crying out in pain. Severa stumbled to his side, spitting out her own blood and tears as she held his left hand tight, while Lissa quickly worked to slow the bleeding, staying surprisingly calm under the circumstances. Gaius turned his bow to face Kenshin, one arrow notched, but quickly realized this would not be necessary.

The purple in Kenshin's right eye quickly faded, the orange eyes of his mother now visible. He shuddered uncontrollably, watching as Grima's mark dissolved from his arm. The Grimleal had been standing motionless ever since the dragon had shook violently, but one sniper had realized what was happening and notched an arrow to kill Kenshin, but Nah seized him in her jaws and tossed him off the side of the Dragon's back. In a panic, the remaining flying Grimleal fled into the wind, some being shot down by Gaius, Noire, and Virion, while the remaining Sages and Sorcerers teleported themselves and the other remaining infantry away. Lon'qu and Panne killed the last of the Risen who were up there with them as the Shepherds all turned towards the head of the Dragon, where Chrom and Grima were, except for Phila, Kellam, and Kenshin.

His broken weapon slid out of his hands as he slowly looked around. He saw his mother standing in front of him, clutching her leg, still in pain from being stuck under her pegasus's corpse. Next to her, Kellam stood stoic as always, only wanting to see whether his son was back. Then Kenshin turned to see her face, gazing down at him as he careened through the Outrealm's gate. The anger and the shame in those eyes was just as strong on the dragon's back as it was at the steps of the gate. Then his eyes lowered to the one at her side- blood spilling down his chest, staining his tunic purple. Some of the same blood still drizzled down Kenshin's face, still warm and unpleasant. Kellam's son shuddered in horror as he saw Lucia lying dead in front of him, Severa by her side, a steel sword impaling her abdomen. He closed his eyes tight, but his vision continued to blur Owain and Lucia together, a harrowing reminder of all that he had seen and done. His breath quickened as he fell to his knees, mumbling four words in various orders, growing louder and louder each time.

"I… I di… I d-idn't… didn't m-mean it, I di… I didn't MEAN i-it, I didn't MEAN IT!" He fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably and sobbing loudly, blood and tears oozing from his swollen left eye. He tried to grab his Naginata blade once more, but before he could slice his own throat, Kellam had pinned his arm down. His desperate screams remained unheard as Libra ran over and poured an elixir into his mouth, but he continued to scream and shout and wail until the world had faded around him.

Lucina watched as the Grimleal retreated in awe, as shocked as every Shepherd by what was occurring before them. Then she heard the sound of Falchion sliding across the scale of the Dragon's back as Chrom slowly walked towards the dragon's humanoid form. She quickly grabbed her own blade and steeled herself. She had fought for this moment for years and years. Once the Fell Dragon became dormant, her father would be safe, the kingdom would thrive, and she would be able to enjoy living a peaceful life.

Then she heard the sound of swords dropping from a belt behind her. She turned to see her husband tossing his weapons to the ground, breathing hard. She was puzzled as to what he was doing. "Robin, come on! You need to be by my Father's side when the deed is done!" Then he tossed down the Book of Naga and revealed a dark tome.

It did not take long for the realization to settle in.

* * *

"You… what are you… no… my father can defeat him, you don't need to do it… STOP!" Robin turned to face his wife, retching internally upon seeing her growing anguish. Her hand slowly lifted and wrapped around his right shoulder. "Robin… You better not… Don't do this, Robin, you told us you wouldn't…" He turned to face his twin and began to walk towards him, but Lucina wrapped both of her hands tight around his arm, bruising him as he went. "The Shepherds will fall apart without you… Morgan needs her father, now more than ever…" Her breath was speeding up, an uncharacteristic desperation evident in her shaking voice and pleading eyes.

"I need you, Robin…" She slowly took his right hand in her left. "Please, my love… Don't…"

For a moment, she had gotten her wish. For a moment, he squeezed her hand tightly. For a moment, his forehead pressed against hers. For a moment, she heard a tactician tell her he loved her. For a moment her suffering had ended.

"If you love someone new… when I'm gone… it's okay."

And just as quickly as it had begun, just as quickly as he had given her all that she had wanted, just as quickly as her father was pushed aside by his best friend and trapped outside of a magic dome, her love had slipped through her fingers.

In the blink of an eye, the moment was over.

"Alright, Robin! This is our chance!" Chrom stood triumphant, breathing hard as he raised the Exalted Falchion high. "I'm going to finish it!" Robin smiled at the sight. His closest friend had won the day. He was a great warrior, a fine king, and the best companion he could ask for. And yet, Robin was about to break the biggest promise he ever made to that friend. But he did not doubt. His smile just shone brighter.

Just as he was about to stand by Chrom's side, his eyes locked with Sumia. She was no fool- she knew what he was doing. After a second or so, she closed her eyes, nodded, and smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." Robin saluted her solemnly, a message of gratitude to a close, unyielding friend.

Then Chrom turned to face Robin with a smile. His tactician had seen them through. Every ally, every friend, had survived to that point. Their friendship stood strong against all that could have ended it. Their bonds had _proven stronger than a fucking dragon._ One more enemy stood between him and a long, happy reign with his wife by his side and his best friend's counsel.

He was completely unprepared for the kick that sent him sprawling away. When he lifted his head, a glowing dome of energy encased his greatest enemy and his closest friend.

And in an instant, he knew the promise was broken.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same." A bolt of lightning began to form in each of his bloody, calloused hands. "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..." Grima slowly looked up, surprised to see Robin standing over him and not Chrom. It took him a couple seconds to realize what was happening.

"No… NO! YOU CAN'T!" Grima tried to push himself up onto his feet, but his twin held him down with his left foot. "You… YOU...YOU WOULD NOT DARE!"

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable..." His voice slowly faded as he heard Chrom slashing away at the barrier next to him, while his granddaughter screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You PROMISED, Father! You promised us that you would stay!" Morgan quickly grew hysterical, slamming her fists on the barrier over and over again.

"In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" The sound of his friends surrounding faded out, blending with the wind as he stood before his greatest enemy, electricity cracking at his fingertips. He nearly fired them off in surprise as Tiki casually walked through the barrier as if it was never there. She stood next to Robin and spoke in a voice that was not her own.

"You have made the right decision," Naga's gratefulness was evident, even as she spoke through Tiki's body, "Although your friends will never thank you for it." Robin nodded slowly, a smile once again forming on his face.

"Tell me… is there any chance I could come back? Somehow?" Tiki paused for a moment, but then the Divine One's voice continued. "There is, as I said, a small chance that you could survive. It is incredibly unlikely, but you and your friends do tend to beat the odds." Tiki stepped back, leaving him clear to land the final blow. "You are truly a hero, Robin the Fellblood."

"HOW DARE YOU BE-" Grima was not even able to finish his sentence as Robin let out an earsplitting yell and plunged the Thoron bolts into his twin's chest. Grima's draconic form screeched and moaned and shook even more than before, knocking most of the Shepherds to their feet. Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan, however, did not budge. They stood on the dying dragon, eyes wide and watering, as they watched Grima fade into purple dust, floating away in the breeze. Robin stood without any expression, completely still until the last of the dark mist dissolved and disappeared. Then his knees began to buckle as he stumbled forward into Chrom's arms.

* * *

"…Why?" Chrom seized his friend by the collar and shook him viciously, sorrow soaking his tired eyes. "I could have beaten him! We could have sent him into a dormant state! Why would you do that to us? TO ME?!" Robin chuckled weakly, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Because…" Robin spoke softly, unable to speak any louder than a whisper. "I can't just do nothing when I have the power to do something."

"You had the choice, Father!" Morgan wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, pressing her face into his familiar cloak. "H-how… how… How could you do that to Mother and I?"

"Oh, Morgan…" Robin slowly turned and wrapped his weary arms around his daughter, running his hand through her dirty blue hair. A daisy petal fell into her hair as Robin felt himself begin to fade. "It's like your grandfather said." Robin slowly turned to look into the eyes of her mother, tearless sadness filling her eyes. "You deserve better from me than one sword-"

"And a world of troubles." Lucina's voice was still music to Robin's tired ears. He suddenly realized that the daisy petal was from his own hair, as his body slowly began to dissolve into white petals. "How dare… HOW DARE…"

"Lucina, I couldn't let Grima remain able to retu-"

"HOW DARE YOU say that I could EVER love anyone else?!" Morgan slid out of her way as Lucina threw her arms around Robin and held him so tight that under other circumstances, his ribs would have broken. "I can't. You know I can't. A part of me… knew you would do this." She pressed her forehead against his once more as petals began to fall out of his left sleeve and into the wind. "If you don't come back to me, I'll kill you, understand?" Robin burst out laughing, and Lucina suddenly found herself laughing too. Then Robin brought his remaining right hand to caress her cheek. It dissolved into petals on contact.

"I love you. And I'll come back. I promise." Then he took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers one last time. Tears finally fell from his eyes, slowly dripping onto Lucina's face as he felt his whole body fading away. Finally, he closed his eyes as he felt himself drift away. He had secured safety for his children and their children. He had saved his world, and others, from complete destruction.

And most importantly, one thing was certain to him. Draco Grima was no more. Robin had made his mother proud.

* * *

The Shepherds found themselves sprawled across the top of Origin Peak. Many were still getting to their feet, not fully processing what they had just witnessed. Above them, purple dust exploded into the air, while dragon bones fell into the sea near the horizon. The dragon was truly dead.

Chrom took a step back, and was disgusted to find himself standing on the dead body of a Paladin. Turning around, he was shocked to see that their camp, with all of its equipment, was right there on the Peak, somehow transported there. He was puzzled for a moment, but quickly realized how this had happened.

"Emmeryn! Emmeryn, where are you?" He ran as fast as his weary legs could take him, scanning the entire camp for his sister's location.

"Over here, milord!" He followed Frederick's voice to see him standing by Emmeryn's side, surrounded by corpses and blood, kneeling by the side of a pincushioned Say'ri.

"Say'ri!" Chrom ran to his older sister's side and knelt by the dying warrior. She turned her chin towards him, only slightly. Her body was riddled with arrows, and dried blood covered so much of her body that Chrom couldn't see if she had any other wounds. Next to her body, Priam lay motionless, with one arm detached and to the side. His lower body had been crushed under a horse, and a sword had impaled his chest, leaving an ugly, gaping wound.

"I… I can't see you, milord… everything is red… Did Robin do it? Did he kill Grima, once and for all?"

"He did. The damn liar did it." Chrom slammed his fist into the ground, tears once again welling in his eyes. "Grima is gone for good, and more likely than not… so is Robin."

Say'ri managed to muster something resembling a smile. "He hath struck the dragon down. And thus, my brother's sacrifice… Priam's sacrifice… and mine… are worthy. If he does return, tell himmm…" She coughed twice, sending blood spewing into the air as Emmeryn slowly lowered her head back to the ground. "Tell him… not to tear himself up over losing us, like I know he will."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." The Exalt grasped the Chon'sin warrior's hand tight as she slowly turned her face back to the sky. "Yen'fay… my brother… it's good to see you." Then her hand went limp, slipping from Chrom's grasp, as the last member of the Chon'sin line met her end. Emmeryn reached up and shut the dead warrior's eyelids as Chrom came to his feet and looked around.

Ricken and Nowi were holding hands, standing over a bloody heap of red armor that he knew to be Walhart. His wife and younger daughter were moving Grimleal bodies in an attempt to uncover Gangrel's corpse. Lon'qu, Panne, and Yarne stood over Aversa's remains, locked in a conversation Chrom was unable to hear. Sully and Gregor slowly picked up Yen'fay, preparing to bring him to his sister's side. Severa was mumbling something, cradling Owain in her lap while his mother and father worked tirelessly to treat what remained of his arm as best they could. The blue streak in Kenshin's black hair was covered by Phila's hand resting on her son's head, and after a few seconds, Chrom realized that Kellam was on the opposite side of the bruised, beaten, and broken young man.

And at the very top of the peak, staring down at the cloak in her hands, was Lucina. She gripped the cloak so tight that it seemed to hurt her hands. For a moment it seemed like that was all she would do.

Then, just as Morgan came to her side, Lucina collapsed to the ground, bursting into tears.

"Naga has a way of sending a ray of light into even the deepest darkness." Chrom turned in surprise to see Libra standing next to him. "May Robin find that light, just as he became that light for us."

Chrom nodded solemnly, then inquired, "Are all the wounded being treated by others? It is unlike you to want to talk to me at a time like this." Libra nodded knowingly. Then he took a deep breath.

"I do believe Robin will return. However, I seriously doubt that we can keep the Shepherds together until he does." Chrom was surprised to hear of this at the time. "Robin managed to stave off the bitterness and rivalry pent-up in the Shepherds' heads for a while, but things would begin to fall apart even if Robin had survived. One fist-fight wasn't going to solve that problem, milord."

Chrom stood tall in determination, even in the sorrow that filled him still. "The Shepherds still love Robin. His sacrifice will bring the Shepherds together, whether he returns or not." Libra merely let out a sad chuckle.

"Don't you understand? Without Robin… _The Shepherds of Ylisse are just a bunch of mercenaries."_

 **WE MADE IT! Oh boy that was some heavy stuff… this was way darker and waaaaaaaaay longer than I originally anticipated, but I think it went well. There's definitely still going to be more, so stay tuned! Thanks so much for reading, and do leave a review- I love hearing what you think.**


End file.
